Etrangers
by Athenaa
Summary: Bellamy est le roi rebel d'un clan de Grounders, tandis que Clarke vit cloisonnée au clan Jaha. Ils ne se connaissent pas, ne se sont jamais vu. Mais leur 1ère rencontre est explosive, au grand damne de Clarke, qui se serait bien passée d'être faite prisonnière...Pourtant, leurs destins vont se lier de manière inattendue... Bellarke Slow Burn
1. Chapter 1

**QUOIIIIII? Encore une fic Bellarke?**

 **Et ouiiiiiii...**

 **Suis je vraiment obsédée par ce couple?**

 **Si peu...humm...**

 **Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir cette histoire de la tête donc...**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. C'est un univers alternatif, mais qui se passe dans les conditions de la série donc, je commence par un petit prologue pour vous situer les choses, pour que ce ne soit pas trop compliqué à vos yeux.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

La navette de l'Arche a atterrit sur terre 15 ans auparavent, avec à son bord, Abby et Jake Griffin, et la petite Clarke, âgée alors de 3 ans, donc elle n'a quasiment aucun souvenir de sa vie sur l'Arche.

La vie du clan s'est organisée peu à peu sur terre, et après 15 ans, une paix relative s'est instaurée.

Bellamy Blake est devenu roi d'un clan de Grounders, où vivent Octavia, Lincoln, Marcus Kane et Murphy. Ils n'ont aucun liens avec l'Arche et ne se sont jamais rencontré.

Bellamy a 23 ans Clarke 18 ans, Octavia aussi.

* * *

 _"Après avoir cherché sans trouver, il arrive que l'on trouve sans chercher"_

 _Jerome K. Jerome_

Eblouie par la clarté de ce début de journée, Clarke fronça les sourcils afin de déterminer le chemin à emprunter.

« J'ai un doute » murmura-t-elle, perplexe.

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment de la route à suivre pour la cueillette des plantes dont elle avait besoin pour le camp. Sa mère et elle s'étaient constituées une petite herboristerie qui leur servait à guérir la plupart des bobos du quotidien.

Durant leur dernière ballade, elle avait entraperçu une petite prairie avec essentiellement de la bourrache et de la prêle. Ils n'en avaient pas récolté depuis des lustres, et les stocks étaient complètement vides. Or, la prêle était le remède le plus utilisé au camp, puisqu'elle traitait les blessures infectées. Quant à la bourrache, elle permettait de baisser la fièvre, et en ces temps compliqués, ce n'était pas du luxe d'en avoir en réserve !

« On devrait rentrer » lui dit Finn en l'enlaçant doucement.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et y déposa un léger baiser.

« Je suis sûre qu'on n'est pas loin » insista-t-elle en regardant vers l'horizon.

« Clarke. On est en dehors de notre territoire. Ce n'est pas raisonnable. » lui dit-il posément.

Mais Clarke l'avait enfin repéré. Elle sautilla sur place en attrapant son sac. « C'est là bas ! » hurla-t-elle toute excitée.

Finn lui sourit d'un air attendrit, avant de la suivre docilement. Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de voix. Clarke se retourna vers lui, lorsqu'un homme assomma Finn devant ses yeux.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais elle sentit une main la couvrir violemment en la tirant en arrière - en la _soulevant_ en arrière serait plus juste. Elle se débattit comme un diable alors que l'homme en question s'accroupie derrière un buisson, sa main toujours collée contre sa bouche.

Il l'intima au silence avec un simple « Chhuuuuutttt » et par la force des choses elle lui obéit, son cœur battant à pleine puissance au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux sous la subite sensation de suffocation, et s'efforça de respirer aussi profondément qu'elle le put, sentant les pulsations battre dans ses tempes, aussi rapidement que celles de son compagnon derrière elle.

Son instinct de guérisseuse refaisant surface, elle se focalisa sur le filet de sang qui lui coulait sur le bras, venant sans le moindre doute, de l'homme derrière elle. Elle se demanda alors s'il était suffisamment faible pour qu'elle tente quelque chose, avant d'entendre résonner des sabots de cheval.

Elle sentit son geôlier se crisper et s'arrêta un moment de respirer. Il y avait 3 guerriers sur 3 chevaux différents. Des brutes épaisses, sans nul doute des Grounders d'une tribu qu'elle connaissait de réputation : ils arboraient les couleurs du peuple de glace. Tout vêtus de bleu et blanc, ils étaient bâtis comme des tueurs… Clarke avait déjà été mis en présence de leur chef, Gustus, et elle préférait sortir cette image de sa mémoire…

Elle frissonna, et sentit l'homme la serrer plus intimement contre elle, comme pour être sûre qu'elle n'effectue pas le moindre mouvement. Mais bizarrement, ça la rassura.

Alors les guerriers repartirent aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparut. Clarke relâcha doucement les poings qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience de serrer, tandis que la personne qui l'avait tenu captive relâcha peu à peu son étreinte.

Elle se releva alors sans faire de mouvements brusques, comme si ça avait un quelconque intérêt dans sa situation et se retourna vers lui, plus avec curiosité qu'avec crainte, après tout, de ce qu'elle avait pu en juger, il venait de lui sauver la vie.

L'homme en question, ou plutôt le _jeune homme_ , devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus qu'elle, peut être 22 ou 23 ans. Il la regarda un instant de ses yeux sombres, avant de chanceler, doucement mais surement, vers le sol sans qu'elle n'ait la chance de le rattraper.

Ses compagnons, cachés derrière les buissons alentours, se précipitèrent vers lui en lui parlant dans un dialecte qu'elle ne connaissait pas. En même temps, elle ne côtoyait pas beaucoup de Grounders, le camp Jaha vivant plus ou moins en autarcie, dans une paix relativement neutre, cloisonnés entre les murs du clan où Clarke se sentait emprisonnée. Leurs vagues escapades servaient juste d'excuse aux plus privilégiés d'entre eux pour aller chasser ou, comme elle, récolter des plantes qui contribuaient à leur survie.

Le jeune brun toujours par terre, semblait avoir reprit ses esprits et leur répondait d'une voix ferme et catégorique, et les autres hommes semblaient l'écouter religieusement. Clarke se permit alors de l'observer un peu plus attentivement. C'était le seul des hommes présent à ne porter aucune peinture de guerre sur le visage, et sa voix posée et assurée contrastait avec la jeunesse de ses traits.

Elle les observait sans oser faire le moindre geste. L'attention du jeune homme se porta alors vers elle, tandis qu'il parlait toujours aux autres dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle se détourna alors d'eux en entendant un gémissement sur la droite.

 _Finn…_

Il venait de se réveiller. Elle s'extirpa de sa torpeur et se releva abruptement pour se diriger vers lui tandis qu'un des hommes lui barra la route, alors qu'un autre posa la pointe d'un couteau sur la gorge de Finn. Clarke étouffa un petit cri puis se tourna vers l'homme blessé, le regard plein de colère.

« Je veux juste voir s'il va bien » lui dit-elle fermement.

Il hésita un instant, hocha la tête en direction de ses hommes et l'étreinte sur son bras disparu soudainement. Elle se précipita vers Finn et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle un peu affolée.

« J'ai la tête dure Clarke » lui dit-il en plaisantant.

Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de retourner vers le brun ténébreux toujours par terre.

« Qu'est ce qu'il a ? » demanda-t-elle à ceux qui l'entouraient.

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Elle soupira, cette fois d'énervement. « Vous comprenez notre langue ? » demanda-t-elle sans que personne ne semble remarquer son intervention.

« Nous la comprenons parfaitement » déclara le blessé d'une voix faible.

Clarke se pencha vers lui. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser la situation avec son détachement de guérisseuse.

« Laisse moi regarder. Je suis guérisseuse » lui dit-elle en voyant qu'il s'était crispé.

Un de ses compagnons lui dit quelquechose qu'elle ne comprit pas, et alors, il se laissa faire en soupirant douloureusement.

Son t-shirt côté flanc droit était maculé de sang. Clarke tira légèrement dessus pour le remonter mais ça lui arracha une grimace de douleur.

« Il faut l'enlever » indiqua-t-elle sans oser le faire.

Les deux hommes les plus proches de lui le lui enlevèrent avec délicatesse.

Une plaie d'au moins 15 cms de long lui entaillait le torse jusqu'au dessous de son bras. D'après ce que Clarke pouvait distinguer, la plaie n'avait pas l'air très profonde mais risquait de rapidement s'infecter. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit ses doigts se poser sur sa peau nue, et pour la première fois de la journée elle croisa ses yeux sombres.

« Il faut nettoyer la plaie, sinon ça va s'infecter » lui dit-elle consciencieusement.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Elle se doutait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas de désinfectant à proximité.

« De l'alcool. Tu as de l'alcool ? »

« Linc ? » dit-il en s'adressant à l'homme le plus colossal qui les accompagnait.

L'homme en question sortit une bouteille pas franchement reluisante d'un des sacs qu'ils transportaient et la lui tendit.

Clarke débouchonna la bouteille et la mit sous son nez, avant de l'éloigner en grimaçant, faisant naitre un léger sourire sur le visage tiré du jeune homme.

« Ok » lui dit-elle. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

Il hésita un instant avant de lui répondre « Bellamy »

« Ok Bellamy. Ça va faire mal » le prévînt-elle en inspirant profondément, comme si c'était elle qui allait souffrir.

« Aucun soucis » lui répondit-il avec une fierté qui dépassait l'entendement. Clarke se retint de rouler des yeux devant tant de suffisance et appliqua l'alcool à même la plaie. Bellamy serra les dents mais aucun cri ne sortit de sa bouche.

« J'ai besoin de quelquechose pour faire un pansement » lui dit-elle en cherchant désespérément un linge qui pourrait faire l'affaire. « Et il me faut de la prêle, ça évitera l'infection » leur dit-elle sans qu'aucun ne bouge. Elle finissait vraiment par se demander si quelqu'un d'autre que Bellamy la comprenait.

Elle perdit vite patience. « Finn, va me chercher de la prêle là bas, et prend aussi un peu de Bourrache. Au cas où. »

« On a pas le temps de faire de la cueillette Princesse » la taquina le blessé.

« Bien. Si tu penses que ta vie n'en vaut pas la peine, c'est ton problème, pas le mien » lui dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Lincoln, va avec lui. » finit-il par concéder après quelques longues secondes.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle en attendant ses plantes.

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. « A ton avis ça a l'air de quoi ? Coup de couteau » finit-il par lâcher.

Clarke se demanda, au vu de sa pâleur morbide, comment il pouvait trouver la force de plaisanter dans un moment pareil.

« Le peuple de glace ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il acquiesça doucement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Juste avant votre arrivée. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir…mais c'est moi qui suis en vie… »

Les 2 hommes revinrent rapidement avec les plantes, et Clarke les prit des mains de Finn, qui ne comprenait clairement pas pourquoi Clarke les aidait.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait un t shirt propre ? » hasarda-t-elle sans conviction.

Bellamy s'adressa à un des hommes, qui retira son t shirt et le tendit à Clarke.

« J'ai dit propre » maugréa-t-elle en le saisissant malgré tout, bien consciente qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à portée de main. Elle malaxa la prêle avec un peu d'alcool, en se disant que ça ferait bien l'affaire pour ce soir, et rangea le reste des plantes dans son sac.

Son pouls s'accéléra légèrement quand elle se rendit compte de la proximité qu'elle partageait avec un parfait étranger, tandis qu'elle lui passait le pseudo bandage autour de la poitrine.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis se recula sans le regarder. « Ça devrait aller » leur dit-elle, assez satisfaite.

« D'accord. Alors on s'en va ! » clama Bellamy en essayant de se relever.

« Tu plaisantes ? » lui dit-elle en posant une main sur sa poitrine, le faisant légèrement flancher par la même occasion. « Tu ne peux pas remonter à cheval, tu ne tiendras jamais le coup, tu es bien trop faible » lui dit-elle comme si elle avait un enfant de 5 ans devant les yeux.

« Conneries ! Ça ira très bien comme ça » lui dit-il fermement en se relevant. Mais il chancela à nouveau et se rattrapa à Clarke, dont le regard en disait long.

« Clarke… » murmura Finn avec colère. « Ce n'est pas notre problème. Laisse les et rentrons chez nous. »

Les Grounders se mirent à parler tout bas, semblant ne pas réussir à se mettre d'accord.

« Assez ! » dit Bellamy en imposant son autorité. « Tu viens avec nous ! » déclara-t-il en s'adressant à Clarke. « Il semblerait que j'ai encore besoin d'une guérisseuse. »

 _Quoi_ ? Clarke paniqua instantanément. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'elle entendait par là.

« On peut peut être rester ici jusqu'à demain, je changerais ton pansement et vous pourrez reprendre la route » tenta-telle désespéremment.

« Je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas rester, c'est trop dangereux. Il faut qu'on reprenne la route maintenant ! » déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'indiquait aucune faiblesse.

Clarke chercha Finn des yeux et y trouva autant de désarroi que dans son cœur.

Bellamy suivit son regard. « Il peut rentrer » lui lança-t-il froidement.

« Hors de question que je rentre sans elle ! » lui dit Finn d'un air mauvais.

« Ce n'était pas une question » lui répondit Bellamy. « Et pas un choix pour toi. »

Clarke se mit à frissonner. « Ça veut dire que je suis prisonnière ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Disons que…tu es mon invitée » rectifia-t-il en un sourire.

Mais sourire était la dernière chose que Clarke pouvait imaginer. Elle ferma les yeux, se refusant de se montrer faible, et se demanda si elle pouvait s'enfuir. La réponse était définitivement non.

« Vas t'en Finn » lui dit-elle à contre cœur. Aucune raison d'être 2 à risquer sa vie se dit-elle en le regardant, les larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne peux pas » chuchota-t-il avec une réelle douleur au fond des yeux. Elle l'embrassa alors furtivement sur les lèvres. « Je serais bientôt de retour. Je te le promets. »

« Je m'en assurerais Princesse. Tu seras bientôt libre » leur dit Bellamy avec une assurance pourtant masquée par la faiblesse de sa voix.

L'homme qu'il avait appelé Linc l'aida à monter sur son cheval. « Tu monteras avec Lincoln » lui dit-Bellamy sans lui laisser le choix.

Clarke ricana nerveusement. « Tu n'iras pas bien loin, seul sur un cheval » lui prédit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Et de ce fait, ça ne prit pas longtemps avant de voir ses dires se réaliser. Tandis qu'elle chevauchait sur son cheval à l'arrière du groupe avec Lincoln, elle vit Bellamy tanguer dangereusement sur un côté.

« Il est en train de perdre connaissance ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il tombait de son cheval.

« Ne bouge pas bougre d'imbécile ! » hurla-t-elle à Bellamy tandis qu'elle refaisait le pansement. « Si seulement tu m'avais écouté ! On n'en serait pas là ! _Tu_ n'en serais pas là, à te vider de ton sang ! » continua-t-elle en épongeant son front de sa main.

Malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant précis, le jeune homme semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

« C'est fini ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'elle enlevait les mains de sa poitrine. Elle hésita un instant sur le sens de sa question. « Oui » finit-elle par lui dire, à bout de patience après ce début de journée mouvementé. Il devait être à peine 15h, mais elle avait l'impression que cette journée avait duré plus de 10h.

« Alors on repart ! »

Elle le regarda un instant, stupéfaite, avant de se ressaisir.

« Ecoutes moi bien espèce de guerrier sans cervelle » lui dit-elle en posant un genou sur son torse, le faisant grimacer de douleur. « Soit on s'arrête jusqu'à demain, soit je t'achève _maintenant_ » le défia-t-elle en faisant pression sur son genou. « Hors de question que je recommence le bandage dans 1h ! » hurla-t-elle à bout de nerf.

Elle sentit des bras la tirer sans ménagement vers l'arrière, mais n'hésita pas à se débattre sans vergogne.

« Ok Princesse » soupira Bellamy, à bout de force mais sans pouvoir contenir un léger sourire « On fait une pause de 2h. Ni plus ni moins. On ne peut pas se permettre plus, pour notre sécurité, et la tienne. Ce n'est pas un jeu. » ajouta-t-il au cas où elle ne l'aurait pas pris au sérieux.

Elle serra les dents. « D'accord. Dors ! » lui ordonna-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir. Il tiqua, mais n'eut pas la force de s'opposer à elle une fois de plus. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, et elle se sentit désespérément seule parmi tous ces étrangers, la force de sa pseudo rébellion l'ayant quitté, elle se sentait plus vulnérable que jamais.

Ils reprirent la route après les 2h imposées par Bellamy.

« Tu es trop faible pour monter à cheval seul » constata-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

Il soupira. « Tu sais conduire un cheval ? » lui demanda-t-il en faisant taire 2 hommes qui avaient pris la parole dans leur langue.

Elle hocha la tête en montant sur le cheval, Bellamy derrière elle.

« Je suis peut être faible, mais je sais toujours parfaitement manier le couteau » la menaça-t-il sans préambule.

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance si elle tentait quelquechose maintenant.

« Tu rentreras chez toi » lui dit-il soudainement. « Tu as ma parole. »

Ça valait ce que ça valait, mais Clarke en fut étrangement soulagée. Elle continua son chemin en essayant de supprimer momentanément de sa mémoire les images de sa mère, de Finn, de sa vie au camp. Mieux valait se concentrer sur le chemin à parcourir. Et si Bellamy n'était pas un homme de parole, alors elle trouverait le moyen de fuir. Elle échafauderait un plan dès son arrivée…

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez!**

 **J'ai lu il y a peu, une fic où Clarke était enlevée par Bellamy, et bien qu'elle était géniale, je visualisais ça bien autrement donc c'est ma version :p**

 **Pas d'inquiétudes pour les autres fics, je peaufine le dernier chapitre de "La passé nous rattrape toujours" et je vous le poste cette semaine.**

 **Bisous bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou à tous! Vous allez bien?_**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews et avis, contente que ce début de fic vous plaise._**

 ** _D'ailleurs, le nombre de chapitres de cette fic dépendra de votre avis et motivation lol. J'ai de quoi faire une quinzaine de chapitre, mais si je vois que ça vous lasse, je peut réduire à 8-10, donc je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)_**

 ** _Merci aux 2 Guest, à Bouhouhou (je compte mettre à jour mes 3 fics environ tous les 10 jours, quoique là je suis un peu démotivée par le manque d'entrain sur secrets et faux semblants, du coup j'ai une panne d'inspiration ^^) et à Lulu (le Flarke, je comprends pas non plus, aucune alchimie entre les 2 acteurs, j'ai détesté dès le début, limite j'ai éclaté de rire quand ils ont couché ensemble :p)_**

 ** _Bref, place au chapitre 2, qui n'est vraiment que le début de mon histoire ;)_**

* * *

 _Nous devons nous y habituer : aux plus importantes croisées des chemins de notre vie,_

 _il n'y a pas de signalisation…_

 _Ernest Hemingway_

« Bellamy… » murmura Clarke en exerçant une légère pression sur le bras de son compagnon, tout en tenant les rênes de l'autre main. « Tu ne dois pas t'endormir » lui dit-elle en le secouant un peu plus fort.

« Mmmh » maugréa-t-il en se redressant légèrement.

Clarke soupira. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là, à essayer de maintenir en vie ce type qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Loin de son camp, loin de sa famille, loin des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle secoua la tête en évacuant la vague de morosité qui s'apprêtait à l'assaillir.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, il devait avoir de la fièvre. Elle se mordilla la lèvre. De tous c'était sans doute le moins hostile, peut être que le garder en vie pourrait lui être utile…

Elle s'approcha du cheval de Lincoln « Il ne va pas bien » lui dit-elle en essayant de le suivre. « Est-ce qu'on peut s'arrêter ? Juste quelques minutes ? » l'implora-t-elle.

Lincoln la balaya du regard avant de porter son attention sur Bellamy. Il semblait soucieux. Clarke se demanda quel lien unissait les 2 hommes. Il hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres de s'arrêter.

Il aida Clarke à faire descendre le jeune homme blessé de son cheval et l'allongea sur le sol.

Bellamy était brûlant. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un bon désinfectant, et d'un pansement propre, sinon, il ne passerait pas la semaine.

« Quand est ce qu'on arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant la bourrache de son sac.

« Environ 3h » lui répondit Lincoln en regardant la position du soleil.

Elle reporta son attention sur Bellamy qui avait ouvert les yeux. Il était dans un état pitoyable, et pourtant, elle pouvait lire toute la force et la fierté au fin fond de ses yeux.

Elle lui prépara rapidement une décoction à base de bourrache et la lui tendit, alors qu'il regardait la mixture d'un air suspect.

« C'est pour la fièvre » soupira-t-elle en l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

Ils reprirent la route et les 3h de voyage se firent dans un profond silence. Ils stoppèrent leur route à l'entrée d'un village entouré de remparts qu'ils franchirent à cheval. Arrivée à l'intérieur, Lincoln et un autre de ses acolytes aidèrent Bellamy à descendre.

Clarke se passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, incertaine de ce qu'il allait désormais advenir d'elle.

Une jeune fille brune sortit précipitamment d'une des maisons et se jeta dans les bras de Bellamy, lui arrachant un cri de douleur par la même occasion.

Clarke s'approcha avec prudence alors que la jeune fille lui parlait dans leur dialecte.

« Attention il est blessé ! » se crut-elle obligé de préciser.

Bellamy se tourna vers elle et essaya de sourire malgré la douleur qui devait le lanciner.

« Je vais mieux » lui dit-il d'une voix plus stable qu'auparavant. « Merci…Clarke ? C'est ça ? »

Clarke le regarda d'un air interdit.

« Ton…compagnon, c'est comme ça qu'il t'a appelé »

Elle hocha la tête. Finn…se dit-elle en en mordant la lèvre.

« Qui est-ce Bell? » demanda la jeune brune avec curiosité en faisant l'effort de parler la langue de Clarke.

« Octavia, voici Clarke, la guérisseuse qui m'a soigné… Clarke, je te présente Octavia, ma petite sœur. »

Octavia lui adressa un franc sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur son frère. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda-t-elle le regard sombre.

« Les hommes de Gustus ont failli nous attraper » lui dit-il d'un ton morne.

« Mais vous avez récupéré Linc' » sourit-elle en attrapant son regard.

Clarke suivit Bellamy qui marchait en claudiquant jusqu'à ce qui semblait être sa propre maison. Elle se demanda d'où il tenait sa force.

Elle se retrouva au calme dans une chambre surdimensionnée, avec un grand lit à Baldaquin, des tentures sur le mur, et quelques photos éparpillées ça et là.

Elle put enfin tirer parti du calme et de tout le matériel nécessaire à refaire son pansement proprement. Sa fièvre avait déjà baissé grâce à la bourrache, mais elle lui en redonna un peu, avant qu'il ne se couche dans son lit en fermant les yeux.

Prise de panique à l'idée qu'elle soit désormais livrée à elle-même, elle s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux.

« J'ai demandé à Octavia de te préparer une chambre dans la maison » murmura-t-il, visiblement à bout de fatigue. « Ici, tu ne crains rien Clarke » lui dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Malgré tout, Clarke ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Après l'adrénaline de la journée, elle appréhendait de se retrouver seule dans cet endroit hostile…

A sa grande surprise, une fois dans sa chambre, elle trouva instantanément la voie du sommeil, ses rêves néanmoins peuplés de grounders et de sang…

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, un peu perdue, découvrant sa chambre à la lueur du jour pour la 1ère fois. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Leur camp était plutôt grand, et les remparts étaient certes un obstacle à sa fuite, mais elle pourrait, non sans mal, récupérer un cheval lorsqu'elle aurait déterminé où se trouvait les écuries, et franchir les portes rapidement pour rentrer chez elle…

Revigorée par la simple pensée de s'enfuir, elle se sentit tout de suite mieux. Mais avant cela, elle devait trouver Bellamy, après tout, le plus simple serait sans doute qu'il la laisse repartir de lui-même…

Elle sortit de sa chambre, et se retrouva avec surprise nez à nez avec Lincoln.

Elle pesta de s'être cognée contre lui mais lui, garda son air renfrogné. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Bellamy l'avait faite surveiller. Il avait posté un garde devant sa porte. Elle était donc _réellement_ sa prisonnière.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Bellamy, prête à le mettre devant le fait accomplie, mais elle trouva sa chambre déserte.

« Où est ce qu'il est ? » demanda-t-elle à Lincoln, furieuse.

Lincoln la dévisagea un instant avant d'avoir la courtoisie de lui répondre. « Notre roi avait beaucoup de travail. » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 _Roi…_

Bellamy était donc leur roi. Elle en était à peine surprise. Elle avait donc sauvé leur roi, ça méritait bien une récompense. La récompense de pouvoir, enfin, retourner chez elle.

Clarke passa la matinée à errer dans le village, Lincoln collé à ses traces, subissant les regards suspicieux des gens du village. Elle partagea son repas du midi avec Octavia, qui était sans doute la seule personne hospitalière de ce foutu camp.

« Tu es jeune pour une guérisseuse » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ma mère est médecin. Guérisseuse comme on dit ici. Elle m'a tout apprit… » lui avoua-t-elle, songeuse.

« Bell m'a dit que sans toi, il ne serait sans doute plus de ce monde »

« Ton frère a l'air coriace, je suis sure qu'il s'en serait sortit tout seul » lui dit-elle en esquissant un sourire, au souvenir de la ténacité du jeune homme. De son inconscience plutôt… se reprit-elle…

C'est à ce moment là que le dit frère fit son entrée, alors qu'elles étaient en plein milieu de leur repas. Contre toute attente, il semblait relativement en forme, seuls ses traits tirés rappelaient la dure journée de la veille.

« Quand est ce que je peux rentrer chez moi ? » demanda Clarke en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

« Bonjour à toi aussi princesse » la nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Demain. Ok ? J'enverrais un de mes hommes pour t'escorter. Tu survivras ici jusqu'à demain ? » lui demanda-t-il avec amusement.

« Il faudra bien » grogna-t-elle en se réjouissant de ne pas avoir à s'enfuir d'ici.

Elle passa l'après midi avec le _roi_ , le cœur bien plus léger. Elle apprécia toutes ses petites anecdotes sur la maison royale et ses anciens occupants, et il lui fit faire le tour des jardins du château, où elle pu se pavaner au milieu des plantes et des fleurs.

« Ohh ! Vous avez même de l'eupatoire ! » s'extasia-t-elle en cueillant la plante.

« Oui. C'est un excellent anti venin de serpent. Certains clans de Grounders se servent du venin de serpent pour empoisonner leurs flèches » lui dit-il pensivement.

Elle hocha la tête, elle avait déjà vu des corps transpercés de flèches empoisonnées, et ce n'était pas très reluisant.

Ils rentrèrent sous un silence agréable vers la fin du jour, toute trace d'angoisse ayant disparu de l'esprit de Clarke. Elle avait même trouvé du plaisir à être à ses côtés cette après midi, à son grand étonnement.

2 des hommes qui étaient présents la veille vinrent à leur rencontre. Dans leurs gestes, dans leur attitude, Clarke put déceler que quelquechose n'allait pas. Elle se tourna vers Bellamy, qui les écouta parler sans rien dire, mais ses traits s'étaient durcis.

« Lincoln va t'emmener visiter le reste du village » lui dit-il en lui accordant à peine un regard.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Bellamy soupira. « Il semble qu'on ait un invité » lui dit-il. « Ici, tu es sous ma protection, il ne t'arrivera rien Clarke. Ne t'éloigne pas de moi, ou de Lincoln, et tout ira bien. C'est compris ? » lui demanda-t-il, légèrement soucieux. Elle hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner, impuissante.

La présence de Lincoln à ses côtés était certes une protection non négligeable, mais aussi beaucoup moins agréable que Bellamy , qui parlait avec beaucoup plus de facilité.

« Pas par là » lui dit-il tandis qu'elle entendait des enfants tousser.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a là bas ? »

« Disons que c'est une sorte de dispensaire. Un guérisseur y passe de tant en temps, mais il ne vit pas au village. »

Clarke se dit en elle-même que c'était la phrase la plus longue qu'elle n'ait jamais entendue de sa part. Une part d'elle-même aurait voulu proposer son aide, mais elle était bien trop préoccupée par ce qui se passait dans la maison de Bellamy. Ils y retournèrent une petite heure plus tard. Un homme en sortit, accompagné de Bellamy.

Il était grand, costaud même, un grounder sans aucun doute, les épaules larges et le torse bombé.

Clarke se pétrifia quand il se retourna. _Gustus_. Elle l'avait rencontré une fois, et elle ne pourrait jamais oublier la scène de torture qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux ce jour là. Il était… _sans merci…_

Bellamy semblait crispé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, en intense réflexion, il ne sembla même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais Gustus si.

Il dévisagea Clarke intensément, comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler… puis ses yeux semblèrent s'animer d'une lueur de compréhension. Il l'avait reconnu…

« Qu'avons-nous donc là ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix de carnassier.

Bellamy sembla revenir vers la réalité et posa ses yeux sur Clarke. Il semblait presque furieux de sa présence. Ses yeux passèrent de Gustus à Clarke, et un petit rictus de mépris s'afficha sur son visage tandis qu'il observait Gustus.

« On se connait jeune fille du peuple du ciel » lui dit-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Clarke chancela légèrement sous le regard étonné de Bellamy.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé d'où elle venait, et dans tous les cas, ça ne changeait pas le fait que rien ne pouvait prédire sa rencontre avec Gustus.

Si le camp Jaha vivait en autarcie, c'était bien pour éviter des situations comme celles-ci. Ils avaient plus ou moins maintenu un statut co, un pacte de non agression avec plusieurs tributs des alentours, en échange de quelques armes. Ils ne demandaient rien d'autre à la place… Mais le peuple de glace était connu pour être cruel, et heureusement assez éloigné d'eux géographiquement pour qu'ils n'aient pas à faire à eux fréquemment. Clarke se refusa à se remettre en mémoire la scène de torture qu'elle avait observé la seule fois où elle avait été en leur présence, pourtant elle ne pouvait l'oublier.

C'était il y a plus d'un an. Si la justice au camp Jaha était sans pitié, à l'image de ce qui se passer des dizaines d'années auparavant sur l'Arche, ça n'était rien en comparaison de la justice cruelle des Grounders.

Alex, un des membres du camp Jaha, s'était fait surprendre à l'extérieur du camp et avait tué un grounder du peuple de glace par inadvertance en essayant de s'enfuir. Le _procés_ , qui n'en était pas vraiment un, avait duré en tout et pour tout, moins de 2 min. Ensuite Alex avait été attaché pieds et poings liés à un poteau. _Le sang réclame le sang_. C'était leur devise. S'en était suivi une série de tortures perpétrée par tous ceux qui se sentaient concerné par ce crime.

Abby avait essayé de protéger Clarke en l'envoyant à l'autre bout du clan, mais l'impitoyable Gustus s'en était mêlé, tenant sadiquement à ce que la jeune noble du peuple du ciel observe toute la scène dans ses moindres détails. Et elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

D'instinct, Bellamy se rapprocha d'elle et la maintint derrière lui. « Cette jeune fille est mon invitée »

« Peut être qu'on peut trouver un arrangement » lui dit Gustus en réfléchissant.

Clarke sentit Bellamy se contracter, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de l'effroi qu'elle ressentie instantanément.

« Confie la moi Bellamy, je la ramènerais jusqu'à son camp »

« Je te remercie mais je vais m'en charger personnellement » lui indiqua-t-il aimablement.

« Je te propose d'adhérer à ton traité de paix si tu me la laisses » insista-t-il.

Bellamy déglutit péniblement sans lui répondre.

« Je te laisse 2 jours pour te décider. Réfléchit bien aux conséquences Bellamy » lui dit Gustus en tirant sa révérence.

« Bellamy, tu m'as donné ta parole » chuchota Clarke au bord des larmes.

« Fais la rentrer Linc', et demande à Miller de la surveiller. Ensuite tu reviens. » dit-il à Lincoln sans adresser un regard à Clarke.

« Bellamy ! » hurla-t-elle apeurée tandis que Miller la tirait vers l'intérieur.

* * *

Bellamy se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de réfléchir rationnellement. Dans la pièce avec lui s'élevait les voix de Lincoln, Murphy et Kane.

« C'est à double tranchant » commença Lincoln « A la fois une chance à ne pas rater Bellamy, la seule chance de maintenir une paix durable, mais c'est aussi le moyen le plus sur de la voir torturée, ou pire» ajouta-t-il.

« Tu ne vas pas hésiter pour une putain de guérisseuse que tu connais à peine ! Qu'est ce qu'une vie contre des centaines d'autres ! » disait Murphy.

Seul Kane restait silencieux.

« Assez ! » hurla Bellamy. Il avait besoin de silence. « Elle m'a sauvé la vie, je ne vais pas sacrifier la sienne ! Personne ici ne décide qui doit vivre ou mourir ! J'ai donné ma parole » murmura-t-il en cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de Kane. « Qu'en penses-tu ? » lui demanda-t-il, épuisé.

« Qu'il te faut trouver une excuse qui tienne la route si tu ne veux pas déclencher une guerre » lui répondit-il les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu sais très bien ce qu'il adviendra d'elle si je lui laisse »

Kane hocha la tête. Il comprenait parfaitement bien quel sort attendait la jeune fille au beau milieu du peuple de glace.

« Il n'y a pas 36 façons de la protéger et… ça pourrait bien arranger nos affaires dans le même processus… » lui dit Kane avec un petit sourire en coin.

Bellamy ferma les yeux un instant. Il se devait de la protéger, quitte à rompre sa parole.

« Encore faut-il qu'elle soit d'accord. »

« Depuis quand demande-t-on l'avis d'une femme pour la marier ? » demanda Kane, un petit air malicieux dans les yeux.

Bellamy sourit. Il savait que Kane ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il venait de dire… Quant à lui, il allait au devant de complications auxquelles il n'était pas préparé…

* * *

 **Alors alors? Vous ne vous attendiez pas trop à ça hein? :)**

 **Donnez moi votre avis, et je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions ;)**

 **Reviews=Motivation ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou tout le monde! Finalement je poste avec un peu d'avance, et parce que j'ai hâte de vous faire lire ce chapitre lol!**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise ;)**

 **Merci aussi aux Guest: Nel, Bouhouhou (ne t'inquiète pas, les prises de tête sont au programme, les petites ET les grosses, patience lol) et Guest.**

* * *

 _Tout ce qui doit arriver arrivera, quels que soient vos efforts pour l'éviter._

 _Tout ce qui ne doit pas arriver n'arrivera pas, quels que soient vos efforts pour l'obtenir._

 _Râmana Maharshi_

« Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me livrer au peuple de glace » lui demanda Clarke en tremblant lorsqu'il la rejoignit dans sa chambre.

« Bien sur que non Clarke. Je te promets que je te garderais en vie. D'accord ? » commença-t-il prudemment.

Elle sembla se détendre instantanément, et hocha la tête sans pour autant que son tremblement ne faiblisse.

« Alors qu'est ce qui va se passer ? »

Il inspira profondément. « Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour te garder en vie. Mais il va falloir me faire confiance. »

« Quand est ce que je vais rentrer chez moi ? » lui demanda-t-elle, perspicace.

« Ça risque d'être un peu retardé » avoua-t-il sans fléchir. « Ecoute moi bien. Je prends un énorme risque en ne te livrant pas. Et je ne veux pas mettre les miens en danger pour te protéger. Je ne _peux_ pas faire ça, tu comprends ? Il me faut une excuse pour refuser son compromis. Sinon, ça sera la guerre alors que mon seul but est de conclure une paix durable. »

Clarke hocha la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, et je t'en suis reconnaissant, la seule façon pour moi de te protéger, c'est… d'unir notre sang, ça fera de toi un membre de la famille royale. Et Gustus n'aura plus aucun moyen de pression. »

Clarke le dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre, tandis qu'il avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise.

« On est d'accord ? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plus ferme.

« Comment ça unir notre sang ? » lui dit-elle avec une certaine appréhension.

Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre. « Se marier. C'est le seul moyen. »

Elle le regarda les yeux écarquillés par le choc.

« Tu…on…ne peut pas … je veux rentrer chez moi Bellamy ! Tu m'as donné ta parole ! »

« On a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie Princesse » commença-t-il abruptement, avant de s'adoucir. « Je t'ai donné ma parole. Ça ne sera que différé. En attendant que les choses se calment ici. Alors, tu pourras rentrer. »

« Combien de temps ? » demanda-t-elle la voix coupée par l'émotion.

« 6 mois. Peut être un an. » lui répondit-il, le regard fuyant.

« Hors de question ! » hurla-t-elle en reprenant du poil de la bête.

Elle refusait catégoriquement d'épouser une brute de Grounders dont elle n'était pas amoureuse. Et encore moins de rester dans un territoire hostile où tout le monde la dévisageait de façon pas vraiment amicale, enfermée dans sa chambre comme dans un donjon. Si elle devait se marier un jour, ça serait avec Finn, c'est ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit…

« Alors très bien. Je dirais à Gustus que tu partiras avec lui » lui répondit-il, visiblement furieux, en tournant les talons.

« Bellamy…attends » lui dit-elle en le rattrapant par le bras. « Laisse moi partir. Avant qu'il ne revienne. »

Il se passa la main sur le visage.

« Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que ça Clarke. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de me marier avec une parfaite inconnue. » mentit-il en songeant aux différentes alliances entre clans qui auraient pu… _du_ finir par un mariage arrangé. « Mais alors il s'en prendra à nous. » lui dit-il, résigné.

« Tu ne peux pas me forcer » le défia-t-elle en le toisant.

« Bien sur » répondit-il avec un petit air narquois , insinuant que clairement, il pouvait la forcer.

« Merde ! » lui dit-elle.

« Réfléchie. Mais vite. Si on se marie, c'est demain. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir sans risquer la vie de mon peuple. Donc il n'y a que 2 choix possibles : soit on se marie, soit tu pars avec Gustus.» murmura-t-il , intraitable.

« Je n'ai visiblement pas le choix. Donc pas besoin d'y réfléchir » lui répondit-elle paraissant soudain plus courageuse qu'elle ne l'était vraiment.

« Brave Princesse » lui dit-il en la regardant d'un air pénétrant, sans pouvoir cacher son sourire narquois. « Ne me remercie pas surtout » ironisa-t-il en se retournant, mais il posa la main sur le mur comme pour reprendre son souffle.

Clarke avait presqu'oublié qu'il était blessé. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. « Montre moi ta plaie » lui dit-elle d'un ton distant, tout en l'asseyant sur son lit.

« Tu aurais du te reposer aujourd'hui, ça ne cicatrisera jamais si tu cours partout ! »

« J'ai beaucoup de chose à… régler… »

« Qui ne se régleront jamais si tu meurs. Quoique ça m'éviterait peut être un mariage forcé » lui dit-elle avec un sourire affable.

Bellamy la regarda d'un air outré. « Satanées bonnes femmes » maugréa-t-il en serrant les dents quand elle désinfecta la plaie, de façon pas franchement délicate.

* * *

Après une nuit plus que mouvementée, et un sommeil très précaire, un discret bruit à la porte de sa chambre la tira du sommeil.

Octavia passa la tête par l'entrée de la porte. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Oui » répondit simplement Clarke, même si elle n'était pas d'humeur bavarde, le matin de son mariage.

« Viens, on t'a préparé ton bain » lui dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

« Mon…quoi ? »

« Un bain. Vous n'avez pas ça chez vous ? » lui demanda Octavia, comme si sa question était complètement aberrante.

« Bien sur que si » s'agaça Clarke « mais…pourquoi ? »

« Pour être la plus belle pour ton mariage » rit-elle franchement.

Clarke soupira, elle était d'humeur maussade, et rien aujourd'hui, ne pourrait changer cela…

« Ecoute. Je sais que ça ne vaut certainement pas grand-chose à tes yeux mais… hormis son caractère de cochon, Bellamy est quelqu'un de droit et d'honnête. Quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. Et crois moi, plus d'une fille rêverait d'être à ta place aujourd'hui. » lui dit Octavia en la menant jusqu'à son bain.

Clarke la regarda d'un air désespéré. Ce qu'elle disait était sensé la réconforter, mais elle n'y trouvait aucune aide. Même si elle ne doutait pas de la véracité des dires d'Octavia. Bellamy était loin d'être repoussant, et elle imaginait bien qu'il n'avait que l'embarras du choix niveau conquêtes…

Octavia et une de ses accompagnantes, Lily, qui devait à peine avoir l'âge de Clarke, l'aidèrent à se sécher et à enfiler une robe que Clarke aurait sans doute trouvé sublime hors du contexte actuel. Une robe couleur crème, somme toute assez simple mais ornée de dentelles délicates sur sa partie basse. Elle était resserrée sous les seins, ce qui les mettait nettement en valeur, si tant est qu'elle en ait besoin.

Lily lui remonta les cheveux en un chignon souple, en éparpillant quelques mèches de cheveux de part et d'autre de son cou, avant d'orner sa chevelure de pinces en fer forgé, agrémentés de jolis papillons pourpres.

Clarke se regarda dans le miroir, et elle du bien admettre qu'elle se trouvait jolie. Belle même. Elle détourna le regard de son reflet, presqu'honteuse d'avoir osé se trouver belle un jour comme celui là…

Octavia lui adressa un sourire d'encouragement, avant de la pousser vers l'extérieur.

Clarke inspira et expira profondément quand elle se trouva enfin dehors, comme si l'air extérieur pouvait l'aider à oublier ce cauchemar.

Bellamy l'attendait à la porte, et le reste se passa de façon assez floue dans son esprit. Elle se sentait comme engourdie, et ne resterait dans sa mémoire que des souvenirs flash, et les sensations qui s'en suivraient : le léger bruissement des feuilles, le vent balayant son visage et ramenant inlassablement la même mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, Bellamy lui saisissant le bras, Bellamy et son sourire chaleureux alors qu'il paraissait aussi stressé qu'elle, Bellamy qui entrelaça ses doigts entre les siens. Et elle qui s'accrochait à lui de peur de s'effondrer, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que lui revenait en mémoire les baisers de Finn, les embrassades de sa mère, sa maison, ses amis…

Ils pénétrèrent dans une sorte d'immense temple blanc, décoré de fleurs et de dentelles où dansaient mille couleurs au travers des vitraux. Clarke fut frappée par la sérénité qui se dégageait de ces lieux, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de tressaillir lorsqu'elle arriva devant celui qui allait probablement procéder à leur union.

Elle put constater que la majeure partie des habitants du village étaient là. Elle croisa quelques sourires amicaux, mais aussi de nombreux visages fermés, ce qui n'aida pas ses jambes à la porter correctement.

Elle sentit s'accentuer l'emprise que Bellamy avait sur son bras, et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

Elle le laissa les guider jusqu'à l'hôtel, le regard errant vers le maitre de cérémonie et le couteau en or posé sur la table.

Elle questionna Bellamy des yeux en sentant son pouls s'accélérer, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle n'avait jamais assisté à un mariage grounders, et ne s'était jusqu'alors pas souciée du déroulement de la cérémonie.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas" lui dit il avec un léger sourire. "Je t'expliquerais tout au fur à mesure" lui glissa t-il dans l'oreille pour la rassurer.

Le maitre de cérémonie prononça quelques mots pour l'assistance, et adressa un sourire chaleureux à Clarke, ce qui la laissa légèrement surprise.

"Je suis désolé, la cérémonie ne se déroulera pas dans ta langue, mais je te traduirais un maximum. Celui qui va nous... marier..." hésita Bellamy, comme s'il était aussi étonné qu'elle par l'incongruité de la situation "... c'est notre ancien roi, Marcus Kane."

Clarke hocha la tête, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre, entendre sa voix calme et posée la maintenait à flots, étrangement, elle apaisait un petit peu ses tensions...

Bellamy n'avait pas lâché son bras lorsque la cérémonie débuta, peut être pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir songea-t-elle amèrement.

"Marcus explique à l'assistance les droits et les devoirs des époux" lui chuchota-t-il alors que l'ancien roi se saisit du couteau.

Clarke eut un moment de recul, entre l'incertitude du moment, et la peur du couteau, elle commençait vraiment à se sentir mal.

Bellamy passa une main dans le bas de son dos pour la soutenir. "C'est juste symbolique Clarke, je te promets, juste une goutte de sang" lui dit-il sincèrement.

La bouche sèche, elle ne savait pas ce dont elle aurait le courage. En même temps, elle se sous estimait sans doute. Elle avait eu la force de le suivre, la force d'accepter cette mascarade, elle aurait bien la force d'unir sa vie à la sienne, non? pensa-t-elle avec une furieuse envie de pleurer.

Marcus se tourna alors vers Bellamy, dont le bras saisit celui de Clarke, de manière à ce que sa main soit au niveau du coude de la jeune fille, et inversement.

Bellamy répéta scrupuleusement les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de Marcus, et dont elle ne comprenait pas un traitre mot.

"En gros, ce sont les voeux de mariage. On y jure protection, respect, amour, pour le meilleur et pour le pire "

Marcus approcha le couteau du bras de Bellamy et l'entailla légèrement, de sorte que le sang coule en goutte à goutte, puis il se tourna vers Clarke, et prononça à nouveau les mots qu'il avait dit à Bellamy.

"Il faut que tu répètes" lui expliqua son futur _mari_.

Et elle s'y efforça, du mieux qu'elle le put. D'une voix faible et tremblante aussi, au point qu'elle ne savait en les prononçant, si elle pourrait aller jusqu'au terme de cette cérémonie sans s'effondrer.

Elle était médecin, la vue du sang, elle connaissait. Pourtant, au moment où la lame d'or perça sa peau, elle fut saisi d'une bouffée de chaleur, et Bellamy du la retenir de son autre main pour ne pas la voir s'écrouler.

Marcus positionna leurs bras afin que leurs sangs s'entremêlent, et les fit répéter une dernière phrase symbolique avant que ne s'achève pour Clarke cette cérémonie du calvaire...

Elle ne tenait débout désormais que par la poigne de son _mari_ , qui déposa un bracelet orné de pierres à son poignet délicat, et posa furtivement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour sceller leur union. Ce simple contact chaud et humain la fit se presser contre lui un peu trop longuement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'il recula.

Tandis que tout le monde quittait le temple, Bellamy fit asseoir Clarke et lui fit apporter un verre d'eau.

Il attendit qu'elle eut fini avant de lui demander "Est ce que ça va? Peut être que ça te parait un peu barbare mais c'est notre tradition" lui expliqua-t-il un peu gêné.

Elle secoua la tête, se demandant quand elle trouverait le courage de parler à nouveau.

Une pensée traversa son esprit et la curiosité l'emporta sur son malaise "Qu'est ce qu'on a dit une fois nos sangs mélangés?"

Bellamy regarda l'horizon avant de lui répondre "Tu es le sang de mon sang, aujourd'hui et à jamais, je te donne mon âme, pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un."

 _Rien que ça_ songea Clarke en détournant le regard. Ils étaient _mariés_ , même si ce n'était pas son peuple, pas ses coutumes, pas sa vie. Ils étaient mariés…

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance plutôt festive, même Bellamy sembla se décrisper légèrement. Et, l'alcool aidant, Clarke se détendit doucement, avant qu'une autre réalité lui saute au visage. Qu'allait-il se passer après cette soirée ? La nuit de noce ? Elle lança un regard oblique à Bellamy qui riait avec Marcus. Est-ce qu'il allait la forcer à … Elle était sa femme, et il était évident qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur elle, et la force nécessaire aussi se dit-elle en frissonnant.

Pourtant, étrangement, elle ne le craignait pas vraiment, peut être la fatigue de la journée, et l'alcool parcourant ses veines, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il était attirant. Elle secoua la tête et se leva en direction des toilettes.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les rires s'élever de la pièce et poussa la porte spontanément.

« Ohh… pardon » s'excusa-t-elle en fermant la porte, écarlate.

Ça lui apprendra d'être perdue dans ses songes, se dit-elle en essayant d'occulter la scène qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux. La jeune Octavia dans les bras de Lincoln. Clarke se demanda si Bellamy était au courant…

Octavia sortit précipitamment de la pièce pour se trouver nez à nez avec elle, les joues rosit et le regard paniqué.

« Clarke… je… ne… n'en parles pas à Bellamy d'accord ? Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça. »

Au moins, elle avait la réponse à sa question. Bellamy n'était pas au courant…

« Aucun soucis Octavia. Crois moi, avec moi ton secret ne craint rien » la rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. La sœur de Bellamy lui était plus que sympathique, et elle savait qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'alliés ici. Autant commencer de suite.

Soudainement, Octavia la serra contre elle, visiblement soulagée. « Merci Clarke » lui dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Clarke rebroussa chemin sans demander son reste, à la recherche de Bellamy, qui n'était plus à leur table. « Hey » lui dit-il en approchant derrière elle, la faisant subitement sursauter. « Il est tard, on rentre » lui dit-il. Et ce n'était pas une question…

Clarke se mordilla la lèvre doucement, en se laissant entrainer dans le sillage de son mari…

Plus ils approchaient de la chambre de Bellamy, plus les battements de son cœur se précipitaient dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait aimé ralentir mais repousser le _problème_ n'arrangerait rien. Et Bellamy la maintenait toujours d'une main de fer.

Il la lâcha une fois la porte close et la dévisagea d'un air pensif tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux par reflexe, comme une adolescente effarouchée qu'elle n'était pourtant plus.

« Je… écoute moi Clarke » commença-t-il d'un ton prudent, « Tu peux être rassurée, je ne compte pas te toucher, encore moins te violer » continua-t-il en riant nerveusement. « Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour mettre une fille dans mon lit » reprit-il d'un ton nettement plus sérieux cette fois. Et elle n'en doutait pas, encore une fois, elle le jugea suffisamment attirant et sur de lui pour avoir une horde de filles n'attendant que son bon vouloir.

Elle s'autorisa enfin à respirer de soulagement. Il n'allait pas la violer. Mais finalement elle le savait parfaitement bien. Mais elle en était soulagée… et peut être un peu vexée aussi ?

« Par contre je ne peux faire de concession sur le fait de dormir ensemble Princesse. Personne ne doit être suspicieux » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle pouvait bien lui concéder cela, et puis, elle n'était plus à ça près, se dit-elle en prenant soin de s'installer à l'extrémité de _leur_ lit, le plus loin possible de lui, afin qu'ils ne se touchent en aucun cas.

Clarke sombra dans le sommeil assez rapidement tout en prenant toute la mesure des évènements de la journée, qui bouleverserait sa vie à jamais…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est un peu là que l'histoire commence au final lol.**

 **J'ai voulu passer pas mal de temps sur la description du mariage, ça me paraissait essentiel, mais le temps va s'accélérer dans les prochains chapitres ;)**

 **Pensez, malgré les vacances, à me laisser une petite reviews pour me donner votre avis ;)**

 **A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou à tous! Les vacances se passent bien? Je vais essayer de poster régulièrement les chapitres de mes fics durant les vacances, mais ne m'en veuillez pas si j'ai un peu de retard, ma petite fille est en vacances et... me laisse peu de temps à moi lol!**

 **Merci à tous pour votre suivi et vos reviews, qui me font toujours hyper plaisir!**

 **J'en profite aussi pour remercier les guests: Lu (il va falloir un peu de patience pour avoir la réponse à ta question, mais tu l'auras lol), Imoushka (le résumé n'est peut être pas top, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre à la place sans spoiler le mariage, en tout cas je suis ravie que tu ais quand même pris le temps de lire ;)), Samla ( ça me fait plaisir que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu vas continuer à adorer !)**

* * *

 _« C'est le destin qui distribue les cartes, mais c'est nous qui les jouons… »_

 _Randy Pausch_

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain matin, dans un grand lit vide. Elle était mariée. A un étranger. Immobilisée sur le lit, elle se demanda si elle était sur le point d'avoir une crise de panique…

Elle fixa désespérément le plafond d'un œil éteint. Il était grand temps d'échafauder un plan pour sa fuite. Elle se devait de garder un objectif, qui était tout simplement de rentrer chez elle, avant de devenir folle. Elle était parfaitement lucide. Il lui faudrait quelques jours avant de tenter quoique ce soit. Et quand bien même, elle se refusait d'agir avant le passage de Gustus. Elle ne voulait pas mettre en danger Bellamy et son peuple. Mais une fois Gustus rentré chez lui, elle n'aurait plus aucun scrupule.

Elle se leva doucement du lit, enfila ses vêtements et descendit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle avait partagé son repas la veille avec Octavia.

Sauf que la cuisine était en pleine effervescence et pleine à craquer.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à Lily qui passait par là.

« On prépare le repas pour la venue de Gustus…Madame » lui dit-elle avec une petite courbette qui fit sourire Clarke.

« Appelle moi Clarke tu veux ? Où est Bellamy ? »

« Il est dans son bureau, avec Mr Kane je crois » répondit-elle en reprenant sa tâche.

Clarke ne voulait pas la perturber davantage. Mais elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire avant l'arrivée du fameux hôte. Elle décida d'explorer le village, puisque lors de sa 1ère ballade, elle n'avait pas prêté attention aux détails.

Lincoln vint à sa rencontre dès qu'elle eut mis un pied dehors.

« Tiens, j'ai été étonnée de ne pas te voir à la porte de la chambre Lincoln. Je constate donc que je suis toujours prisonnière » grogna-t-elle en avançant.

« Je vous assure Madame Clarke, qu'aujourd'hui vous n'avez pas envie d'être seule » lui dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Clarke se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un petit moment. Il avait sans nul doute raison. Avec la venue de Gustus, Bellamy ne voulait sans doute pas la savoir seule, et à vrai dire, elle non plus.

« Appelle moi Clarke, et cesse de me vouvoyer. J'ai l'impression d'être une ancêtre. » lui dit-elle en soupirant. Elle hésita un instant avant de poursuivre « Où sont les écuries ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air vague. Mais la façon dont Lincoln la regarda ne laissa planer aucun doute sur ses pensées. « j'adore les chevaux » compléta-t-elle comme s'il allait la croire. Mais Lincoln n'était pas dupe. Il fronça les sourcils mais l'emmena vers les chevaux, à son plus grand bonheur…qu'elle essaya de dissimuler derrière un sourire de façade. Ils y passèrent la matinée entière et Clarke passa facilement outre l'ennuie qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Lincoln. Au final il n'était pas désagréable. Silencieux, sans aucun doute, mais il ne lui était pas antipathique. Elle comprenait pourquoi il était proche de la famille royale - très proche - songea-t-elle en repensant à Octavia. Il dégageait un capital confiance non négligeable, et avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par son _mari_ , qui se dirigea vers elle d'un pas sur.

« Je vous cherchais partout » commença-t-il, visiblement irrité. « Il faut qu'on parle avant l'arrivée de Gustus » ajouta-t-il en la tirant par le coude.

« Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes » soupira-t-elle en le suivant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Juste à la mienne » lui rappela-t-il avec un petit sourire narquois, alors qu'elle grommela en dégageant son bras de son emprise.

"J'ai besoin de connaitre tes liens avec Gustus." lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc en la regardant intensément.

"Je... il n'y a pas grand chose à en dire" grimaça-t-elle. "Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois, mais je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier" lui répondit elle en lui expliquant le fameux épisode d'Alex.

"Qu'est ce que tu ne me dis pas ?" lui demanda-t- il au bout d'un moment en croisant ses bras.

Elle qui pensait être indéchiffrable, il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. Elle détourna le regard et ses yeux semblèrent chercher l'horizon.

"Il... semblait interressé par moi..." commença-t-elle en frissonnant malgré elle. "Il avait proposé une sorte d'alliance mais on a refusé"

"Une sorte d'alliance?" répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Clarke hocha la tête. "Il me voulait" lui dit-elle en éclaircissant la situation, tout en le défiant du regard.

Contre toute attente, Bellamy se mit à rire. "Génial. Il va adorer notre mariage" lui dit-il avec un petit sourire narquois. "Une dernière question. Qui es tu pour le peuple du ciel? Je veux dire... une alliance... il faut que tu sois quelqu'un d'important..."

"Ma mère fait partie du conseil" souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle le sentait mal à l'aise.

"Il n'y a pas de roi ou de reine chez nous. Mais un chancelier et un conseil constitué de plusieurs personnes influentes" lui expliqua-t-elle succinctement.

"Alors ils sont forcement à ta recherche" murmura-t-il tout bas.

Elle y avait déjà réfléchis. Il leur faudrait sans doute plusieurs jours voir semaines avant de déterminer qui avait pu l'enlever et plusieurs jours supplémentaires pour envoyer quelqu'un ou... une armée... Seulement on était à la fin de l'automne et...

"L'hiver arrive..." commença-t-il, faisant écho à ses pensées.

"Ils ne pourront pas venir avant l'hiver..." lancèrent-ils en même temps.

Bellamy semblait avoir réfléchis aussi vite qu'elle et en être arrivé aux mêmes conclusions. En toute logique elle serait coincée ici pour tout l'hiver, les routes étant impraticables durant cette période. D'ailleurs, ce moment particulier de l'année était souvent le plus paisible, surnommé la trève: les guerres et même le temps, semblaient suspendus, comme accrochés au doux manteau neigeux.

4 ou 5 mois. Si peu et tellement à la fois. Elle ferait tout pour être partit avant l'hiver, mais si tel n'était pas le cas alors…

"Je veux rentrer chez moi après l'hiver Bellamy"

"On en discutera le moment voulu" la coupa-t-il.

"Il n'y a rien à discuter" s'énerva-t-elle en songeant aux longs mois où elle devrait le supporter, lui et son foutu caractère.

Il la regarda d'un air furieux. « C'est loin d'être un jeu Clarke. Ça ne concerne pas qu'une seule personne… »

« 5 mois ! C'est bien suffisant pour que _les choses se calment_ comme tu me l'as si bien dit. » s'entêta-t-elle.

Il grommela des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles de Clarke mais n'ajouta rien d'autre…

* * *

L'anxiété de Clarke sembla croitre à chaque minute la séparant de l'arrivée de Gustus. Bellamy vint la chercher dans leur chambre après qu'elle se soit changée et capta sa nervosité.

« Il est arrivé » soupira-t-il en saisissant sa main. « Tu ne crains rien d'accord ? Fais moi confiance, restes près de moi ou de Lincoln et tout ira bien… » essaya-t-il de la rassurer, en vain.

Mais Clarke savait donner le change, et elle se para de son plus joli sourire pour l'accueillir.

« Que me vaut cet accueil ? » demanda Gustus en embrassant la main de Clarke sans qu'elle ne lui montre la moindre crainte.

Bellamy passa le bras autour de la taille de Clarke d'une façon qu'elle jugea possessive mais elle lui en était reconnaissante.

« Tu es notre hôte Gustus, et aujourd'hui est un jour de fête. On célèbre notre mariage. » lui dit-il sur un air de confidence.

Gustus encaissa la nouvelle et Clarke put lire le choc sur ses traits l'espace d'un instant, avant que son visage ne redevienne impassible. Il se tourna vers Bellamy, et Clarke crut déceler une certaine admiration dans les yeux du chef de clan.

« Félicitations » leur dit-il en serrant les dents.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer le jeu dans une ambiance faussement détendue. Clarke s'efforçait de ne pas quitter Bellamy, tout en se montrant comme une épouse parfaite et souriante aux yeux de tous.

Une fois Gustus hors de portée, elle n'eut qu'une envie, s'écrouler. Elle se sentait vidée de toute son énergie. Elle avait sous estimé la force nécessaire à traverser cette journée sans encombre.

Elle s'allongea dans le lit encore toute habillée et ferma les yeux en soupirant, lorsque la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Elle se redressa pour faire face à Bellamy. Elle ne savait pas trop par où commencer avec lui, tant de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le plus simple étant sans doute de commencer par le début.

« Merci » murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

Elle était furieuse d'être mariée à un inconnu, mais elle devait bien admettre qu'avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ça, elle en était étrangement convaincue. Sentir le regard de Gustus pesant sur chacun de ses gestes aujourd'hui, lui avait fait comprendre que son sort aurait pu être bien pire…

Il hocha la tête sans la lâcher du regard.

« Est-ce qu'il … t'a dit quelque chose sur notre mariage ? » lui demanda-t-elle afin de couper la tension qu'elle ressentait face à son regard intense.

« On ne peut pas dire qu'il était ravi. Mais il avait l'air plutôt impressionné » lui répondit-il en riant. « il m'a même lancé un _bien joué_. Il ne peut rien faire Clarke, il en a bien conscience. »

« Pas de guerre ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle sincèrement.

« Non. Pas de guerre. Quant au traité de paix, c'est toujours mitigé » regretta-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, lui aussi visiblement fatigué.

« C'est quoi ce traité de paix ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre » enchaina-t-elle immédiatement.

« C'est bon Princesse, ça n'a rien d'un secret. Ça fait des années que les clans se déchirent. Chaque camp a subit au moins une guerre ces 5 dernières années. Avec les pertes qui vont avec. Il est temps que ça cesse. Plusieurs clans souhaitent s'unir pour créer une paix durable. J'ai réussi à mettre d'accord 11 chefs de clans. Gustus est le dernier que je cherche à convaincre. Le peuple de glace est l'un des plus virulent, il est impliqué dans la plupart des conflits. Disons que son adhésion serait cruciale pour nous…Sans compter qu'ils détiennent de nombreux hottages. En vie, du moins je l'espère… »

Sauf qu'elle avait débarqué et compliqué les choses. Peut être était-elle dans un état de faiblesse absolue, mais elle se sentait peinée pour lui. Si elle était mariée à un inconnu, lui était indubitablement marié à une inconnue, qui, de plus, était en train de compromettre les négociations qu'il avait entamé bien avant son arrivée…

« Je suis désolée » lui dit-elle en posant impulsivement sa main sur la sienne, avant de la retirer quand elle sentit son regard suivre son mouvement.

Elle se leva, brisant la quiétude du moment qu'ils venaient de partager , et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour enfiler un pyjama. Elle s'arrêta devant le miroir et prit le temps de se regarder. Elle avait l'air extenuée, les cernes creusant un fossé sous ses yeux clairs. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de dégrafer sa robe, sans succès.

 _Merde…_

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Bellamy en frappant doucement à la porte.

Surprise, elle ouvrit la porte, elle n'avait pas prit conscience d'avoir juré à haute voix.

« Je…euh…tu veux bien m'aider ? » lui demanda-t-elle en indiquant la fermeture de sa robe.

Il hocha la tête et elle se tourna, tout en relevant ses boucles blondes pour lui permettre d'atteindre le haut de la fermeture, qu'il fit glisser avec aisance le long de son dos, laissant ses doigts s'attarder longuement sur sa peau, faisant s'accélérer le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille, bien malgré elle…

Elle rentra dans la salle de bain sans se retourner, pour ne pas être confronté à son regard une fois de plus, et s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait retenu si longtemps sa respiration…

En se couchant ce soir là , aucun des 2 ne prononça une seule parole. Clarke s'endormit paisiblement, ses pensées tournées vers un nouveau projet : sa fuite.

* * *

Malheureusement, les jours qui suivirent ne lui laissèrent aucun répit. Comme si Bellamy pouvait lire dans ses pensées, il passa une bonne partie de son temps avec elle, et, s'il ne le pouvait pas, Lincoln prenait le relais. Au bout du 4ème jour, ça la rendit de TRES mauvaise humeur.

« Wooohh. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Clarke ? » demanda Octavia avec un petit sourire.

« Rien » bougonna-t-elle en soupirant.

« Toi, tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! Jasper a organisé un concours de tir à l'arc pour cette après midi. Tu en as déjà fait ? »

« Pas vraiment » hésita Clarke. « Qui est Jasper ? »

« Ça fait presqu'une semaine que tu es arrivée, et mon frère n'a pas pris le temps de te présenter à nos proches ! Il est temps d'y remédier ! » lui dit-elle en lui tirant le bras, faisant sourire Clarke. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse.

« Hey Jasper ! » hurla-t-elle alors qu'il était encore loin d'eux. « Je te présente Clarke, la… »

« La femme de Bellamy, j'ai saisi » rit-il en se tournant vers elle. « Ravi de te rencontrer enfin, c'est à se demander si Bellamy comptait vraiment te garder pour lui tout seul ! »

« Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire en tout cas » plaisanta-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, en se disant que vraiment, elle n'avait encore rencontré personne d'aussi rafraichissant dans ce camp, bien qu'Octavia soit une bouffée d'oxygène…

« Nul doute que tu l'as ! » lui dit-il en souriant.

« Peu importe ce qu'il te raconte, ne l'écoute pas Princesse » intervint Bellamy en gratifiant Jasper d'un sourire.

« Ouch, c'est vrai que je connais pas mal de choses compromettantes » commença-t-il avant de se pencher vers Clarke « Et tout se monnaye » lui chuchota-t-il avec un clin d'œil, ce qui la fit pouffer de rire. Peut être que la journée s'annonçait plus lumineuse qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé en mettant un pied hors du lit ce matin…

« Le tournoi débute dans une heure, tu sais tirer ? » lui demanda-t-il avec interêt.

« Pas vraiment. Tout le monde participe ? »

« Tout ceux qui le souhaitent en tout cas. Tu es cordialement invitée ! Bell ne se débrouille pas si mal que ça, mais c'est Raven qui est imbattable ! » lui avoua-t-il en retournant aux préparatifs.

« Qui est Raven ? » demanda-t-elle à Octavia.

« Une amie, on te la présentera tout à l'heure »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je participe… »

« Aller, c'est juste un jeu Clarke, tant que tu ne tues personnes, il n'y aura aucun soucis ! » plaisanta Octavia.

Clarke soupira mais hocha la tête. Elle pourrait peut être s'éclipser sans que personne ne l'aperçoive ?

Jasper n'avait pas mentit, Bellamy se débrouillait plutôt bien, elle avait pu s'en assurer lors de l'échauffement.

Elle saisit l'arc lorsque son tour arriva, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon d'agir. Elle tira doucement sur la corde et visa distraitement la cible, qui, pour la 1ère épreuve, n'était pas très éloignée.

« Lève le bras plus haut Clarke » lui indiqua Bellamy, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu approcher. « Comme ça » lui dit-il en se positionnant derrière elle. « Ton bras doit être à hauteur d'épaule ».

Elle lui obéit en silence, essayant de masquer le sourire qu'elle ne pouvait contenir. Elle tira la flèche lorsqu'il relâcha son emprise, et manqua nettement la cible. « On dirait que le tir à l'arc n'est pas vraiment mon fort » expliqua-t-elle en laissant la place au suivant.

Il restait à peine 4 tours au tournoi lorsqu'elle réussit à s'éclipser. Bellamy était encore en lice mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Pas assez pour s'échapper, c'était sur, mais elle voulait retourner aux écuries. Seule. Elle voulait vérifier le nombre de personnes y travaillant en plein après midi…

« Bonjour Clarke… »

Clarke ferma les yeux, avant de faire volteface.

« Bonjour… Marcus c'est ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse. Y avait-il une personne dans ce camp qui n'était pas chargé de la surveiller ?

« Tu t'es…perdue ? » demanda-t-il avec une pointe distincte d'ironie dans la voix.

Elle se mit à rire, vaincue… « Il semblerait »

« Je te raccompagne ? »

« Si vous voulez… » lui dit-elle en le suivant docilement.

« Pas facile d'être loin de sa famille n'est ce pas ? Même si c'est…provisoire… »

« Provisoire ? Est-ce que ça l'est vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. Pourrait-elle réellement rentrer chez elle un jour ?

Marcus s'arrêta un instant, semblant réfléchir posément. « Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que Bellamy est un homme de parole. Alors s'il t'a dit qu'il te donnerait le choix de rentrer, alors il le fera » déclara-t-il, sur de lui. « Parfois, il faut faire confiance au destin, même s'il peut sembler obscur au 1er abord… »

« Pour l'instant, je n'entrevois pas de choix » lui répondit-elle, un peu exaspéré qu'il vienne lui parler de destin. Elle ne pensait pas que son destin c'était d'avoir été entrainé dans un mariage sans amour…

Marcus la dévisagea en souriant, comme s'il pouvait comprendre des choses qu'elle n'envisageait même pas…

« Te voilà arrivée à bon port » lui dit-il alors qu'ils arrivaient près d'Octavia.

« Bell vient de perdre, il ne va pas être de très bon humeur. Il _déteste_ perdre. » lui dit-elle en soupirant.

« Mmmhh » lui répondit Clarke, perdue dans ses pensées. Il ne restait plus que Raven et Murphy, mais Clarke savait déjà qui serait le vainqueur. Ou plutôt _la._ Raven maitrisait parfaitement la technique, et elle ne fut absolument pas surprise de sa victoire.

« Ça t'ennuie si je reste m'entrainer un peu ? » demanda-t-elle à Bellamy alors que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le centre du clamp pour participer à la fête.

Son humeur maussade avait refait surface lors de sa conversation avec Marcus Kane, et elle n'avait strictement aucune envie de s'amuser. Elle savait par ailleurs que Bellamy ne la laisserait pas seule, mais au diable ses idées reçues, elle avait besoin de se défouler, et elle savait que le tir à l'arc serait un parfait défouloir. Ça lui rappelait tellement son père…

« Je peux rester t'aider si tu veux » hésita-t-il.

« Non. » répondit-elle surement un peu trop rapidement. « Je préfère rester un peu seule s'il te plait » chuchota-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

« Ok. Ok » répéta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Après les quelques minutes de silence qu'elle apprécia à leur juste valeur, elle prit à nouveau l'arc entre ses doigts en souriant. Elle la positionna parfaitement bien et tira la flèche droit dans la 1ère cible. Elle aurait pu le faire les yeux fermés, elle le savait, surtout cette 1ère cible impossible à rater. Elle continua petit à petit, reproduisant les différentes étapes du tournoi, sentant la tension se réduire à néant à chaque flèche plantée au cœur de la cible.

Elle se demanda un instant si c'était Lincoln qui avait été chargé de la surveiller, avant de décocher une dernière flèche, plissant légèrement ses yeux afin de visualiser la cible une dernière fois malgré la pénombre qui s'était progressivement installée.

« Dire que tu m'as laissé te montrer comment positionner ton bras » railla Bellamy en débarquant derrière elle, un air étonné affiché sur le visage.

Clarke se retourna brutalement pour se retrouver face à son mari. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher, et il se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle lui envoya un léger sourire, semblant capter une pointe d'admiration dans son regard.

« On dirait que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi Princesse… » lui dit-il en la dévisageant d'un air étrange…

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition où je voulais poser quelques bases, et que j'ai voulu rendre un peu plus léger avec le tournoi de tir à l'arc.**

 **Le chapitre est pas mal long, c'est pour ça que j'ai basculé la suite de leur conversation dans le chapitre suivant, ne m'en veuillez pas (pour ça, attendez plutot la fin du chapitre 5, le cliffhanger est bien moins sympa lol)**

 **Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Au programme du chapitre 5: si je devais juste trouver un mot pr le qualifier, ce serait... _tension_. Emotionnelle, physique et... sexuelle lol. J'espère vous avoir donné envie de le lire :p**

 **Bisous!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour tous vos avis et encouragements! Cette fic est un petit peu ma chouchoue en ce moment donc ça me fait plaisir qu'elle vous plaise!**

 **Merci aussi à Clara et Samla (que de compliments!) pour leur review!**

 **Assez de blabla, enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _«_ _Vous êtes maître de votre vie, et qu'importe votre prison, vous en avez les clefs. »_

 ** _Hervé Desbois_**

« On dirait que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises avec toi Princesse… » lui dit-il en la dévisageant d'un air étrange…

Clarke lâcha un soupir et déposa l'arc sur le sol avant de s'assoir sur un tronc d'arbre coupé . Elle s'attendait bien à un interrogatoire, mais elle l'aurait préféré d'une autre personne que Bellamy.

« Qui t'a appris ? » lui demanda-t-il doucement.

La question la prit par surprise, elle s'attendait à d'autres questions que celle-ci et elle répondit spontanément. « Mon père », avant de détourner son regard.

Il hocha la tête et s'installa en silence à ses côtés.

Au bout d'un moment, elle ne put que lui poser à son tour une question.

« Tu ne me demandes pas _pourquoi_? »

Il porta son regard sur elle et prit son temps avant de lui répondre.

« Non. Mais si tu as envie de m'en parler, je serais ravie d'entendre ta réponse » lâcha-t-il en regardant à nouveau devant lui.

Elle resta interdite quelques secondes. Mais elle n'aurait pas du être surprise, Bellamy ne l'avait jamais questionné sur sa vie d'avant. Il était tout sauf intrusif. Ou peut être que ça ne l'intéressait pas…

« Mon père avait l'habitude de dire que les points forts n'étaient un atout que s'ils sont inattendus. _Soit belle et tais-toi, les gens n'en seront que plus surpris, c'est ça la vraie intelligence._ »

« Avait ? » osa-t-il lui demander.

« Il est…mort , 2 ans auparavant... » lui répondit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Après 2 ans elle avait encore du mal à prononcer le mot _mort_ , certainement parce qu'il était tellement plus que juste _mort_ …

« Il avait l'air de quelqu'un de très sage. Vous aviez l'air très proche » lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Il l'était. Peut être trop. Tu es proche de ton père ? » demanda-t-elle subitement, cherchant clairement à changer de sujet.

« Compliqué puisque…je ne l'ai jamais connu » lui sourit-il.

« Oh…je…croyais que Marcus… »

Bellamy se mit à rire.

« Non, Marcus n'est pas mon père, mais on est proche tu as raison. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. » lui répondit-il en redevenant silencieux l'espace de quelques secondes. « Ma mère nous a élevé seule Octavia et moi. Elle est morte quand j'avais 16 ans, Octavia n'était encore qu'une enfant. Marcus est de loin ce qui s'apparente le plus à une figure paternelle pour nous. » lui dit-il, plongé dans ses pensées.

« Elle te manque ? » souffla-t-elle sans se rendre compte que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Chaque jour » lui dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne. Ils entrecroisèrent leurs doigts avant qu'elle ne réponde.

« Parfois j'aimerais remonter le temps. Revenir au moment où tout était simple »

« Rien n'est simple dans la vie Princesse. Est-ce qu'elle en vaudrait la peine si tout l'était ? » murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Alors elle prit conscience de leur proximité, et de l'intimité dans laquelle ils s'étaient plongés. Elle éclaircit sa voix et se redressa tout en lâchant sa main.

« Il est tard, on devrait rentrer. » commença-t-elle. « On dirait que je n'ai plus aucun mystère pour toi Bellamy Blake. » conclut-elle avec espièglerie.

« Ohh, je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper » plaisanta-t-il. « Je suis sûre qu'il me reste un millier de choses à découvrir sur toi » murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Clarke, qui s'en retournait doucement vers leur maison.

* * *

Les jours qui s'en suivirent ne furent pas très différents des précédents. Clarke tenait mentalement un décompte du nombre de jour qu'il restait avant le début de l'hiver. A savoir, exactement 11. Malheureusement, la météo n'était pas une science à part entière et les jours se faisaient de plus en plus froids. Les gelées matinales les avaient prit par surprise depuis la veille, et Clarke se rendait bien compte qu'il ne lui restait _pas_ 11 jours pour fuir.

Elle avait profité, malgré sa surveillance rapprochée, d'analyser les vas et viens de l'écurie, et elle savait que Ralph, celui qui se chargeait des chevaux, prenait sa pause déjeuner entre 13h00 et 13h30. C'était peu, mais c'était un début. Elle avait aussi dérobé une boussole dans le bureau de Bellamy, et s'efforçait d'être au-delà de tout soupçon. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, elle n'avait pas vraiment de plan, mais elle savait qu'elle devait agir vite.

D'après ses calculs, le camp Jaha devait se trouver à 6 ou 7h de route en cheval, plein est. Alors elle n'avait plus à hésiter.

Elle se leva ce matin là, avec une légère boule au ventre. Comme à son habitude, Bellamy était déjà dans son bureau. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à se promener…avec Lincoln.

« Comment dit-on merci ? » lui demanda-t-elle pour la 3ème fois.

Il avait pris l'habitude de lui traduire un maximum de conversation, et depuis la veille, elle essayait de retenir les bases de leur langue.

« _Meha_ » lui répéta-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Elle n'était clairement pas concentrée. Elle guetta anxieusement l'heure du repas, et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle constata qu'il était midi. Elle mangea en silence, en compagnie d'Octavia et de Lincoln, Bellamy ayant visiblement trop de travail pour se joindre à eux.

Elle s'arrangea pour renverser un verre de jus de fruit sur ses vêtements sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

« Merde ! » hurla-t-elle en se relevant. « Je vais me laver et me changer » leur dit-elle en évitant de croiser leur regard, les battements de son cœur s'étant légèrement accentuer sous l'effet de l'appréhension. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre pour changer de t shirt, se mettre un pull et prendre une bouteille d'eau. Elle vérifia la présence de la boussole dans sa poche, et redescendit précipitamment.

Elle se glissa discrètement à l'extérieur de la maison, jusqu'aux écuries, en priant pour ne croiser personne. Finalement, c'était peut être son jour de chance… Ralph avait comme prévu prit sa pause, et elle se retrouva seule dans les écuries. Elle avait déjà repéré un des chevaux, couleur nuit, avec une musculature parfaite, et qui ne semblait pas trop excité dans le même temps. Même si ça ne l'effrayait pas vraiment, elle montait à cheval depuis l'âge de 6 ans.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, grimpa sur sa monture et s'efforça de se lancer au galop, sans céder à l'envie de regarder en arrière. Ça ne faisait que 10 jours qu'elle était là. Elle n'avait personne à regretter… _personne_ se répéta-t-elle en fermant les yeux, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas avoir revu Bellamy avant de partir…

Elle se dirigea plein est grâce à la boussole, essayant de parcourir le maximum de distance avant que Bellamy ou Lincoln ne la rattrape, sans oser faire de pause.

Au bout d'environ une heure de course folle, son cheval fut prit d'un accès de panique et rua brusquement, la faisant glisser à même le sol. Elle massa douloureusement son épaule, sur laquelle elle était tombée, et essaya tant bien que mal de se relever lorsqu'elle sentit la lame d'un couteau contre son cou. Elle n'essaya pas de se retourner, mais plutôt de respirer à nouveau, ce qui lui sembla tout à coup insurmontable.

« Tu t'es perdue ma jolie ? » demanda l'homme en la contournant, sans lâcher l'emprise de son couteau contre la peau de la jeune fille.

L'homme en question n'avait pas l'air très amical. Grand, roux, les biceps saillants et la peau maculée de boue, il ne lui inspirait pas franchement confiance.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? » demanda-t-il en riant, faisant entrevoir sa dentition pas tout à fait complète.

D'autres rires se mêlèrent au sien, alors que Clarke n'avait pas décelé la présence de 2 autres hommes, pas plus civilisé que l'homme roux.

Un 3ème homme fit son entrée et s'approcha d'eux.

« Tu as oublié tes bonnes manières Cole ? » demanda-t-il en dévisageant Clarke, qui déglutit péniblement, n'osant faire aucun geste.

« Que fais-tu ici jeune fille ? » demanda le nouvel arrivant.

« Je… je rentre chez moi » murmura-t-elle.

« Peut être qu'on devrait l'accompagner » enchaina Cole en passant la lame de son couteau sur la joue de Clarke, lui causant une irrépressible envie de pleurer.

« Pourquoi es-tu toute seule ici ? » insista l'autre homme, tandis que Clarke restait silencieuse.

« Ce n'est pas très prudent » ajouta-t-il en faisant descendre son regard jusqu'à la poitrine de Clarke, qui esquissa un mouvement de recul, pour mieux être stoppée par Cole.

Prise d'une peur incommensurable, elle se mit à se débattre violemment en essayant d'atteindre l'homme en face d'elle d'un coup de genou, qu'il para sans aucun souci. Il la plaqua alors brutalement au sol sans masquer son envie, et Clarke essaya de se dégager les épaules sans pouvoir y parvenir. Elle ferma les yeux tandis que son pouls s'accélérait. Elle se demanda si elle avait déjà ressentit cet afflux de terreur auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment craint pour sa vie, même si elle avait déjà été terrifiée. Pour celle de son père en l'occurrence.

Elle poussa un cri perçant quand elle sentit la poigne du roux sur son bras, et la pointe du couteau qui traçait son sillon le long de sa cuisse, en remontant inlassablement.

Mais sans qu'elle n'y soit réellement préparée, elle vit avec stupeur du sang s'écouler de l'homme en question, chutant inexorablement sur son t shirt, et elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se passait devant ses yeux. Elle croisa les yeux de Bellamy et des larmes de soulagement coulèrent le long de ses joues rouges.

Il avait planté son couteau entre les côtes de son agresseur, le prenant par surprise, tandis que Lincoln s'occupait sans aucun problème des 3 autres.

Bellamy lui saisit le bras pour la relever et la tira vers lui alors qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle refusa délibérément de se séparer de lui l'espace d'un court moment, profitant de la quiétude et de la sensation de sécurité qu'elle éprouvait tout contre lui.

"Tu es en sécurité maintenant, d'accord?" lui dit il tout bas, en vérifiant que Lincoln pouvait se débrouiller tout seul.

Elle hocha la tête et se laissa hisser sur le cheval de Bellamy, comme s'il avait clairement conscience du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer le sien.

Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de le voir, se dit elle en se laissant porter par sa poigne.

L'heure qui les séparait du camp de Bellamy se passa dans un silence de plomb, Clarke se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise en songeant aux conséquences de ses actes vis-à-vis de son mari.

Il la conduisit jusqu'à leur chambre sans desserrer les dents ni la poigne avec laquelle il serrait son bras. Et Clarke ne put que constater la tension qui l'animait.

Elle se tourna vers lui une fois dans leur chambre, mais il ne daigna pas lui accorder un seul regard. Au lieu de ça, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et n'en sortit qu'un moment plus tard, ignorant toujours sa compagne, pour se mettre directement au lit.

« Bellamy… » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle souhaitait tout en douceur.

« Dors ! » se contenta-t-il d'ordonner d'un ton froid et sans réplique.

Clarke soupira, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire ce soir, rien d'autre que de se sentir mal vis-à-vis de lui, sans qu'elle ne puisse clairement se l'expliquer…

Si la nuit était sensée porter conseil, Clarke se sentait perplexe sur cet état de chose. Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut pour se retrouver seule dans leur lit. Encore. Elle s'habilla rapidement, et se décida à sortir. Sauf que la porte de la chambre était fermée à clé. Elle grogna bruyamment, sans pouvoir vraiment lui en vouloir…

Lily lui amena son petit déjeuner, et elle put entr'apercevoir Lincoln, un peu gêné de croiser son regard. Elle prit son mal en patience et passa sa journée à lire. Bellamy avait plus de livre dans leur chambre qu'elle ne pouvait les compter…

Ce soir là elle sombra dans le sommeil avant même qu'il ne soit rentré…

Le 2ème jour commença comme le 1er. Dans la solitude absolue. Si Bellamy voulait la punir, il avait clairement réussi. Au milieu de l'après midi, elle était clairement à bout de patience, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Octavia ? » demanda Clarke avec un petit sourire.

« Hey Clarke ! »

« Bellamy sait que tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle stupidement.

« Pas vraiment . Mais j'avais de bons arguments pour convaincre Linc » plaisanta-t-elle avec un air entendu. « Mais je ne veux pas lui causer de soucis. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire »

Clarke hocha la tête, heureuse de voir celle qui s'approchait le plus de l'idée d'une amie.

« Il est vraiment furieux n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-elle, connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

« C'est peu dire. Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Clarke ria nerveusement. « C'est simple. Rien . Il m'évite depuis qu'on est rentré »

Octavia grimaça. «Il peut _vraiment_ être buté quand il s'y met. Mais il a eu peur. Pour toi. Et pour nous aussi bien sur » lui répondit-elle d'un air pénétrant qui lui fit aussitôt penser à son frère. Elle n'y avait pas pensé, mais Octavia lui en voulait sans doute aussi…

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle, fatiguée par toute cette situation.

« Je peux comprendre que ta famille te manque. Mais comprends que Bell est lui aussi dans une situation compliquée. »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre.

« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? » lui demanda-t-elle, cherchant conseil.

« Essaie de lui parler… sans le pousser à bout… parce que je pense qu'il ne lui en faut pas beaucoup pour ça. Il est exécrable avec tout le monde ! » répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Ok. Encore faudrait-il qu'il rentre à une heure décente » grommela-t-elle.

« Ecoute, je vais moi aussi essayer de lui parler pour qu'il te laisse sortir ok ? J'imagine qu'il a juste besoin d'être sur que tu ne vas refaire une chose…stupide » lui dit-elle en insistant sur le dernier mot. « Il faut que j'y aille » termina-t-elle, un peu gênée de la laisser seule.

« Merci d'être venue » lui dit sincèrement Clarke, en la serrant brièvement dans ses bras. La voir lui avait fait un bien fou. Elle était désormais prête à faire face à Bellamy. Elle l'attendrait de pied ferme ce soir…

Bellamy rentra à nouveau très tard cette nuit là, mais Clarke l'attendait patiemment sur le canapé de la chambre.

S'il fut surpris de la voir encore éveillé, il n'en montra rien, ce qui exaspéra Clarke au plus haut point.

« Tu vas m'ignorer encore longtemps ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

Il soupira et se tourna lentement vers elle en croisant les bras.

« Peut être jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à grandir un peu » lui répondit-il les yeux noirs.

Si elle se souvenait des paroles d'Octavia, _ne pas le pousser à bout…_ toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent devant son air à la fois furieux et sarcastique. Finalement, c'était peut être lui qui réussirait à la pousser à bout.

« Tu ne crois pas sincèrement que je n'aurais rien tenté ! »

« Je ne sais pas, je suppose que j'ai été assez naïf pour croire que tu ne risquerais pas nos vies ! »

Devant son silence, Bellamy enchaina. « Bon sang Clarke ! Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si on n'était pas arrivé à temps ? Tu étais à 2 doigts de te faire violer et tuer ! Qu'est ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? 5 mois ! Qu'est ce que c'est que 5 mois dans une vie ? Merde ! »

« Je suis désolée ! Ok ? Désolée ! Mais j'ai 18 ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de me faire punir comme une enfant ! » insista-t-elle. « J'ai eu tort mais il fallait que je le fasse ! Il fallait que j'essaie… » conclut-elle, cette fois ci d'une voix plus calme, qui sembla le détendre légèrement.

« A la fin de l'hiver tu pourras rentrer. Je te donne ma parole Clarke. Et Lincoln te raccompagnera. C'est tout ce que j'ai à te proposer » lui dit-il en détournant les yeux. « En attendant, prends ton mal en patience et essaie de te comporter en adulte ! » déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Elle hocha la tête elle savait qu'il lui proposait le meilleur compromis possible. Elle ne put néanmoins pas s'empêcher d'ajouter « Mais tu n'as pas le droit de me garder prisonnière ici ! »

Bellamy s'assit au bord du lit face à elle et son air narquois reprit le dessus. « J'ai TOUS les droits sur toi Princesse ! » lui dit-il en la fixant, tandis que l'ambiance s'était à nouveau franchement tendue entre eux.

Clarke ne put éviter une bouffée de colère lui monter au visage.

« Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets Bellamy ! Je suis ta femme, pas ta chose ! » hurla-t-elle en gardant ses distances, sinon, à cet instant précis, elle était bien capable de le frapper.

« Exact. Tu es MA femme. Tu es sensé m'obéir ! » lui rétorqua-t-il, visiblement à bout de patience.

Clarke avait envie d'hurler devant son arrogance et son air suffisant.

« Alors quoi ? Tu es sensé pouvoir disposer de moi comme bon te semble ? Sans que j'ai mon mot à dire ? »

« Tu comprends vite, c'est bien » ironisa-t-il avec un demi sourire, alors que ses yeux lançaient toujours des flammes.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Elle le regarda, incrédule, comprenant parfaitement qu'il voulait lui aussi, tester ses limites. Et à ce petit jeu, elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'avantage.

« Alors vas-y, dispose de moi, puisque tu as tous les droits ! » souffla-t-elle en écartant les bras, un air de défi au fond des yeux.

L'expression de Bellamy changea instantanément tandis qu'il clignait des yeux avec confusion, avant de se recomposer rapidement.

Satisfaite de l'avoir rendu mal à l'aise, elle s'autorisa à esquisser un léger sourire.

« Déshabille-toi… » chuchota-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

* * *

 **Quoi? J'avais prévenu pour le cliffhanger :)**

 **La scène qui suit est suffisamment longue pour qu'elle ne passe pas dans ce chapitre lol.**

 **A part ça, je sais que je rends Bellamy un peu ambigu, mais c'est voulu, j'aime bien qu'il soit à la fois protecteur, possessif, et provocateur...**

 **Bon, vous me détestez vraiment?**

 **Je vous propose un truc, vu que c'est la seule fan fic où j'ai un chapitre d'avance: normalement, je poste le chapitre 6 dans 10 jours (pour alterner avec mes autres fics). Si j'obtiens 15 reviews, je le posterais dans une semaine. Et s'il y en a 20, je le poste immédiatement, ça vous va?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wooohhhh, vous m'avez scotché là! Plus de 30 reviews en moins de 4h! J'suis sur le c** lol! (même si je ne suis pas dupe de toutes ces reviews de guests hum...)  
**

 **Je n'ai pas tout à fait posté immédiatement, puisque vous m'avez pris au dépourvu, je pars une soirée, je reviens et j'ai plein de reviews oOo  
**

 **Bref, voilà la suite, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que le chapitre précédent!**

* * *

 _Faire naître un désir, le nourrir, le développer, le grandir, le satisfaire, c'est un poème tout entier._

 **Balzac**

« Déshabille-toi… » chuchota-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'envoler en croisant son regard. Toute confusion en avait disparu, clairement remplacé par du désir, elle en était sure…

Mais elle savait aussi qu'un bras de fer s'était engagé entre eux, pour savoir lequel des deux irait le plus loin… Et elle n'avait pas envie de le laisser gagner. Si son sentiment envers lui était juste, alors il ne lui ferait rien. Du moins, elle était convaincue qu'il ne ferait rien contre sa volonté. Alors pourquoi ne pas le provoquer un peu…et lui faire ravaler son petit sourire narquois…

Sans doute était-il sur de lui au point de croire qu'elle n'esquisserait pas un geste…

Clarke déboutonna lentement son chemisier de ses doigts tremblants, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler, pas plus que les battements sourds de son cœur qui se précipitaient dans sa poitrine. Elle redressa la tête pour guetter sa réaction et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant son regard peser sur chacun de ses gestes, caressant le creux de son cou, le haut de sa poitrine qu'il commençait à deviner, puis la courbe de ses hanches lorsque son chemisier toucha le sol.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elle se retrouva en sous vêtements devant ses yeux, et paniqua intérieurement en prenant conscience de ses actes, et de sa stupide obstination…

Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu, mais à ce stade, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la face, même si elle commençait à comprendre son erreur.

Car Bellamy se leva et se dirigea fermement vers elle sans la lâcher des yeux. Sa provocation prit fin lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à 2 pas d'elle, et elle baissa subrepticement les yeux, se sentant embarrassée devant son air assuré.

Il passa derrière elle en l'effleurant, et elle sentit sa respiration se faire haletante. Elle résista à l'envie de sursauter quand elle sentit qu'il soulevait délicatement ses cheveux, et se demanda si finalement, elle sortirait gagnante de ce face à face…

Mais Bellamy l'extirpa brutalement de ses pensées en déposant un léger baiser au creux de son cou, qui la prit tellement par surprise qu'elle ne put contrôler le léger gémissement sensuel qui s'échappa de ses lèvres au contact de sa bouche chaude et de son souffle contre son cou. Elle sentit alors son sourire contre sa peau…

Elle se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, se maudissant pour son instant de faiblesse, et essaya d'inspirer profondément. Elle manquait cruellement d'oxygène. Mais c'était en vain.

Aussi tranquillement qu'il le put, Bellamy continua son chemin pour lui faire face à nouveau, et ses yeux s'accrochèrent désespérément aux siens, sans qu'elle ne puisse lâcher son regard fiévreux.

Il s'approcha d'elle et elle du relever la tête pour ne pas rompre le contact. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il posa à peine la main sur son épaule et la fit glisser doucement de haut en bas jusqu'à l'extrémité de son poignée, tandis que ses joues s'empourprèrent de plus belle.

Elle savait que c'était LE moment décent où elle aurait du le stopper. Le jeu avait assez duré. Mais étonnamment, elle n'en fit rien. Au contraire, elle ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée, et elle entrouvrit les lèvres avec anticipation lorsqu'il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Mais Bellamy s'approcha de son oreille et murmura « Pas comme ça Princesse », puis relâcha son emprise du poignet de Clarke.

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais Bellamy s'était déjà retourné pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Elle intima son cœur de ralentir le rythme, et accessoirement, ses jambes de se remettre en marche.

Au final c'est lui qui avait stoppé. Elle aurait du se sentir victorieuse, mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle se demanderait s'il y avait vraiment un vainqueur dans cette histoire.

Un _jeu_ …juste un _jeu_ … se dit-elle en repensant à la sensation de ses doigts contre sa peau, et sa respiration se fit plus rapide en repensant à cette partie d'anatomie qui ne pouvait pas mentir chez lui. Il la désirait, elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Le problème étant qu'elle venait de prendre conscience qu'il ne lui était pas vraiment indifférent non plus, et ça la troublait plus que tout le reste.

Elle passa sous les draps et se calla au bord du lit de son côté après avoir enfilé un t-shirt, lorsqu'elle l'entendit pousser la porte de la salle de bain. Bellamy se glissa à son tour dans leur lit sans prononcer un seul mot.

Pourtant, Clarke ne put s'endormir rapidement. Elle essaya de s'imposer en image mentale, le visage de Finn et ses caresses, sans pouvoir occulter le souvenir de Bellamy contre son cou, et elle passa inconsciemment sa main là où ses lèvres avaient déposé le baiser qui la brûlait encore…

Cette nuit là, elle eut l'impression de ne quasiment pas avoir dormi. Et, au vu des mouvements qu'elle sentait à ses côtés, elle ne devait pas être la seule…

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain matin en s'étirant langoureusement, sa conscience oscillant doucement entre rêve et réalité, pas encore bien éveillée.

Elle s'assit brusquement dans le lit en se remémorant les événements de la veille. Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers le côté du lit où Bellamy dormait, et fut presque soulagée qu'il n'y soit pas.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, refusant d'accorder plus d'importance qu'il n'était nécessaire à leur dernière discussion, et essaya une fois de plus de tourner la poignée de son donjon.

Cette fois ci, elle y parvint. Un franc sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait enfin sortir.

« Bonjour Lincoln » déclara-t-elle au jeune homme avec un sourire éclatant, qu'il lui renvoya de façon assez surprenante.

« Bonjour Clarke » lui répondit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

« Claaarke ! Tu es enfin sortit ! Je suis contente pour toi ! » lui lança Octavia en la tirant vers la cuisine.

« Oui, on dirait que ma punition est levée » grimaça-t-elle avant de lui sourire. Ce matin, elle était d'excellente humeur, elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi libre depuis très longtemps. Et cela, depuis sans doute plus longtemps que son arrivée ici, constata-t-elle avec surprise.

« Lily va te préparer ton petit déjeuner. Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? » demanda Octavia en finissant son pain.

Clarke la regarda d'un œil vide. Elle ne s'était pas posé la question. A vrai dire, elle n'avait pensé qu'à fuir depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'avait pas eu d'autre but. Mais maintenant… Maintenant elle savait qu'elle était ici pour environ 4 mois, et qu'elle n'avait plus de raison de s'opposer à cet état de fait. Elle prendrait son mal en patience, et si elle pouvait profiter de sa _visite_ ici, son séjour n'en serait que plus plaisant.

Elle pouvait même dire qu'il y avait une part d'excitation joyeuse à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait entreprendre ici, et elle songea aux occupations qui pourraient l'aider à passer le temps ces prochains mois, des occupations plus à moyen terme qu'à court terme.

« J'aimerais bien continuer à apprendre votre langue » déclara-t-elle fermement.

C'était un début, la 1ère chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer correctement, ni même envisager les autres idées qu'elle avait en tête sans ce préambule.

« On va t'aider ! » lui répondit joyeusement Octavia en tapant des mains, l'air aussi excitée qu'elle par ces nouveaux projets.

Elle se leva d'un bond, déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Lincoln, et disparut précipitamment de la pièce.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça Clarke. C'est Octavia. » lui dit Lincoln en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, avec des feuilles et un crayon.

« Ce sera plus simple à visualiser comme ça ! Et ça me permettra à moi aussi, de me perfectionner dans ta langue »

« Que tu maitrises parfaitement » lui répondit Clarke en roulant des yeux.

« Je dois passer voir Bellamy, je vous laisse commencer, je vous rejoints d'ici une petite heure » déclara Lincoln en sortant, non sans avoir envoyé un immense sourire à Octavia, qui resta plongée dans ses pensées pendant quelques instants.

« Tu sais, ça me fait plaisir de ne pas avoir à jouer devant toi » lui expliqua-t-elle soudain.

« Quoi ? »

« Pour Linc. Au final, je suis contente que tu saches, et de ne pas avoir besoin de me cacher. »

« Ohh. Ça. Ok. J'en suis contente aussi. Dis moi, pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Bellamy ? » demanda Clarke afin d'assouvir sa curiosité.

« C'est…compliqué. D'abord il est surprotecteur avec moi. Il me couve beaucoup trop. Il est ma seule famille, et inversement. Pendant longtemps, ça n'a été que lui et moi, à se serrer les coudes… »

« Oui mais tu es adulte maintenant, il va falloir qu'il l'accepte »

Octavia étouffa un petit rire. « C'est de Bell qu'on parle Clarke… »

Clarke lui sourit. « Oui. D'accord, ce n'est pas simple. Mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui cacher ça le reste de ta vie ! » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Non, mais au moins jusqu'à mes 18 ans. Et puis… Linc est plus âgé, et proche de Bell, je n'ai pas envie de créer de soucis entre eux, tu comprends ? »

Clarke hocha la tête. « Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme Bellamy » lui dit-elle sincèrement. Elle le pensait, elle savait que Bellamy était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter. Même avec juste 15 jours de recul, elle pouvait l'affirmer…

« Et toi, tu n'as pas un Bellamy dans ton camp ? »

« Quelqu'un qui me protègerait au péril de sa vie ? Je ne crois pas. Je n'ai pas de frère. Il y a … ma mère… mais on n'est pas très proche… »

Il y avait bien Finn, songea-t-elle tristement, se rendant compte qu'elle n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé ces derniers jours, mais c'était son petit ami, il n'y avait pas cet amour inconditionnel qu'elle lisait clairement dans les yeux des Blake…

Elle passa l'heure qui suivit à apprendre les bases de leur langage, écoutant religieusement Octavia lui expliquer toutes les subtilités.

« Ça fait un moment que Linc est partit. Je me demande ce qui se passe » lui dit Octavia en plissant les yeux.

« On va faire une pause » commença Clarke. « Je voulais parler à Bellamy, et par la même occasion, je vais essayer de te libérer Lincoln » rit-elle en se levant.

Ça n'était pas faux, elle voulait voir Bellamy, il fallait qu'il approuve les 2 projets qu'elle avait en tête. Malgré tout, elle fut saisit d'une vague appréhension à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui pour la première fois depuis _cette nuit_.

Elle secoua la tête, refusant de se sentir embarrassée devant lui. C'était son _mari_ , et elle n'allait pas se mettre à rougir en sa présence pour les 4 mois à venir.

Elle entendit des éclats de voix provenant de son bureau, et stoppa sa lancée sans oser l'interrompre.

Ils parlaient leur langue, et elle pesta intérieurement de ne pas encore la comprendre. Mais le ton montait clairement. Elle reconnut la voix de Bellamy, ainsi que d'un autre homme. Où pouvait bien être Lincoln ?

Un homme sortit précipitamment du bureau, suivit de Bellamy, l'air énervé.

Elle distinguait Lincoln, qui était resté en retrait dans le bureau, le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à son mari.

Bellamy sembla alors s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Clarke ? Euuh. Rien d'important » lui dit-il en se retournant vers Lincoln. « Entre, j'ai fini de toute façon. »

Il parla à Lincoln dans leur langue, et ses paroles semblèrent avoir un effet apaisant sur lui.

« Tu pourrais avoir l'obligeance de parler la langue que tout le monde dans cette pièce connait ? S'il te plait ? » demanda-t-elle, agacée d'être exclue.

Les yeux de Bellamy passèrent de son visage à celui de Lincoln.

« J'expliquais juste à Lincoln qu'Octavia n'allait pas se marier. »

Clarke lança un regard paniqué à Lincoln qui se sentit obligé de préciser. « A l'homme qui vient de sortir »

« Oh. Ahh. » bredouilla Clarke alors que Bellamy lui lançait un regard suspicieux.

« Tu voulais me voir ? » demanda-t-il en congédiant Lincoln avec un grand soupir.

« Ton enthousiasme me fait chaud au cœur » ironisa-t-elle en s'asseyant.

« Disons que je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec toi Princesse » lui répondit-il en la fixant un peu trop longuement.

Clarke détourna le regard sans se faire prier, avant de le porter à nouveau sur lui.

« Je suis ici pour 4 mois. »

« Tu es ici pour 4 mois oui. » répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

« L'hiver est là, et tu sais parfaitement que je ne vais rien tenter de…stupide »

« Pour le peu que je connais de toi, disons que je n'en suis pas totalement certain. »

Clarke leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je te l'affirme. Mais… »

Bellamy soupira de nouveau en se frottant les yeux. « Forcement il y a un mais… Qu'est ce que tu veux Clarke ? Viens en au fait, j'ai eu un début de journée plutôt pénible. »

« Disons qu'en contrepartie, je souhaiterais 2 choses. » enchaina-t-elle.

« Tu penses vraiment que tu es en position d'exiger des choses ? »

« Je pense qu'il y a toujours un moyen de négocier. En affaire, dans un mariage. Tout est affaire de concession…non ? » lui sourit-elle innocemment.

Pourquoi leur discussion tournait toujours au bras de fer ?

« Je suppose que oui » concéda-t-il, légèrement amusé.

«J'ai bien réfléchie suite… à ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt » commença-t-elle en évitant son regard. « Et je voudrais que tu m'apprennes à me défendre. A me battre. »

Bellamy la dévisagea un moment, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à ça.

« Pour mieux pouvoir t'enfuir ? » lui demanda-t-il avec son petit sourire narquois.

« Bellamy ! Tu as ma parole, je ne m'enfuirais plus de tout l'hiver ! Je…je ne sais pas, j'ai _vraiment_ eu peur de mourir et… je déteste l'idée d'être une demoiselle en détresse. »

S'il avait suivie son discours d'air air concerné, il éclata de rire sur sa dernière phrase.

« Ok. Je vais essayer de trouver un peu de temps » concéda-t-il.

« Je peux demander à Lincoln si tu n'as pas le temps. »

« Non » répondit-il sans doute un peu vite. « Non, c'est moi qui t'apprendrais. »

Elle hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle préférait que ce soit lui qui lui apprenne…

« Ensuite ? » demanda-t-il d'un air attentif.

Elle prit le temps de lui répondre, regardant furtivement au travers de la fenêtre.

« Je veux travailler au dispensaire. »

Elle y avait pensé et repensé, c'était le meilleur moyen d'occuper son temps, et aussi la façon la plus utile. Elle voulait servir à quelque chose ici.

« Je veux aider » ajouta-t-elle devant son silence.

« On en discutera plus tard » lui dit-il en se levant.

« Bellamy ! Tu ne peux pas m'interdire ça ! C'est insensé ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas interdit. J'ai dit qu'on en discuterait plus tard, ok ? »

« Je sais ce que ça veux dire en _discuter plus tard_ avec toi » lui répondit-elle en haussant le ton.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec toi aujourd'hui. Est-ce que tu peux concéder ça Mme compromis? On en reparle après tes leçons de combats, c'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

« Mmmmhhh. Je n'oublierais pas Bellamy. »

« Ohh mais j'en suis certain » soupira-t-il, l'air fatigué.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle un peu inquiète.

Il releva la tête et lui sourit. « On va décider que oui »

Elle lui renvoya son sourire avant de sortir… ça ne s'était pas _si mal_ passé que ça…

Elle se coucha ce soir là avec une idée tenace lui trottant dans la tête.

Allongée sur le lit, elle se tourna vers Bellamy lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain.

« Qui était cet homme ce matin dans ton bureau ? »

Bellamy prit position de son côté du lit et se tourna lui aussi vers elle, sa tête reposant sur son coude.

« C'était Néhra. Le chef de clan du peuple du lac. Un des 12 clans qui souhaite s'unir » ajouta-t-il devant sa question muette.

« Et il est venu te demander la main d'Octavia ? »

« Mmmmmh… Les alliances entre camps sont fréquentes, surtout pour les clans avides de pouvoir. Unir 2 clans par les liens du mariage confère plus de pouvoir qu'une simple alliance théorique… »

« Pourquoi tu as refusé ? »

Bellamy la regarda d'un air outré. « Octavia ne le connait même pas ! Elle n'aura pas de mariage arrangé. Elle fera un mariage d'amour, je m'en assurerais. »

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il la stoppa d'une main.

« Avant que tu ne me jettes au visage notre propre mariage, je te dirais que ça n'a _rien_ à voir. Octavia n'est pas en danger. Alors crois moi, je ne vendrais pas ma sœur pour tout l'or du monde ! »

Elle lui sourit, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle étouffa dans l'œuf la vague de tendresse qui l'envahit en songeant à la relation qui l'unissait à sa sœur...

« Tu _sais_ … » c'était juste un doute, elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait prononcé cette phrase tout haut, mais cette pensée l'avait percutée. La façon dont il avait regardé Lincoln tout à l'heure, la façon dont il voulait pour sa sœur un mariage d'amour. Elle avait l'intuition qu'il savait…

« Je sais _quoi ? »_ lui demanda-t-il en évitant son regard.

« Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas à Octavia ? » lui demanda-t-elle sans lui répondre .

« Qu'est ce que _tu_ sais ? » lui demanda-t-il soudainement.

« La même chose que toi » lui dit-elle en riant. « Tu veux pour elle un mariage d'amour, alors pourquoi tu ne lui proposes pas ? »

« D'abord Princesse, et même si, je te l'accorde, notre mariage n'est pas conventionnel, et que tu n'es sans doute pas habituée à nos coutumes, je suis son frère, ce n'est pas à moi de la demander en mariage. Ensuite. Elle n'a que 17 ans ! C'est un bébé ! Elle a bien le temps de se marier. »

« Bellamy ! » lui dit-elle en lui frappant le bras. «C'est tout sauf un bébé ! Et tu sais à quel point ça la rendrait heureuse ! »

« Non, je ne sais pas _vraiment,_ mais on dirait que toi si… » lui dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais lui sourit. « Il va falloir la laisser grandir tu sais… »

« Laisses moi dormir » lui répondit-il d'un air boudeur.

Clarke lui sourit avant de se retourner, sans insister et ferma les yeux. Cette soirée était à l'opposé de celle de la veille, pourtant, elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres, en songeant qu'elle aussi, avait beaucoup à découvrir de son mari…

* * *

 **2 chapitres en une soirée, vous m'avez tué lool.**

 **Vous noterez que ce chapitre ne se finit _pas_ par un cliffhanger :)**

 **Alors, ça en valait la peine? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Et sinon, c'est un peu le Bellarke que je souhaite pour cette fic, electrique, et passionné. Pour ça j'ai quelques scènes en tête :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello tout le monde! Vous allez bien?**

 **Voici le chapitre 7 qui s'est un peu fait attendre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Je tenais à prendre un petit moment pour remercier tous les guests des 2 derniers chapitres car je n'avais pas eu le temps avant ça: Allison, Bellarke for eve(r?), Audrey, Clara, Isa, Johanna, LOVETHE100, Anonyme, Lili, Meyou, Ocane, les Guests, AHHH, Clarinette, Louloute, Samla,Inconnu, Nadia, Impushka, Marina, Guest-MOI (lol)**

 **Bref, ça me fait super plaisir!**

* * *

 _"L'homme qui déplace une montagne commence par déplacer des petites pierres"_

 **Confucius**

Une semaine s'écoula avant que Bellamy ne mentionne à nouveau le souhait de Clarke.

Durant cette semaine, une certaine routine s'était installée. Ils se voyaient peu la journée, lui, passant la plupart de son temps enfermé dans son bureau, elle, escortée en général par Lincoln ou Octavia, continuait tant bien que mal son apprentissage de la langue. Elle comprenait désormais quelques phrases, même si elle était incapable d'avoir une conversation décente.

Ils se retrouvaient le soir dans leur chambre. Ils discutaient peu, mais trouvaient un certain confort dans la présence de l'autre. Ils s'endormaient alors, la plupart du temps, chacun de leur côté du lit, mais quelques fois, ils se réveillaient beaucoup plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne s'étaient endormis, la main de Bellamy frôlant parfois celle de Clarke, la laissant dans l'impossibilité de se rendormir, son cœur battant bien trop rapidement dans sa poitrine…

Il l'attendait ce matin là devant la porte de la cuisine.

« Clarke »

« Wohh… » sursauta-t-elle, la main sur le cœur.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur » lui dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai un peu de temps libre, si tu veux toujours apprendre à te défendre… »

Un sourire illumina son visage « Bien sur que oui ! Maintenant ?» lui répondit-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

« Maintenant » rit-il en la laissant passer devant lui.

« Où est ce qu'on va ? »

« On ne t'a jamais apprit que la patience était une vertu princesse ? » lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

Elle vit avec surprise qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'extérieur du camp, et se tourna vers lui pour chercher son regard.

« On ne s'éloigne pas, mais on sera plus tranquille ici » lui dit-il en s'arrêtant à peine à quelques mètres de la sortie, mais néanmoins déjà dans la forêt.

Tandis qu'elle attendait patiemment son bon vouloir, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard vagabonder vers la forêt. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi de paisible à ses yeux. Le calme et la sérénité des lieux l'enveloppa un court instant, et elle sursauta quand il lui tendit un couteau.

« Il va falloir être plus concentré que ça Clarke, j'aurais pu te trancher la gorge sans effort » plaisanta-t-il avec sarcasmes. « Prends le » reprit-il en lui déposant le couteau entre les mains.

Elle regarda un petit moment le couteau les yeux plissés, en songeant à celui qu'elle avait sentit glisser le long de sa cuisse il n'y a pas si longtemps, et frissonna malgré elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda Bellamy en posant la main sur son épaule, la ramenant par la même occasion vers la réalité.

« Oui, je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de manier le couteau » lui répondit-elle de façon évasive.

« Ok. Bon. 1ère leçon : ton couteau tu ne le quittes sous aucun prétexte. Et évidemment, tu le gardes à portée de main, dans une poche, autour de la taille, peu importe, mais à proximité de ta main, ok ? »

« Jusque là ça va » ironisa-t-elle en retournant doucement le couteau entre ses mains.

« Ne joues pas avec ça Clarke » lui dit-il sérieusement, en plaçant correctement le couteau entre ses doigts.

Clarke s'exerça quelques instants avec le couteau, tandis que Bellamy la regardait attentivement.

"Vous n'apprenez pas à vous défendre au camp Jaha?" demanda-t-il avec curiosité, en s'approchant d'elle pour rectifier sa position.

"Pas vraiment" commença-t-elle sans cesser ses exercices. "On suit les règles de l'arche. Tout n'est que règles." grimaça-t-elle. "Seuls ceux censés nous défendre apprennent à se défendre".

"Ne cherche pas à attaquer pour l'instant Clarke, apprends déjà à parer les coups."

"Puis c'est avec des armes à feu qu'on se défend" lui dit-elle pensivement.

"Ou avec un arc et des flèches?" plaisanta-t-il.

Elle s'arrêta un moment en se tournant vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres. "C'est très efficace aussi tu sais..."

"Je n'en doute pas" lui dit-il en riant. "D'où mon étonnement lorsque tu me dis qu'on ne t'a pas apprit à te défendre..."

"Jamais avec un couteau en tout cas. Wells m'a montré une ou deux fois comment tirer, donc j'imagine que je pourrais à nouveau le faire. Encore faut-il trouver une arme..."

"Wells?"

Clarke stoppa net ses mouvements. Elle n'avait pas pris conscience de ce qu'elle racontait. C'était tout simplement sorti de sa bouche spontanément, ça semblait si simple de se confier à lui par moment.

"Mon meilleur ami" répondit-elle sincèrement. "Le fils du chancelier." complèta-t-elle en se remettant à la tache.

"Plus facile d'échapper aux règles avec de bonnes relations j'imagine, princesse."

"Pas vraiment en fait. Personne n'a de seconde chance au camp jaha" lui répondit-elle sombrement, en essayant d'écarter tous ses horribles souvenirs.

"C'est dommage. Tout le monde devrait avoir droit à une seconde chance" déclara-t-il en soupirant."Aller, assez joué, viens ici" lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

"Tu es guérisseuse, je suppose que tu connais parfaitement les points vitaux. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça" lui dit-il en se postant en face d'elle, ses yeux cherchant les siens. Il posa la main sous son menton et fit légèrement pression de ses doigts pour lui faire relever la tête avant de faire glisser ses doigts jusqu'au creux de son cou. "La carotide" expliqua-t-il en laissant ses doigts caresser l'artère.

Clarke résista à l'envie de sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts parcourir sa peau nue. Au lieu de ça, elle bloqua sa respiration, essentiellement parce qu'elle trouvait difficile de respirer calmement. Elle ne voulait rien laisser paraitre, mais n'était pas dupe. Il sentait forcement son sang pulser rapidement sous ses doigts.

Il laissa s'attarder ses doigts plus longtemps que nécessaire, et Clarke ne pouvait dire si c'était son imagination, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il avait lui aussi du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge et se recula précipitamment.

"Tu n'as qu'une seule chance avec la carotide" reprit-il d'un ton sérieux en détournant son regard. "Le mouvement implique de lever les bras, et tu te places dans une position de faiblesse. Alors soit tu sais exactement où frapper, et tu le fais vite, soit tu oublies la carotide" conclut-il en soupirant malgré lui.

Clarke hocha la tête de façon concentrée. Elle savait parfaitement où se situait la jugulaire. Elle savait aussi qu'elle pouvait l'atteindre les yeux fermés. Le problème était que face à un homme de la corpulence de Bellamy, elle n'était pas sure d'y parvenir.

« Quelle est l'autre option ? » demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Le plus simple, c'est de passer derrière ton adversaire » lui dit-il en la contournant. Il se posta derrière elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui, son souffle se diffusant doucement contre la peau de son décolleté.

Son petit jeu commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Ou peut être était-ce plutôt le semblant de pouvoir qu'il semblait exercer sur son corps qui la trahissait. Et tout ça contre sa volonté…

Il plaça la lame du couteau sous le diaphragme de Clarke.

"Si tu arrives à contourner ton adversaire, c'est gagné. Tu enfonces la lame du couteau là, sous les côtes, et tu remontes d'un coup sec. N'essaie pas à un autre endroit, c'est peine perdue, tu n'arriveras à rien." lui dit-il en se replaçant face à elle. "Attention aussi à ne pas viser les côtes, le couteau ne ferait qu'y rebondir et tu te ferais tuer dans les secondes qui suivent. Compris?" lui demanda-t-il en captant son regard.

Elle hocha pensivement la tête. C'était logique, et elle connaissait parfaitement la position de chaque organe vital. Ça ne pouvait pas être trop compliqué pour elle.

"Ce n'est pas si simple" lui dit-il en faisant écho à ses pensées. "Tu as en face de toi une cible mobile, donc il faut choisir le bon moment pour attaquer. L'instant de faiblesse."

"C'est ce que tu as fait quand... je me suis enfuie?" lui demanda-t-elle en détournant les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise.

"Oui. C'est la meilleure tactique Clarke..."

"Et si je n'arrive pas à contourner mon adversaire?"

"Alors tu vises le même endroit, mais face à lui. Seulement, il se défendra plus facilement... En tout cas, n'essaie pas de lui planter un couteau dans le dos, tu ne toucheras rien de vital."

"Et si je vise les reins?" lui demanda-t-elle soudainement.

"Les reins?"

"Oui ce sont les organes qui filtrent..."

"Je sais ce que sont les reins" lui répondit-il en roulant des yeux. "Mais ils sont trop petits pour que tu les atteignes facilement, non? Sans compter qu'il y a les côtes qui gênent aussi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une idée judicieuse" grimaça-t-il.

"Pas quand tu connais leur position exacte" lui sourit-elle en le contournant puis en faisant glisser la pointe du couteau sur son flanc gauche. "Ici" lui dit-elle en appuyant légèrement la pointe. "En passant sur le côté, juste sous les côtes, et en poussant vers l'arrière, on est droit dedans" conclut-elle d'un air victorieux.

"Ok docteur" lui répondit-il d'un air amusé. "Alors on va dire que tu as 3 options: la carotide, les reins et le ventre. Mais je te conseille quand même le ventre en tout 1er lieu...Maintenant essaie de m'attaquer."

"Je risque de te blesser" débita-t-elle avec appréhension.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Princesse" lui dit-il en riant.

Après plus d'une heure d'entrainement, Clarke se sentait dépitée. Elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait beaucoup de progrès et ça la démotivait totalement.

"Tu es trop lente à réagir Clarke. Il faut que tu anticipes les mouvements de ton adversaire, et que tu trouves sa faiblesse."

"J'ai l'impression que je n'y parviendrais jamais" se lamenta-t-elle en soupirant.

"Tu crois quoi? Qu'une heure d'exercice te transformera en tueuse d'elite princesse?" plaisanta-t-il incrédule."Je te montre les bases, ensuite il faudra t'entrainer. Ça vient avec l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas! Aller, maintenant on échange."

"Comment ça on échange? Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que tu me tranches la gorge" ironisa-t-elle en le dévisageant.

"Alors empêche moi de le faire" la défia-t-il avec son petit sourire narquois.

Mais Clarke réalisa rapidement qu'il était plus simple de le dire, que de le faire. Bellamy était rapide et habile. Heureusement pour elle, il maniait parfaitement le couteau, et maitrisait tout aussi parfaitement ses mouvements. Sinon, elle aurait pu déjà mourir une bonne dizaine de fois...

A bout de fatigue, elle tenta le tout pour le tout, mais Bellamy l'attrapa par les poignets, et elle perdit l'équilibre, l'entrainant dans sa chute alors qu'il tombait sur elle.

Il lui maintint les bras au dessus de la tête d'une poigne de fer et posa son couteau sous ses côtes.

"Tu te dissipes et tu t'épuises en courant partout. Concentres toi mieux que ça Clarke! Et accessoirement, je pourrais te planter le couteau dans le ventre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire." ironisa-t-il.

Son ton condescendant la mettait hors d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas nier sa position de faiblesse, coincée sous lui, ses bras bloqués par la force d'une seule de ses mains. Elle se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il ne relâchait pas son étreinte, et essaya de suivre son conseil. Se _concentrer_...

"Aïe!" hurla-t-elle en se contorsionnant.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?" lui demanda-t-il en la relachant l'air paniqué. "Tu vas bie..." commença-t-il alors qu'elle prenait appuie sur ses coudes pour renverser la situation. Et Bellamy, par la même occasion. En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle se retrouva sur lui, adoptant la même position qu'il avait occupée avant elle.

"Je vais bien merci" lui dit-elle en positionnant la lame de son couteau sur sa jugulaire, l'empêchant d'exercer le moindre mouvement. "On dirait que j'ai profité d'une de tes faiblesses" le nargua-t-elle en appuyant légèrement sur la lame du couteau, alors qu'il la regardait avec une pointe d'admiration dans les yeux.

Elle était suffisamment proche de lui pour sentir les battements accélérés de son coeur et se demanda si lui aussi sentait battre le sien dans sa poitrine. Elle sonda momentanément ses yeux, et le vit baisser le regard jusqu'à ses lèvres , qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, brièvement. Elle se sentit instantanément rougir et relâcha son emprise en se redressant brusquement, se maudissant de ne pas réussir à gérer le trouble qu'il provoquait indubitablement en elle...

Après quelques instants d'inconfort, Bellamy brisa le silence qui s'était instauré entre eux.

« C'est comment ? » demanda-t-il soudainement.

« Quoi ? » demanda Clarke, complètement perdue.

« Le camp Jaha, c'est comment ? Tu n'en parles pas souvent» lui dit-il tout bas.

« C'est… » Elle chercha ses mots quelques instants. « …chez moi. Je suppose que ce n'est pas parfait, bien trop rigide, mais j'y ai mes souvenirs… »

« Des souvenirs heureux ? »

« Certains oui. D'autres non » lâcha-t-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

« Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas être…indiscret. »

« Non c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'ai dit, il y a des règles pour…tout… » lui dit-elle tout bas.

« Tu y es heureuse ? »

Il ne s'était jamais montré aussi curieux, songea-t-elle en le toisant. Ni aussi nerveux…

« Je pense que je ne me suis jamais posé la question » lui répondit-elle honnêtement.

« Et ? » insista-t-il.

« Et…je n'en sais rien…j'imagine que oui… » s'agaça-t-elle.

« Tu imagines ? » ricana-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Et Finn ? » enchaina-t-il, un air de défi sur le visage.

Clarke le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pouvait-il être si attentif et attendrissant un instant, et tellement irritant l'instant d'après.

« Je me suis assez entrainée pour aujourd'hui » déclara-t-elle en se levant. « Je rentre » lui dit-elle d'une voix froide.

« Clarke…attends » lui dit-il en attrapant son poignet.

« Lâche moi »

Il roula des yeux. « Excuse moi, j'ai été trop loin. Prends le couteau et garde le sur toi, je serais plus rassuré de te savoir avec. » lui dit-il en la relâchant.

Clarke se détendit instantanément, et la tension qui se jouait entre eux s'éteignit brusquement.

« Tu n'as pas peur que je m'en serve ? » lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

« Pour ? T'enfuir ? Me tuer ? Pas le moins du monde. A vrai dire, j'aurais plutôt peur que tu te blesses avec.» grimaça-t-il avant de lui sourire.

Sans réfléchir, elle lui assena un grand coup de poing sur l'épaule. « Je n'ai pas besoin de couteau pour te blesser » déclara-t-elle avec sarcasmes, tandis qu'il se frottait l'épaule.

« Je n'en doute pas ! Va te reposer, j'ai 2-3 choses à faire avant le repas »

Clarke acquiesça et le regarda s'éloigner. Elle n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Pas envie de se questionner sur Finn. Elle avait bien trop peur des réponses qu'elle pourrait apporter…

* * *

Clarke se retrouva seule avec Octavia dans l'après midi.

« Tu as l'air crevée Clarke » lui dit-elle alors qu'elle essayait de…cuisiner ?

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Octavia ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle lui renvoya un regard noir. « J'essaie de faire un gâteau. Linc bosse super tard en ce moment, merci Bell, et je lui ai promis de passer le voir. » lui dit-elle en se passant la main pleine de farine sur le front.

« Laisse-moi-t'aider » lui dit Clarke en riant.

« Je ne dis pas non… »

Après une demi heure de dur labeur, Octavia mit fièrement son gâteau au four et le contempla tandis qu'il cuisait.

« Je…pense qu'il sait » lui dit soudainement Clarke.

« Quoi ? » lui répondit-elle distraitement.

« Bellamy. Je pense qu'il sait pour toi et Lincoln » lui avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Ahhh… ça…» lui répondit Octavia sans lâcher le gâteau des yeux.

« Octavia Blake ! » gronda-t-elle en lui tirant le bras. « Tu sais qu'il sait, n'est ce pas ? »

« Disons que je m'en doute » lui dit elle en croisant les bras, une moue accrochée sur ses lèvres.

« Non mais j'abandonne. Vous êtes incompréhensibles tous les 2. Sérieusement. Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas avec lui ? » lui dit-elle en calant sa main contre ses yeux.

« Parce qu'on est bien comme ça Clarke. On a passé notre vie à ne compter que sur l'autre. C'est…confortable de continuer ainsi. Juste encore un peu… »

« Moi qui pensais que tu rêvais de clamer ton amour au grand jour » déclara Clarke avec emphase en riant.

« Je ne compte pas continuer toute la vie. J'ai 18 ans dans moins de 15 jours, c'est une sorte de date butoir. » lui avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

« Et ça n'embête pas Lincoln ? » continua Clarke, curieuse de comprendre ses motivations.

« Il m'aime. C'est ça l'amour Clarke, attendre que l'autre soit prêt, sans conditions » lui dit-elle en pesant les mots, tout en la dévisageant étrangement.

« Je doute que tout le monde s'aime comme vous 2 » lui dit-elle pensivement. Elle les enviait. Elle enviait l'amour qui les unissait…

« Alors c'est que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé » lui dit-elle fermement.

« Peut être… » lui dit-elle tristement. Si l'amour, c'était ce qu'ils vivaient, alors oui, peut être n'avait-elle jamais ressentit ça. En tout cas, elle prenait conscience qu'entre elle et Finn, ça ne serait jamais aussi fort. Ou peut être quand ils seraient à nouveau réunis ?

« Est-ce que Bellamy avait quelqu'un avant…notre mariage ? »

Les mots s'étaient échappés de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. « Oublie. Ça ne me regarde pas » ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Elle se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas moine, mais ça lui semblait…dérangeant d'y penser. Et maintenant que cette idée lui traversait l'esprit, elle pouvait difficilement la mettre de côté…

« Vraiment ? Tu es sa femme quand même » s'amusa Octavia.

« Pas pour longtemps. Dans un peu plus de 3 mois je rentrerais chez moi » conclut-elle nerveusement avant de battre en retrait vers sa chambre.

« Si tu le dis. Qui sait tout ce qui peut se passer en 3 mois… » lui dit Octavia avec un petit sourire en coin, tout en la regardant s'éloigner…

* * *

 **Voilà, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de ce chapitre, je ne sais pas trop, j'imagine que je le saurais vite en fonction du nombre de vos reviews lool!  
**

 **Aller, bonne fin de vacances à tous ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ahhhhh j'ai enfin récupéré mon fichier sur feu mon ancien ordi!**

 **Donc avec un peu d'avance sur mes prévisions, voici le chapitre 8!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, je suis contente que le dernier chapitre vous ai plu!**

 **Et merci aux Guests: Guest et Lu (pour l'histoire des 18 ans, c'est juste symbolique: les 18 ans, le passage à l'âge adulte, le courage necessaire à en parler à Bellamy ;) )**

 **Ce chapitre s'étale sur un peu plus de temps, et il se passe un peu plus de choses :p**

* * *

 _"La différence entre le possible et l'impossible réside dans la détermination qui sommeille en toi"_

 _Tommy Lasorda_

Clarke s'avança et frappa à la porte, avec un peu d'appréhension, mais aussi combative que la fois précédente. Elle lui avait laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir. Deux semaines. Une semaine depuis qu'il lui avait appris à se défendre, c'était bien assez pour lui en reparler. Fermement. Obstinément ?

« Entrez ! »

Il leva vers elle des yeux étonnés, sans pour autant prendre la parole.

« Il faut qu'on parle » lui dit-elle les yeux dans les yeux, en essayant de lui transmettre toute la détermination dont elle était capable.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer » marmonna-t-il avant d'afficher son sourire narquois.

"Ne joue pas les étonnés, tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi je suis là" plaida-t-elle en prenant un air excédé qu'elle ne ressentait pas vraiment.

Si elle devait bien s'avouer une chose, c'était qu'elle aimait ce jeu entre eux, et la sensation de confort qui en découlait.

Il roula des yeux mais ne se départit pas de son sourire, ce qui, selon Clarke, était plutôt bon signe. Mais elle se sentit obligée de continuer la conversation devant son mutisme persistant.

"Que veux-tu que je fasse pendant ces 3 prochains mois? C'est ma façon de me sentir utile...Je passe mes journées à soigner mon peuple au camp Jaha, tu as peur de quoi? Que je n'y arrive pas?" lui demanda-t-elle un peu vexée.

Mais la perte immédiate de son sourire lui indiqua qu'elle faisait sans doute fausse route.

"En aucun cas. Je ne doute pas de tes talents de guérisseuse Clarke. J'ai pu les tester" plaisanta-t-il en passant inconsciemment la main sur sa blessure à peine guérie.

"Alors quoi?" l'agressa-t-elle vaguement, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait.

Il hésita un instant en la toisant puis finit par reprendre la parole, clairement à contre coeur.

"C'est trop...dangereux..." expliqua-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

"Dangereux?"

"Oui dangereux" répéta-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant de 5 ans.

Contre toute attente, elle éclata de rire et il se renfrogna.

"Tu plaisantes?" reprit-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux.

"J'aurais du me douter que rien ne pouvait être simple avec toi" murmura-t-il clairement agacé.

C'était si simple pour eux de se pousser mutuellement à bout. La tension était désormais palpable, mais Bellamy se radoucit soudain.

"Tu appartiens à la famille royale Clarke, tu ne peux pas te permettre de travailler dans des conditions pareilles et de tomber malade!"

"Mais... J'ai toujours fait ça! Tu ne peux pas m'obliger à rester enfermée sans pouvoir faire ce que j'aime!"

"On ne va pas recommencer cette petite discussion" lui rappela-t-il d'un ton espiègle.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de suivre son regard qui descendait jusque sa poitrine et elle sentit une vague de chaleur s'emparer d'elle au souvenir de ses doigts sur sa peau.

"Je...hum... rien ni personne ne pourra me mettre dans une bulle dorée Bellamy. On peut tous tomber malade n'importe quand" se reprit-elle en essayant désespérément de se recentrer...

"J'ai dit non!" lui dit-il fermement avant de se rattraper. "C'est pour ton bien Princesse"

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça!" lui rétorqua-t-elle les joues rougies, cette fois par la colère.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne semblant pas prêt pour un nouveau round. "Clarke..." l'implora-t-il d'une voix plus calme.

"Quoi? En tant que roi tu es prêt à sacrifier ton peuple pour m'empêcher de faire mon boulot?"

"Arrête de dramatiser tu veux, c'est ridicule!"

"Alors conduit toi en roi!"

"Et toi en reine!" lui rétorqua-t-il, la mâchoire serrée par l'irritation.

Il se regardèrent un long moment les yeux dans les yeux. Mais Clarke ne voulait pas en démordre. Elle savait que sa cause était juste et qu'elle avait tous les droits de se rebeller.

"Tu ne lâcheras jamais l'affaire n'est ce pas?" soupira-t-il ,en faisant retomber la pression qui se jouait entre eux.

"Non." lui dit-elle en soupirant, l'air satisfaite, avant de laisser un petit sourire gagner son visage. Elle le considéra un instant, et prit son silence pour une victoire personnelle.

"Alors on va faire un compromis."

"Un compromis?" répéta-t-elle de façon suspicieuse, en fronçant les yeux.

"Oui tu te rappelles? En affaire, dans un mariage, tout est affaire de compromis" lui dit-il en renvoyant son parfait sourire narquois.

La victoire n'était peut être pas aussi parfaite qu'à première vue, se dit Clarke en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je t'écoute" lui dit-elle prudemment.

"Je te laisse ouvrir le dispensaire les jours où le guérisseur ne vient pas. En contre partie, tu me promets de te tenir éloignée des malades."

"Qu...quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle, vraiment incertaine d'avoir saisit le sens de ces mots.

"Pour être clair, tu t'occupes des blessés et des petites choses non contagieuses, et toi et moi on sait que c'est déjà beaucoup!"

"Bellamy!"

"Je mets de l'eau dans mon vin Clarke, et c'est déjà... beaucoup. Alors ne me pousse pas à bout." la menaça-t-il doucement.

Elle serra les poings avant de répondre. ça lui semblait ridicule, mais c'était un début. Rien ne l'empêcherait d'essayer de le convaincre plus tard.

"Ok" lacha-t-elle en soupirant.

"Ok." répéta-t-il un peu surpris de sa docilité. "Le guérisseur vient une fois par semaine. Ce jour là il traitera les malades contagieux"

"D'accord."

"Finalement tu avais raison. Les compromis ça marche" ironisa-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de la taquiner.

"Ne pousse pas ta chance trop loin Bellamy..." lui lança-t-elle, mi figue mi raisin.

Il lui sourit en la regardant sans doute un peu trop longuement, ou alors un peu trop intensément peut être. Quoiqu'il en soit elle prit congé -ou s'échappa?- rapidement, sans lui laisser la chance de changer d'avis.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent comme une renaissance pour Clarke. Lincoln avait à nouveau été désigné comme son escorte, et aussi comme son traducteur.

Les habitants du village, qui au départ semblaient réticents à se montrer au dispensaire, se firent de plus en plus nombreux à se présenter à elle au fur à mesure que les jours passaient. Lincoln était d'une aide précieuse pour permettre à Clarke de comprendre les symptomes, les causes des blessures et de tous les bobos du quotidien. Et finalement, elle se rendit compte que Bellamy avait raison. Elle y passait ses journées sans voir le temps passer, s'occupant des blessés, des os cassés, des maux de ventre des enfants, et même des femmes enceintes. Elle eut l'occasion de pratiquer son 1er accouchement seule, bien qu'elle se soit déjà exercée en présence de sa mère, mais ce fut un miracle de chaque instant.

Elle comprenait de mieux en mieux leur langue, et commençait même à balbutier quelques mots sans trop d'efforts.

Mais surtout, elle commençait à se sentir intégrée. Les regards suspicieux s'étaient transformés en regard moins frileux puis en coup d'oeil franchement amicaux.

Cela faisait désormais une vingtaine de jours qu'elle avait débuté au dispensaire, et ça n'était plus rare qu'on l'aborde en dehors du dispensaire pour prendre de ses nouvelles ou même juste lui dire bonjour.

20 jours au dispensaire, quasiment 2 mois au village. Oui, elle se sentait intégrée. Pire, elle se sentait bien, sereine. En paix. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose...

Elle rentra un soir, épuisée, et fit une halte par la cuisine, son ventre émettant des râles d'agonie. Elle n'avait presque rien mangé de la journée.

"Hey salut Clarke! J'ai l'impression de ne plus te croiser! Est ce que je dois me blesser pour avoir l'honneur de discuter à nouveau avec toi?" plaisanta Octavia.

Clarke pouffa de rire la bouche pleine. "Désolée Octavia, c'est le début mais ça va se calmer. Comment vas-tu?"

"ça va et toi?" lui répondit-elle sans s'appesantir...

"Mmmhhh... qu'est ce qui ne va pas?" devina Clarke en se tournant vers elle.

"Rien, c'est juste..." commença-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. "J'ai 18 ans dans 2 jours et je sais que je dois avoir le courage d'aller voir Bell, mais je ne suis pas sure d'en avoir la force." débita-t-elle d'un trait.

"Alors fais le maintenant."

Octavia la regarda d'un air stupéfait.

"Quoi? Rien ne t'oblige à ruminer ça encore 2 longs jours. Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite tu en seras débarrassée et tu pourras vivre pleinement ton histoire avec Lincoln." en déduit Clarke avec le sourire.

Octavia la regarda d'un air dubitatif.

"Tu viens avec moi? Tu as l'air d'avoir plus de courage que moi. Même si ce n'est pas très difficile..."

"Euhh, je ne suis pas sure que ce soit une bonne idée. Si tu veux je t'accompagne et je m'éclipserais, je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer dans votre discussion de famille."

"Mais tu fais partie de la famille Clarke" lui dit-elle chaleureusement.

Et Clarke savait qu'elle était totalement sincère, et ça lui fit chaud au coeur. Elle serra brièvement sa main avant de la tirer.

"Allons battre le fer pendant qu'il est chaud" soupira-t-elle malgré elle, à l'idée de se retrouver une nouvelle fois en confrontation avec son mari. Ou peut être s'en amusait-elle, oui, peut être...

Elles entrèrent après avoir frappé un coup sec à la porte de son bureau. Bellamy était penché sur ses papiers et ne releva pas immédiatement la tête. Clarke se permit alors de l'observer avidement. Il avait l'air épuisé, mais ne se départissait pas de son allure royal et déterminé. Ses boucles brunes se battaient en duel autour de ses taches de rousseur et Clarke ne put s'empêcher de songer d'à quelle point il était séduisant.

Il releva alors la tête et arqua un sourcil tandis que ses yeux se balançaient de l'une à l'autre.

"Que me vaut... l'honneur de votre visite?" demanda-t-il avec crainte.

"Il faut que je te parle Bell" lui dit tout bas Octavia.

"ça m'inquiète toujours d'entendre ça d'une des femmes de ma vie, mais quand les 2 s'y mettent, j'avoue que j'ai un peu envie de m'enfuir" ironisa-t-il.

Les _femmes de ma vie…_

Cela résonna agréablement à ses oreilles. Clarke se surprit à sourire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter, et sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer tandis qu'elle croisait son regard...

Elle secoua la tête, il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir une telle emprise sur elle. Son attraction pour lui n'était pas réelle. Rien ici n'était réel. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'attache. Ni à Octavia, ni à lui. Surtout pas à lui…

"Je...vais vous laisser" leur dit-elle subitement.

Elle ne pouvait pas gérer d'être là, au beau milieu de ce moment privé, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une simple étrangère, et de voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils la considéraient comme si elle faisait réellement partie de leur vie, comme si ça n'était pas momentané, comme si dans 2 mois elle serait encore parmi eux, à partager cette intimité dont elle ne voulait pas, pour pouvoir mieux partir...

Il fallait qu'elle se détache d'eux avant d'être prise au piège de ses sentiments. Si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard…

Bellamy lui envoya un regard étonné, et le silence qui s'en suivit en devint vite gênant.

"On se voit plus tard" conclut-elle, non sans avoir donné un sourire d'encouragement à Octavia.

* * *

Malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle Bellamy rentra, Clarke était toujours éveillée. Elle se sentait incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Il se glissa doucement sous la couverture pour ne pas risquer de la réveiller, mais elle se tourna vers lui.

"Tout s'est bien passé?" demanda-t-elle avec interêt.

"Je t'ai réveillé?"

"Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et à vrai dire j'avais un peu froid"

L'hiver devenait glacial, et les 2 couvertures qui leur servaient de duvet lui avait été insuffisantes en l'attendant.

Il chercha sa main sous la couverture et se redressa.

"Tu es vraiment gelée! Je vais nous chercher des couvertures supplémentaires!" s'écria-t-il, alarmé.

"En pleine nuit? Non c'est bon. Et puis je n'ai pas froid quand tu es là" commença-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant son air confus. "Je veux dire, tu irradies, tu es un véritable chauffage ambulant" essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en s'empourprant.

Il esquissa un petit sourire narquois en se détendant. Elle prit conscience que sa main était toujours dans la sienne et qu'il la dévisageait sans se départir de son sourire.

"Ok...Tourne toi Clarke"

"Qu...quoi?"

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Pour une fois, tu veux bien me faire confiance?"

Le problème était qu'elle lui faisait déjà confiance, et ça depuis longtemps… Elle se tourna à son opposé et se trouva dos contre lui.

Il se rapprocha et enserra ses bras autour d'elle avec précaution.

"Je ne voudrais pas être responsable si tu tombes malade à cause du froid" lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille, faisant naître une légère chair de poule le long de son échine.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était un jeu pour lui, ou s'il cherchait juste à la réchauffer, sans doute un peu des 2, toujours était-il qu'elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'elle sentit sa chaleur l'envelopper, et se sentit prête à succomber au sommeil dans l'instant. Elle se laissa aller contre lui sans résistance, et posa la tête contre son épaule, balayant toute la gêne provoquée par leur soudaine intimité.

"Alors, Octavia?" demanda-t-elle en baillant.

"A ton avis?" lui renvoya-t-il en souriant contre sa chevelure blonde.

"Je ne sais pas, j'espère que tu ne t'es pas emporté, et que Linc est toujours en vie."

Elle le sentit rire contre la peau de son cou et son coeur prit un rythme plus soutenu.

"Pour qui tu me prends Princesse. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'y étais pas préparé!"

"Alors? Le mariage est pour quand?"

"3 ou 4 semaines. Octavia tient à ce que tu sois encore là pour son mariage" lui dit-il cette fois d'une voix détachée qui la surprit.

Elle ne sut quoi rajouter. ça la touchait qu'Octavia ait insisté pour qu'elle soit présente à leur mariage. Quoique qu'elle puisse penser, et quoiqu'elle puisse faire pour ne pas s'attacher à eux, elle devait s'avouer qu'elle était contente de pouvoir assister au mariage d'Octavia, qu'elle considérait comme une véritable amie, alors qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis 2 mois.

Il lui sembla que Bellamy continuait de lui parler, d'une voix lointaine, bien trop lointaine pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre, bien trop occupée qu'elle était à sombrer dans les bras de morphée. Ou plutôt, dans les bras de son mari.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, toujours blotti contre lui, sans vraiment oser se mouvoir. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment. Pas envie de voir sa chaleur se dissiper. Elle se sentait bien , et pour une fois elle n'avait pas envie d'en avoir peur...

Bellamy bougea le premier. Il se redressa doucement, tout en s'attardant contre sa peau, frôlant et caressant le bas de son dos avant de s'étirer.

Elle hésita à feindre le sommeil mais finit pas s'asseoir elle aussi.

"J'ai dormi trop longtemps" commença-t-il. "Je vais avoir du mal à boucler cette journée. Il faut que j'y aille"

Si elle ne le connaissait pas depuis plus de 2 mois, elle n'aurait pas remarqué la façon dont il se passait la main dans les cheveux, ce qui signait incontestablement son anxiété.

Elle hocha la tête et lui sourit, encore fatiguée et à court de mots. Elle aussi avait une dure journée à l'horizon...

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent ressemblèrent aux précédents. L'hiver était glacial et humide et il y avait de plus en plus de malades qu'elle ne pouvait soigner suite à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Bellamy. Elle devait d'ailleurs se faire violence pour la tenir.

Un matin, alors qu'elle discutait avec Lincoln au dispensaire,une maman du village qu'elle avait déjà croisé auparavant se présenta à elle en larmes, tenant une forme emmitouflée dans une couverture. Elle lui tendit la couverture en la suppliant.

Sous le choc, Clarke posa la couverture et découvrit le petit corps d'un enfant qui devait avoir à peine 3 ans. Après quelques secondes où elle fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle se ressaisit et ausculta le petit garçon.

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux tout en suppliant ses mains de ne pas trembler. Le corps inerte et sans vie du petit garçon reposait douloureusement sur le lit devant elle. Il était rouge et brûlant. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir , pourtant, rien ne pouvait alléger le sentiment d'impuissance. Rien ne pourrait l'habituer à ce spectacle macabre.

"Quand est ce que la fièvre a commencé?" demanda-t-elle en essayant de se comporter comme le médecin qu'elle devait être.

Elle fit signe à Lincoln de ne pas s'approcher, et il se contenta de traduire de l'entrée du dispensaire.

"4 jours"

"D'autres symptomes?" demanda Clarke en parcourant le petit corps de haut en bas.

"Quintes de toux, problèmes respiratoires"

"Demande lui si elle aussi est malade" demanda Clarke en reportant son attention sur la maman.

"Elle tousse depuis hier" lui dit Lincoln d'une voix blanche. "Clarke, tu dois t'éloigner d'elle" lui dit-il d'une voix ferme. "Bellamy a dit..."

"Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il a dit!" s'emporta-t-elle."Mais c'est un peu tard. On va fermer le dispensaire et le mettre en quarantaine. Il va me falloir plus d'herbes et des volontaires pour m'aider Lincoln"

"Bellamy ne va pas apprécier. Qu'est qu'ils ont?"

"Je pense que c'est la grippe. De toute manière, j'ai été en contact, je reste; Je serais plus utile ici de toute façon."

Lincoln fit demi tour, et comme elle aurait pu le jurer, il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné de son mari, visiblement furieux, ainsi que de Marcus Kane.

"Sors d'ici!" hurla-t-il en s'approchant.

"Recule toi!" hurla-t-elle tout aussi fort.

" Tu m'avais promis Clarke" lui dit-il d'une voix outrée tandis que Marcus posait une main sur son épaule pour l'apaiser.

"Si tu y réfléchissais calmement, tu comprendrais que je ne l'ai pas vraiment choisi" lui dit-elle d'une voix plus posée, en le fixant dans les yeux malgré leur position diamétralement opposée. "Bellamy, j'ai été en contact, le plus prudent c'est que je reste ici et que je m'occupe des malades. Toi en revanche, ta place est à la tête du village. Tu ne dois pas rester ici." lui dit-elle sincèrement. Elle ne voulait pas risquer de le voir tomber malade.

"Clarke a raison" intervint Marcus tandis que Clarke ne pouvait plus supporter le regard désespéré que lui renvoyait Bellamy. Son inquiétude n'était pas feinte, elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Elle le voyait dans son coeur.

Elle voulait le rassurer mais aucun d'entre eux n'étaient dupe. Une épidémie de grippe n'était jamais à prendre à la légère. Déjà au camp Jaha, ce genre d'épidémie était difficile à contrôler alors qu'ils disposaient d'un matériel médicale plus élaboré. Alors ici... elle savait qu'elle ferait de son mieux avec les moyens du bord. Mais elle était parfaitement consciente que personne n'était à l'abri, personne n'était immunisé. Chaque virus de la grippe était unique et ça en faisait un ennemi redoutable.

Elle scella leur regard en une promesse muette avant de chuchoter un "Tout ira bien Bell...", qui était une prière qu'elle lui destinait aussi bien qu'à elle même.

Elle le vit serrer les poings du coin de l'oeil sans la lacher du regard, et pour la 1ère fois depuis son arrivée, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir le serrer contre elle et effacer les doutes qui transparaissaient de tout son corps.

"Fais attention à toi Princesse..." murmura-t-il, visiblement bouleversé, avant de disparaitre, la laissant plus seule et démunie que jamais...

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Les reviews sont toujours une motivation!  
**

 **PS: j'aimerai bien traduire cette fic en anglais mais je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise pour ça. Si quelqu'un se sent de le faire, j'en serais ravie ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos nombreuses reviews et gentils commentaires sur le chapitre précédent.**

 **Je vois qu'il y a quelques impatients parmi vous donc je poste ce chapitre avec 2 jours d'avance :p**

 **Merci aussi aux nombreux Guests! (GreenEyes: merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ;) )**

* * *

" _Il n'est pire aveugle que celui qui ne veut pas voir"_

L'épidémie avait débuté 4 jours auparavant. Les patients affluaient, toujours plus nombreux alors que les jours avançaient, et Clarke se sentait exténuée.

Bellamy était passé chaque jour depuis qu'elle était coincée au dispensaire, mais elle l'avait chaque jour chassé, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa place. Pourtant, il réitérait sa démarche sans se décourager. Elle savait qu'il voulait juste s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, et à vrai dire, elle attendait sa venue avec impatience, le voir lui donnait du courage et la rassurait.

"Bois ça Jasper" lui dit-elle en coupant court à ses pensées.

Jasper était tombé malade dès le 2ème jour, et il allait déjà beaucoup mieux, la fièvre avait baissé, et malgré les quintes de toux persistantes, il se plaignait, ce qui était définitivement bon signe.

"Quand est ce que je pourrais sortir d'ici? C'est...déprimant ici" grimaça-t-il en buvant la mixture. "Et ce que tu me donnes, absolument immonde!" geigna-t-il.

"Si ça pouvait m'éviter de t'entendre pleurnicher, je te dirais tout de suite!" plaisanta-t-elle "Mais je préfère que tu restes ici jusqu'à demain, histoire d'être sûre que tu ne sois plus contagieux"

Il hocha la tête pensivement "Merci Clarke" lui dit-il sincèrement.

Elle lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers les autres malades, ceux qui demandaient _vraiment_ de l'attention.

Elle vit alors débarquer Lily, un air vaguement embarrassé sur le visage.

"A moins que tu ne sois malade, tu ne devrais pas rester ici Lily" lui dit Clarke en s'affairant autour d'une patiente. "Quoi?" lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle restait immobile.

Elle baissa les yeux avant de lui répondre. "Le roi refuse que je vous quitte tant que vous n'aurez pas dormi" avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Stupéfaite,Clarke la regarda un instant la bouche ouverte, avant de lâcher un petit rire fatigué. ça ne devrait pas l'étonner venant de Bellamy.

"Où est ce qu'il est?" demanda-t-elle en songeant qu'il n'était pas venu la voir aujourd'hui. Non pas qu'il lui manquait non, mais elle y songeait un peu, voilà tout.

"Il est...occupé…" lui répondit Lily avec hésitation.

Clarke fronça les sourcils, sa curiosité piquée au vif, un peu déçue aussi. "Combien de temps tu es censée rester?" demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

"5h"

"5h? C'est une plaisanterie? C'est hors de question!"

Lily la regarda avec effroie. "Le roi a dit que si je n'arrivais pas à vous convaincre, je serais renvoyée"

Clarke ferma les yeux. Elle ne savait pas s'il en était capable, mais Lily le craignait en tout cas. Et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait grandement besoin de dormir, surtout si l'épidémie ne s'arrêtait pas. Le guerrisseur serait là dans 48h, et dormir un peu la ferait sans doute tenir jusque là…

"Ok. 4h Lily, et tu me réveilles s'il y a un soucis d'accord?"

La jeune fille la regarda avec gratitude et s'assit à côté du lit que Clarke avait choisit pour dormir.

"Toi aussi tu as l'air fatiguée" lui dit-elle en baillant, avant de s'endormir sans état d'âme.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la nuit était lourdement tombée et elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue. Lily n'était plus à ses côtés, et Jasper la dévisageait avec un sourire entendu.

"Bien dormi ma reine?"

Un sourire illumina le visage de Clarke. C'était bien la 1ère fois qu'on l'appelait la reine…

"Combien de temps?" lui demanda-t-elle en roulant des yeux, consciente de s'être faite avoir.

"6h"

"Merde"

"Le monde ne s'est pas écroulé Clarke. Un seul patient est arrivé, c'est Murphy" lui dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

Elle se dirigea vers lui pour prendre ses constantes. Son pouls était plutôt faible et la température élevée, mais rien d'affolant.

"Je vais te préparer la décoction pour la fièvre Murphy, tu ne dois pas te sentir très vaillant…"

"C'est pas si mal comparé à Bellamy…" lui dit-il d'une voix faible.

"Murphy…" le sermonna Jasper, qui était posté derrière Clarke.

"Comment ça?" demanda Clarke en se sentant blêmir. "Jasper?" demanda-t-elle en se retournant, alarmée par son air coupable.

Jasper se contenta de regarder attentivement le bout de ses chaussures avant de lui répondre.

"Bell est tombé malade hier…" commença-t-il.

"Quoi?" hurla Clarke en sentant son pouls s'accélérer. "Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

"Lily m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on te prévienne. Il ne voulait pas t'inquiéter. Et puis c'est plus sur pour lui de rester isolé des autres."

"Foutaises!" s'énerva-t-elle en songeant qu'il n'était qu'un parfait idiot.

Elle se tourna alors vers Murphy en déglutissant. "Il est mal en point? Quelqu'un lui a donné les décoctions?"

"Il n'est pas très en forme c'est sur. Pour le reste j'en sais foutre rien"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, en proie à une sensation de panique incontrôlable.

Elle savait qu'il y avait beaucoup à faire au dispensaire, mais elle n'y réfléchit pas à 2 fois. Elle donna la décoction à Murphy et se dirigea vers la sortie.

"Je vais le voir. Jasper, viens me chercher si vous avez besoin de moi, ok?"

Il hochait la tête tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers leur maison.

4 patients étaient morts depuis le début de l'épidémie. Le petit garçon et 3 vieilles personnes. C'était ça les populations à risque. Les plus jeunes, et les plus vieux, essaya-t-elle de se rassurer. Malgré tout, le risque de surinfections pulmonaires n'était pas à prendre à la légère, surtout s'il n'avait pas été traité depuis qu'il avait déclaré sa grippe.

Elle se rattacha à ses connaissances médicales. A tout ce qui était rationnel. Pour éviter de trop penser. Pour éviter la panique qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt, et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas vraiment…

"Clarke?" s'étonna Octavia en la suivant de près après qu'elle lui ai décoché un regard assassin.

"Hey Clarke!" insista-t-elle en lui attrapant le bras.

Clarke se dégagea violemment avant de se tourner vers elle. "Tu aurais du me prévenir!" lui répliqua-t-elle, implacable.

"Je sais." lui dit-il d'une voix calme. "Son état a empiré cette nuit, je comptais venir te chercher mais Lily m'a dit que tu dormais encore, et je savais que tu avais besoin de dormir."

"Oh oui, c'est parfait. Mon sommeil est tellement plus important que la vie de ton frère" ironisa-t-elle en franchissant le seuil de leur chambre.

Elle savait qu'elle était dure avec Octavia, mais elle ne pouvait pas refréner sa colère. Ils avaient été non seulement stupide, mais aussi inconscients, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à se calmer.

Bellamy gisait tel un chiffon au creux de leur lit et son coeur s'arrêta de battre l'histoire d'un court instant. Elle posa la main sur sa gorge et se sentit comme tétanisée, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de son mari, clairement mal en point. Elle devait rationaliser les faits. Penser en médecin. Ne pas se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. Elle aurait exactement réagit de la même façon si c'était Octavia ou Lincoln, se dit-elle en cherchant à se rassurer. Elle essaya d'inspirer profondément, mais elle en fut incapable.

Elle sentit Octavia poser la main sur son épaule et ferma les yeux.

"Il a besoin de toi Clarke, reprends toi" lui dit-elle en pressant la main sur son épaule, comme pour la ramener vers la réalité.

Clarke hocha la tête sans pouvoir articuler un son cohérent, et se précipita à son chevet.

"Hey Bell…" lui dit-elle en posant la main tremblante sur son front. Il était brûlant, et ne lui répondit qu'avec un léger gémissement qui lui fendit le coeur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans la chambre. Elle retira la couverture qui le couvrait et ouvrit légèrement la fenêtre. C'était l'hiver, et elle était déjà transie de froid rien qu'en entrouvrant la fenêtre mais elle s'en fichait pas mal.

Elle retourna à son chevet et le fit asseoir. Elle prépara la décoction pour la fièvre qu'elle avait amené avec elle et l'approcha de ses lèvres. "Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu Bell. S'il te plait…" l'implora-t-elle.

Elle put lui faire boire la moitié de la préparation, ce qui serait sans doute suffisant jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Elle se mordilla la lèvre sans pouvoir détacher son regard de son visage en proie au délire.

Il délirait dans sa langue maternelle, et vu la faiblesse de sa voix, sa faiblesse en général, elle avait bien du mal à distinguer les mots qu'il prononçait. Elle comprit qu'il parlait essentiellement de sa mère, mais elle distingua nettement le mot _princesse_ aussi, _ma princesse,_ mais refusa de lui donner du crédit. Il délirait. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait...

La température étant devenu glaciale dans la chambre, elle referma la fenêtre et le couvrit avec la couverture la plus légère, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la tête posée contre la poitrine de Bellamy, qui respirait de façon moins anarchique qu'à son arrivée. Elle sourit devant ses yeux clos et son visage paisible , poussant un soupir de soulagement. Sa fièvre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir énormément baissé, mais au moins il avait traversé ces quelques heures sans lâcher prise.

Elle posa la main sur le coeur de Bellamy et resta de longues minutes à le contempler,se laissant bercer par le rythme régulier des battements de son coeur.

Elle se redressa brusquement lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

"Comment va-t-il?" demanda une Octavia qui n'avait visiblement pas beaucoup dormi.

"Un peu mieux" lui répondit Clarke en reportant son attention sur son mari. "Je suis désolée pour cette nuit" lui dit-elle sans la regarder.

Il était évident qu'Octavia s'inquiétait autant qu'elle. Non. Plus qu'elle, puisque c'était son frère…

"Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'avais pas tout à fait tort. Et puis tu t'inquiétais…" lui chuchota-t-elle en la fixant.

* * *

Bellamy se réveilla partiellement quelques heures après le départ d'Octavia.

Encore groggy, il semblait avoir du mal à appréhender la situation.

"Bois ça" en profita Clarke.

Il but cette fois ci son verre entier, mais avait clairement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

"Repose toi, Bell" lui dit-elle en passant instinctivement sa main dans sa chevelure sombre...

"Ne pars pas" l'implora-t-il alors qu'il replongeait dans un état second.

"Je ne compte pas bouger d'ici" le rassura-t-elle. "Je te le promets" murmura-t-elle la voix tremblante.

"Jamais" ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

Clarke stoppa le mouvement de sa main contre ses cheveux et la retira précipitamment, sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Bellamy s'était rendormi instantanément.

Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il avait dit c'était certain. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle y prête attention, ça ne voulait rien dire. Pas plus que le sourire que ce simple mot avait engendré sur ses lèvres. Dans son coeur…

Bellamy récupéra rapidement, et même plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. Il était sur pieds 2 jours après, bien que Clarke lui ait interdit de se lever avant le lendemain.

"Tu es la personne la plus bornée que je connaisse Bellamy Blake!" bougonna-t-elle en le trouvant dans la cuisine ce matin là.

"Je ne suis pas fait pour rester enfermé dans une chambre Princesse. Je vais mieux, et j'ai un tas de choses à faire!"

Elle soupira en pestant, et se dirigea vers le dispensaire. Le guérisseur avait pris le relais, et le plus gros de la crise était passé. Les malades l'accueillirent avec le sourire, et une pluie de remerciement, qui la fit rougir.

Elle passa la journée à aider le guérisseur, et deux jours plus tard, il ne restait plus que quelques malades au dispensaire, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Elle s'effondra sur son lit ce soir là, plus fatiguée que jamais.

"Maintenant que l'épidémie est passée, je veux que tu prennes un jour de repos Clarke" déclara Bellamy d'un ton sérieux.

"Mmmhhhh, il y a toujours du travail au dispensaire tu sais…"

"Je m'en fiche. Promets le moi Clarke!"

"Ok c'est bon je n'irais pas demain". Elle n'avait pas envie de lutter, elle était bien trop épuisée pour ça. A la fois physiquement et moralement. Voir Bellamy au bord du gouffre l'avait achevée.

"Bien. Tu...as fait un travail remarquable" ajouta-t-il en la fixant longuement. "Tu as sauvé plus de vies qu'on n'aurait pu l'espérer si tu n'avais pas été là"

Clarke sourit tout en fermant ses yeux. Elle savait que ce n'était pas simple pour lui de lui avouer qu'elle avait eu sa place là bas, alors qu'il refusait catégoriquement de l'y envoyer à la base…

"Merci…" lui répondit-elle simplement. Elle sentit qu'il remontait les couvertures sur ses épaules avant de s'installer à ses côtés, sans doute un peu trop près d'elle mais qu'importe, elle était tellement habituée à sa présence que désormais, elle l'appréciait le confort que ça lui procurait.

Cette nuit là, elle dormit plus de 10h, et se réveilla en pleine forme. Elle trouva son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine en traînant les pieds et se retrouva face à son mari.

Son regard biffurqua suspicieusement vers le sac à ses pieds, avant de revenir vers ses yeux.

Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine. "Où est ce que tu vas?" lui demanda-t-elle sans doute un peu trop froidement.

Il la toisa quelques instant, laissant ressortir son sourire narquois.

"Octavia se marie dans 15 jours. Il était prévu que je fasse le tour des 12 clans pour les inviter, donc...je me prépare princesse." lui répondit-il en haussant les sourcils.

"Et tu comptais partir sans me prévenir?" lui demanda-t-elle visiblement vexée.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, sans se démunir de son air narquois.

"On ne s'est pas beaucoup croisé ces derniers temps, et si tu rajoutes les moments où j'étais inconscient, il ne reste pas grand chose. Tu dormais paisiblement ce matin, je ne voulais pas te réveiller." lui dit-il, amusé par la situation.

Et l'amusement qu'il ne s'embêtait pas à cacher l'exaspéra d'autant plus.

"Tu es bien trop faible pour partir maintenant! Tu te crois invincible?" riposta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Je serais de retour dans maximum une semaine. Je suis sure que tu survivras Princesse" lui dit-il en posant le bras sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea instantanément. "T'es complètement inconscient! Tu dois te reposer!"

"Ne sois pas furieuse. Je vous promets de faire attention docteur" plaisanta-t-il pour essayer de la détendre.

"Je ne suis pas furieuse, je suis inquiète!" lacha-t-elle sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'elle disait.

Il lui sourit tendrement. "Alors ne t'inquiète pas." lui dit-il en déposant un baiser contre sa joue, ce qui la chamboula tout autant que son départ. "Lincoln vient avec moi, il ne m'arrivera rien."

Mais le fait est que ça ne la rassurait pas vraiment. Non seulement elle était inquiète pour lui, mais c'était aussi la 1ère fois qu'elle allait passer autant de temps séparé de lui. Et elle n'aimait pas l'idée. Et elle n'aimait pas l'idée de s'en rendre compte.

Elle baissa les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard, et remonta dans sa chambre l'appétit coupé.

* * *

Clarke prit un moment de repos et s'assit contre le mur du dispensaire. Elle était éreintée par ses nuits courtes. Depuis que Bellamy était partit, elle ne se l'expliquait pas, mais elle trouvait difficilement le sommeil…

"Tiens" lui dit Octavia en lui tendant un morceau de pain.

Clarke cligna des yeux d'un air un peu perdu.

"Quelle heure est-il?" demanda-t-elle, surprise de voir sa belle soeur au dispensaire.

Octavia s'assit à même le sol à côté d'elle avant de lui répondre. "13h et tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. Mon frère me tuerait s'il savait que je te laisse dépérir" plaisanta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de manger.

"Je suis loin de mourir de faim" lui répondit-elle la bouche pleine en roulant des yeux.

"Peut être mais vu ta tête, tu as clairement l'air de dépérir. Pourquoi tu es si soucieuse?" lui demanda-t-elle en cherchant la réponse au fin fond de ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas?" lui renvoya-t-elle. "ça fait une semaine qu'ils sont partis" ajouta-t-elle en regardant droit devant.

"Tu n'as peut être pas l'habitude mais eux oui, ils sont grands et savent se débrouiller. Cesse de t'inquiéter pour Bell, il te reviendra en un seul morceau…"

"Il n'est pas à moi, d'ailleurs je m'inquiète pour Linc aussi" lui répondit-elle obstinément.

Octavia se mit doucement à rire.

"Qu'est ce que tu trouves si drôle?" demanda Clarke, légèrement exaspérée.

"Rien. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est bien plus compliqué de lutter contre ses sentiments que de les accepter?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles" lui répondit nerveusement Clarke. "Tu as tort."

"J'ai tort ou je ne sais pas de quoi je parle?" lui demanda-t-elle en papillonnant lourdement des yeux.

"Fiche moi la paix Octavia! Il n'y a rien entre ton frère et moi!" s'emporta-t-elle en se relevant. "Je serais parti dans 1 mois et demi, il ne peut rien y avoir!" insista-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

"Peu importe, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est plein de ressources, s'il n'est pas là aujourd'hui, il sera là demain, ok?"Clarke acquiesça et se dirigea vers un patient qui entrait dans le dispensaire.

"On se voit plus tard Octavia" lui dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

* * *

Bellamy et Lincoln ne revinrent pas ce jour là, pas plus que le suivant, et Clarke commençait à se faire un sang d'encre lorsqu'ils débarquèrent enfin le 3ème jour.

Clarke sortait du dispensaire à midi lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. Elle lâcha les herbes qu'elle transportait et s'élança vers lui sans réfléchir, saisit d'un soulagement libératoire.

Elle sauta dans ses bras en le prenant complètement par surprise puis le serra contre lui, savourant simplement la joie de le savoir en vie, tandis que les bras de son mari restaient comme paralysés le long de son corps, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse et ne la serre lui aussi contre lui. Elle respira son odeur, un sourire sur les lèvres et posa son front sur son épaule le coeur battant.

Bellamy resserra alors son étreinte, à tel point qu'il devenait presque difficile pour eux de respirer, et passa la main dans sa chevelure blonde en lâchant un petit soupir avant de la libérer.

Ils se firent face sans pouvoir décrocher leurs regards, et Clarke se rendit compte qu'elle avait les joues en feu.

Elle fut distraite par l'arrivée d'Octavia, et lui en fut secrètement reconnaissante.

Se laisser aller à ce genre de pulsion avec lui s'avérait dangereux. Au vu de son souffle court, de son coeur battant à tout rompre, de son regard fièvreux…

Non. Se laisser aller avec lui était exclut. Parce qu'elle savait qu'il n'y aurait pas de marche arrière possible...

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà! J'ai voulu faire un pas en avant au sujet des sentiments de Clarke dans ce chapitre, avant de passer à la suite.**

 **Certains pensaient que Clarke allait tomber malade, mais j'ai préféré l'inverse, pour qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui, et qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle tient vraiment beaucoup à lui.**

 **Pour le baiser sur la joue, j'ai voulu inversé aussi, pour changer lol, et le calin par contre, je l'ai fais comme dans la série :p**

 **Le prochain chapitre est un chapitre à ne pas manquer, croyez moi ^^**

 **Le 11 et 12 seront consacrés au mariage d'Octavia car il va s'y passer pas mal de choses :p**

 **Bonne rentrée à tous! Bisous!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou, vous allez bien?**

 **Je poste ce chapitre bien avant l'heure parce que c'est mon favori jusque là lol!**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé leur avis, et aux guests: GreenEyes (contente que ça t'ai plu, j'espère avoir été à la hauteur sur le suivant :p), Delphine (quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, mais j'ai encore tellement de choses à raconter ;)), Princesse Clarke (merci pour tes compliments), Guest (ils sont TOUJOURS beaux ces 2 là lol)**

 **Par contre j'ai eu bien moins de review sur le dernier chapitre, est ce qu'il vous a moins plu?**

 **Espérons que celui ci vous plaira davantage ;)**

* * *

 _"Votre âme est parfois un champs de bataille où raison et jugement combattent la passion et le désir"_

 _Khalil Gibran_

Les jours qui suivirent leur retour furent consacrés à la préparation du mariage.

Clarke n'avait jamais vu Octavia aussi nerveuse, et Lincoln aussi...calme, si c'était encore possible.

Quant à Bellamy, il avait parfaitement récupéré de sa grippe, et elle le trouvait extrêmement jovial.

"Je ne pensais pas que tu serais si heureux de marier Octavia" s'étonna-t-elle un matin en l'entendant siffloter.

"Quoi?" lui demanda-t-il en buvant son café, alors qu'Octavia restait silencieuse.

"Je ne sais pas, ces derniers temps tu as l'air plus... heureux?" hésita-t-elle en jetant un oeil à sa belle soeur, qui refusait obstinément de lever les yeux de sa tartine.

"Oh...je...non...enfin...oui...je veux dire. Bref, oui je suis heureux qu'Octavia soit heureuse." articula-t-il difficilement en décochant un regard assassin à Octavia qui pouffait de rire, toujours les yeux baissés. "J'ai du travail" bougonna-t-il en sortant. S'enfuyant plutôt.

"Qu'est ce que j'ai dis?" demanda-t-elle à Octavia, surprise de sa réaction.

"Mon dieu. On dit que les hommes sont stupides mais les femmes ne sont pas mieux."

"Quoi?"

"Laisse tomber. J'essaie ma robe de mariée aujourd'hui, tu veux bien m'accompagner? J'aurais besoin de ton avis."

"Avec plaisir!"

Elles passèrent le reste de la matinée entre filles, Octavia, toujours aussi nerveuse à l'approche de son mariage, était avide de conseils.

"Tu ne la trouves pas trop bouffante?" demanda-t-elle en proie à une crise de doute.

"Absolument pas!" lui répondit Clarke, un sourire permanent sur le visage. "Par contre je la reprendrais à la taille. Pour qu'elle soit plus cintrée."

Octavia s'admira dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures avant d'opiner de la tête. "Tu as complètement raison!" déclara-t-elle soudain. "Mary, est ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça?"

Clarke la regardait avec envie. Comme chaque petite fille, elle avait rêvé, imaginé son mariage comme quelque chose de féérique. Une preuve d'amour. Et elle avait un petit pincement au coeur cette après midi là en se dirigeant vers le dispensaire, en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais vraiment ça...

Elle plaisantait avec Raven , qui s'était enfoncé une grosse écharde dans le pied, lorsque Murphy surgit précipitamment avec un gosse dans les bras. A vu d'oeil il ne devait pas avoir plus de 12 ans. Il le déposa délicatement sur un lit et lança un regard inquiet à Clarke, qui s'était précipité à son chevet.

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" demanda-t-elle en inspectant le corps du garçon.

"Peter a grimpé sur le mur qui encercle le village pour jouer et il a glissé." lui dit-il sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du garçon. "Il s'est empalé sur le piquet qui se trouvait en bas."

Clarke ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Le piquet en bois l'avait transpercé sous l'épaule droite et le spectacle n'était pas très beau à voir. Le pouls de Peter était filant et ses vêtements maculés de sang. Elle déchira son t-shirt aussi doucement qu'elle le put mais ne put empêcher le hurlement guttural qui sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'il perdait connaissance.

A en juger par le sifflement qu'elle entendait, le bout de bois avait transpercé le poumon, et elle supposait que le sang affluait dedans au moment même où elle prenait ses constantes respiratoires.

Son coeur, qui battait faiblement jusque là, s'arrêta brutalement, la sortant de sa transe.

Elle se mit à lui faire un massage cardiaque, se raccrochant à l'idée que si elle arrivait à le faire battre à nouveau, alors elle pourrait le sauver.

"Reviens petit" ne cessait-elle de lui murmurer...

Elle continua de longues minutes avec la force du désespoir, lorsqu'elle sentit des bras la tirer fermement en arrière. Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer, pas vu s'approcher. Bellamy posa sur elle un regard rempli de compassion.

Elle se débattit momentanément. "Laisse moi continuer..."

"Clarke. Il n'y a plus rien à faire." lui dit-il calmement, sans desserrer son étreinte.

Elle le regarda sans vraiment le voir, et ses bras retombèrent mollement le long de son corps, tandis que ses yeux se posait à nouveau sur l'adolescent.

Sentant Clarke dans l'impossibilité de réagir, Bellamy la souleva de terre et la porta à l'extérieur du dispensaire. Il fit signe à Lincoln de se charger de la suite au dispensaire, et ramena Clarke dans leur chambre.

Il la fit asseoir sur le lit et s'agenouilla devant elle.

"Tu ne pouvais rien faire Clarke, il était condamné au moment même où il est tombé. Cesse de te torturer" ajouta-t-il en voyant son regard le traverser sans réaction.

Ses mains, ses bras, ainsi qu'une de ses joues étaient couvertes de sang. Il se leva et se passa la main sur sa figure. "Je vais chercher Lily, elle t'aidera à te laver" lui dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

"Reste" lui dit-elle en se relevant. Elle avait du mal à réunir ses pensées mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule.

"Ok"

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et lui rapporta une serviette humide. Clarke le regarda nettoyer patiemment le sang qui avait progressivement séché sur ses avant bras alors qu'elle ne faisait que trembler.

Ils se dévisagèrent attentivement dans un profond silence, alors qu'il achevait de nettoyer délicatement les marques de sang sur sa joue.

Il posa alors la serviette par terre et saisit les mains de Clarke, comme pour les empêcher de trembler.

Elle ne lâcha pas son regard, comme si elle y puisait la maigre force qu'il lui restait, comme si se raccrocher à lui était la seule option envisageable.

"Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir" se défendit-elle en se levant, rompant définitivement le contact visuel.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix calme, s'étonnant elle même de la maitrise dont elle était capable.

"Mais de le voir mourir dans mes bras...je ne sais pas… c'est juste… trop?"

Au camp Jaha, des accidents arrivaient fréquemment, elle en avait déjà été témoin, du sang, l'odeur atroce de la mort. ça ne devrait pas être différent ici. Mais là bas elle avait sa mère, qui assumait à sa place. Ici, elle se sentait responsable. De tout. Et de tout le monde. Ce peuple qu'elle connaissait à peine était devenu en quelques semaines une grosse partie de sa vie. Des connaissances, des amis, de la famille même…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas conscience que Bellamy s'était à son tour levé, et avait passé le bras autour de ses épaules.

"Tu as le droit de craquer Clarke. Personne ne t'oblige à être en charge de tout. Tu n'as pas à l'être…" lui assura-t-il alors que sa main descendait caresser gentiment le bas de son dos pour la réconforter.

Sa gentillesse et sa sollicitude, c'en était vraiment trop pour elle. Elle se tourna vers lui les joues inondées de larmes muettes et s'effondra dans ses bras en sanglotant.

C'était la fatigue, c'était la distance d'avec les siens, c'était la façon dont elle se sentait perdue, c'était ses incertitudes, c'était le passé et la mort de son père qui lui revenait en tête, c'était la façon dont elle avait besoin de Bellamy ce soir…et peut être pas que ce soir...

Il laissa une main caresser le bas de son dos tandis que l'autre s'était logée contre sa nuque, la maintenant fermement contre son torse, pendant qu'il lui susurrait des paroles réconfortantes au creux de l'oreille, qui la calmèrent petit à petit, jusqu'à se qu'elle cesse de pleurer, sans pour autant se dégager de son étreinte, sans pour autant qu'il ne la laisse s'échapper.

Il déposa un baiser contre ses cheveux et s'éloigna d'elle momentanément pour l'agripper par les coudes et la tirer vers leur lit.

"Tu as besoin de dormir Princesse" lui dit-il en la couchant, alors qu'elle se laissait faire sans lui opposer de résistance, bien trop lasse pour réagir.

Il se positionna à ses côtés, et après une légère hésitation, il l'attira vers lui, enroulant son bras autour de sa taille, et Clarke nicha sa joue au creux de son cou, laissant sa main reposer négligemment sur son torse, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Elle s'endormit paisiblement dans ses bras sans que d'autres cauchemars ne viennent la hanter cette nuit là...

Clarke était passée maître en maitrise de soi. Surtout quand cela concernait son mari. Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne reparlèrent ni du décès de Peter, ni de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. A vrai dire, elle refusa même d'y songer à nouveau.

Au lieu de ça, elle se fit un devoir de se maintenir occupée, entre les malades et Octavia, qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

Clarke la regarda détaller après le dîner pour peaufiner les derniers détails avant son mariage, qui aurait lieu le lendemain.

"Tu crois qu'elle survivra jusqu'à demain?" demanda-t-elle à Bellamy en riant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. "Les filles!" se contenta-t-il de lui répondre en soupirant.

"Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète?" lui demanda-t-il soudain, en la regardant de ses yeux perçants.

"Quoi?" lui répondit-elle, étonnée par la question.

"Tu as l'air soucieuse" lui dit-il en haussant les épaules.

La faculté qu'avait Bellamy de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert lui donna froid dans le dos, surtout qu'elle riait à peine quelques minutes auparavant…

"ça ne me réjouit pas vraiment de revoir Gustus" lui avoua-t-elle en détournant les yeux, honteuse d'être si peu courageuse face à lui.

"Il ne t'arrivera rien tant que tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi, ou d'un de nos proches, c'est d'accord? Et puis il n'est pas aussi stupide pour tenter quelque chose pendant le mariage" ajouta-t-il pensivement.

"Ce n'est pas vraiment que je le craigne ou que je m'attende à ce qu'il s'en prenne à moi, c'est juste que je suis mal à l'aise à l'idée de le revoir…"

Bellamy passa la main derrière son dos et déposa un baiser sur son front. "Essaie plutôt de te réjouir et de profiter de la fête" lui dit-il en s'éloignant.

Clarke le regarda sortir avant de passer la main sur son front, là où Bellamy l'avait embrassé, tout en lâchant un profond soupir.

Ses gestes de tendresse étaient de plus en plus fréquents, et, bien qu'agréables, elle sentait que c'était une voie dangereuse à emprunter…

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas le laisser devenir trop proche d'elle, sous peine de lui faire du mal. Sous peine de _se_ faire du mal…

* * *

Contre toute attente, Clarke se sentit aussi excitée le jour du mariage d'Octavia que si c'était son propre mariage.

Elle papillonna toute la journée entre les invités des différents clans que Bellamy avait invité.

Il y avait Luna, du peuple de l'eau, que Bellamy décrivait comme la plus sage d'entre eux, Nerak, du peuple du Lac, à la fois féroce et coriace, mais juste et honnête, Lexa, du peuple de la forêt, accompagnée d'Indra son second, elles n'avaient pas l'air très bavardes mais Lexa dégageait un mystère qui ne pouvait laisser de marbre, et bien sur Gustus, toujours aussi froid et calculateur, qu'elle évita au possible.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur chambre quelques heures avant le mariage afin de s'apprêter, et Clarke s'écroula sur le lit, déjà épuisée de sa journée.

"Linc va venir vivre avec nous?" demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Bellamy lui adressa un léger sourire avant de répondre. "Non Princesse. C'est Octavia qui va aller vivre avec lui. C'est la maison royale, et elle n'est pas censé abrité d'autres personnes que la famille royale et leurs enfants."

"Ok" soupira-t-elle, brusquement mal à l'aise à l'idée de rester seule avec Bellamy, avant de se reprendre. C'était complètement absurde. Si elle passait ses nuits avec lui, il n'y avait aucun inconvénients à ce qu'ils passent un peu plus de temps seuls à seuls.

"Et puis j'avoue que je m'arracherais les cheveux s'ils devaient passer leur nuit de noce dans cette maison" grimaça-t-il alors que Clarke pouffait de rire.

De ce qu'elle avait vu, elle doutait grandement de la chasteté de sa belle soeur. Est ce que Bellamy était à ce point naif pour penser le contraire?

Elle se leva, un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la salle de bain pour prendre un bain et se préparer.

Elle savoura ce petit moment de paix et ferma les yeux, se laissant doucement flotter dans l'eau du bain.

Elle sursauta au son de la voix de son mari de l'autre côté de la porte.

"Hey Princesse, c'est pas le moment de dormir, il est déjà tard"

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle avait pu s'endormir dans l'eau. Elle se sécha rapidement et enfila la robe que la couturière d'Octavia lui avait confectionné pour l'occasion.

Elle s'autorisa un léger maquillage et remonta ses cheveux en un chignon souple, comme le jour de son propre mariage.

Elle se regarda attentivement dans le miroir et sourit à son propre reflet. La couleur bleue nuit de sa robe tranchait à merveille avec les motifs opalins qui dansaient ça et là sur le jupon.

Ses yeux tracèrent la courbe de ses seins et un air de franche satisfaction illumina son visage. Le carré de son décolleté faisait ressortir à merveille le galbe de sa poitrine, et malgré sa timidité naturelle, elle était ravie de l'image renvoyée par le miroir.

Et si elle pouvait en juger par la teinte sombre que prit le regard de son mari qui la détailla scrupuleusement lorsqu'elle sortit, elle n'était pas la seule à se trouver attirante.

"Tu es magnifique Clarke" chuchota-t-il, visiblement à court de mots, alors qu'il laissait traîner doucement ses yeux le long de son corps.

Elle n'était pas peu fière du trouble qu'elle semblait exercer sur lui.

"Où est ton bracelet?" demanda-t-il brusquement en haussant les sourcils.

"Mon...quoi? Ahh le bracelet du mariage" percuta-t-elle alors qu'il posait sur elle un regard décontenancé. "Je l'ai enlevé pour le bain" lui dit-elle, étonnée par sa soudaine animosité.

"Remets le!" lui ordonna-t-il froidement. "S'il te plait" ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus calme devant son questionnement silencieux.

Clarke ramena le bracelet et le lui tendit "Tu peux me le mettre?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette tension.

Il accrocha précautionneusement le bracelet à son poignet et Clarke ne put réprimer le délicieux frisson qui s'empara d'elle au contact de ses doigts sur la peau fine de son avant bras.

"Je ne veux pas que tu l'enlèves. Il appartenait à ma mère…" lui avoua-t-il d'une voix rauque sans lâcher son bras.

Les yeux de Clarke restaient fixés sur le bracelet, comme hypnotisés, alors qu'elle essayait de faire l'impasse sur ses doigts qui caressaient maintenant sa peau si sensible, incitant son coeur à accélérer sa cadence sans qu'elle n'ait aucun contrôle dessus.

"Comment était-elle?" lui demanda-t-elle en continuant de fixer obstinément le bracelet.

Elle ne voulait pas relever les yeux, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard, essentiellement parce qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable qu'à cet instant.

Elle savait que si elle lui faisait face, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de céder à l'attraction qu'elle combattait depuis des semaines.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le repousser, elle n'arrivait qu'à savourer son contact…

"Elle était aussi brune que tu es blonde" commença-t-il d'un air nostalgique.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour deviner le sourire qui illuminait ses traits, et une vague de chaleur la parcourra de haut en bas.

"Et aussi belle que toi" murmura-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus.

"Clarke…" souffla-t-il d'un air désespéré en lui faisant redresser la tête par une simple pression sous le menton.

Elle ferma les yeux dans un dernier effort désespéré tandis que sa respiration se faisait saccadée, avant de les plonger dans les siens. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, et toutes ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent…

Elle se remémora la première fois qu'elle avait cru qu'il l'embrasserait. Depuis ce moment, elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait de l'embrasser, de goûter ses lèvres, de sentir son souffle contre sa peau…

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle mit sa rationalité de coté, et laissa libre court à son envie.

Elle se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Si au départ il resta sans réaction, sa main toujours accrochée à son poignet, il la fit rapidement glisser le long de son bras de façon langoureuse, pour se positionner au niveau de son cou, et attira la jeune fille plus intimement dans ses bras, tout en lui caressant la joue.

Clarke lâcha un léger gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui lui permit d'approfondir leur baiser, et sans s'en rendre compte, sans même le vouloir, elle s'abandonna à lui corps et âme.

Il la poussa contre le mur qui se trouvait juste derrière elle, avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec la passion de leur étreinte, et elle passa les bras autour de son cou, sentant une légère chair de poule l'envahir.

Elle se retrouva dos contre le mur froid, le corps de Bellamy s'écrasant contre le sien, rendant plus concret la force de son désir, de _leur_ désir.

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à regret pour pouvoir reprendre un peu d'oxygène, avant que les lèvres de Bellamy ne rejoignent son cou pour une succession de baisers brûlants, qui la laissa la respiration haletante...

* * *

 **Oui je sais, c'est un peu (beaucoup?) cruel de m'arrêter là.  
**

 **HeHe, j'attends de votre part un maximum de motivations pour me faire écrire la suite très vite ^^**

 **Dites moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé.**

 **D'ailleurs, je me demandais ce que vous penseriez de scènes un peu plus érotiques (ouais bon, je n'aurais peut être pas du regarder 50 nuances de Grey la semaine dernière lol), bref, je ne veux pas faire du porno mais disons des scènes un peu plus osées, ça vous gêne ou pas?**

 **Bonne semaine, bisous ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, je suis ravie de voir à quel point le chapitre 10 vous a plu.**

 **Du coup ça me met la pression sur celui ci, et je stresse qu'il vous plaise moins lol.**

 **Merci à tous les guests: Guest (ça arrive ça arrive lol), Cara (ça n'est que le début!), Moi (Woahhh du calme lol), Clara (je confirme, ces 2 là sont fait pour se sauter dessus :p), Inconnu (réponse tout de suite ^^), Guest et Guest (merci des compliments), Moi (disons que ces scènes sont un peu moins osées que ce que je révoie pr la suite :p), Delphine (réponse à tes questions tout de suite lol), Guest (mais si , il FALLAIT couper là ^^), GreenEyes (merci pour tes compliments, tant mieux si tu as bien vécu la fin, tu es une des seules, mais j'avoue que moi aussi j'aime le slow burn :p), Nanoush (merci pour tes compliments, et voir vos réactions parce que je me suis arrêtée là en valait la peine lol), Pauline G (merci pour tes compliments, la réponse tout de suite :p), Adriane (MER-CI! c'est exactement ce que je veux faire passer, la passion, plus que tout le reste ;) ), Guest (merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, il y aura d'autres moments hot ^^)? Eva (merci pour ton gentil message et pour ta 1ère review ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'abandonne jamais mes fics ;) )**

* * *

 _"La philosophie ne consiste-t-elle pas, après tout, à faire semblant d'ignorer ce que l'on sait, et de savoir ce que l'on ignore?"_

 _Paul Valéry_

A bout de souffle, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre à regret pour pouvoir reprendre un peu d'oxygène, avant que les lèvres de Bellamy ne rejoignent son cou pour une succession de baisers brûlants, qui la laissa la respiration haletante...

"Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de faire ça" lui susurra-t-il dans le cou, si proche de sa peau qu'un frisson la parcourut. Il remonta progressivement vers son oreille en laissant de légers baisers humides, aussi doux qu'une caresse, le long du trajet, là où pulsait ses veines, faisant écho à la tempête intérieure dont elle était victime. Victime et consentante, elle ne pouvait le nier.

Clarke ne trouva même pas les mots pour lui répondre, sa façon de la dévorer de tendres baisers était tellement torride qu'elle n'arrivait pas à enchaîner 2 pensées cohérentes.

Elle se contenta de pencher la tête en arrière contre le mur de façon langoureuse,ce qu'il prit pour ce que c'était: une invitation.

Il tira sur son jupon pour le remonter, tout en reprenant possession de ses lèvres, et Clarke lâcha un nouveau gémissement dont elle aurait sans doute pu se sentir gênée si elle n'était pas aussi désespérée de son contact. Elle n'avait pas envie de ses mains sur sa peau, non, elle en avait un besoin irrépressible. Et à cet instant précis, il lui semblait juste impossible de lui résister.

Et pourtant, ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement lorsque 3 petits coups secs résonnèrent à la porte…

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, un peu incrédule, essayant désespérément de reprendre leur souffle, mais incapable de réagir.

Les coups se répétèrent et Bellamy sortit de sa torpeur pour ouvrir la porte, tandis qu'elle portait la main jusqu'à son cou, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

"Melle Clarke, Melle Octavia vous demande dans sa chambre pour les derniers préparatifs. Je … crois qu'elle panique un peu…" lui débita Mary d'une seule traite.

Si elle avait été un peu plus concentrée, elle aurait sans doute aperçu le regard gêné de Mary bifurquant sur sa coiffure emmêlée et désordonnée, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Bellamy, qui semblait aussi secoué qu'elle.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, Mary s'éclaircit la gorge. "Qu'est ce que je lui dis?" demanda-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Clarke cligna plusieurs fois des paupières avant de se tourner vers elle. "Euhh. Je viens Mary" lui répondit-elle d'une voix plus grave qu'à son habitude.

Elle se dirigeait vers la porte lorsque la voix gênée de Mary l'interrompit. "Est-ce que...vous voulez que j'arrange votre coiffure?" lui chuchota-t-elle les yeux toujours baissés.

Clarke rencontra à nouveau les yeux de Bellamy et la lueur amusée qu'elle y lut la fit rougir.

"Hummm….oui je veux bien Mary." lui dit-elle en s'asseyant.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce, après avoir refermé la porte de la chambre derrière elle, Clarke s'appuya de tout son corps contre le mur, incapable de déterminer si oui ou non ses jambes pouvaient encore la soutenir.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'autorisa à réfléchir de nouveau.

C'était tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, tout ce pour quoi elle avait lutté depuis son arrivée, depuis son mariage. Rien de bénéfique ne pourrait sortir de cette étrange attirance, et pourtant, c'était tellement inévitable…

Un sourire prit naissance au coin de ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne la quitta pas quand elle reprit sa route. Pas plus que lorsqu'elle se trouva face à sa belle soeur.

"Mais pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps pour arriver?" se plaignit-elle avant de stopper net et de lui sourire. "Mon Dieu ce que tu es belle!" lui dit-elle avec l'enthousiasme que seule les mariées peuvent connaître.

Octavia tapa des mains comme une transition pour retourner dans le vif du sujet. "Je ne sais pas comment me coiffer" lui dit-elle avec horreur, alors que Clarke pouffait de rire.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à la rassurer et à discuter avec elle pendant que Mary mettait la touche final à sa tenue, Octavia se tourna vers elle l'air soucieux.

"Tu crois qu'un amour peut durer toute une vie? Comment on sait qu'on ne se trompe pas?" lui demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

Clarke lui sourit. Pour elle c'était évident. "C'est toi qui me dit ça? Je n'ai jamais vu 2 personnes s'aimer autant que Linc et toi. Bien sur qu'il y a des amours qui durent toute la vie. Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour vous !"

"Tu crois au destin Clarke?" lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

Clarke tressaillit au son de sa voix, pas totalement convaincue de la raison de sa question.

"Je...ne sais pas. Croire au destin, c'est se justifier pour tout ce qui arrive...ou n'arrive pas. J'ai envie de croire qu'on est suffisamment maître de sa vie pour orienter son destin." lui dit-elle en détournant son regard, ses pensées s'échappant vers le ténébreux jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras peu de temps auparavant.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler par le destin. Elle voulait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie…Et sa vie était au camp Jaha. Nul doute là dessus. Que ses hormones soient d'accord ou pas.

"J'ai toujours cru qu'on était destiné l'un à l'autre. Comme si une force obscure nous avait réunis, pour ne plus jamais nous laisser nous séparer…"

"Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter" lui dit Clarke, les mots peinants à sortir de sa bouche.

Elles finirent en silence, et Clarke, qui avait suffisamment reprit ses esprits, ne put que constater à quel point Octavia semblait radieuse.

"Tu fais une mariée splendide Octavia, Lincoln a bien de la chance" lui dit-elle, la faisant rosir.

Octavia posa la main sur l'avant bras de Clarke avant qu'elle ne sorte de la chambre.

"Qu'on le veuille ou pas, on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureux. L'amour ne se contrôle pas, il nous emporte c'est tout. Il faut juste faire attention de ne pas le laisser s'échapper, parce que les regrets, eux, ne disparaissent jamais vraiment…"

Clarke dégagea son bras. Elle ne voulait pas de serment, et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre que le discours d'Octavia était plus qu'orienté. Et elle insistait bien trop lourdement à son gout.

Mais personne ne pouvait mieux qu'elle savoir ce qu'il y avait dans son coeur, n'est-ce pas? Et surtout, personne d'autre qu'elle ne serait maitre de son destin.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la chambre d'Octavia pour prendre l'air dans les jardins.

Elle n'avait pas la force de repartir vers sa chambre, mais après tout, son mari n'y était sans doute même plus…

Elle passa la demi heure qui précéda le mariage à flâner dans les jardins, au milieu des bougainvilliers qui semblaient ensommeillés par l'hiver particulièrement rude.

Elle finit par rentrer dans le temple où elle même s'était mariée 3 mois auparavant, frigorifiée, et fut saisit par la même sensation fantôme qu'alors. La sérénité des lieux l'apaisa doucement et elle trouva son chemin vers le banc où était assis son mari.

"Où étais-tu?" demanda-t-il d'une voix impénétrable.

"Dehors" lui répondit-elle simplement.

"Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu te ballades seule aujourd'hui Princesse" lui dit-il en forçant l'intonation sur le _princesse._ Et de ce fait, elle ne put contrôler le mouvement sarcastique de ses yeux.

Ils se tournèrent tous de concert lorsque les mariés firent leur entrée dans le temple et Clarke retrouva le sourire devant le bonheur de ses amis, qui sautait aux yeux.

Bellamy passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha d'elle lorsque Marcus débuta la cérémonie.

"Tu devrais pouvoir suivre le mariage cette fois ci" lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille, avant de dévoiler son sourire narquois.

Après l'étincelle de leur précédente entrevue, elle aurait pu gérer avec leur nervosité, leur appréhension, même avec une certaine distance, mais gérer avec sa proximité et ses gestes tendres? C'était hors de sa portée, hors de ses forces. Elle relâcha la pression, se sentant amèrement vaincue, tandis qu'il reprenait confortablement place dans son siège.

Clarke tressauta lorsque le couteau en or fendit la peau opaline d'Octavia et se rapprocha inconsciemment de Bellamy, recherchant sa chaleur et sa protection.

 _Tu es le sang de mon sang, aujourd'hui et à jamais, je te donne mon âme, pour que nous ne fassions plus qu'un…_

Ces mots dansaient devant ses yeux, comme le fantôme d'un passé pas si lointain, comme un serment crié sans réfléchir. Des mots qui prenaient tout leur sens aujourd'hui.

Sans s'en apercevoir, sans même se regarder, Clarke et Bellamy laissèrent leurs mains dériver l'une vers l'autre, se frôlant d'abord, dans une douce chaleur, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts fermement, symboliquement, refusant sans en prendre conscience, de laisser l'autre s'échapper.

Et ce n'était pas inconfortable, c'était bien pire, c'était troublant, enivrant… terrifiant.

Elle chercha par tous les moyens à l'éviter après la cérémonie, passant d'un chef de clan à un autre, de Jasper à Lincoln, en passant par Raven et d'autres habitants qu'elle connaissait désormais comme des amis.

L'éviter devint particulièrement difficile durant le repas où il était forcement à ses côtés.

Il posa en toute discrétion une main sur son genou sous la table au beau milieu du repas.

"Détends toi Clarke, tu me rends nerveux" lui avoua-t-il un petit sourire en coin, son regard bifurquant doucement vers ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait, le regard légèrement embué par les vapeurs d'alcool, qu'on servait à profusion depuis le début du repas. "Et mange!" ajouta-t-il en indiquant d'un geste de la tête son assiette encore pleine.

Avant toute chose, Clarke attrapa son verre de vin et le but rapidement. Le liquide sirupeux s'insinua lentement en elle et elle trouva délicieuse la chaleur ressentit . Elle mangea, comme il le lui avait demandé, puis se leva de table sous son regard brûlant.

Après les quelques minutes où elle discuta avec Octavia, elle voulut reprendre sa place à table pour le dessert, mais fut stoppée dans son élan par une main ferme agrippée à son bras.

Elle se mit à frissonner en découvrant le visage glacial de Gustus, avant de chercher Bellamy des yeux.

Il discutait avec Luna, mais ne tarda pas à croiser son regard et à jauger la situation.

Clarke secoua la tête, lui faisant clairement comprendre de ne rien tenter. Elle était juste soulagée qu'il sache, qu'il soit là, qu'il la surveille...qu'il la protège.

"Vous êtes magnifique Mme...Blake" commença-t-il en grimaçant sur le nom. "Le mariage vous réussit. Votre mère doit être très fière" ajouta-t-il en la scrutant de façon dérangeante.

Si le fait de parler de sa mère la toucha en plein coeur, elle n'en montra rien, elle ne voulait pas lui faire cette joie.

"Merci." se contenta-t-elle de répondre en cherchant à couper court à cette conversation.

"Si on m'avait dit que Bellamy aurait épousé une sky people, je n'en aurais pas cru un seul mot. Lui qui avait le choix entre tant de prétendantes haut placées. Vous en avez brisé des coeurs jeune demoiselle" essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais Clarke n'était pas dupe, il essayait de la sonder, et son sourire de façade ne trompait que lui.

Elle inspira profondemment, refusant de se laisser embarquer dans son petit jeu.

"Mon mari est en effet très séduisant Mr Gustus" lui répondit-elle d'un ton affable. "Nul doute que j'ai déçu les espoirs de nombreuses filles"

"En même temps, c'était un coup stratégique de maître. Je ne l'ai pas venu venir" rit-il en la dévisageant attentivement.

Clarke accusa le choc et son regard dévia vers Bellamy. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que Gustus entendait par là, même si elle savait qu'il jouait probablement avec elle.

" Il est pressenti pour être le chef de tous les clans. En même temps, il se bat depuis suffisamment longtemps pour l'unification, donc ça semble logique…" enchaina-t-il.

Clarke fronça les sourcils devant ce flot d'informations inconnues pour elle, et elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Elle aurait grandement préféré que Bellamy lui en parle.

"Alors imaginez, Mme Blake, le pouvoir d'une alliance avec Bellamy. Lexa était d'ailleurs la favorite à ce petit jeu là" lui dit-il sur le ton de la confidence, sans que Clarke ne puisse s'empêcher de dévisager la jeune fille froidement, et se sentit manifestement satisfait de lui même.

"Quoiqu'une alliance politique aurait pu être judicieuse en tant de guerre. Mais Bellamy n'a voulu froisser personne. Pas de clan à se mettre à dos quand on fait un mariage...d'amour, n'est ce pas?" la nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire, content de son petit effet sur Clarke.

L'insinuation était claire et nette. Bellamy l'avait épousé par stratégie politique. Il n'avait pas eu à choisir un camp, un _clan,_ et donc personne à froisser comme le disait Gustus. C'était...intelligent.

Elle fronça les sourcils, consciente qu'elle n'avait aucun droit de juger ses motivations, aucun droit d'être mécontente. Pourtant, cette idée lui paraissait...dérangeante.

Elle se sentait stupide de ne pas avoir su, trahie peut être un peu, et furieuse aussi et surtout. La colère était un sentiment puissant, bien trop puissant à gérer pour elle ce soir.

"Merci de ces... _éclaircissements_ Gustus" lui dit-elle sur un ton familier, la voix aussi détachée que possible."Bonne soirée" compléta-t-elle en s'échappant.

Un serveur, qui devait la trouver particulièrement désoeuvrée, lui proposa le dernier verre de son plateau, qu'elle but d'une traite sans se faire prier.

"Est ce que ça va?" lui demanda Bellamy, la prenant une fois de plus par surprise.

"Parfaitement bien" lui répondit-elle d'une voix froide comme le marbre, sans lui accorder un seul regard.

"Est ce que Gustus t'a importuné?" s'inquiéta-t-il.

"Rien d'ingérable" mentit-elle avec dédain.

"Tu es sur que ça va?" lui demanda-t-il en lui tirant le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse enfin face.

"Bell, tu peux venir? Il y a une bagarre en cuisine" les interrompit Jasper.

Bellamy sembla hésiter un instant en posant les yeux sur sa femme mais Clarke prit un ton confiant en lui répondant. "Vas y, je vais bien."

Il hocha doucement la tête, et posa un tendre baiser contre sa joue, la faisant soupirer bien malgré elle.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se mordilla la lèvre. Il faisait ressortir bien trop de sentiments en elle. Un tourbillon de sentiments en fait, qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir gérer ou de _vouloir_ gérer.

Il commençait à faire chaud dans l'immense pièce qui comportait désormais la quasi totalité du village, et Clarke avait besoin d'air. Désespérément.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et inspira profondément l'air frais, créant des petits nuages de buée qui s'éparpillaient en formes diverses dans la nuit noire.

Les joues en feu, elle s'adossa contre un vieux chène, sentant son coeur s'accélérer brutalement, et une vague nausée s'empara d'elle.

Elle avait toujours aussi chaud, alors qu'il devait faire à peine quelques degrés, et elle avait bien du mal à se redresser. Elle tangua un moment sur ses jambes flageolantes, avant de se rasseoir à même le sol.

Elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir penser rationnellement après tous les évènements de la soirée, mais ce qu'elle savait parfaitement bien c'était que quelque chose clochait.

Elle parcourut les alentours des yeux, mais ne vit aucune âme qui vive. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle comprit alors que le mieux était sans doute de se résoudre à respirer correctement, afin de reprendre ses esprits. Et son corps…

* * *

Bellamy rentra à nouveau dans la salle de mariage. Son regard se posa sur sa petite soeur. Elle était resplendissante, elle irradiait d'un bonheur tranquille qui le fit sourire. Après tout le chemin parcourut, elle était devenu une merveilleuse jeune fille et surtout, elle était heureuse.

Il soupira en se demandant s'il pourrait un jour atteindre ce degré de bonheur avec sa propre femme. Il se passa le doigt sur les lèvres sans cacher son sourire. Elle l'avait surprit tout à l'heure. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir perdre le contrôle _à ce point_ … Clarke savait parfaitement lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Dans tous les sens du terme, et pour son plus grand plaisir…

Il la chercha des yeux dans cette ambiance tamisée sans la trouver.

Il se dirigea alors vers Marcus, vaguement inquiet.

"Est ce que tu sais où est Clarke?"

"Je crois l'avoir vu se diriger vers l'extérieur, pourquoi?" lui demanda Marcus, le visage neutre.

"Un mauvais pressentiment" souffla Bellamy en se dirigeant vers la sortie, talonné par Marcus.

Ils passèrent en revue les alentours sans la trouver, et Bellamy sentit la panique l'envahir.

Clarke avait l'air soucieuse tout à l'heure, distante même, et ça ne le rassurait en rien.

Il allait faire demi tour lorsque son regard s'accrocha sur un objet brillant. Il s'approcha du vieux chêne et s'accroupit. Il saisit l'objet entre ses doigts, le serrant sans doute un peu trop fortement.

Il se redressa brusquement, sentant une décharge d'adrénaline s'emparer de lui.

Le bracelet de sa mère...Il savait que Clarke ne l'aurait jamais laissé là par hasard.

Elle était forcément en danger...

* * *

 **Hannnnn! Mais qu'est-il arrivé à Clarke? ;)  
**

 **J'ai introduit le point de vu de Bellamy pour la 1ère fois ds ce chapitre, je l'utiliserais aussi dans le suivant et dans le 13, après, je ne sais pas encore mais je ne pense pas.**

 **Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**

 **Au fait: j'avais oublié la citation du chapitre précédent, l'erreur est réparé, si ça vous dit de la lire :)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, bisous à tous!**

 **Note 1: je me disais, si ça vous interresse, d'envoyer désormais un sneak peak (une scène) du chapitre suivant qq jours avant la publication pour ceux qui postent une review ;)**

 **Note 2: Pensez à me laisser votre avis sur ma nouvelle fic "Alive" :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews et vos gentils commentaires!**

 **Et aussi aux Guests: GreenEyes (oui la suite est mouvementée. En fait, je me demande s'il y aura un chapitre calme d'ici la fin ^^), Delphine (Il faut bien mettre un peu de piquant lol), Nanoush (contente que ça t'ait plu), Guest (Merci beaucoup de tes compliments!) Adriane (réponse immédiatement, et pr le début de chapitre, c'est bien un peu de frustration :p)**

 **J'attire votre attention sur le fait que je ne suis pas passée en rating M pour ce chapitre car je ne pense pas que soit necessaire MAIS ce chapitre comporte des scènes violentes, donc je mets des WARNINGS ! lol**

 **Si ça vous embête, assez le pdv de Clarke (à partir du "30 minutes auparavant")**

 **Bref c'est un chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré l'atmosphère un peu pesante :p**

* * *

" _La vie ce n'est pas d'attendre que les orages passent, c'est d'apprendre à danser sous la pluie."_

 _Sénèque_

Toujours accroupie à même le sol, Bellamy scrutait la nuit noire d'un air sinistre, avant que Marcus ne pose la main sur son bras.

"Bellamy?" lui demanda-t-il, alarmé par son silence.

Mais Bellamy l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, son esprit travaillant à fière allure.

Et surtout, il essayait de se calmer.

Une partie de lui était horrifié qu'il puisse lui être arrivé quelquechose, mais une petite, toute petite partie de lui craignait encore plus qu'elle ne se soit enfuit. Après ce qu'ils avaient traversé, après ce soir et leur étreinte passionnée, il avait espéré, d'un espoir teinté de prudence. Mais il avait espéré...

Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Dans les 2 cas, il devait agir vite, il aurait bien le temps de songer aux conséquences plus tard.

Il se releva et chancela légèrement, sans doute sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, de l'angoisse, ou peut être même du vin…

Il se recentra sur Marcus et posa sur lui un regard plus que déterminé.

"Clarke a laissé son bracelet. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose" déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme, pour se convaincre lui même ou juste Marcus, il ne le savait pas réellement.

Le regard de Marcus s'assombrit tandis qu'il parcourait doucement le jardin plongé dans la nuit.

"On va faire un tour rapide ensemble, et si on ne trouve rien...on stoppera la fête" hésita-t-il, en dévisageant son roi.

Bellamy hocha la tête. D'une part, il n'avait pas envie de gâcher la fête de sa petite soeur, et d'autre part, il se sentait incapable dans l'immédiat, de prendre une décision rationnelle.

Après 20 minutes de recherches infructueuses, Bellamy se vit contraint et forcé d'admettre qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas seuls.

Il se passa la main sur son visage en sueur, malgré la température polaire qui les enveloppait.

"La bagare!" lacha-t-il soudainement. "C'était un guet-apens!"

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu, et ça le rendait furieux.

Il plissa les yeux en essayant de réfléchir correctement. "S'ils m'ont distrait vers les cuisines, ils sont forcement partis avec Clarke à l'opposé."

Cette fois il en était sur, Clarke avait été enlevée.

"Elle est forcement encore ici, je ne comprends pas, les gardes sont à leur poste, ils auraient forcement vu quelque chose" dit-il à Marcus, de plus en plus perplexe…

A moins que...Il déglutit, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa poitrine. A moins que le but n'était pas de l'enlever. De la tuer?

"Tu as été voir aux écuries?" demanda Marcus, interrompant le flux morbide de ses pensées.

Bellamy secoua la tête, incapable d'émettre un son.

* * *

 _30 minutes plus tôt_

La bouche pâteuse et les yeux clos, Clarke essayait désespérément d'inspirer à plein poumon, toujours soutenue par le vieux chêne. Au moins ne s'écroulerait-elle pas sur la terre.

Elle se sentait stupide. Stupide d'avoir pris la direction de la sortie parce qu'elle était furieuse contre lui, stupide de ne pas avoir compris que son verre était drogué, du moins elle aurait du en reconnaître les 1ers symptômes plutôt que de se laisser aveugler par sa colère, et stupide d'être coincée là dehors, clairement à la merci de la personne qui l'avait drogué.

Gustus? Elle en frissonna rien qu'à l'idée.

Une ombre bougea sur sa gauche et la fit sursauter.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" demanda une voix avenante.

C'était un homme élancé d'une trentaine d'année, qu'elle croyait avoir déjà aperçue au camp, mais avec sa vue qui commençait à se brouiller, elle n'était sûre de rien.

"Pas très bien" chuchota-t-elle en ouvrant difficilement la bouche. "Je pense qu'on m'a drogué" ajouta-t-elle devant son air étonné.

Il lui tendit la main avec un petit sourire "Venez Madame, je vais vous aider"

Il lui saisit le bras et la leva prestement. "Venez vous rafraîchir" lui dit-il en la faisant avancer, la maintenant sous les épaules.

Clarke cligna des yeux en se laissant conduire, avant de s'apercevoir, malgré le brouillard intérieur qu'elle subissait, qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la fête.

"Où...où va-t-on?" s'alarma-t-elle en essayant de les ralentir.

Il poussa un juron devant son corps qui se refusait d'avancer, puis la saisit sous les genoux, avant d'entrer dans les écuries.

Clarke essaya vainement de crier, mais chacun de ses cris restait comme étranglé dans sa gorge. Il la déposa sur la paille et elle se sentit toute engourdie, incapable de rester debout sans aide.

"Qui êtes vous?" murmura-t-elle apeurée.

Elle mourrait d'envie de tenter la fuite, mais son esprit restait suffisamment éveillé pour qu'elle se rende compte de l'impossibilité de ses actions.

"Quelle importance, ma _reine"_ lui répondit-il de façon irrespectueuse. "Je suis juste sensé te tuer mais j'imagine que personne ne m'en voudra de prendre un peu de bon temps avant ça, je ne suis pas à quelques minutes près." conclut-il avec un sourire vicieux en s'agenouillant près d'elle, le visage dénué de tout sentiment humain.

Le coeur de Clarke s'affola dans sa poitrine et elle essaya de le repousser, avec la maigre force dont elle était encore capable. Mais c'était en vain, elle n'était pas de taille à lutter et elle retomba mollement dans la paille.

Il lui saisit les deux bras pour les maintenir avec une seule de ses mains et lui immobilisa les jambes avec son poids, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas opposer de résistance concrète.

"Tu peux te débattre tant que tu le souhaites, personne ne viendra à ta rescousse. Et puis honnêtement, ça m'excite alors ne te prive pas pour moi" lacha-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Mais Clarke continua désespérément, refusant de s'avouer vaincue, mais sentant sa force décliner à mesure que la drogue parcourait son sang et se répandait comme une traîtresse dans tout son organisme.

Il passa alors une main le long de sa jambe et écarta brutalement ses cuisses. Par panique elle tenta de le mordre dans un élan de survie incontrôlable.

Il la frappa alors violemment au visage, la laissant pantoise et à moitié évanouie dans la paille.

Ses yeux luttaient pour ne pas se fermer et elle sanglota tout bas lorsqu'elle entendit le cliquetis d'une ceinture qu'on défait.

Tout le sang qui lui restait quitta son visage d'un seul coup, et elle se sentit dériver dans l'inconscience alors que l'homme sans pitié devant elle s'apprêtait à la violer.

Elle se demanda soudainement si ce qu'on racontait sur les derniers instants était vrai. Si on était censé voir défiler sa vie devant ses yeux.

Elle en tout cas, ne voyait rien d'autre que la peur et l'angoisse, avant de se raccrocher au sourire de son mari, et de sombrer dans l'inconscience, comme un pantin à la merci de son ravisseur.

* * *

Bellamy franchit les portes de l'écurie avec précipitation.

Marcus avait raison, les écuries étaient désertes, tout le monde fêtait le mariage d'Octavia, et nul n'avait besoin d'un cheval en ce soir de fête.

Il distingua un mouvement fugace dans le fond de l'écurie et s'y précipita en sortant son couteau, talonné par Marcus.

La scène qu'il découvrit le stoppa net l'espace d'un instant, avant que sa fureur ne prenne le dessus. Clarke gisait par terre tel une poupée de chiffon, pendant que Cage Wallace avait baissé son pantalon entre les cuisses de sa femme.

Bellamy sentit une rage folle s'emparer de lui, une rage complètement ingérable. Une rage qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie, qu'il croyait ne jamais pouvoir ressentir un jour. Il se jeta sur lui comme un animal sauvage, et le souleva de terre en un seul mouvement. A cet instant, il ne voulait pas juste se satisfaire de sauver Clarke, non, il avait une soif de sang qu'il lui fallait assouvir à tout prix. A tout prix.

Il plaqua Cage contre le mur tandis qu'il laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise, et le frappa violemment au visage, à main nues, oubliant totalement le couteau qu'il avait laissé échapper devant l'horrible spectacle qui s'était joué devant ses yeux.

Il frappait inlassablement Cage sans que celui ci ne puisse riposter devant la violence des coups qui pleuvaient sur son corps entier.

Marcus le laissa faire sans une once d'hésitation, le temps de se précipiter au chevet de Clarke, toujours allongée sur la paille.

Elle respirait calmement, et son pouls était correct, mais elle était à demi inconsciente.

"Clarke? Vous m'entendez?" demanda doucement Marcus en lui caressant la joue, prenant soin de lui parler d'une voix apaisante qui contrastait avec l'ambiance électrique qui se jouait autour d'eux.

Il rabattit prestement sa robe sur ses jambes en attendant qu'elle lui réponde, poussant un soupir de soulagement en entrapercevant ses sous vêtements toujours en place.

Elle entrouvrit fugacement vers lui des yeux qui lui semblèrent vides, avant de les refermer définitivement, la drogue ayant eu raison d'elle…

Marcus se redressa alors brusquement sur ses pieds et se précipita vers Bellamy, en proie à un accès de fureur incontrôlable.

Cage était en sang, et désormais sans réaction, soutenu debout uniquement par la force des coups que lui assenait le roi.

Marcus tira alors sur le bras en sang de Bellamy.

"BELLAMY! STOP!" hurla-t-il sans pouvoir contrer la force décuplée du jeune homme, encore fou de rage. "Ta femme a besoin de toi Bellamy. Su tu le tues, on n'apprendra jamais qui est derrière ça!" essaya-t-il de le tempérer.

Il sentit Bellamy flancher légèrement, la respiration saccadée, les yeux hagards et les mains tremblantes, comme s'il reprenait pied dans la réalité, comme s'il pouvait à nouveau réfléchir.

Il serra les dents avant de lui répondre, sans pour autant lâcher sa proie. "Tu sais parfaitement bien qu'il ne dira rien, quoiqu'il arrive. " siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

"Peu importe! Conduis toi en roi Bellamy! Qu'il soit conduit en prison. Puis conduis toi en époux et prends soin d'elle" lui dit-il d'une voix adoucie, en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de son ami. "Laisse moi me charger de lui, et rentre avec Clarke, tu y verras plus clair demain"

Il lâcha Cage qui s'écroula sous son propre poids et se tourna vers Marcus. "Je tuerais Gustus de mes propres mains" lança-t-il, menaçant.

"Voilà pourquoi je te disais que tu y verrais plus clair demain. Tu n'es pas apte à réfléchir ce soir Bellamy. Et tu ne veux pas gacher le mariage d'Octavia. C'est compris?"

Son autorité naturelle d'ancien roi reprenait automatiquement ses droits tandis que Marcus prenait une voix ferme et détachée.

Bellamy souffla plusieurs fois d'affiler, comme pour mieux se contenir, empêcher son sang de bouillir dans ses veines, avant de poser les yeux sur Clarke, étendue par terre.

Il cligna des yeux et toute la fureur qu'il avait laissé échapper un instant auparavant disparue instantanément, remplacée par une affreuse douleur qui secoua son corps entier.

Il la dévisagea un moment, sans pouvoir entreprendre le moindre geste, perdu dans le néant de son esprit.

"Est-ce que….est ce qu'il…" bafouilla-t-il sans la lâcher du regard, en serrant les poings, prit d'une subite nausée.

"Non." lui répondit calmement Marcus.

Bellamy ferma les yeux de soulagement, avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

Il suspendit l'instant en la tenant contre lui, la tête enfouie dans ses boules blondes, respirant son parfum sucré, profondément reconnaissant, aux Dieux, au destin, à la vie, il ne savait pas vraiment qui remercier.

"Détermine quelle drogue ou...quel poison...il lui a fait prendre" ordonna-t-il à Marcus d'une voix froide.

Il se remit en route, moins tremblant qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et l'emmena, le plus discrètement possible, jusqu'à leur maison, jusqu'à leur chambre.

Il l'allongea sur le lit après lui avoir ôté ses chaussures, et hésita un instant à lui ôter également sa robe, avant de se raviser et de rabattre la couverture sur sa poitrine.

Il prit place sur une chaise qu'il posa près du lit et se prit la tête entre les mains, incapable de maintenir son regard sur elle, sur sa vulnérabilité.

Elle respirait calmement, bien qu'étant toujours inconsciente, et ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'elle avait du être droguée. Si elle avait été empoisonnée, elle serait déjà morte, pensa-t-il amèrement, essayant de rester raisonnable et rationnel.

Après ce qui lui sembla des heures, il prit place dans le lit, contre elle, toujours incapable de fermer l'oeil, mais la savoir contre lui apaisait le rythme discordant des battements de son coeur.

Il avait failli la perdre. Il savait que l'image de Cage tentant de violer sa femme le hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours…

Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, et, pour être honnête, il ne supportait tout bêtement pas que quelqu'un puisse poser les mains sur elle.

Il secoua la tête pour sortir les pensées égoistes qui traversaient son esprit fatigué, et faire taire les sentiments désordonnés qui s'étaient tapis dans un recoin de son coeur, avant de finalement sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

Il sortit doucement du brouillard lorsqu'il la sentit s'agiter dans ses bras et lui caressa doucement la joue. Il jeta un oeil furtif sur l'heure. 10h. Il avait dormi bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru.

"Hey Clarke, réveille toi…"

Clarke ouvrit péniblement les yeux, semblant peiner à les garder ouvert.

Elle croisa son regard et la confusion y était flagrante…

Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un oeil hagard, semblant flotter entre rêve et réalité, avant de se reculer précipitamment contre le bord du lit.

Des bribes de la soirée de la veille lui parvenaient en flash décousus et son coeur s'accéléra brutalement lorsqu'elle revit mentalement son geôlier lui écarter les cuisses.

Elle croisa le regard hésitant de Bellamy et elle se rendit soudainement compte d'à quel point elle avait du mal à respirer. Pire. Elle suffoquait et la panique sembla lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux.

Il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et l'attira dans ses bras.

"Tout va bien princesse, ok?" tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Elle se détendit instantanément entre ses bras et le laissa la serrer, caresser gentiment ses cheveux d'une main, et le bas de son dos de l'autre.

Le temps se suspendit tandis qu'elle profitait de la chaleur tranquille de son mari, avant qu'elle ne sente les larmes ruisseler sur ses joues, comme si son subconscient la prenait par surprise.

Elle se recula alors doucement en les essuyant, sans croiser son regard.

"Est ce que...est ce que…"

Ce qui commença comme une question se transforma en sanglots douloureux pendant qu'elle cherchait à assimiler les évènements de la nuit.

Mais il lui faudrait y faire face. Tôt ou tard.

Bellamy saisit ses épaules de ses 2 mains pour lui faire face.

"Non." lui affirma-t-il d'un ton cinglant en crispant la mâchoire. "Non." répéta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir de...de….". Elle stoppa avant de devenir hystérique, et il l'attira à nouveau contre lui. Elle s'y accrocha avec acharnement pendant qu'il laissait courir ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

"Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire de mal Clarke. Jamais. Je te le jure" chuchota-t-il d'une voix fervente.

Elle hocha la tête, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme en soupirant d'aise.

Elle savait qu'il pensait chacune de ses paroles. Et elle avait foi en lui…Infiniment...

Elle se rendormit de façon chaotique, intimement serrée dans ses bras, et se réveilla sous son regard.

Elle se redressa rapidement, encore une fois l'esprit embrouillé.

"Quelle heure est-il?"

"14h. On va descendre manger quelquechose d'accord?" hésita-t-il.

"Désolé de t'avoir accaparé" soupira-t-elle en se rallongeant, posant le bras contre ses yeux.

"Pour rien au monde je n'aurais voulu être ailleurs" lui sourit-il en se relevant.

Ils descendirent manger en silence, avant qu'il ne s'apprête à remonter avec elle.

"Tu peux aller travailler Bellamy, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une baby sitter" lui dit-elle avec une moue sarcastique.

En fait, elle avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Besoin de réfléchir.

Il la laissa s'éloigner, clairement à contre coeur, avant de la voir disparaître dans l'escalier.

Clarke passa le reste de l'après midi allongée sur le lit, l'humeur morose et le regard accroché hypnotiquement au plafond lugubre.

Remettre en place tous les morceaux de son esprit semblait peine perdue.

Elle avait eu la peur de sa vie. Elle avait cru voir sa dernière heure arrivée, et bien pire que ça. Hier elle avait parfaitement comprit qu'il y avait pire que la mort…

Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de la porte. Elle ne voulait pas parler. Faire semblant de dormir lui semblait juste la meilleure option possible.

Elle se sentait néanmoins tendue à ses côtés, les paroles de Gustus lui revenant soudain en mémoire..

C'était idiot. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Pas maintenant. Pas après ce qui s'était passé.

Et pourtant...elle lui en voulait, c'était indéniable.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, sans pouvoir dissiper le malaise qu'elle ressentait et qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas.

L'impression de malaise persista le lendemain, et le surlendemain aussi. Et elle pouvait voir que ça l'affectait autant qu'elle.

N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa son bras avant qu'ils ne descendent déjeuner, avant de passer la main dans sa chevelure sombre.

"Il faut qu'on parle Clarke" déclara-t-il d'une voix grave, tout aussi grave que l'air qu'il affichait désormais.

Elle se dégagea de son emprise sans le regarder.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il la touche, elle se raccrochait à cette idée. Parce que quand il le faisait, son esprit s'embrouillait. Et elle voulait avoir les idées claires.

"On m'attend au dispensaire. j'ai beaucoup de travail. On parlera plus tard" murmura-t-elle en osant enfin affronter son regard.

Il la regarda d'un air peiné. Mais clairement fâché.

Elle soupira en refermant la porte derrière elle.

C'était reculer pour mieux sauter, elle le savait mais elle en avait besoin.

Et d'après l'expression qu'elle avait pu lire dans ses yeux, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options possible. C'était le coeur à coeur, ou l'affrontement.

Dans les 2 cas, elle ne pourrait nier la passion qui s'en dégagerait...

* * *

 **Bon, ce chapitre met un peu plus en lumière les sentiments de Bellamy, et aussi leur relation toujours très conflictuelle :p  
**

 **Même punition que la semaine dernière, un spoiler du chapitre 13 pour chaque review! (désolée pour les guests, je n'ai pas de moyens de vous l'envoyer si vous n'avez pas de compte.) D'ailleurs je glousse d'avance du spoiler prévu: il ne peut pas être plus différent que celui de cette semaine, et en même temps, il ne peut pas être plus semblable lol *Mode fille excitée par sa fic off***

 **Breeeeef, dites moi vite ce que vous en pensez! Il y aura une explication à tout au fur à mesure, et on en saura bientôt plus sur la tentative de meurtre ;)**

 **Bisous et bonne semaine!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde!**

 **Désolée de vous avoir un peu (trop?) choqué avec le chapitre précédent. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y en aura pas d'autres d'aussi violent ;)**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux guests: Guest (désolée de t'avoir fait peur lol), GreenEyes (tu as raison pour ce chapitre lol, et puis pour Bell, j'ai voulu faire comme dans la saison 2: on a tous envie de lui faire de gros calins ^^), Ila (parce qu'elle a apprit que Belamy était censé épouser quelqu'un d'autre ;) ), Adriane (quelle adresse mail? oOo)  
**

 **A partir de maintenant, les chapitres qui vont suivre seront intenses. Dans différents sens, mais intense, sans doute même jusque la fin de cette fic, et à commesncer par la 2ème partie de ce chapitre!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

" _Il y a certaines choses que l'on apprend mieux dans le calme, et d'autres dans la tempête"_

 _Willa Cather_

Clarke sortit nonchalamment de la maison sans prendre la peine de déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas faim. Bien trop de choses lui trottaient dans la tête. Et puis elle avait envie d'être en terrain connu. Elle se sentait à l'aise au dispensaire, entre les pansements, les plantes et les malades. C'était un des rares endroits où elle se sentait apaisée et sereine en ce moment.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle télescopa Octavia sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Wooohh! Bonjour Clarke! Est ce que… ça va?" demanda timidement Octavia.

"Ne t'inquiète pas et puis d'abord c'est ma faute, j'étais dans la lune" lui sourit-elle.

"Non, je voulais parler… du reste" lâcha-t-elle un peu génée. "Je voulais venir te voir plus tôt mais Bell m'a dit que tout allait bien, et euh, j'étais un petit trop dans ma bulle avec Linc ces 2 derniers jours" avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien" lui dit-elle un peu distraite.

"Tu as mangé?"

"Pas eu le temps"

"Viens déjeuner dans mon nouveau chez moi!" l'implora-t-elle toute excitée à l'idée de lui montrer la maison.

Clarke la suivit et passa finalement la matinée avec elle entre visite et babillage.

Elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi détendue depuis le mariage.

"Comment tu gères l'agression?" demanda Octavia en baissant les yeux vers la tasse qu'elle faisait tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Clarke ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, incertaine de la réponse qu'elle avait à apporter.

"J'essaie de ne pas y songer" finit-elle par répondre, tout en laissant son regard dériver vers le jardin. "J'étais droguée, j'ai extrêmement peu de souvenirs, mais il me reste les sensations, et c'est presque pire" ricana-t-elle avec un rire sans joie.

Elle ne voulait pas y penser, ne voulait pas en parler, mais elle ne pouvait clairement pas mettre son cerveau en position off.

"Oh Clarke, je suis tellement désolée" souffla Octavia en posant la main sur celle de son amie. "S'il y a quoique ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas…"

Clarke haussa les épaules, il n'y avait rien à faire. Seul le temps estomperait sa peur. Elle avait faillit être violée, et malgré ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, ce n'était pas si simple à gérer…

Elle prit réellement la route vers le dispensaire après avoir mangé avec Octavia, délaissée par son époux, débordé de travail…

Elle se retourna précipitamment avant d'y pénétrer, et découvrit Murphy derrière elle, les bras croisés. Bellamy l'avait donc à nouveau mise sous bonne garde.

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré en fronçant les sourcils, auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête et un petit sourire en coin qui l'agaça.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas, c'était plus fort qu'elle, il était déroutant et elle n'avait pas confiance...mais si Bellamy le laissait se charger d'elle, c'est sans doute qu'elle avait tort…

Elle entra dans le dispensaire et se détendit dans l'instant.

Elle fit glisser son doigt le long de la table de travail, l'odeur de désinfectant lui picotant les narines, et elle se sentit chez elle. ça aussi ça lui faisait peur. Comment pouvait-elle se sentir chez elle en dehors du camp Jaha?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à eux ces derniers jours, et pas seulement depuis le mariage d'ailleurs…

Elle soupira et s'installa sur le fauteuil devant la table, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

Dans 3 semaines, maximum 4, elle serait partie. C'est ce qui avait été décidé, c'était la logique des choses. Alors pourquoi avait-elle désormais du mal à se faire à l'idée de partir d'ici?

Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta, sans doute un peu trop violemment.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur" lança Bellamy, un peu angoissé malgré son petit sourire narquois.

Elle le regarda en clignant des yeux. Merde! _Ce n'est pas le moment Bellamy_ avait-elle envie de lui dire, mais son agacement était déloyale envers son sourire contrit, et elle ne retint pas le sourire qui lui vint spontanément aux lèvres.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe?" demanda-t-elle en se levant, tentant de remettre ses pensées en place, et par la même occasion, un peu de distance entre eux.

Il lui fit une petite grimace et leva sa main.

"Puisque je ne peux te voir qu'ici, alors je viens à toi en tant que patient" déclara-t-il en posant sur elle ses yeux perçants.

Le regard de Clarke bifurqua vers la main gonflée du jeune homme.

Avec tous les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis le mariage, elle avait occulté le fait que Bellamy s'était blessé en la défendant, et une petite pointe de culpabilité jaillit de son cerveau malgré les bonnes résolutions et la distance qu'elle souhaitait établir entre eux.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui, et lui prit délicatement la main entre les siennes, ignorant le soupir de soulagement qu'il lâcha.

Elle testa chacun de ses doigts pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, puis releva les yeux jusqu'à trouver les siens, sans prendre conscience que sa main soutenait encore la sienne.

"Désolée pour ta main" grimaça-t-elle en lui mettant un bandage assez serré.

Il haussa les épaules sans lâcher son regard, et son pouce libre caressa doucement l'intérieur du poignet de la jeune fille.

Comme à chacun de ses contacts, Clarke réagit de façon bien trop excessive à son goût et un délicieux frisson électrique lui parcourut l'échine.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et relâcha immédiatement sa main avant de se détourner pour dissimuler son trouble.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour sentir à quel point il était tendu désormais.

Mais elle avait encore besoin d'un petit peu de temps. Elle en était convaincue, avec un peu plus de temps, elle pourrait déterminer où elle en était, c'était sur. Du temps et de la distance…

"C'est fini" lui indiqua-t-elle en se retournant, un sourire poli plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Si sa mâchoire crispée et ses points serrés n'échappèrent pas à son regard, elle dissimula son anxiété derrière un visage impassible.

Mais Bellamy restait terriblement immobile, la toisant avec une expression indéchiffrable qui la mettait mal à l'aise.

"Il faut qu'on parle Clarke" gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et autoritaire.

Elle s'apprêtait à le repousser une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une petite fille d'une dizaine d'années fit irruption dans le dispensaire en sanglotant, la main sur son bras écorché.

Au grand soulagement de Clarke, qui trouva la distraction parfaite pour détourner son esprit.

"On verra ça ce soir Bellamy" lui dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui..

Il grogna sans vergogne et la fixa un petit moment avant de faire demi tour.

"Bellamy?"

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir dans cet état, c'était injuste, elle le savait parfaitement bien.

Il s'arrêta, et elle remarqua ses poumons se soulever avec une force tranquille avant qu'il ne se retourne, visiblement agacé par leur situation. Par _elle._

"Merci" chuchota-t-elle, gênée. "Pour être arrivé...à temps" compléta-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

L'intensité de son regard sembla se radoucir un peu, et elle laissa échapper un petit sourire qu'il partagea.

Le remercier ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit, alors qu'il lui avait sauvé sa vertu et sans doute même sa vie, sans compter sa tendresse et sa patience.

Oui, il fallait qu'ils discutent. Mais en était-elle vraiment capable?

Clarke passa le reste de la journée au dispensaire, essentiellement pour traiter les patients. Mais quand vint le soir, elle n'eut pas le courage de quitter son cocon et elle s'attarda plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle tria l'ensemble des plantes en sa possession avec patience, sans tenir compte de l'heure, ni du fait qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le midi.

Lorsque son mari débarqua brusquement devant elle, elle aurait certainement du être surprise. Sauf que maintenant elle le connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas en être étonnée.

"Dans la chambre! TOUT DE SUITE" hurla-t-il furieux.

Oh Oh! Il avait choisit l'option de la dispute.

Non pas que ce soit stupéfiant, mais elle se sentait étrangement intimidée devant _ce_ Bellamy fulminant.

"Bellamy…" tenta-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

"Non! Je ne veux pas t'entendre! C'est presque le milieu de la nuit, et après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu n'as rien à faire au dispensaire à cette heure ci! Dans la chambre!" répéta-t-il en la dévisageant intensément d'un air menaçant.

Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi autoritaire, mais il était roi après tout, il avait l'habitude de diriger. Elle déglutit doucement et le toisa, avec un petit air de défi, tout en croisant les bras.

Il voulait l'affrontement? Très bien, il allait l'avoir!

"Je te rappelle que ton petit toutou est devant la porte du dispensaire, alors honnêtement , je me sens plutôt en sécurité" lui rétorqua-t-elle, les nerfs à vifs.

Bellamy ne répondait rien, son visage restait désespérément impassible, et ça la rendait mal à l'aise. Elle se demanda subitement si elle n'était pas allé un peu trop loin.

Elle allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'il s'avança vivement vers elle, se baissa, et lui attrapa les genoux pour la mettre sur son dos tête en bas, avec une facilité déconcertante.

"LACHE MOI!" hurla-t-elle, désormais furieuse elle aussi.

"Tais toi ou tu vas réveiller tout le monde" lui répondit-il calmement, d'une voix amusée qui l'exaspéra au plus haut point, tout en traversant le bout de jardin qui séparait le dispensaire de leur maison, sous le regard tout aussi amusé de Murphy…

Fallait-il que ce soit toujours comme cela entre eux? Tendu? … _Passionné?_ rectifia la petite voix qu'elle essayait de faire taire dans son cerveau.

"Tu es satisfait?" lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui, après l'avoir remise au sol.

Mais son air menaçant et son silence pesant lui firent faire un pas en arrière, le coeur battant.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, et jouer la provocation n'arrangerait définitivement pas son cas…

"Bellamy…"

"Tais toi!" la coupa-t-il d'un ton cinglant. "Laisse moi parler"

Ok. Ok? Elle avala difficilement sa salive sans pouvoir le quitter des yeux, fascinée par la tension électrique qui se jouait entre eux, incapable de bouger ou même de respirer à nouveau.

"Je sais que tu m'en veux" commença-t-il d'un ton cette fois beaucoup plus hésitant. "Et je sais pourquoi" conclut-il en se passant nerveusement la main dans sa chevelure ébène.

"Vraiment?" lâcha-t-elle, abasourdie.

Il hocha la tête et détourna un instant le regard.

Comment pouvait-il savoir pour Gustus et les paroles qui résonnaient encore dans sa tête?

"Tu m'en veux parce que je n'ai pas su te protéger" murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Clarke se retrouva la bouche ouverte. Elle se demanda stupidement si dans cet état là, elle ressemblait à un poisson.

Si elle avait pu paraître stupéfaite quelques minutes auparavant, désormais, elle était plutôt atterrée.

"Qu...quoi?" articula-t-elle lentement, comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant de 2 ans.

Au vu de son air coupable, il était évident qu'il se sentait mal.

Et ça la remua bien plus qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Elle passa ses mains tremblantes sur son front puis sa bouche, dans un effort vain de stopper le rire nerveux qui menaçait de s'échapper, sans y parvenir.

Bellamy la regarda alors en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il avait à faire à une démente, et c'était sans doute l'impression qu'elle donnait.

De tous les évènements qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers jours, c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle avait entendu.

Il croyait _vraiment_ qu'elle était en colère pour ça?

Le petit air sombre reprit possession des yeux du jeune homme et son rire stoppa instantannement.

"Je suis désolée...je...c'est...merde! Comment tu peux imaginer une chose pareille Bellamy?"

Ce fut à son tour d'avoir l'air désoeuvré et perdu.

"Tu es ma femme, tu es sensée être en sécurité avec moi, je me dois de te protéger! Et j'ai lamentablement échoué!" lâcha-t-il avec une ferveur déroutante.

 _Merde_ se répéta-t-elle mentalement, ils auraient réellement du discuter avant. Elle était tellement empêtrée dans ses réflections, qu'elle n'avait rien vu venir.

Bien sur qu'il s'inquiétait, bien sur qu'il s'en voulait. C'était du Bellamy tout craché.

Et malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait encore, elle se surprit à vouloir le rassurer…

"Bellamy!" cria-t-elle sans s'en apercevoir. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir là! Tu appelles ça comment si ce n'est pas de la protection? Ne soit pas idiot! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher! Pour ce soir là" ajouta-t-elle tout bas, incapable de retenir ces paroles.

"Tu as toujours confiance en moi?" lui demanda-t-il d'un air pénétrant.

"Je...j'ai confiance en toi quand il s'agit de ma sécurité oui. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains sans hésiter" lui répondit-elle sur ses gardes.

Avait-elle encore totalement confiance en lui? Elle n'en était plus vraiment sûre…

Il la fixa un instant, l'air de réfléchir avant de reprendre, d'un ton plus posé.

"Alors qu'as-tu à me reprocher?" lui demanda-t-il en écartant les bras d'un geste impuissant.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Cette fois elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Le problème c'était les implications, et les raisons pour lesquelles elle se sentait trahie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as épousé?"

"P...pardon?"

Clarke soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre, histoire de rassembler correctement ses pensées.

"Gustus" lui dit-elle sans se retourner.

"Quoi Gustus?" l'interrogea-t-il d'un air impatient.

"Il m'a dit que tu étais sensé faire un mariage politique" commença-t-elle en se tournant vers lui pour pouvoir interpréter sa réaction. "Il m'a parlé de Lexa" compléta-t-elle avec emphase.

Bellamy la dévisagea de façon intense pendant de longues secondes, qui lui parurent une éternité, avant qu'un petit sourire ne prenne naissance au coin de ses lèvres.

"C'est pour ça que tu m'en veux?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant franchement cette fois ci, clairement incrédule.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne sachant comment réagir face à lui.

Il était vrai que dit comme cela, sa colère paraissait absurde, mais elle détestait qu'il la prenne à la dérision. Même si elle détestait encore plus les sentiments tumultueux qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse articuler la moindre parole, il combla le vide qui les séparait et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes de façon si possessive qu'elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise contre sa bouche.

Elle posa les mains sur ses épaules, dans le but de le repousser, ou peut être bien de l'attirer encore plus près d'elle, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Elle n'avait pas conscience de grand chose à vrai dire, à part du feu qui la consumait peu à peu quand elle était dans ses bras.

Elle lâcha un gémissement bien malgré elle devant son élan passionné et bien moins tendre que la fois précédente pendant qu'il l'attirait plus prés de lui, si c'était encore possible...

Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, dans un désir sans aucun doute inconscient de l'encourager, et il la relâcha aussi spontanément qu'il s'était emparé de ses lèvres, en la faisant immédiatement regretter la douce chaleur qui avait enveloppé leur étreinte.

"Je crois que je ne te comprendrais jamais…" chuchota-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse qui contrastait avec la colère qu'ils avaient ressentit peu de temps avant.

Mais si chacune de leur dispute se transformait en un élan aussi torride, alors oui, peut être qu'elle pourrait bien s'y habituer, se dit-elle avant de se mettre une énorme claque mentale.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait?

Il se recula doucement, l'air songeur, avant de se recentrer sur elle.

"Il faut que j'aille..faire une chose Clarke."

"En plein milieu de la nuit?" lui demanda-t-elle complètement paumée.

"J'en ai pour maximum 30 minutes" éluda-til sans vraiment lui répondre. "Ne bouge pas d'ici, c'est comprit?" ajouta-t-il d'un ton sans réplique.

"M...mais.."

"Ohh non! Pas de mais! Bon sang Clarke, pour une fois dans ta vie tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit, d'accord? Après tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu désires." insista-t-il d'un ton menaçant, retrouvant tout son aplomb.

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant sortir, avant de s'appuyer contre le mur.

 _Merde..._

* * *

 ** _Laissez moi votre avis, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! (vous aurez toujours un petit spoiler à la clé ;) ) et n'oubliez pas que la seule rémunération des auteurs pour le temps passé à écrire sont les reviews ;)_**

 ** _Et...ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre pour la suite du face à face Bellarke!_**

 ** _Bisous!_**

 ** _ps: pensez aussi à jeter un oeil à mon autre fic: Alive ;)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coucou! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine!**

 **Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre très Bellarke, j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, et merci aux Guests: Nanoush, GreenEyes (je n'aime pas quand les persos sont blancs ou noirs, ou pire, niais. J'aime quand ils se heurtent, quand c'est passionnel ;) ), Adriane (c'est le site qui supprime les adresses, mets un espace entre chaque caractère et ça ira :p)  
**

* * *

" _C'est quoi la passion? C'est une attirance irrésistible. Comme celle d'une aiguille magnétique qui a trouvé son pôle"_

 _Madeleine Clapsal_

Bellamy se précipita dans les escaliers et sortit de la maison, un brin songeur.

Il se tourna vers Murphy "Tu ne bouges pas d'ici et tu la surveilles, compris?"

Il ne voulait pas que Clarke puisse se défiler. Pas cette fois. Et c'était sans compter la part de lui même qui craignait sincèrement pour sa sécurité, pour sa vie...

Murphy hocha la tête sans pouvoir contrôler le mouvement sarcastique de ses yeux.

C'était sans doute une idée absurde, mais il se devait de vérifier par acquis de conscience.

A commencer par rendre visite à ce fils de p****.

Il avait laissé Marcus prendre les rennes parce qu'il voulait être là pour Clarke, mais maintenant, c'était à lui de prendre les devants.

Il pénétra dans l'enceinte de leur petite prison, la mine sombre.

Il savait de quoi il était capable lorsqu'il s'agissait des personnes de son entourage, des personnes qu'il aimait…

Marcus n'avait rien tiré de ce fumier…

Il prit une chaise et la fracassa contre la cellule de Cage pour le réveiller, avant de s''installer dessus, le regardant s'agiter comme un lion en cage, le regard apeuré, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

"Je veux savoir de qui tu prends tes ordres!" gronda-t-il d'une voix basse mais menaçante.

Cage, cette fois ci pleinement éveillé le regarda d'un air mauvais, avant d'esquisser un léger sourire, que Bellamy avait envie de lui faire ravaler.

"Ta femme est vraiment très jolie" se contenta-t-il de lui répondre, pour le provoquer.

Le sang quitta d'un seul coup son visage lorsque la scène du mariage passa brièvement au travers de son esprit, et il dut lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre son sang froid.

Il serra les poings et desserra légèrement la crispation de sa mâchoire pour pouvoir lui répondre.

"Parle et je te laisse la vie."

S'il n'était pas tant attaché aux valeurs morales de son royaume, il savait qu'il l'aurait tué sur le champs.

Cage lui sourit sans même se donner la peine de répondre.

Bellamy posa inconsciemment la main sur le couteau qui ne le quittait jamais, et respira par petites bouffées rapides, la force de sa vengeance l'emportant peu à peu sur la rationalité.

Heureusement, ou, malheureusement, il fut interrompu par l'arrivée inopinée de Marcus, suivit du garde de la prison, qu'il n'avait même pas vu s'éloigner.

Il relâcha d'instinct son couteau en soupirant, sans rompre le contact visuel avec Cage.

"Bellamy…" essaya Marcus de le raisonner.

"Ne t'inquiète pas." lui dit-il en s'éloignant. "Exécutez le demain." lui dit-il d'une voix implacable.

"Je ne suis pas sur…"

"Je ne te demande pas ton avis Marcus." trancha-t-il avant de se radoucir. "Il ne dira rien, toi et moi on le sait. Trahison, tentative de viol et de meurtre contre la famille royale. Un seul de ces chefs d'accusation serait suffisant pour l'exécuter. Alors il le sera. Demain. C'est un ordre!"

Marcus hôcha la tête, l'air pensif.

"Si tu me permets une remarque Bellamy. Ne laisse pas tes sentiments obscurcirent ton jugement."

Bellamy le regarda d'un air excédé.

Oui, il avait cédé à sa rage 3 jours auparavant, oui il aurait sans doute pu s'en passer, encore que…

Mais qui ne laisserait pas ses sentiments prendre le dessus dans cette situation?

Il ne savait pas s'il était un bon roi, mais il tentait de l'être, c'était certain.

"J'essaie Marcus. J'essaie. Je...suis perplexe sur la personne qui a orchestré ça" lui avoua-t-il, l'air ennuyé. "Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu que ce soit Gustus."

"C'est un peu ce que j'essayais de te faire comprendre ce soir là. Le traité de paix est en jeu, on ne peut pas le risquer sur de simples présomptions. Qu'est ce qui t'embête?" lui demanda-t-il en le dévisageant calmement.

Bellamy se tourna vers Cage en fronçant les sourcils, puis entraîna Marcus à l'extérieur pour être sur que personne ne l'entende.

"Une chose que Clarke a mentionné. Gustus lui a parlé de Lexa comme d'une potentielle épouse."

Marcus haussa un sourcil. "Tu penses que c'est elle?"

"J'en ai strictement aucune idée. Mais je ne l'exclut pas. ça suit une certaine logique. Si je n'avais pas épousé Clarke, c'est sans doute Lexa que j'aurais choisit" lui répondit-il en grimaçant. Et si Clarke venait à mourir, alors les...négociations pourraient reprendre. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle doit s'imaginer."

"Alors que fait-on?"

"Avant tout, on renforce la sécurité de Clarke. Je vais remettre Linc à ses fonctions de garde du corps, et il prendra 2 gardes de plus avec lui. Quant à Murphy...j'ai d'autres plans pour lui…"

"Et pour Lexa?"

"J'y viens" lui dit-il mystérieusement en rebroussant chemin vers sa maison.

"Murphy, tu es démis de tes fonctions." lui dit Bellamy en arrivant devant la grande porte.

"Pas trop tôt" lui répondit ce dernier avec un sourire désabusé. "Je peux aller dormir?"

"Pas cette nuit Murphy" rit-il avant d'ajouter. "Cette nuit, tu es mon homme. J'ai besoin d'un messager."

"Merde, tu sais comment faire perdre tout espoir de nuit sereine toi. Où est ce que je vais?"

"La question serait plutôt: _qui dois-je trouver_?"

"Bien chef. Qui dois-je trouver?" lui répondit Murphy en roulant des yeux.

"Echo. Je veux que tu portes un message à Echo."

Il avait pleinement confiance en elle, et c'était chose rare en dehors de son clan. Echo était une espionne d'exception, et aussi une amie proche. En quelque sorte.

Il fallait qu'il sache. Et si Lexa était derrière tout ça, alors il serait sans pitié.

Il vengerait Clarke de quelque manière qu'il soit. Pour elle, il était près à déclencher une guerre si nécessaire. Sans regrets.

Il remonta dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, avec un petit plateau composé de pain et de jambon.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, ce fut pour y découvrir Clarke étendue sur leur lit, un livre dans les mains, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules légèrement dénudées.

A cet instant précis, il dut se souvenir de respirer. Parce qu'elle était belle à lui couper le souffle. Belle et désirable.

Elle leva ses yeux clairs vers lui avant de les baisser vers le plateau.

"Je suis sur que tu n'as rien mangé ce soir" lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme pour se justifier.

Et puis au moins, ça lui laisserait un peu de temps avant d'entamer leur discussion.

Il la regarda porter le pain à ses lèvres et corrigea ses pensées. En fait il n'avait strictement aucune envie de parler, et se fit violence pour ne pas la prendre immédiatement dans ses bras sans préambule.

Mais c'était sans compter la ténacité de la jolie blonde, qui ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte…

"Où est ce que tu étais?" lui demanda-t-elle avec des yeux inquisiteurs.

Il soupira. Dire que c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à discuter…

* * *

Clarke l'avait attendue plus des 30 minutes annoncées, et n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se concentrer sur son livre, encore moins à trouver le sommeil.

Il était revenu à elle les cheveux en bataille et l'air fatigué. Mais maintenant, elle voulait des réponses.

"J'étais avec Marcus."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que tu m'as fais pensé à quelque chose quand tu m'as parlé de Lexa, et j'aimerais que ce soit vite vérifié."

Il ne la quittait pas de ses yeux sombres et perçants, et il se pliait bien volontiers à son interrogatoire. Tant mieux. Et tant qu'il ne la touchait pas, alors ils pourraient avoir une vraie discussion.

"Pourquoi tu m'as épousé?" lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Elle le lui avait déjà demandé, mais elle voulait vraiment connaître la réponse. Lui faire comprendre à quel point ça l'avait blessé.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et resta silencieux un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

"J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi Clarke, je ne t'ai jamais menti." commença-t-il, hésitant. "Il existe 3 raisons pour lesquelles j'ai voulu t'épouser. La 1ère et la principale, c'était pour te sauver la vie, et la notre par la même occasion. Il faut que tu me crois."

Elle hocha la tête, ne souhaitant pas l'interrompre, elle voulait entendre la suite…

"La 3ème raison, c'est effectivement la raison politique. ça m'a donné une excuse pour ne froisser personne, et pour ne pas me marier. Je n'en avais aucune envie Clarke." avoua-t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle avait bien du mal à comprendre pourquoi il s'était aventuré dans un mariage pour échapper à un autre mariage…bien qu'elle connaissait son attachement à l'alliance. Il voulait tout mettre en oeuvre pour que ça fonctionne. C'était...logique...mais tellement calculé...

"Quant à la seconde raison…" il soupira avant de reprendre "Je te la donnerais le temps voulu, je te le promets."

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, incertaine de l'attitude à adopter.

"Tu aurais du m'en parler" murmura-t-elle, soudain au bord des larmes, sans réellement en comprendre la raison. C'était sans doute pour la même raison qu'elle se sentait blessée. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à lui…

"Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que c'était...important."

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle comme s'il cherchait à approcher un animal sauvage.

"Je veux que tu ais confiance en moi Clarke. J'en ai... _besoin"_ lui avoua-t-il en lui prenant les coudes. "Dis le moi" insista-t-il en faisant pression de ses mains sur ses coudes.

Incapable de lâcher son regard, troublée par sa proximité, elle était comme hypnotisée.

"J'ai confiance en toi" chuchota-t-elle, surprise de la sincérité de sa voix.

"Ok princesse" lui répondit-il en souriant."A mon tour de te poser une question"

Clarke tressauta légèrement, imaginant mille questions qui pouvaient lui trotter dans la tête.

"Est ce que tu m'en veux de t'avoir embrassé?" souffla-t-il alors que son regard traçait doucement le contour de ses lèvres.

C'était bien la dernière question qu'elle attendait.

"Je...euhh...quand ça?" lui répondit-elle stupidement.

Il lâcha un petit rire qui la déconcentra momentanément. "ça a de l'importance?"

"Non"

"Non ça n'a pas d'importance ou non...tu ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir embrassé?"

"Non je ne t'en veux pas" avoua-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

"Tant mieux. Parce que je compte bien recommencer." lui dit-il avec un petit sourire complètement désarmant aux yeux de Clarke.

"Ok…"

Elle avait cette étrange impression de ne pas contrôler les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, et encore moins les mouvements que trahissait son corps.

"Ok" répéta-t-il doucement.

Il se pencha vers elle avec précaution puis s'arrêta avant d'atteindre ses lèvres, se plongeant dans l'immensité bleutée de ses yeux, comme s'il y cherchait une dernière permission, permission que Clarke n'était pas à même de lui refuser.

Prenant son silence comme un assentiment, il posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son visage pale et l'embrassa délicatement.

Ce baiser ne pouvait être plus différent du précédent, et Clarke se laissa emporter dans sa douceur, dans sa tendresse, dans ses bras.

Elle posa les mains sur celles de son mari et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir leur baiser, le rendant plus fougueux et plus exalté.

Elle avait pleinement conscience de ce que ce baiser signifiait. Il n'y avait plus personne pour les retenir, plus personne pour les interrompre.

Cette fois, c'était juste elle et lui, sans retour en arrière possible. Et elle savait ce que ça entraînerait, du moins pour cette nuit.

Mais cette fois elle était prête. Prête à s'abandonner à lui. C'était plus fort qu'elle, c'était sans doute aussi plus fort que lui, si elle pouvait en juger par son regard chargé de désir.

Pour son plus grand déplaisir, ses lèvres se détachèrent des siennes et la laissèrent pantelante.

Bellamy ferma les yeux un bref instant, avant de placer son front contre le sien, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver sa respiration, le souffle rauque, tandis que ses mains se frayaient un chemin vers les hanches de la jeune fille.

C'était l'heure de vérité. Il hésitait. Elle ne savait quoi en penser, et ça la rendit mal à l'aise.

Elle se détacha soudain de son emprise et lui tourna le dos, tremblant légèrement de tout son être.

Elle inspira profondément, en le sentant paralysé derrière elle, puis releva ses boucles blondes pour dégager son cou. Et l'ouverture de sa robe.

 _Pas de retour en arrière…_

Elle se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'elle sentit ses doigts se poser contre sa peau, et faire glisser lentement la fermeture le long de son dos, déclenchant des petits frissons là où ses doigts l'avaient frôlés.

Bellamy dégagea ses épaules, le souffle court, et fit glisser la fine étoffe jusqu'à ses pieds, caressant langoureusement ses bras en la dénudant.

Il l'attira à lui en l'enveloppant de ses bras et soupira d'aise en humant ses cheveux, avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser derrière son oreille.

"J'ai eu envie de toi au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi" souffla-t-il près de son oreille, faisant précipiter les battements de son coeur dans sa poitrine, et le léger tremblement de ses jambes.

Clarke ferma un instant les yeux avant de se laisser aller dans ses bras, le dos contre sa poitrine et la tête penchée vers son épaule, comme si elle s'offrait à lui, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, et en même temps, aussi vivante qu'à cet instant précis.

"Tu étais à moitié mourant" chuchota-t-elle en tentant de prendre une voix amusée, sans pouvoir cacher sa voix chancelante.

Elle le sentit sourire contre sa joue, puis il déposa un chapelet de petits baisers de son épaule vers le creux de son cou.

"Oh, ça n'empêche rien Princesse" susurra-t-il sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il la fit pivoter lentement pour la positionner face à lui, la respiration saccadée. Poussée par un élan d'impétuosité, elle glissa les mains sous son t-shirt en scellant son regard au sien.

 _Donnant donnant_ songea-t-elle en rougissant.

Ses yeux reflétaient sans doute ce qui se trouvait dans les siens: le désir flamboyant et inassouvi. Il frissonna sous la caresse de ses doigts, et elle resta un instant fascinée par le pouvoir qu'elle semblait avoir sur lui, avant de lui ôter son t-shirt.

Il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres en détachant son soutien gorge d'une main experte, ce qui la rendit encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Malgré tout, le désir était plus puissant que sa peur, et elle combla le vide qui les séparait, pour pouvoir le sentir contre elle, peau contre peau, fière de sa réaction lorsqu'il poussa un petit gémissement étouffé contre ses lèvres.

Il fit descendre ses doigts lentement, très lentement, le long de son corps, sans quitter ses lèvres, et ce fut au tour de Clarke de gémir en frissonnant.

Elle ne se lassait pas de ses caresses, elle avait envie qu'il la touche, elle _mourrait_ littéralement d'envie qu'il le fasse. Dans le flot des émotions qui lui traversaient l'esprit, et le corps, elle se demanda brièvement si ce qu'ils vivaient correspondait à la définition du mot _se consumer_. Et elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir longuement.

Les doigts de Bellamy finissaient leur course lente lorsqu'il frôla ses fesses et elle eut la vague impression qu'elle était sur le point de défaillir lorsqu'il les agrippa fermement pour la soulever.

Elle passa les jambes autour de sa taille et enfouit son nez dans le cou du jeune brun le coeur battant tandis qu'il la conduisait vers leur lit, où il la déposa délicatement sur la couverture, avant d'enlever son jean.

Il la couvrit de son corps en soupirant doucement, presque tendrement, puis l'embrassa dans le cou avant de descendre langoureusement vers sa poitrine, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

Il fit glisser lentement sa culotte le long de ses jambes, sans qu'elle en ait vraiment conscience, trop perdue qu'elle était à essayer de garder un minimum de contrôle d'elle même, ce qui devenait clairement compliqué.

Son corps se tendit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient nus tous les 2, et elle sentit son sang battre contre ses tempes de façon anarchique.

Elle posa une main sur la poitrine de son mari en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Attends Bellamy…" chuchota-t-elle nerveusement.

Il se redressa sur son coude et chercha ses yeux, légèrement surprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire, c'était exclut. Mais pour une raison évidente, elle se sentit tout d'un coup gênée. Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis ferma les yeux.

"Je n'ai jamais…"

Elle laissa la phrase en suspend, espérant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'enchaîner, tout en rouvrant les yeux.

Et vu le petit air de panique qui traversa fugacement le regard de Bellamy, elle sut qu'il avait parfaitement comprit.

Il se redressa plus franchement en lâchant un "Oh…"

Oui….oh….

* * *

 **HAHA, ne me détestez pas. Ou si un peu, vous savez comme j'aime les cliffhangers.  
**

 **J'espère vous avoir surprit un peu. Et j'espère encore quelques surprises dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Il y aura quelques explications plus tard ne vous inquiétez pas ;)**

 **J'ai essayé de faire sexy et sensuel mais pas trop, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

 **Le prochain chapitre passera en rating M, ce qui risque de poser quelques soucis: pour ceux qui suivent la fic, RAS. Par contre les Guests et ceux qui ne suivent pas risquent d'avoir du mal à retrouver la fic car le site n'affiche que les fics en rating K à T. Donc il faut aller dans le menu "Filters" et sélectionner "All ratings", n'oubliez pas ;)**

 **Je ne suis pas sure de poster le w-e prochain car le chapitre 15 n'est pas du tout écrit et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps cette semaine. Au pire le chapitre 15 sera posté dans 10 jours (à moins d'une très forte motivation de votre part :p)**

 **Bisous!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Merci pour toutes vos review et encouragements! Adriane: tu devrais te créer un compte lol**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;)**

 **Et bon anniversaire Ilai !**

* * *

" _Sois heureux un instant. Cet instant c'est ta vie."_

 _Omar Khayyâm_

Clarke se mit à rougir intensément devant le silence pesant de son époux, ou plutôt, devant son inaction. Parce que ce n'était clairement pas le moment d'en discuter.

Il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur après plusieurs longues, et interminables secondes, sans pour autant perdre cette petite étincelle de panique au fond des yeux.

"On n'est pas obligé... on peut juste rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre et profiter de l'instant" lui dit-il en posant un tendre baiser contre sa joue.

"Non" répondit-elle un peu trop vite.

Elle avait du mal à soutenir son regard, du mal à affronter ses envies et ses sentiments aussi. Encore qu'être nus l'un contre l'autre créait forcement une intimité non négligeable.

"Je veux que tu sois le 1er" ajouta-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rougir.

Elle qui quelques heures plus tôt était fachée contre lui, ne pouvait désormais plus contenir son désir. Elle ne se comprenait pas elle même, alors elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'il pouvait penser.

Et surtout, elle était sincère. 3 mois passés avec lui, tellement de choses en si peu de temps.

Sa première fois aurait pu être avec Finn, ça l'aurait été sans sa rencontre avec Bellamy. Pourtant elle ne regrettait pas. Elle voulait que ce soit lui. Elle ne voulait que lui. Elle n'avait jamais désiré autant quelqu'un, ni ressenti… peu importait...elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer dans ces eaux dangereuses…

Bellamy la détailla un moment, lui aussi plongé dans ses réflexions.

"Ok" lâcha-t-il d'une voix étouffée. "Ok" répéta-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. "Alors on va y aller doucement…"

Elle hocha la tête imperceptiblement tandis qu'il reprenant le rythme de ses douces caresses entrecoupées de baisers, dans son cou, sur ses seins qui se gonflaient au moindre de ses contacts, sur son ventre, avant qu'il ne reprenne possession de ses lèvres de façon plus tendre qu'elle ne l'attendait.

Elle poussa un petit soupir frustré, prit appui sur ses coudes et intervertit leur position de façon à se retrouver à califourchon sur lui, lui procurant avec satisfaction la sensation de pouvoir qui en découla.

"Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais une sainte" lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille, avant de lui mordiller le lobe, puis de tracer un chemin avec sa langue de son oreille au creux de son cou, fière de déclencher de légers soubresauts dans sa poitrine.

"Ok Princesse" lui répondit-il en reprenant le pouvoir.

Bellamy Blake n'aimait clairement pas qu'on le domine.

Il se replaça au dessus d'elle, lui encercla les poignets et leva ses bras par dessus la tête, alors qu'un petit air de défi transita au travers de son regard.

Elle était clairement à sa merci, mais au lieu d'en être mal à l'aise, elle lui adressa un petit sourire et il fondit sur sa bouche avec un élan enflammé, bien plus ardent que tout ce qu'il lui avait montré jusqu'alors.

Elle répondit fiévreusement à son assaut et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, lâchant un léger gémissement qu'elle ne pouvait ni ne voulait contrôler.

Et plus elle gémissait, plus il se faisait pressent.

Il lâcha brusquement une de ses mains et la descendit lentement avant de remonter délicatement entre ses cuisses pour les écarter.

Clarke se tendit légèrement de façon inconsciente et sa main se fit plus hésitante.

"Tu peux m'arrêter n'importe quand Clarke, ok?"

Elle hocha la tête sans quitter ses yeux sombres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête.

"Alors détends toi et fais moi confiance" lui susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres, s'insinuant doucement entre ses cuisses.

Il s'enfonça d'abord lentement en elle avant de la pénétrer d'un coup sec, alors qu'un petit cri lui échappa. Il s'immobilisa en respirant de façon saccadée.

Clarke le regarda inspirer profondément avant de laisser un tendre baiser contre son cou.

"ça va?" demanda-t-il en un murmure guttural.

"Oui" répondit-elle en se détendant un peu plus.

En fait elle avait imaginé une douleur bien plus fulgurante. Là c'était tout sauf insoutenable.

"ça ne fera pas plus mal" lui dit-il la machoire crispée, luttant clairement contre l'envie de se mouvoir, pleinement enfoui en elle.

"Je vais bien Bell" lui chuchota-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

Elle en avait envie depuis la première fois qu'il avait posé les mains sur elle. Ses cheveux étaient doux et soyeux, elle ne se lassait pas de passer ses doigts au travers.

Lorsque ses yeux oscillèrent entre sa chevelure ébène et son regard, elle y lut l'irrépressible attirance qu'ils partageaient, et il se mit à bouger en elle d'abord précautionneusement, avec une lenteur extrême, avant d'accélérer la cadence tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, tentant désespérément d'absorber toutes les nouvelles sensations qui s'offraient à elle.

Elle le laissa alors l'emporter corps et âme, s'offrant totalement à lui…

* * *

Allongée entre ses bras, lovée dans la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps réchauffé, Clarke essayait péniblement de garder les yeux ouverts.

"Est ce que ça va?" demanda-t-il avec attention, caressant distraitement le haut de son bras, sans vraiment se rendre compte d'à quel point ça la faisait sourire.

"Mmmmhhhh" répondit-elle d'une petite voix, les yeux désormais clos.

Elle eut vaguement conscience que sa poitrine s'agitait sous le coup d'un léger rire, et poussa un petit soupir de contentement lorsque sa main se mit à caresser le bas de son dos.

"Merci" chuchota-t-elle.

"Pourquoi Princesse?"

"Mmmmhhh d'avoir été patient. Et tendre…" souffla-t-elle à moitié endormie. Et passionné, avait-elle envie d'ajouter...

Elle entendit sa voix, elle en aurait mit sa main à couper. Mais elle lui semblait si lointaine alors qu'elle glissait lentement mais sûrement vers un sommeil aussi paisible que sécurisant.

En cet instant, elle se sentait si bien...

* * *

Clarke sentit des mains la secouer doucement, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'arrache de la douce torpeur des bras de morphée.

Elle secoua la tête en grognant, cherchant désespérément à se rendormir.

"Clarke...Il faut que j'aille travailler, tu peux rester dormir"

Elle l'entendait. Du moins en avait-elle la sensation, ses mots lui parvenaient comme dans un brouillard.

Elle eut conscience de ses lèvres sur sa joue, et du sourire qui se dessina sur sa bouche, sans pour autant être pleinement réveillée.

Quand la jeune fille le fut enfin, elle découvrit le soleil qui brillait au zenith.

Elle cligna de ses yeux encore ensommeillés, convaincue qu'il était vraiment tard, et passa lentement dans la salle de bain en baillant.

Et là, elle prit le temps d'observer l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues encore roses et le petit sourire qui apparaissait sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler finirent de la convaincre. Est ce que c'était si flagrant que ça?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus du miroir, à la recherche d'un petit détail qui aurait échappé à son attention.

Etait-elle différente? Pas vraiment.

Se _sentait-elle_ différente? Sans aucun doute.

Elle s'amusa en se remémorant ce qu'on avait pu lui dire de la fameuse _première fois_.

Se sentir femme…

Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus devant cette stupidité, qui n'en n'était finalement pas vraiment une.

Oui, Clarke était ravie: sa première expérience ne pouvait être plus éloignée que ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que Bellamy en pensait…

Elle se croqua minutieusement la lèvre en s'habillant, essayant de repousser l'élan de nervosité qui menaçait de l'envahir lorsqu'elle serait sorti de la chambre…

Etre à nouveau en sa présence allait se révéler totalement différent de leur relation passée, et elle craignait d'être un peu gênée…

Pourtant, lorsque descendit, elle ne trouva aucune trace de son époux.

Elle prit le chemin du dispensaire, un peu déçue, mais pas vraiment étonnée vu l'heure tardive à laquelle elle s'était réveillée, et passa la journée là bas, un peu distraite, mais toujours occupée.

Le soir venant, elle rentra tranquillement vers leur maison lorsqu'Octavia vint à sa rencontre.

"Hey Carke! Tu manges avec nous ce soir? Bell m'a dit qu'il travaillait tard"

"Oh...euhhh...d'accord…"

Il travaillait tard? Ne pouvait-il pas la prévenir? Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop vexée et suivit sa belle soeur pour le repas, qui s'éternisa sous le babillage incessant de la jeune fille. Elle se demandait comment deux être aussi différents qu'elle et Lincoln pouvaient s'aimer autant. Et cette pensée lui ramena le sourire.

"Tu es bien calme Clarke" s'étonna Octavia.

"Je suis juste fatiguée"

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge d'ailleurs…

"Et ce que tu sais quand Bellamy compte finir?" lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de prendre un air détaché, sans vraiment y parvenir.

"Il ne m'a pas dit" lui répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil. "Il a beaucoup de travail" ajouta-t-elle comme pour le justifier.

"Je vais rentrer dormir. Merci pour le repas."

"Pas de problème. Bonne nuit Clarke."

* * *

En fait, avant de se plonger dans leur grand lit douillet - et vide - Clarke ne se rendait pas compte de son niveau d'épuisement.

Elle s'endormit instantanément et ne se réveilla que le lendemain, toujours seule dans son lit.

La jeune blonde poussa un long soupir de lassitude et se redressa dans le lit,à la recherche d'un quelconque indice de sa présence.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur une feuille laissée sur le bureau.

Il avait griffonné un petit mot dessus. _Tu dormais si paisiblement que je n'ai pas eu le coeur à te réveiller. Bonne journée. B_

Il avait clairement dormi ici sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Elle déjeuna seule et occupa son temps au dispensaire, même si c'était le jour du guérisseur, elle était sure de pouvoir être utile.

La journée se déroula comme la précédente, sans la moindre nouvelle de Bellamy, et elle commençait à sérieusement s'agacer. Est ce qu'il l'évitait?

Elle décida de le rejoindre dans son bureau dans l'après midi, et frappa d'un coup sec à la porte.

A son grand étonnement, Murphy lui ouvrit la porte.

"Ma reine" la salua-t-il en faisant une petite courbette exagérée qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tout va bien Clarke?" lui demanda Bellamy en levant les yeux de son bureau, l'air vaguement inquiet.

Le regard de Clarke oscilla entre les 2 hommes et elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'elle faisait là.

"Euhh...oui...je te rappelle que j'ai 3 gardes du corps maintenant, il ne peut pas m'arriver grand chose"

"Bon, c'est pas tout mais moi je vais pieuter. Pour les prochaines 48h. Donc évite d'avoir besoin d'un nouveau messager Bell" railla Murphy en sortant du bureau.

"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

"Je venais juste vérifier si tu étais toujours en vie"

Elle savait qu'elle prenait un ton un peu trop exaspéré. Au moins ça supprimait la gêne qu'elle avait cru ressentir en le croisant à nouveau.

Il croisa les bras d'un air amusé et attendit la suite.

"Est ce que tu m'évites?" lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

Il ravala instantanément son air amusé.

"Tu penses que je t'évite? Tu dors beaucoup en ce moment, et moi je travaille beaucoup" lui dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle recula doucement vers la porte. Il avait toujours cette force magnétique qui se dégageait de lui en toute circonstance, et elle devait s'avouer qu'il continuait de l'impressionner.

Il continua son chemin vers elle, même lorsqu'elle heurta la porte de son dos.

"Je ne t'évite pas" lui murmura-t-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

Le baiser fut bref mais intense, et Clarke eut bien du mal à retrouver son souffle.

"J'ai juste beaucoup de travail" continua-t-il en s'éloignant, un petit sourire accroché au coin de ses lèvres. "On se voit ce soir, ok?"

Elle hocha la tête avant de sortir du bureau, les idées sans dessus dessous, mais le même sourire plaqué sur les lèvres…

* * *

Clarke sentait ses yeux se fermer un peu plus à chaque page de son livre.

Elle avait décidé d'attendre son retour en bouquinant sur le canapé de leur chambre, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas de cet avis et elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

A moitié consciente, elle se sentir soulevée, un bras sous ses genoux, l'autre sous ses bras, et posa instinctivement la tête sur sa poitrine.

"Je peux marcher" marmonna-t-elle, tout en resserrant l'étreinte autour du cou de Bellamy.

Il sourit contre ses cheveux, et la posa par terre à côté de leur lit.

"Tu n'aurais pas du m'attendre"

Vraiment? Elle se réveillait un peu plus chaque seconde; et croisa son regard sans qu'elle ne trouve les mots pour lui répondre, encore un peu chancelante.

Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'atmosphère changea imperceptiblement, et se chargea en electricité. Le changement était palpable et elle savait qu'ils en étaient tous 2 conscients.

"Est ce que...tu veux dormir?" souffla-t-il alors que ses yeux descendaient vers sa bouche.

Le coeur de Clarke rata un battement et ses joues s'échauffèrent. Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur son corps?

Elle secoua la tête, pas vraiment sure à cet instant qu'un son puisse sortir de sa bouche.

Les mains de Bellamy se dirigèrent alors lentement vers la ceinture de son peignoire pour la tirer. Comment le simple fait d'ouvrir un peignoire pouvait-il être aussi sexy? songea-t-elle, légèrement déroutée par les frissons qui la parcouraient chaque fois que ses mains entraient en contact avec sa peau.

Il fit descendre le peignoir le long de ses bras, sans jamais rompre le contact de ses yeux.

Clarke avait encore du mal à se sentir à l'aise, entièrement nue sous son regard.

Elle passa les bras autour de son coup et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser aussi intense que passionné.

Non, elle n'avait définitivement pas envie de dormir.

Le jeune roi se mit à sourire contre sa bouche avant de retirer son t-shirt, et de la pousser sur leur lit.

Si elle avait pu avoir un doute, il s'était désormais envolé. ça n'avait _rien_ à voir avec leur 1ère fois.

Bellamy lui remonta légèrement une des jambes et changea d'angle pour pouvoir s'insinuer plus profondément en elle, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri.

"Est ce que ça va?"

"Si tu me poses encore une fois cette question, je t'assomme" haleta-t-elle. "N'arrête pas" ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

* * *

"Est ce que...c'est toujours comme ça?" lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité, cette fois ci sans rougir, elle avait indubitablement dépassé ce stade ce soir.

Allongée sur le ventre, le drap reposant négligemment du bas de son dos jusqu'au bout de ses orteils, et soutenue par ses coudes, la jolie monde dévisageait son mari d'un oeil en coin.

Assis à ses côtés, Bellamy se mit à rire compulsivement avant de déposer un long baiser sur son front.

"J'ai l'impression d'être une geisha! Seulement quand on prend beaucoup de plaisir Princesse" lui répondit-il avec un regard sans équivoque.

Sa toute nouvelle résolution envolée, Clarke ne put soutenir son regard, baissa les yeux et sentit ses joues s'échauffer bien malgré elle.

Peut être que Bellamy n'était pas la bonne personne pour parler de sa toute nouvelle vie sexuelle. Ou de ses orgasmes…

Sentant son trouble, le jeune homme changea de sujet.

"Je n'y ai pas pensé avant hier mais...Laan, le guérisseur, prépare une tisane, tu sais pour...enfin...ne pas...tomber enceinte"

Il était mignon quand il était gêné, se dit-elle en l'observant discrètement.

"Quelle plante?"

Oui, son instinct de médecin reprenait possession d'elle dans les moments les plus cocasses.

"La racine de Grémil" lui sourit-il.

"C'est bon à savoir. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin"

"Comment ça?"

Elle tira sur le drap tandis qu'elle observait ses yeux s'assombrir en suivant la courbe de ses fesses maintenant dénudées, et lui saisit la main.

"Tu le sens?" lui demanda-t-elle après avoir posé les mains de Bellamy dans le bas de son dos.

Il fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?"

"Un implant. On nous le pose à nos 18 ans. Pour éviter de tomber enceinte. Et le fait de ne le poser qu'à 18 ans a un effet très dissuasif avant ça" ironisa-t-elle avec un sourire. "Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter"

"Je ne m'inquiète pas" lui répondit-il en laissant sa main dériver au creux de ses reins, l'esprit désormais occupé ailleurs.

Elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer comme à chaque fois, tandis qu'un sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres...

* * *

 **J'avais envie d'un chapitre "lune de miel" pour changer un peu.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre plutot heureux et sans cliff, vous a plus!**

 **Mais n'oubliez pas que les lune de miel ne durent pas éternellement :)**

 **Dites moi ce qu vous en pensez ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous! J'espère que la semaine s'est bien passée!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews. J'imagine que c'est à cause du rating M mais il y a eu bien moins de lecteurs et de review pr le chapitre précédent (à moins que ce soit les scènes hot qui ne vous aient pas plu lol)**

 **Ce chapitre est différent, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci aux guests: Nanoush (merci de ton assiduité!), Guest ( tes compliments me font chaud au coeur, je suis vraiment ravie que l'histoire te plaise autant!), Aora (je ferais attention à mettre plus de descriptions à l'avenir Pour ce qui est des vêtements, c'est un peu compliqué puisque dans la série, les grounders ne sont pas vraiment vêtu de peau de bête, donc d'où vient leurs vêtements? ça m'étonnerait qu'ils tisent du tissu, donc peut être que c'est de la recup du temps d'avant? Bref, c'est un peu obscur dans la série donc les fermetures éclair ne me choquent pas lol. Et pour les fours, au moyen âge il y avait bien des fours à pain...En tout cas merci pour ta review et tes remarques !)**

* * *

 _Je ne crois pas à la valeur des existences séparées._

 _Aucun de nous n'est complet en lui seul"_

 _Virginia Woolf_

Clarke savait qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps ces derniers jours. Elle passait _beaucoup_ de temps avec Bellamy, et à vrai dire, ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Encore qu'ils ne passaient pas vraiment leur temps à discuter…

Planant au milieu de ses propres réflexions, elle avait à peine conscience de la conversation qui se jouait autour d'elle.

Octavia, qui se plaignait du manque de temps accordé par son frère, s'était invitée au petit déjeuner.

Clarke regarda un instant Bellamy se passer la main dans sa chevelure sombre en baillant, et ne put réprimer un léger sourire.

"Et Ank m'a dit qu'avec la fin de l'hiver, c'était devenu impossible!"

Avait-elle vraiment raté toute la conversation?

A voir la mine ennuyée de Bellamy, elle sut qu'elle n'avait rien raté d'important…

Il prétexta rapidement de devoir travailler pour prendre congé et se tourna vers Clarke.

"A ce soir" lui murmura-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'embrasser sur la joue, avant de cligner des yeux et de stopper net.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et fit demi tour, l'air un peu gêné.

Sans doute avaient-ils pris trop d'habitudes tous les 2, car Clarke ne s'était pas réellement rendu compte de la signification de son geste tendre, qui lui paraissait désormais routinier.

Octavia la regarda un moment en silence, mais silence et Octavia ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

"Qu'est ce qui lui arrive en ce moment?"

"Que veux-tu dire?" lui répondit Clarke en débarrassant.

"Bell agit bizarrement ces derniers temps. Et il est étrangement...souriant."

Clarke évita de la dévisager de ses yeux ronds et ne porta pas d'importance aux paroles entendues. ça ne signifiait strictement rien.

"Est ce que…" Des petites étincelles s'allumèrent dans les yeux sombres de sa belle soeur. "Toi et lui...?"

Finnissant ses taches, Clarke se redressa précipitamment et se dirigea vers la porte.

"On m'attend au dispensaire Octavia, je suis assez pressée"

"Ohh non non non, je ne vais pas te laisser t'en tirer à si bon compte. Je veux tout savoir!"

"Il n'y a rien à raconter!" lui rétorqua Clarke les yeux au ciel, cherchant désespérément à fuir cette conversation qu'elle trouvait dérangeante. Parce que ça la mettait face à la réalité. Face à un choix qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire, un choix auquel elle ne voulait même pas penser.

Elle se contentait de vivre le moment présent, de savourer ces moments que personne ne pourrait lui reprendre.

Elle serait bien assez vite face au dilemme qui se profilait à l'horizon…

Et honnêtement, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle raconte sa vie intime à Octavia Blake...

Elle sortit du dispensaire dans l'après midi lorsqu'elle entendit des éclats de voix à l'extérieur.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Lincoln s'agiter avec 2 hommes qui habituellement montaient la garde à l'entrée du village.

"Que se passe-t-il?" lui demanda-t-elle dans leur langue, qu'elle avait apprit à manier à la perfection.

"Rien." lui répondit Lincoln d'un air grave. "Rentre immédiatement!" lui ordonna-t-il.

Sa curiosité naturelle l'empêcha de battre en retraite et elle s'attarda un instant, avant de se retourner avec stupeur vers l'entrée du village.

Elle se tourna alors vers Lincoln les mains sur les hanches.

"Rentre!" lui déclara-t-il d'une voix encore plus ferme.

"Pas question!" lui cria-t-elle en se rapprochant de l'entrée.

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la tira en arrière.

"On va chercher Bellamy. Tu restes ici Clarke"

"Je suis la reine! Je t'ordonne de me lâcher!"

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, à la fois de façon posée, et autoritaire.

Il hésita un instant et relâcha légèrement son emprise.

Clarke saisit l'occasion pour se dégager, et courut vers l'entrée le coeur battant à tout rompre dans la poitrine.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, fermement maintenu par 2 hommes, elle lui sauta dans les bras sans tenir compte des coups d'oeil réprobateurs de ces 2 hommes.

"Lâchez le!" s'emporta-t-elle violemment.

"Clarke"

Finn avait chuchoté son prénom d'une voix douce et tremblante, et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle dès qu'ils furent libres et la serra contre son coeur.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air incrédule, le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête, encore abasourdie de le voir devant elle. La jeune fille jeta un oeil aux alentours et son regard se porta à nouveau sur son ami.

"Tu es seul?"

Il semblait hésiter à lui répondre.

"Tu peux parler librement, ils ne comprennent pas notre langue" lui affirma-t-elle en vérifiant l'identité des personnes présentes.

"Je suis venu seul. On a mis beaucoup de temps à déterminer où tu étais retenu prisonnière, et avec l'hiver, ça a été… compliqué d'organiser quoique ce soit. Le conseil a décidé d'attendre la fin de l'hiver, mais je ne pouvais pas l'admettre." lui dit-il en posant sa bouche sur son front. "Alors je suis parti i semaines. Il faut qu'on te sorte d'ici Clarke"

Le coeur de Clarke loupa un battement.

Finalement elle y était, à ce choix impensable.

Elle n'avait pas prévu ça si tôt, et voir Finn la perturbait plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

Sa conscience se réfugia alors dans la seule pensée logique qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Elle avait promis qu'elle resterait jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. Soit une semaine supplémentaire.

Et elle savait désormais qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cette semaine pour mettre les choses au clair.

"Tu dois être épuisé. En tout cas tu en as l'air. Entre. Je vais te trouver un abri pour la nuit, on pourra parler demain." lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

"Tu es folle? On part d'ici tout de suite. Hors de question que tu restes prisonnière une minute de plus."

"Je ne suis pas prisonnière"

Elle lui avait parlé d'une voix sans doute un peu sèche, mais elle voulait que ce soit clair.

Il la regarda, septique et peu convaincu.

"Je ne rentrerais pas là dedans" insista-t-il avec dédain.

"Alors rentre au camp Jaha"

Les mots étaient sorti spontanément de sa bouche. Elle ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui au camp Jaha, c'était hors de question, et s'il ne voulait pas entrer avec elle, alors il pouvait partir de suite.

"Tu plaisantes?"

"Absolument pas. Tu viens avec moi ou pas?"

Finn hocha la tête, pas vraiment sur du comportement à adopter.

Ils passèrent les portes du village sous le regard insistant de plusieurs villageois.

C'est alors qu'elle croisa au loin le regard de son mari.

Malgré la distance, elle pouvait sentir son mécontentement, et inspira profondément afin d'avoir la force de lui faire face..

Bellamy avait la mâchoire crispée et Clarke sentait vraiment que sa présence entre les 2 hommes avait quelque chose de déplacé.

"Est ce que tu peux lui trouver un lit pour la nuit?" lui demanda-t-elle en osant enfin affronter son regard.

Bellamy la toisa d'un air courroucé et Finn eut la mauvaise idée de se placer entre eux comme pour la protéger.

Clarke le voyait contenir sa rage mais elle était bien trop exaspéré pour l'apaiser. Elle se contenta de pousser doucement Finn en secouant la tête.

"Il peut dormir dans notre chambre si tu veux, j'irais dormir ailleurs" lui répondit-il dans sa langue, les yeux noirs.

Clarke retint un petit gloussement nerveux de justesse. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la fierté mal placée, ou de la jalousie, mais c'en était ridicule.

"Finn se contentera d'un lit au dispensaire. Viens"

Elle n'accorda plus un regard à son mari, et ce fut à son tour de contracter sa mâchoire. Bellamy se comportait comme le roi des idiots.

"Tu peux dormir ici" lui dit-elle en installant un lit avec les moyens du bord.

"Je ne veux pas te laisser seule dans cet endroit hostile"

"Finn. Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi même. Je ne crains rien ici, pas plus que toi. ça fait 3 mois que je vis parfaitement bien ici, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

"Où est ce que tu vas dormir?"

"J'ai… une chambre" et une maison aussi…songea-t-elle. "Dors, on parlera demain d'accord?"

"D'accord. Je suis heureux de te retrouver Clarke. Tu m'as tellement manqué" lui dit-il en l'embrassant, la prenant par surprise.

Elle sursauta en se reculant. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que c'était fondamentalement mal? Elle lui envoya un sourire timide puis s'éloigna "A demain Finn"

Il était encore relativement tôt, et elle n'avait pas vraiment sommeil.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Bellamy mais ne l'y trouva pas.

Il est furieux, se dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre…

Elle le trouva dans les jardins du chateau, et prit le temps de l'admirer à son insu.

Il avait l'air soucieux, et énervé en même temps. Bellamy était un tel paradoxe à ses yeux que ça lui donnait le tournis.

"Je peux savoir ce que c'était tout à l'heure?" lui demanda-t-elle doucement, lasse de le voir dans cet état.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais sans lui répondre.

Merde, elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, que son égo de mâle supérieur soit d'accord ou pas, c'était un fait.

"Quand est ce que tu as eu 18 ans?"

"Qu...quoi?"

Elle en perdait son latin, à quoi jouait-il? A moins que…

Elle le regarda d'un air absent. Elle avait parfaitement bien saisit là où il voulait en venir.

Leur querelle était bien loin d'être finie, et elle lui répondit sans grand enthousiasme, avec une lassitude absolue. Il ne servait à rien de mentir.

"15 jours avant qu'on se rencontre"

Bellamy détourna le regard d'un air blessé qui lui serra le coeur, et s'éloigna d'elle sans un regard en arrière.

"Je veux qu'il soit partit à la première heure demain!" ajouta-il d'une voix glaciale.

Clarke resta les yeux dans le vague durant un temps indéterminé.

Oui, l'implant avait été posé 15 jours avant de le rencontrer. Oui, elle était restée chaste jusque là, pour la simple et bonne raison que les petites ados du camp Jaha étaient bien trop effrayées à l'idée de tomber enceinte. Oui, elle se serait donné à Finn si elle n'était pas littéralement tombée sur Bellamy.

Elle refusa de laisser les larmes obscurcir sa vision. Elle ne pouvait rien changer au passé.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien, et elle ne pouvait pas le lui avouer pour le moment, elle était bien trop perdue pour ça.

Clarke retourna vers leur chambre mais ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là.

Et il ne la rejoignit pas, préférant sans doute la solitude tranquille de son bureau…

Elle ne le chercha pas de bon matin, mais se dirigea vers le dispensaire, affublée d'un Lincoln visiblement maussade, tout autant qu'elle d'ailleurs.

Elle trouva Finn qui faisait les 100 pas dans le dispensaire.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement quand il l'aperçut et se précipita pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre lui, savourant la chaleur de ses bras.

Finn avait toujours fait partit de sa vie, il était une valeur constante pour elle, et elle appréciait incontestablement de le revoir.

"Comment va ma mère? Et Wells?"

"Tout le monde va bien. Tout le monde est inquiet et tellement impatient de te revoir." lui sourit-il tendrement.

La jeune fille eut un petit pincement au coeur en songeant qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à les revoir.

"Quand est ce qu'on part?" lui demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle hésita un instant, pourtant elle y avait songé toute la nuit.

"Je ne pars pas."

"Excuse moi? Clarke, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, on va trouver un moyen de s'enfuir!' lui dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

"Je N'AI rien à craindre je te l'ai déjà dit. Je ne suis pas ici contre ma volonté. J'ai fait la promesse de rester jusque la fin de l'hiver, et je le ferais."

"Tu ne leur dois rien"

Elle n'aimait pas son ton agressif, mais elle ne pouvait lui en tenir rigueur.

"Juste la vie" lui murmura-t-elle, la voix flanchante.

"Ne me fait pas repartir sans toi Clarke, j'ai trop besoin de toi"

Sa gorge se serra et elle détourna le regard.

Elle était injuste. Envers Finn, envers Bellamy, et sans doute aussi envers elle même.

L'espoir était une chose insidieuse, et elle ne voulait pas les faire espérer. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'elle faisait, bien malgré elle.

"L'hiver se termine dans une semaine."

"Alors je reste avec toi"

Elle secoua la tête, c'était juste impossible, Bellamy ne le permettrait jamais. Et elle n'était pas sure non plus de le vouloir.

"Merde. Tu rentreras dans une semaine?"

"Ou deux."

Etait-ce un mensonge?

Pas vraiment. Quoiqu'il advenait, elle devrait repartir à un moment ou à un autre. Il faudrait qu'elle revoit ses amis. Et sa mère. Peu importait la complexité de leur relation.

Finn sembla se contenter de sa réponse, même s'il ne parvenait pas à esquisser un geste vers la sortie.

Clarke prit les devants et l'amena vers l'extérieur, puis vers les portes du village, dans un profond silence.

Il lui prit la main et l'attira dans ses bras sans un mot.

Clarke sentit tout à coup peser sur elle le regard de Bellamy, sorti de nul part, et ferma les yeux, sans se dégager de l'étreinte de Finn.

Elle savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, ni Bellamy, ni Finn. Peut être qu'elle même ne comprenait pas tout. Alors elle décida qu'elle se laisserait portée par le destin. Portée par ses sentiments, quoiqu'il puisse lui en couter.

Finn la relâcha et fit mine de s'approcher pour l'embrasser, mais elle recula d'un pas.

Faire souffrir Bellamy n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets imminents...

"On se reverra bientôt" lui assura-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en s'éloignant, se retournant jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon, lui et la sensation familière qu'il représentait.

La jolie blonde se retourna alors vers le village qui l'abritait depuis 3 mois, et avança d'un pas assuré en se demandant où se situait son avenir. Son _bonheur_ …

Bellamy avait disparut de son champ de vision, et elle prit son courage à deux mains tant qu'elle en avait la force. Elle voulait en finir maintenant.

Elle entra dans son bureau sans frapper, avec l'envie irrépressible de le provoquer un peu plus.

Il sursauta, incrédule de la trouver au milieu de son bureau, l'air agacée.

"Tu es content maintenant?"

Il plissa les yeux, tentant nettement de contrôler sa colère.

"Sors d'ici, j'ai du travail."

"Pas question! Finn est mon ami, tu n'avais pas à te montrer aussi grossier envers lui!"

"Je me comporte comme je l'entends. Je te rappelle que c'est moi le roi ici. Le chef" lui répondit-il d'une voix détachée, se replongeant dans son travail.

Clarke tapa du point sur le bureau, comme une enfant.

Son mari soupira longuement, puis se positionna au fond de sa chaise, l'air vaincu.

"Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit?" lui demanda-t-il posément.

Clarke se sentit un peu déroutée devant la question.

"La vérité. Que j'avais promis de rester jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver, et que je le ferais."

"Et il est parti. Juste… comme ça?"

Il la dévisageait attentivement, semblant essayer de sonder son âme.

"Il faut croire" éluda-t-elle.

"Tu lui as dit qu'on était mariés? Dans tous les sens du terme?"

Elle roula des yeux. Ce que les hommes étaient puérils.

Mais elle le préférait puéril à enervé.

La jeune fille s'avança vers son bureau d'un air détaché, et se plaça entre Bellamy et ce dernier, à deux pas du jeune homme, son regard enflammé plongé dans ses yeux sombres.

Décontenancé devant son audace, Bellamy resta un instant sans voix avant de retrouver son flegme naturel.

"Tu apprends vite Clarke, mais jouer de tes atouts est déloyal" lui dit-il sans pouvoir empêcher son regard de descendre le long de ses lèvres, agrippant les accoudoirs de part et d'autre de son siège.

"Et le sexe n'arrangera rien du tout" conclut-il en se recentrant sur son regard bleuté.

* * *

 **Pensez à prendre quelques secondes pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)  
**

 **Bonne semaine**

 **Bisous**


	17. Chapter 17

**Coucou tout le monde!**

 **Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une semaine de dingue, et en plus, c'est les vacances scolaires ;)**

 **Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps de répondre aux reviews, mais c'est promis, je répondrais aux questions dans la semaine, et à toutes les reviews de ce chapitre. Vous aurez également un extrait du prochain chapitre.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, vous êtes extra ;)**

* * *

"Et le sexe n'arrangera rien du tout" conclut-il en se recentrant sur son regard bleuté.

"Peut être que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais je sais que c'est la seule chose qui puisse me détendre" le défia-t-elle, avant de passer son t-shirt par dessus sa tête.

Bellamy soupira, le regard assombrit par le désir, puis se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

Clarke le suivit du regard le coeur battant pendant qu'il verrouillait la porte.

Il reporta alors toute son attention vers elle et la souleva pour l'asseoir sur son bureau, non sans y avoir brusquement fait de la place d'un rapide coup de bras.

Il en avait envie autant qu'elle et elle aimait avoir ce pouvoir sur lui…

Il lui écarta les cuisses et la plaqua contre lui en la maintenant par les hanches, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres en un baiser dévastateur, tout en faisant courir ses doigts sur sa peau frissonnante.

Ce n'était pas doux, encore moins tendre, c'était juste passionné et possessif, et à ce moment précis, c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin: ses mains sur sa peau, son souffle court dans son cou, cette manière de se faire payer la colère réciproque qu'ils s'étaient infligé, et peut être même d'en diminuer la peine...

Clarke ne contrôla pas les petits gémissements qui passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le sentit en elle, pas plus que ses pensées qui lui murmuraient que si elle aimait tant le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui, la réciproque était tout aussi évidente.

Bellamy la serra quelques secondes contre lui, leurs deux corps définitivement détendus par les ébats récents, avant qu'il ne se recule un peu trop brusquement.

Elle fit taire le petit pincement au coeur qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il fuyait son regard, et se rhabilla les mains tremblantes.

"Il faut que je finisse mon travail" déclara-t-il d'une voix glaciale qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Clarke hocha la tête, refusant de se montrer vulnérable devant lui, et sortit du bureau sans un mot, se sentant seule, désoeuvrée, et par dessus tout: stupide.

Non effectivement, le sexe n'arrangeait rien, elle venait de l'apprendre à ses dépends.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers leur chambre, la tête basse, et s'y réfugia avec un soulagement évident.

Une fois la porte close derrière elle, elle s'appuya contre elle et se laissa doucement tomber sur le sol, laissant court à son accès de mélancolie.

La jeune fille laissa alors s'évacuer toute la tristesse et la peine qu'elle ressentait au travers d'un torrent de larmes.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée prostrée contre cette foutue porte, mais elle finit par se redresser, se déshabiller et s'écrouler sur le lit, les joues toujours inondées des larmes qu'elle avait réussi à contenir depuis qu'elle était arrivée au village.

C'était comme si une soupape avait ouvert les vannes, qu'elle était désormais incapable de refermer, et elle les laissa couler en silence, son corps à peine secoué de quelques soubresauts intempestifs.

Elle se figea lorsqu'elle l'entendit passer la porte, mais ne put éviter un reniflement pas des plus sexy.

Bellamy soupira longuement, sans bouger. Longtemps. Trop longtemps.

Il s'approcha alors doucement du lit et s'y allongea, derrière elle, contre elle. Puis passa les bras autour de sa taille, la ramenant plus proche de lui, le nez enfouit dans ses boucles blondes comme il aimait tant le faire.

"C'est décidé, je déteste te voir pleurer" murmura-t-il sur le ton de l'humour, la voix pourtant pleine d'une émotion contenue. "Je suis désolé" compléta-t-il devant son silence.

Clarke lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement, et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, toujours posés sur ses hanches.

"Moi aussi je suis désolée."

Elle était sincère, elle était _vraiment_ désolée. De tous les tourments dans lesquels elle les avait jeté, de la peine involontaire qu'ils s'étaient infligé, de la conversation à coeur ouvert qu'elle était dans l'incapacité d'avoir avec lui...

Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et ce simple geste assécha les larmes qui refusaient jusque là de se tarir.

Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait la voir, et se détendit petit à petit, savourant la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait à coup sur à chacun de leur contact.

Elle savait désormais qu'elle s'endormirait sans soucis dans ses bras, même si elle ne pouvait occulter les vérités qui s'imposèrent à elle cette nuit là.

Ses sentiments pour lui étaient bien plus profond qu'elle ne l'avait cherché.

Et de se sentir tellement à sa place entre ses bras, ça la terrifiait plus que tout.

Elle ferma alors les yeux, sans pour autant résoudre le moindre de ses problèmes, et pour cause: elle ne savait plus où se situait son _chez elle_ …

* * *

Bellamy eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, son cerveau refusant de calmer son effervescence.

Il serra sa femme endormie contre lui et tenta de caler sa respiration sur la sienne, calme et sereine, en vain.

S'il avait pu douter de ses sentiments,et ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, la voir avec un autre avait mit un terme à ses dernières hésitations. Il ne _supportait_ pas de la savoir avec un autre. Il ne le _tolérait_ pas. Heureusement, il était parti, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant. Il trouvait Clarke...indéchiffrable, et ça le rendait malade.

Il finit par trouver les méandres d'un sommeil agité au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, et se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, les traits tirés par le manque de repos.

Il se passa la main sur le visage et se détacha de sa jeune épouse, non sans l'avoir regardé dormir un long moment, un sourire stupide accroché aux lèvres.

Merde, il était vraiment amoureux…

Bellamy sortit sans bruit de la chambre et se dirigea vers son bureau sans même prendre la peine de déjeuner au passage.

Le temps lui manquait cruellement, et il avait tant à faire.

Murphy l'attendait patiemment, les 2 pieds posés sur le bureau, sursautant à peine à l'arrivée du roi.

"Ne te donne pas la peine de te lever" ironisa Bellamy en levant les yeux au ciel devant le sourire satisfait de son ami.

Le regard de Bellamy dévia vers la fenêtre, et s'illumina devant Echo, qui l'observait les bras croisés.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Je t'ai manqué à ce point?"

"Il était temps, c'est tout" rit-il en s'éloignant d'elle. "Tu vas bien?"

"Bon, sur ces banalités, je vous laisse débriffer, je pense que vous n'avez plus vraiment besoin de moi" les interrompit Murphy en sautant sur ses jambes.

Bellamy hocha la tête, mais l'arrêta d'une main sur son épaule. "Merci mon ami" lui dit-il sincèrement.

"Y'a pas de quoi mon roi" lui répondit-il un brin sarcastique.

Le jeune roi regarda Murphy sortir du bureau, avant de reporter son attention sur Echo.

"Tu as l'air...différent" commença-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué Bell"

Bellamy recula doucement, un peu surprit par sa fougue, ça n'était pas son habitude.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, et étaient amants occasionnels depuis tout autant.

Mais les choses avaient toujours été on ne peut plus claires entre eux. Encore plus claires aujourd'hui pour lui.

"Je suis marié" déclara-t-il sans préambule.

"J'ai entendu dire ça"

Et son rire cristallin envahit la pièce, coupant court à la gêne qu'il ressentait.

"Te connaissant, je pensais juste que ça n'avait...pas d'importance…"

"Tu avais tort" lui sourit-il, comprenant parfaitement le petit jeu innocent entre eux.

"Bon, on arrête les enfantillages? Tu vas me dire ce qui t'amène?"

"Ta sollicitude me va droit au coeur. Pose moi ta question, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre."

"Je veux connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire pour Lexa" affirma-t-il d'une voix ferme et sans émotion.

"Toi et moi on sait que je ne la porte pas dans mon coeur."

En effet, il le savait. Echo, au même titre que Lexa, appartenait au peuple de la forêt. Mais les jeunes filles avaient une vision des choses diamétralement opposée.

"Et?" s'impatienta-t-il.

"Et oui. C'est elle qui a orchestré la tentative d'assassinat sur ta femme"

L'esprit de Bellamy s'embrasa tandis qu'il serrait incontrôlablement ses poings.

"Tu es sure? Tu as des preuves?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Ohh que oui. Que vas-tu faire? Déclencher la guerre?"

Bellamy resta silencieux. Il n'était pas en mesure d'y apporter une réponse certaine. Il fallait qu'il en discute avec Marcus, parce qu'une chose était sure: agir dans la précipitation n'était bénéfique pour personne.

Dans tous les cas, il ne laisserait pas Lexa s'en tirer à si bon compte…

* * *

Après une heure d'entretien avec l'ancien roi, il ressortit de la pièce, plus serein que jamais.

Il chercha Echo des yeux et la trouva dans les jardins, devant sa maison.

"Alors? Verdict?" lui demanda-t-elle sans se départir de son humour.

"On la destitue. Bien évidemment."

"On la _destitue_? Qu'est ce que ça signifie?"

Il sourit devant l'incrédulité de son amie l'espionne.

"On organise son assassinat, si tu préfères"

"Ah voilà. C'est bien d'être un peu précis chéri"

"Et on te met à la tête du clan de la forêt" lui dit-il en la dévisageant calmement.

"Qu...quoi? Tu plaisantes? Bell! Je suis une espionne, je n'ai pas l'âme d'un dirigeant!"

"Tu es quelqu'un de confiance, et tu défendras correctement les intérêts de ton peuple, je le sais parfaitement bien. C'est la meilleure des solutions! Tu crois en l'alliance, tout autant que moi. Crois moi Echo, on a retourné la situation dans tous les sens, c'est la seule option possible."

"Je...ne sais pas quoi te dire. C'est un sacré gage de confiance, mais je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable."

"Tu ne seras pas seule. Désormais, nous serons 12. Le clan des 12. Et la paix sera maintenue. J'y veillerais personnellement.

* * *

Clarke s'étira langoureusement dans son lit, avec l'impression d'avoir merveilleusement bien dormi. C'était sans nul doute grâce à son étreinte dans les bras de Bell.

Elle sourit inconsciemment en songeant à la nuit qu'ils avaient passé dans les bras l'un de l'autre, juste à savourer la présence de l'autre.

Une nuit sans doute plus intime que n'importe quelle nuit à coucher avec lui…

Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, leur déni avait suffisamment duré. _Son_ déni avait suffisamment duré. Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue ses sentiments. Ensemble ils affronteraient tous les problèmes, elle en était certaine…

La jolie blonde s'habilla à la hâte, heureuse d'aller retrouver son époux. Elle remonta ses cheveux au dessus de ses épaules et les attacha en une queue de cheval destructurée, avant de descendre les marches le coeur léger.

Elle avala sa tartine à la confiture, et son bol de lait de façon tout aussi précipitée, malgré l'heure avancée, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Elle se figea en le découvrant en discussion animée avec une jolie brune élancée, et ne put contenir une bouffée de jalousie en le voyant poser une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

Clarke se déplaça de façon un peu raide, avant de capter le regard de son mari, ses yeux lançant des flammes, mais un sourire de façade accroché aux lèvres.

Si Bellamy était surprit de la voir, il n'en montra rien, et s'éloigna imperceptiblement de la jolie brune.

"Tu nous présentes?" lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de ne pas grincer des dents.

Il la dévisagea un instant, avec un petit sourire en coin, avant de reprendre la parole.

Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer!

"Echo, voici Clarke, ma femme. Clarke, voici Echo, une amie"

"Enchantée"

Il fronça les sourcils devant le manque de sympathie et de chaleur de Clarke, avant de soupirer.

"On va rentrer boire un verre" ordonna-t-il d'une voix impassible.

Il fit signe à Echo, clairement amusée, de se diriger vers la maison.

"Je vois qu'elle connait parfaitement le chemin" bougonna Clarke.

Non, elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort.

"A quoi tu joues?" lui demanda Bellamy en lui saisissant le bras.

"Et toi, à quoi tu joues?"

Clarke se dégagea et suivit Echo jusqu'à _sa_ maison.

Elle sentit Bellamy se crisper sous le silence gênée qui se répandit comme un souffle glacé dans toute la batisse, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant.

S'il pouvait se montrer grossier et jaloux, alors pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas le droit?

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps?" leur demanda-t-elle innocemment.

"Des années oui" lui répondit Echo en lui souriant d'un air détaché.

La porte s'ouvrit alors dans un fracas inouï, laissant apparaître une Octavia radieuse, accompagnée de Lincoln, qui échangea un regard lourd de sens avec Bellamy, qui montrait quelques signes de lassitude.

"Echo!" cria-t-elle en passant les bras autour de la jeune fille, au grand damne de Clarke, qui commençait à s'énerver passablement.

"On va chercher à boire" déclara Bellamy d'un air pincé, en agrippant le poignet de Clarke de façon plutôt brusque.

Il l'emmena vers la cuisine d'un pas rapide, sans desserrer sa poigne, avant de claquer la porte derrière eux, heureusement loin de leurs convives.

"Lâche moi!" hurla-t-elle en se débattant, ne faisant qu'augmenter l'hostilité de son mari, qui finit par la relâcher, la regardant les yeux noirs.

* * *

 **Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre, et il est un peu plus court que les autres, mais c'était ça, ou je ne sais pas quand j'aurais pu poster.  
**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera posté vendredi de la semaine prochaine, je sais, c'est un peu long, mais je me suis lancée dans un nouveau projet: j'écris un livre, je me suis jetée à l'eau! D'ailleurs je vous donnerai le lien quand je le posterai sur wattpad, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis! Le couple de ma fiction est vraiment inspiré de Bellarke, alors ça devrait peut être vous plaire lol!**

 **Bref, ne m'en voulez pas si j'ai un peu moins de temps pour les fan fics, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic est toute tracée dans ma tête, je sais parfaitement bien comment la continuer, et ça, jusque la fin ;)**

 **Bisous à tous!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Merci de votre patience et de vos commentaires, ça me touche de voir que l'histoire vous transporte!**

 **Merci aux guests: Nanoush (oui bien sur, je vais finir Come Home en 1 ou 2 chapitres, je sais comment je veux finir la fic, mais j'avoue ne pas savoir exactement comment y arriver...), Eva (merci pour tes compliments!), GreenEyes (merci de tes encouragements! Moi aussi, j'ai hâte que Clarke parle de ses sentiments, mais elle est un poil bornée. Ou stupide, au choix :p), May (woohhh, merci d'avoir lu touts mes fics et merci de tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur!), cyhame (contente que l'histoire te plaise!), Mo (merci!), Leevy (lol merci tu es choue).**

 **Je suis assez satisfaite de ce chapitre, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'il en sera de même pour vous lol! J'attends vos réactions avec impatience!**

* * *

 _"L'amour, c'est comme du mercure dans la main. Garde la ouverte, il te restera dans la main. Resserre ton étreinte, il te filera entre les doigts"_

 ** _Dorothy Parker_**

* * *

"Qu'est ce qui te prend? Je ne suis pas un de tes sujets Bellamy! Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, tu entends?"

Elle avait essayé de parler d'une voix calme, mais elle montait dangereusement dans les aigus sans qu'elle n'en ai le contrôle.

"Qu'est ce qui me prends à MOI?"

En revanche, Bellamy n'essayait clairement pas de se contrôler et elle déglutit en songeant à la situation dans laquelle ils étaient, à la fureur qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux, et à la force de sa jalousie. C'était stupide et enfantin, mais elle avait bien remarqué comment cette fille le regardait, et elle ne le supportait tout simplement pas.

"Arrête de te comporter comme une putain d'enfant jalouse!" hurla-t-il alors qu'il était tout prêt d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, et essaya de calmer les battement irréguliers de son coeur.

"Tu étais jaloux de Finn aussi si je ne me trompe."

C'était un aveux, elle en était totalement conscience, mais au point où ils en étaient, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

"Mais au moins, moi je n'ai pas couché avec lui" compléta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, guettant avidement sa réaction.

Et malgré ses doutes, elle eut un petit pincement au coeur en le voyant reculer, les épaules affaissées et l'air un peu perdu.

Elle avait touché dans le mile et ça faisait bien plus mal qu'elle n'avait pu l'imaginer.

Elle détourna la tête et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, essayant d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement, pour contrôler l'effondrement qui la guettait à tout moment.

"Tu es MA femme Clarke, et il n'y a ri…"

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main alors qu'il tentait de se rapprocher à nouveau d'elle, reprenant le dessus sur la situation.

"Je suis un être humain à part entière. Je n'appartiens à personne" le défia-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Il fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha néanmoins d'elle d'un pas assuré, la faisant reculer d'instinct jusqu'à la porte.

Il s'approcha jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa bouche, et souda son regard au sien.

"Tu es MA femme" répéta-t-il tout bas. "Tu es à moi…"

Il parcourut les derniers centimètres et s'empara de ses lèvres sauvagement.

Clarke essaya de le repousser de ses mains contre son torse, mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle, et elle le savait bien.

Il lui encercla les poignets d'une seule main et les immobilisa au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur.

"Lâche moi!"

Mais il l'embrassa à nouveau fièvreusement, et elle ne put contenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que sa langue enlaçait celle de Bellamy.

Elle aurait voulu lui hurler d'arrêter, lui hurler encore et encore qu'elle n'appartenait à personne. Au lieu de ça, elle succombait à ses baisers, à ses bras, à son odeur familière, et surtout, elle se laissait emporter par l'embrasement de ses sens. Et ça la rendait furieuse. Furieuse contre elle, furieuse contre lui.

Il lui relâcha les poignets sans pour autant quitter sa bouche, et elle n'eut plus la force de le repousser. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et l'attira à elle d'un geste assuré. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur, et finir de se perdre en lui.

Bellamy fit glisser sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonta doucement, langoureusement sous sa robe tandis que ses lèvres se posaient contre son cou, sur cette partie qui pulsait et résonnait au même rythme que les battements de son coeur.

Il se détacha de sa peau à contre coeur et posa son front contre celui de sa femme.

"Est ce que j'arrête?" demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, sa main flirtant dangereusement avec les sous vêtements de Clarke.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que oui, elle voulait qu'il s'arrête, qu'elle voulait fuir loin de lui, seulement voilà, ce que sa tête lui dictait, son corps se refusait de l'entendre, et elle l'attira encore un peu plus près d'elle en gémissant.

"Non"

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, regrettant instantanément le mot qui s'était échappé de ses lèvres . Ou peut être que non, elle ne regrettait rien. Pas pour le moment. Plus tard sans doute…

Elle se laissa posséder, leurs deux corps vibrant à l'unisson, même si elle se détestait pour être aussi faible face à lui.

"Tu . Es . A . Moi" lui susurra-t-il dans l'oreille. "Dis le Clarke"

Il avait dit cela d'une voix plaintive, plus du tout aussi assurée qu'auparavant.

Mais une petite alarme résonna dans la tête de la jeune blonde et elle se détesta pour lui avoir cédé si facilement. Elle se détesta pour ne pas l'avoir repoussé. Mais surtout, elle se détesta pour l'envie de lui avouer que oui, elle lui appartenait, que c'était plus fort que tout.

Alors son esprit refusa d'obtempérer et elle se rebella, elle était bien trop fière pour lui avouer cela. Bien trop fière pour lui céder à nouveau.

"Non!" lui répondit-elle sans doute un peu trop violemment. "Je n'appartiens à personne" s'obstina-t-elle.

Bellamy recula comme si elle l'avait giflé, et elle put lire dans ses yeux sombres à quel point il semblait blessé.

Elle déglutit péniblement, consciente de la spirale dans laquelle elle les avait entraîné, et ne put décrocher son regard du sien, ni prononcer un seul mot.

Son mari se para d'un masque impassible et glacial tout en se rhabillant, et elle fut prise de frissons comme si l'air était lui aussi devenu glacial.

Il quitta la pièce sans un regard pour elle emportant de quoi assouvir la soif de son invitée, tandis que Clarke retenait avidement les larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser couler.

Elle resta dans cette pièce quelques secondes, à moins que ce ne soit des minutes, elle ne savait plus vraiment. Toujours était-il qu'elle avait besoin de reprendre contenance avant de faire face à qui que ce soit.

Elle inspira une longue bouffée d'oxygène, avant de sortir rejoindre les autres, parée elle aussi d'un visage qu'elle espérait impassible.

Tout le monde paraissait détendue et Octavia vint à elle l'air de rien.

"Tu ne bois rien Clarke?"

"Hum...non, merci. J'ai beaucoup de travail, je vais vous laisser, je vais au dispensaire."

Octavia haussa un sourcil mais ne répliqua rien.

"On se voit plus tard, ok?" lui dit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

"D'accord Clarke" lui répondit-elle en jetant par la même occasion à Bellamy, le nez dans son verre.

"Bonne journée à tous" lâcha Clarke en sortant précipitamment, l'air étant devenu pour elle un peu trop irrespirable.

Elle passa la journée au dispensaire, suffisamment concentrée pour prendre bien soin de ses patients, mais suffisamment distraite pour finalement ne pas se rappeler de grand chose les concernant.

En fait elle ne faisait que ruminer et réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois.

Sa mère lui manquait. Wells lui manquait. Finn aussi, quoiqu'elle puisse en dire. ça ne servait à rien de traiter cet aspect de sa vie comme étant révolu. ça n'était pas le cas.

Ses 18 premières années de sa vie ne pouvaient être balayées juste par sa rencontre avec Bellamy, même s'il était devenu certain qu'il faisait grandement parti de sa vie.

Mais d'un autre côté, le connaissait-elle vraiment? Que savait-elle de sa vie d'avant leur mariage? Combien de filles avaient cédé? Combien cèderaient encore? Comment pouvait-elle affirmer qu'elle était différente des autres? Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Est ce que ce n'était que du sexe pour lui? Elle était tellement novice dans tout ça, et perdue. Quant elle pensait à Echo, jolie brunette élancée, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir tenir la comparaison.

Et s'il était déjà retombé dans ses bras?

Elle secoua la tête, en proie aux doutes les plus sombres, et sortit du dispensaire pour s'apercevoir que la nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps. Et Bellamy ne s'était pas inquiété…

Elle se demanda d'à quel point il serait furieux contre elle.

Ses questions l'épuisaient. Toute leur relation compliquée l'épuisait…

Il se leva du canapé lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre et ils se firent face un moment sans un mot.

"Clarke...Je suis désolé pour ce matin" commença-t-il, ses yeux se voilant peu à peu. "Je ne veux pas que tu imagines que je puisse te forcer à faire quoique ce soit"

Elle resta un instant interdite. Elle y avait à peine pensé. Et surtout, elle ne l'avait pas du tout vécu de la sorte.

"Pour ça, il faudrait que ce soit contre ma volonté."

"Je veux que tu me fasses confiance, jamais je ne te forcerais."

ça semblait beaucoup le tracasser, et elle ne put lutter contre l'envie de le rassurer.

"Tu m'as posé la question Bell. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que si j'avais dis non, tu te serais arrêté. Je n'ai pas de doutes là dessus."

Par contre elle s'en voulait toujours autant, mais sourit devant son soulagement évident. Il avait l'air d'un enfant, et parmi toutes les pensées qui traversaient son esprit, elle le trouva vraiment attendrissant.

"Pour...Echo…" commença-t-il d'un ton hésitant. "Il n'y a rien…"

"ça ne me regarde pas"

 _Vraiment?_

"Vraiment?" lâcha Bellamy d'un faux ton railleur, faisant écho à ses pensées.

 _La meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque_ , c'est ce qu'on dit non?

Pourquoi lui en voulait-elle?

Clairement pas de leurs ébats du matin. Alors pourquoi le provoquait-elle toujours et encore?

Elle soupira longuement. Elle avait cette impression d'une voie sans issue. Comme si tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire ne changerait rien. Pire, aggraverait les choses.

Son esprit vagabonda vers le camp Jaha, vers sa mère, Wells et Finn, et elle se sentit comme une petite fille démunie.

"Toi et moi on sait que c'est juste...un arrangement. Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre Bellamy. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie"

Elle parlait tout bas, d'une voix peu sûre d'elle, sans oser vraiment l'affronter. Mais elle lui donnait une échappatoire, elle lui laissait le choix.

"L'hiver touche à sa fin, et je vais bientôt rentrer..chez moi…"

Elle hésita. Encore. Etait-ce vraiment _chez elle_?

Elle eut enfin le courage de le regarder et sursauta devant son air furibond.

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, il était très clairement en mode explosion imminente.

Elle se tritura les mains, au comble de l'anxiété, parce qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose. Qu'il lui dise que tout ça n'était qu'un tissu de mensonge. Que ce n'était pas qu'un arrangement. Elle avait besoin de savoir s'il ressentait ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle ressentait elle.

Mais son air furieux ne s'apaisa pas lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, et elle comprit qu'il se contenait, de quoi,elle n'en était pas vraiment sûre.

"Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie?" souffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle hocha la tête, incertaine de sa réaction.

"Très bien" affirma-t-il d'une voix bien trop calme et suave.

Il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en trombe.

Tétanisée, Clarke était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'entende frapper le mur avec une force inouie. Elle ferma les yeux et sortit.

"Bellamy!" cria-t-elle alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres devant elle.

"C'est bon Clarke! J'ai bien compris. A partir de maintenant, on fait ce qu'on veux de nos vies. Et je commence pas plus tard que maintenant! Bonne nuit, princesse"

Il avait prononcé le mot _princesse_ avec une voix plein de dédain qui lui glaça le sang.

Non, il n'avait rien comprit.

Ou peut être ne ressentait-il rien, tout bêtement…

* * *

Clarke passa sans doute la plus mauvaise nuit de toute sa vie, peuplée de cauchemars où elle voyait Bellamy se faire torturer puis mourir devant ses yeux. Clairement pas le genre de repos qu'elle espérait pour affronter la journée.

Elle se réveilla après à peine quelques courtes heures de sommeil, l'air hagard et les cheveux en bataille. Elle lança un regard en direction du côté droit du lit, sans espoir et soupira. Il devait vraiment être faché.

Elle se demanda s'il s'était précipité vers Echo, s'il avait passé la nuit avec elle, mais rien que d'y penser, elle se sentait défaillir.

Peut être avait-il dormi dans son bureau? Peut être qu'ils pourraient enfin parler?

Parce qu'après la nuit qu'elle avait passé, elle était sûre d'une chose. Elle n'avait jamais été plus heureuse que dans ses bras. Et le fait de le voir lui échapper était bien trop ingérable à ses yeux.

Elle voulait être la seule. Et elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il était le seul. Alors elle pourrait concilier son ancienne vit au camp Jaha, et sa nouvelle vie. Ici.

Encore fallait-il qu'il partage ses sentiments, et qu'il ne la déteste pas désormais, ce qui était plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

Un coup sec à la porte la fit sortir de ses pensées. Un espoir nouveau empli son coeur. Bellamy?

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un enthousiasme qui retomba comme un soufflet en y découvrant Lincoln.

Mais sa déception fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle surprit son regard fuyant.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de prendre la parole.

"Qu'y a-t-il Linc?" demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

"Je...euh...Bellamy...enfin…"

Il s'éclaircit la voix sans même continuer, et Clarke sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

"Quoi Bellamy?"

"Il me demande de te transmettre un message" lâcha-t-il, toujours mal à l'aise.

"Quel message?" demanda Clarke d'une voix blanche.

"Hum...si tu...veux rentrer...enfin… Votre accord est terminé. Il m'a dit que si tu voulais rentrer au camp Jaha, tu pouvais le faire. Aujourd'hui. Sous mon escorte."

Il semblait soulagé d'en avoir finit.

Mais Clarke était sous le choc, incapable de réfléchir.

La nervosité de Lincoln sembla reprendre le dessus, et il se mit à sautiller d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire de son corps.

"Il veut que je parte?" finit-elle par chuchoter d'une voix éteinte.

A vrai dire, une partie d'elle même venait de s'éteindre, et elle n'avait pas encore prit la mesure du _message._

Finalement, furieux semblait être bien en deçà de la vérité.

Peut être qu'elle s'était trompée sur ce qu'elle représentait à ses yeux. Non. Sans aucun doute, à présent, elle savait qu'elle s'était trompée. Il l'avait dit. Leur accord était terminé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, et en contre partit, elle leur avait évité une guerre. ça n'était rien de plus.

Pourtant, son coeur refusait d'admettre la vérité…

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit Clarke"

Son ton était calme et posé. C'était ce dont elle avait besoin désormais.

Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux pour regrouper la mince énergie qui l'animait encore, et se tourna lentement vers lui.

"Laisse moi 5 minutes, le temps que je rassemble mes affaires. Ensuite, on partira"

Lincoln hocha la tête d'un air grave, et sortit de la pièce, la laissant seule avec sa détresse...

* * *

 **Bon. J'imagine que ce n'est pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez. Pourtant, ce chapitre est comme je l'avais imaginé dès le début de l'histoire et j'ai adoré l'écrire. Pour moi, il est nécessaire, comme le suivant.  
**

 **Je pense qu'il reste 3 chapitres après celui ci, à moins que je n'arrive pas à caser tout ce que je veux dans ces 3 chapitres :p**

 **J'ai relu pas mal de fois la 1ère scène, c'est une des premières scènes que j'avais imaginé pour eux, et j'espère l'avoir suffisamment bien écrite pour qu'on y voit essentiellement de la passion. J'avais un peu peur que certains pensent que je cautionne une certaine sorte de violence, ce qui n'est pas le cas, c'est pour ça que j'ai créé la conversation sur ce sujet dans leur chambre...**

 **Bref! Assez parlé! A vous de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien malgré les évènements tragiques des derniers jours!**

 **Merci encore pour votre soutient sur cette fiction, et pour toutes vos reviews!**

 **Merci aux guests: Ophlie (merci pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur), Mo (j'espère que celui ci te plaira autant!), GreenEyes (merci, ne t'inquiètes pas, je prévoie encore quelques tours sous mon chapeau avant la fin, et à priori, il y aura un chapitre de plus que prévu ;) ), Nanoush (j'aime quand c'est compliqué et passionné lol), Audrey (réponse de suite, tu me diras si tu apprécies ^^), Guest ("seulement", waouh, merci!), Cassandre (merci, j'espère que les suivants seront à la hauteur), cyhame (tu me diras si celui ci t'a détendue ou encore + tendue ^^), Camille (merci, désolée de l'attente), Valouu (merci de tous tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir. malheureusement, je vais poster toutes les 2 semaines maintenant...), Frenchmind (tu n'es pas un guest mais je n'ai pas pu te répondre et t'envoyer le spoiler car tu as désactivé les réponses en privée, en tout cas merci pour ta review!)**

* * *

 _"Quand plusieurs routes s'offriront à toi et que tu ne sauras pas laquelle choisir, n'en prends pas une au hasard, mais assieds toi et attends. Attends encore et encore. Ne bouge pas, tais toi et écoute ton coeur. Puis, quand il te parlera, lève toi et va où il te porte."_

 _Susanna Tamaro_

* * *

Clarke emporta le peu d'affaire qui lui appartenait, et sortit de la chambre le coeur battant. Elle s'arrêta un instant, la tête basse, luttant pour ne pas fondre en larmes, puis rejoignit Lincoln qui l'attendait devant leur maison, l'air impassible.

"Est ce que tu veux dire au revoir à quelqu'un?" demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle secoua la tête, c'était hors de propos. Jamais elle n'aurait la force de dire au revoir à quiconque ici. Elle s'était trop attachée…et ça serait...trop déchirant.

"Octavia sera très peinée"

La jeune fille se demanda un instant si Lincoln cherchait à la culpabiliser, avant de se rendre compte de son expression inquiète. Il s'inquiétait. Pour Octavia. C'était ça l'amour…et ça lui envoya une décharge douloureuse au fin fond de la poitrine.

"Je ne peux pas" lui répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Il lui prit le sac des mains et se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers la sortie, sans ajouter un mot.

Clarke avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus qu'une enclume.

Elle fixa sa maison, non, la maison de Bellamy, le coeur lourd tandis qu'une série de souvenirs traversait traitreusement son esprit.

Elle se revoyait 4 mois auparavant, arrivant avec un Bellamy à l'agonie. 4 mois, ça lui semblait pourtant si loin. Une autre vie.

Elle avait traversé tant de choses depuis. Elle avait grandit, elle n'était plus la même, et elle en était particulièrement fière.

Elle passa la main sur sa joue, prenant conscience des larmes qui y ruisselaient, et la réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Jamais. Alors elle se sentit suffoquer, avec l'horrible impression que chaque parcelle de son être s'éteignait petit à petit.

"Est ce que ça va? Tu veux t'asseoir?"

Clarke ne l'avait même pas vu faire demi tour. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et tenta de se ressaisir.

Elle était douée pour ça. Pour donner le change, pour faire semblant. Elle pouvait encore le faire, une dernière fois.

Elle aurait juste souhaité savoir la dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras que...c'était la _dernière fois…_

Mais les regrets, il allait falloir qu'elle vive avec…

Elle suivit Lincoln cette fois sans se retourner. Il ne fallait pas que son esprit se teinte d'espoir, personne ne viendrait la retenir. Elle ravala ses larmes, elle allait faire face et retrouver sa famille, les gens qui l'aimaient… Elle devait juste se focaliser sur ça...

* * *

Chacun sur leur cheval, ils faisaient route dans un profond silence, qui au fond gênait particulièrement Clarke.

ça lui donnait bien trop de temps pour réfléchir, ruminer et se morfondre.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de 2h de route, pour étancher leur soif et grignoter un sandwich, que Clarke toucha du bout des lèvres, incapable de trouver l'appétit. En fait elle était même incapable de se réjouir à l'idée de rentrer au camp Jaha.

Ils remontèrent en selle, cette fois pour une plus longue route.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Clarke commençait à reconnaître peu à peu les paysages aux alentours. Elle était sûre de ne plus être très loin du camp, pourtant, une sourde angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine.

"On s'arrête une dernière fois" ordonna Lincoln en descendant de cheval.

Il lui tendit gentiment la gourde et la dévisagea avec attention.

"Parfois la preuve d'amour n'est pas forcément celle à laquelle on s'attend"

Clarke ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. "Depuis quand tu te fais philosophe Linc?"

"Peut être depuis que je suis marié?"

Le regard de la jolie blonde bifurqua vers l'horizon et elle soupira avant de baisser la tête.

"S'il m'aimait, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de partir"

"Il ne t'a pas demandé de partir Clarke. Il t'a laissé le choix, c'est différent. Quant au reste, il n'y a guère que toi pour être aussi aveuglement stupide. Tout le monde sait que Bellamy est fou de toi."

"Si c'était le cas il m'aurait retenu" s'obstina-t-elle.

"Peut être que c'est ça le véritable amour. Faire passer le bonheur de la personne qu'on aime avant le sien, ne pas être égoïste. Te laisser partir a sans doute été sa plus grande preuve d'amour. Et toi Clarke, qu'es-tu prête à faire par amour?"

Lincoln la regarda avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'était pas sans rappeler celui de Bellamy, et ça lui retourna l'estomac.

Qu'était-elle prête à faire par amour? S'effacer? Partir?

Non, ça, c'était la peur, la crainte de se tromper. C'était se protéger. C'était tout sauf de l'amour.

Clarke laissa son regard dériver au delà des arbres, là où se situait le camp Jaha, sans doute même à moins d'une heure de cheval.

Ils étaient si proches, le camp n'avait jamais été aussi proche. Et en même temps, il n'avait jamais été aussi lointain…

Les visages de sa mère et de tous ses amis lui passèrent par la tête sans qu'elle ne sache prendre de réelles décisions.

Les secondes, les minutes, défilèrent sans même qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

La bataille qui faisait rage dans sa tête était sans doute la plus importante de toute sa vie.

C'était LA décision qui guiderait le reste de son existence.

Qu'était-elle prête à faire par amour?

Elle n'était pas sûre de la réponse. Pourtant, elle se devait d'essayer, malgré les doutes, malgré son peu de confiance en elle.

Il fallait qu'elle essaie, sous peine de le regretter pour le reste de ses jours…

La jeune fille se tourna vers Lincoln, qui était resté immobile, n'attendant pas forcement de réponse à sa question.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage, mais juste le courage de le dire à voix haute, parce que la décision était désormais prise dans son coeur.

"On rentre…"

Lincoln lui sourit et la dévisagea un instant avant de lui répondre.

"Ou ça?"

"Chez nous Linc…"

"D'accord ma reine"

Elle ne savait pas si c'était son sourire, ou le ton de sa voix, ou même les mots prononcés. Ou peut être juste la situation. Toujours était-il qu'elle se retrouva à l'étreindre comme elle aurait pu le faire avec Wells ou Octavia… Et ça lui réchauffa le coeur.

* * *

Faire le parcours en sens inverse était finalement bien plus pénible qu'elle ne l'avait prévu.

D'abord parce qu'elle était anxieuse en songeant à leur prochain face à face.

Ensuite parce qu'elle était pressée. Impatiente de retrouver la vie qu'elle s'était construite, et qui serait dorénavant la sienne. Définitivement.

Ils arrivèrent au village à la tombée de la nuit. La sérénité de fin de journée s'était emparée de l'atmosphère, et ç'en était presque trop calme.

Elle se demanda où aller. Où se trouvait son mari. Dans leur chambre? Elle en doutait. Dans son bureau? Ou peut être...non, elle se refusait d'y penser… Pas question de songer à la plantureuse brune qu'elle avait rencontré...

Elle grimpa les marches rapidement, le coeur battant la chamade lorsqu'elle poussa la porte de la chambre, et fut un peu déçue de ne pas l'y trouver, même si c'était logique et plus que prévisible.

Elle décida de s'asseoir sur leur lit, et elle caressa doucement la couverture, de façon distraite. Elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir discuter, s'affronter une fois de plus, mais étrangement, sa timidité refaisait surface, et elle n'était plus si pressée que ça.

Elle se sentait juste bien ici, détendue dans sa chambre, dans sa maison. Chez elle.

Il poussa la porte brusquement et elle en fut à peine étonnée.

Ils se toisèrent, lui, debout la porte ouverte, les cheveux en bataille et les traits tirés, elle, assise sur le lit, incapable du moindre geste.

"Tu es là…" chuchota-t-il.

Plus qu'un constat, c'était surtout le moyen de rompre le silence qui s'était emparé d'eux.

Clarke hocha la tête et se releva doucement. Un millier de pensées défilaient dans sa tête.

Et celle qui domina n'était pas forcement la meilleure, même elle en était consciente.

Elle se dirigea vers Bellamy et vit sa propre main frapper durement la joue de son époux.

Il chancela, autant sous la force du coup reçu, que sous l'étonnement du geste, et porta la main à sa joue l'air un peu incrédule, sans la lâcher du regard.

Elle recula, comme si elle même avait été frappée et ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes affleurer, sans même lutter pour les retenir. Elles se déversèrent sans discontinuité, sans qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux.

Elle le sentit s'approcher et l'envelopper de ses bras, et l'espace d'un instant, elle eut vraiment envie de s'y abandonner. Un instant seulement.

Elle le repoussa, sans doute un peu brusquement.

"Non! Il faut qu'on parle. Et pour ça, il ne faut pas qu'on se touche"

C'était sans doute étrange d'exprimer ça ainsi, mais elle savait que Bellamy comprenait.

Il hocha la tête et se passa la main sur le visage.

"D'accord. Tout ce que tu veux."

"Est ce que tu veux que je parte?" demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix, séchant ses larmes par la même occasion.

"Clarke...tu sais bien que non" lui répondit-il d'une voix plaintive.

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Ce n'était sûrement pas la bonne manière mais je voulais que tu ai le choix. Tu l'as dit, tu ne m'appartiens pas, je ne veux te forcer à rien Clarke."

Elle repensa un instant au moment où elle avait prononcé ces mots, _je n'appartiens à personne_ , la douleur qu'elle avait lu dans son regard… et elle ne trouva rien à redire.

Lincoln avait raison et ça lui donna envie de sourire, mais elle trouva le moyen de s'en empêcher. Elle n'en avait pas fini.

"Echo?" souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Le petit sourire narquois de Bellamy fit sa réapparition et elle leva les yeux au ciel, sans cacher son sourire cette fois.

"Il n'y a rien entre nous, je te le promets princesse. C'est...du passé. On ne peut rien faire contre le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait, mais il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Il n'y a personne d'autre que toi. Il n'y a que toi depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie." conclu-t-il en en se rapprochant d'elle, sans qu'elle n'ait la force cette fois de le repousser.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec délicatesse, comme s'il hésitait, comme s'il avait peur de sa réaction.

Mais elle soupira d'aise et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Elle avait tellement craint de ne plus pouvoir le faire…

La jeune fille entreprit d'approfondir le baiser mais Bellamy avait clairement autre chose en tête.

"A mon tour" lui dit-il en se reculant doucement, les bras croisés.

Elle le regarda avec amusement. "Ok."

"Tu vas rester?"

Clarke hocha doucement la tête.

"Définitivement?"

"Oui."

Le sourire éclatant qu'il lui renvoya lui réchauffa le coeur.

Elle l'aimait du plus profond de son âme, même si elle n'avait cesser de le nier, c'était une telle évidence à présent, et entrevoir désormais son avenir avec lui éclairait la moindre seconde de son existence.

"Finn?"

Son rire emplit la pièce avec légèreté.

"Quoi Finn? Rien. Il n'y a rien et il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui. Tu n'as pas de raison d'être jaloux"

"Alors c'est juste toi et moi?" demanda-t-il, un petit sourire en coin, en lui prenant les mains pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

"C'est juste toi et moi" confirma-t-elle.

"Plus de disputes idiotes? Tu vas me faire confiance maintenant Clarke?"

"J'ai plus confiance en toi qu'en n'importe quelle autre personne au monde."

"Ok."

"Ok. Une dernière chose…"

Bellamy arqua un sourcil avec un peu d'appréhension.

"Dis moi que tu ne veux pas que je parte" murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus émue qu'elle n'aurait voulu le laisser paraitre.

C'était idiot après tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, mais ça lui semblait essentiel. Elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Il soupira en passant une de ses boucles blondes derrière son oreille.

"Te savoir loin de moi est la dernière chose que je souhaite Clarke. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Jamais…"

Clarke se posta sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement.

Cette fois, Bellamy la saisit fermement par la taille et transforma le doux baiser en une étreinte bien plus fougueuse.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres. "Tu m'as manqué" lui avoua-t-elle en humant son odeur si masculine, cette odeur musquée qui ne ressemblait qu'à lui...

"Mmmhh...toi aussi tu m'as manqué"

Il la saisit par les hanches, ce qui permit à Clarke d'enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, tout en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son époux.

C'était si naturel, ça semblait si juste. Elle avait du mal à croire que tout allait enfin démarrer pour eux.

Il la déposa sur le lit en laissant une succession de baisers brûlants dans le cou et au creux de son épaule, auxquels elle répondit par de légers gémissements.

Clarke lui prit soudainement le visage entre les mains, elle avait juste besoin de le regarder, de s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Elle lui renvoya son sourire, jamais elle ne pourrait s'en lasser.

Bellamy lui prit les mains et les remonta au dessus de la tête, avant de redescendre langoureusement ses doigts des poignets aux épaules de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner sans jamais cesser de se perdre dans son regard azur.

Elle aurait voulu prolonger l'instant, faire de cette nuit leur éternel repaire, le garder en elle sans jamais le laisser partir, même si elle savait que cette nuit marquait le 1er jour de leur vie…

Bellamy lui fit l'amour aussi lentement et tendrement qu'il avait été brusque et passionné la dernière fois, et finalement elle ne pouvait dire quel Bellamy elle aimait le plus, parce que peu importait, du moment que c'était lui…

Dans tous les cas, elle savait qu'elle avait prit la bonne décision. Avec lui elle affronterait tout. Il était la force dont elle avait besoin, et quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle était la sienne…

Elle se réfugia volontiers dans ses bras pour s'endormir, la douce chaleur de son corps l'enveloppant comme une habitude qu'elle n'était pas prête à abandonner et une pensée la percuta de plein fouet comme une évidence.

"Bell?"

"Mmmhh" lui répondit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

"Je suis à toi. Je suis à toi Bellamy Blake" répéta-t-elle d'une voix légèrement ensommeillée.

Elle le sentit sourire contre ses cheveux et c'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène.

"Moi aussi je suis à toi Princesse…ça ne peut être autrement..."

* * *

 **Bon, finalement je pense que c'est un chapitre que vous attendiez depuis longtemps, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu! Pas de cliffhanger et une fin heureuse, que demande le peuple? lol!  
**

 **Moi, je ne suis jamais entièrement satisfaite de ce que j'écris mais bon, globalement c'était ce que je voulais faire.**

 **Et ça ne marque pas la fin de l'histoire. Tout bien recalculé, il reste 3 chapitres pour conclure cette fic, et ils seront postés tous les 15 jours.**

 **A bientôt! Des bisous!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Coucou!**

 **Le chapitre étant terminé, je vous le poste avec un jour d'avance!**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux guests (Eva, GreenEyes, Guest, Nanoush et Moi: j'ai rajouté la citation quelques heures après la publication du chap 19 ;))**

* * *

" _On peut donner bien des choses à ceux que l'on aime. Des paroles, un repos, du plaisir. Tu m'as donné le plus précieux de tous: le manque. Il m'était impossible de me passer de toi, même quand je te voyais tu me manquais encore…"_

 _Christian Bobin_

Clarke se réveilla bien avant les premières lueurs de l'aube, à l'heure où le village s'éveille à peine.

L'esprit toujours en état de demi sommeil, elle le chercha immédiatement à tâtons, et soupira de soulagement en le découvrant à ses côtés.

C'était stupide mais vital à ses yeux. Elle se blottie au creux de son épaule alors qu'il grognait dans son sommeil en la serrant dans ses bras.

La fois suivante, elle se réveilla sous le coup d'une pluie de baisers dans son cou et soupira d'aise et de bonheur sans rouvrir les yeux.

"Je veux bien me faire réveiller comme ça tous les matins" susurra-t-elle d'une voix encore teintée de sommeil.

"Je suis prêt à te réveiller comme ça tous les matins" confirma son mari en glissant ses mains sous son t-shirt, la faisant sursauter et gémir en même temps.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et caressa tendrement sa joue qui portait toujours l'ombre de la gifle.

"Je suis désolée" murmura-t-elle.

"Pour quelle raison?" lui répondit-il amusé "La gifle? Les griffes dans le dos? Le suçon que je peux deviner dans le cou et que j'aurais bien du mal à cacher? il y a tellement de raisons princesse!"

Elle roula des yeux en le frappant gentiment sur l'épaule, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rougir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le fameux suçon. Elle y avait peut être été un peu fort c'est vrai…

"La gifle. Le reste, il me semble que c'était plutôt dents pour dents."

Bellamy lui saisit la main qu'elle avait laissé traîner sur sa joue et la porta à ses lèvres, sans la lâcher des yeux.

"Tu es tellement...imprévisible parfois" lui dit-il d'un air pensif.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux sous son regard incisif. Elle avait quelquefois l'impression de se trouver nue devant lui quand il la regardait de cette manière particulière.

Il lui redressa la tête d'une pression sous le menton, et l'embrassa tendrement, sans se presser. Parce que cette fois ils avaient le temps. A vrai dire, ils avaient toute la vie…

"Je peux te poser une question?"

"Toutes celles que tu veux Clarke." lui répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

"Comment es-tu devenu roi? Enfin, comment ça se passe puisque tu n'as aucun lien de parenté avec Marcus?"

"Notre système n'est pas vraiment compliqué. En gros le roi est roi pendant un temps indéterminé, mais au moins égal à une dizaine d'années, à moins bien sur de mourir entre deux, ça va sans dire. Passé ces 10 ans, le peuple a son mot à dire, ainsi que le roi. S'il ne se sent plus à même de gouverner, il peut se choisir un successeur. Si le peuple pense que le roi n'est plus capable de régner, alors il y a une sorte de vote, pour le destituer."

"C'est déjà arrivé?"

"Pas depuis que je suis né, mais oui, avant ça s'est déjà produit."

"Pourquoi toi?"

"Bonne question" lui répliqua-t-il en riant. "Écoute, rien ne me prédisposait. Je suis issu d'une famille modeste. Pire, je suis orphelin depuis l'adolescence. Pas vraiment le profil type du roi idéal. Mais un jour, ça devait faire une quinzaine d'année que Marcus était roi, et un roi apprécié de tous crois moi, bref, il y eu une très forte tempête et une inondation. J'ai sauvé une petite fille du nom de Charlotte, tu l'as peut être déjà croisé… Elle était coincée sous un arbre et l'eau ne cessait de monter. Le village entier avait été évacué, et les quelques personnes qui restaient s'apprêtaient à fuir. Mais je n'ai pas pu la laisser. ça aurait pu être Octavia, je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Il parait que ce que j'ai fait était un peu...dangereux" lui sourit-il. "Et courageux. Octavia te dira que c'était plutôt inconscient. Toujours est-il que Marcus est devenu en quelque sorte mon protecteur depuis ce jour là."

"C'était quand?"

"ça fait plus de 8 ans."

"Tu es devenu roi si jeune?" lui demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

"Non, Marcus a abandonné le pouvoir trois ans plus tard. Mais uniquement parce qu'il faut être âgé de 18 ans pour devenir roi. Il a passé ces 3 années à me former."

Clarke trouvait cette histoire fascinante. Elle était aussi captivée que les enfants. Et admirative. Et juste amoureuse. Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche une fois de plus.

"Alors tu es un héros"

"Il faut toujours que tu exagères hein?" lui demanda-t-il en plaisantant, mais pour la première fois, Clarke crut noter un léger rougissement sur les joues de son mari.

"A moi maintenant. Je peux te poser une question?"

"Après ton histoire, je ne peux rien te refuser"

Bellamy sembla hésiter un instant, le regard perdu dans la contemplation des bras nus de la jeune fille.

"Comment fonctionne cette histoire de puce...tu sais, l'implant…" lui demanda-t-il en le cherchant du bout des doigts au creux de ses reins, lançant sans vraiment s'en apercevoir, une vague de chaleur dans tout le corps de la jeune fille.

"On nous le place à nos 18 ans, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Il diffuse une sorte de...médicament, qui empêche de concevoir. Une hormone en fait. C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer."

"Est ce que c'est...définitif?" souffla-t-il l'air un peu gêné.

"Le but n'est pas l'extinction de la race tu sais" plaisanta-t-elle en le taquinant. "Juste le contrôle des naissances. Quand un couple désire un enfant...il suffit de le retirer, même s'il faut quelques semaines de délais…"

Elle avait les mains moites et la conversation la stressait un petit peu , elle aussi.

"Ok. Est-ce que...tu veux des enfants Clarke?"

Cette fois ci il la regardait. Non, il la dévisageait de façon si intense qu'elle ne pouvait même pas espérer détourner son regard.

"Euh...je...c'est un peu tôt...enfin…" bafouilla-t-elle alors qu'il levait les yeux au ciel.

"Je ne te propose pas de faire un bébé, là, maintenant, bien que l'idée de m'entraîner n'est pas très loin de mon esprit... Je voulais juste savoir si tu l'envisages...un jour…"

"Je ne me sens pas prête. Maintenant, je suis trop jeune et j'ai envie...je ne sais pas, qu'on profite de nous tu vois? Je n'y avais pas réellement réfléchi mais… d'ici quelques temps...oui je veux des enfants Bell. Et je les veux avec toi" lui avoua-t-elle timidement.

Il lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et se pencha une nouvelle fois pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, cette fois ci un peu moins tendrement.

"C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir"

"Mais tu sais, je pense que tu as raison. On devrait peut être s'entraîner" lui susurra-t-elle dans l'oreille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement dans le creux de son cou.

* * *

Ils descendirent déjeuner vers la fin de la matinée, mais uniquement parce que leur estomac criait famine.

"Hey" la stoppa-t-il en bas des escaliers.

Clarke se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

"Oui?"

"Tu ne vas plus partir n'est ce pas?" lui demanda-t-il comme une ultime confirmation.

Elle lui sourit en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Non je ne partirais plus. Qu'importe les difficultés, nous ferons face. Avec plus ou moins de cris...mais nous ferons face" lui répondit-elle en riant. "En parlant de cris. Où est Echo?" lui demanda-t-elle de façon nonchalante, bien qu'une pointe de jalousie prenait naissance au creux de son ventre.

"Partie. Détends toi. Même si je n'exclut pas d'en refaire mon invitée. Dans un avenir très lointain…" ajouta-t-il avec sarcasmes devant sa moue boudeuse.

"Mmmh. Viens manger!"

"Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire aujourd'hui?" lui demanda Bellamy tandis qu'elle avalait la dernière bouchée de son petit déjeuner.

C'était une bonne question. A vrai dire elle n'y avait pas vraiment songé.

"Comme d'habitude" lui répondit-elle avec un énorme sourire.

C'était bon de se dire que ce n'était plus provisoire. Que c'était désormais sa vie. Elle irait au dispensaire. Comme tous les matins. Passés et futurs. Et ça avait quelque chose d'immensément rassurant…

"Au fait! Il faut qu'on aille au camp Jaha!"

Bellamy recracha son café en la regardant d'un air ahuri.

"Aujourd'hui?"

"Mais non idiot" lui répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. "Seulement, j'aimerais ne pas prendre le risque de les voir débarquer avec une armée.

Je voudrais qu'on y aille de façon pacifique, qu'on leur dise qu'on est marié et...que je ne rentrerais pas…"

"Évidemment. Oui on va faire ça. Laisse moi une semaine d'accord? Dans 2 jours commence le vote pour élire le chef des 12 clans, je devrais en avoir pour environ 3 ou 4 jours maximum. Ensuite on y va si ça te convient."

"Tu comptais m'en parler quand?"

"Woahh. Du calme princesse! ça n'a jamais été un secret, et je n'étais pas sure que tu sois encore là pour me voir partir" la nargua-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. "Tout va bien se passer ok?" conclu-t-il en passant les bras autour de sa taille.

"Je n'aime pas l'idée c'est tout"

Elle n'aimait pas le savoir loin d'elle, c'était un fait, de plus, elle était toujours nerveuse et inquiète quand il n'était pas à ses côtés, c'était plus fort qu'elle…

Elle soupira. Tout allait tellement vite. Non tout _était_ allé tellement vite entre eux. Ce besoin vital, elle ne le contrôlait pas, et c'était effrayant.

Elle avait cette impression que sans lui, elle n'était pas complètement elle même, pas complètement entière. A ses yeux, ils étaient comme deux parties d'un même ensemble.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Ce n'était jamais suffisant. Elle le sentit frissonner lorsqu'elle approfondit le baiser et se laissa emporter par sa chaleur ses bras, son odeur…

"On retourne au lit?" lui demanda-t-il en souriant contre sa bouche.

Elle ne put que sourire en retour, et acquiescer.

S'ils avaient effectivement la vie devant eux, elle n'était pas contre une matinée rien qu'à eux…

* * *

Clarke se consacra (enfin) à ses malades en début d'après midi, après le repas passé en amoureux.

Elle était en train de se désinfecter les mains après avoir soigné une blessure quand Octavia entra dans la pièce.

Elle s'essuya tranquillement les mains avant de lui faire face, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Hey, tu vas bien Octavia?"

Mais sa belle soeur ne lui répondit pas et se rapprocha d'elle d'un pas rapide, avant de la serrer contre elle.

"Octavia, ça ne fait qu'à peine 2 jours qu'on ne s'est pas vu tu sais?"

Malgré tout, elle serra en retour la jeune fille avec une émotion contenue.

"Tu ne te rends pas compte de comment il a été insupportable en ton absence" souffla-t-elle en plaisantant.

"Oh j'imagine"

"Sérieusement Clarke, je suis vraiment heureuse que tu sois là. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu le rends heureux"

La gorge de Clarke se noua. Comment avait-elle pu douter de ses sentiments? Cela paraissait tellement absurde à présent…

"Et puis comment j'aurais fait moi sans toi?" se plaignit-elle.

"Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être là. Pour de bon. Et d'avoir une amie comme toi…"

* * *

Les deux jours qui s'en suivirent passèrent à une allure folle. De ce qu'elle pouvait s'en souvenir, Clarke n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse. Elle était à sa place, elle n'en doutait pas.

C'était presque trop idyllique, comme sa relation avec Bellamy.

Passé les doutes et les 1ers instants hésitants, elle pouvait affirmer qu'il n'y avait plus d'obstacles.

A part cette foutue distance: les deux jours passèrent définitivement _trop_ vite!

Et elle était de bien méchante humeur le matin du départ.

"Arrête de bouder! Je serais de retour dans 4 jours ok?"

"Excuse moi de m'inquiéter!"

"Tu n'as pas de raison. Il ne m'arrivera rien d'accord?"

Clarke hocha lentement la tête. Malgré son détachement, Bellamy l'embrassa comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Ou le dernier. Et elle se raccrocha à lui, refusant de le laisser s'échapper.

"Bon, je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre mais on n'a pas toute la nuit devant nous hein. Alors cessez vos cochonneries!" les interrompit Murphy avec une grimace dégoûtée.

Bellamy grogna avant de laisser un dernier baiser, bien trop court sur les lèvres de Clarke.

"A dans 4 jours princesse" lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais elle ressentait bien trop d'émotions pour pouvoir y répondre.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans ciller, refusant de bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un point sur l'horizon.

"Ils reviendront Clarke, ils ont l'habitude. Tu t'y feras toi aussi…"

"Alors ça j'en doute…"

* * *

Autant les 2 jours s'étaient écoulés à une vitesse fulgurante, autant les 4 qui s'en suivirent furent les plus longs de son existence.

Elle errait dans le village tel un fantôme en peine, et Octavia ne se cachait pas pour se moquer d'elle…

Il lui manquait, et elle n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose.

Venait en plus se rajouter l'angoisse de leur prochain voyage au camp Jaha.

Elle savait que c'était un passage obligé, pourtant, elle le redoutait.

Elle redoutait tout d'abord de revoir Finn et de lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas vraiment juste envers lui, d'autant qu'elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité lors de sa venue. Elle savait qu'il allait vraiment mal réagir. Et elle redoutait également la réaction de Bellamy à son encontre. Il avait déjà étalé tout le pouvoir de sa jalousie, et elle avait peur qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable.

Ensuite il y avait sa mère. Leur relation était un peu tangente, et elle était sûre qu'elle ne comprendrait pas sa décision. Pire, qu'elle la contesterait.

Tout cela venait teinter d'amertume la joie de revoir les êtres chers.

Seule la pensée de revoir Wells lui remontait le moral.

Elle n'avait aucun doute sur sa capacité à comprendre et à accepter. Et elle espérait intimement qu'il s'entendrait bien avec Bellamy…

Le matin du 5ème jour, elle se leva à l'aube, et se mit sur son 31 afin de l'attendre, anticipant avec joie leurs retrouvailles.

Pourtant le soir, il n'était toujours pas rentré.

C'était comme la première fois, et elle avait cette impression de déjà vu vraiment déroutante…

Sauf qu'Octavia semblait moins sereine que la fois précédente, et ça l'angoissait au plus haut point.

Elle ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit là, et se leva un peu hagard le lendemain matin, toujours sans nouvelles de Bellamy, Lincoln et Murphy.

La jolie blonde alla trouver Octavia chez elle, déterminée à comprendre, et aussi à agir.

Mais Octavia n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mieux dormi qu'elle, et c'est sans doute ce qui était le plus inquiétant.

"Ils devraient être là n'est-ce pas? Tu crois qu'il leur est arrivé quelque chose?" chuchota Clarke d'une voix tremblante.

"J'ai un mauvais pressentiment" lui avoua sa belle soeur d'un air sombre.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On va les chercher?"

"Nous, on ne peut rien faire. Mais je vais parler à Marcus, il enverra des soldats pour les chercher. Pour les trouver"

Sa voix était un peu plus déterminée, et Clarke s'y accrocha, comme à un maigre espoir…

A peine 2h plus tard, Marcus envoyait 6 soldats à la recherche des 3 hommes, et Clarke passa le reste de la journée à ressasser les évènements, perdue dans un désespoir qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, pas plus que les larmes qui s'écrasèrent contre ses joues: de peine, de frustration, et surtout d'inquiétude...

A la nuit tombée, du mouvement se fit entendre à l'extérieur, et la jeune fille se précipita aux portes du village où se trouvaient déjà Marcus et Octavia, ainsi que la moitié du village.

Elle aperçut tout d'abord Lincoln, soutenu par un des soldats. Il semblait mal en point mais il arrivait à avancer tant bien que mal avec l'aide du soldat.

Clarke s'approcha de lui, l'instinct de médecin reprenant inéluctablement le dessus sur son cerveau. Elle l'ausculta rapidement et se retourna vers Octavia le sourire au lèvres.

"Rien de grave" lui affirma-t-elle.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur Murphy, qui ne paraissait pas blessé, et chercha Bellamy des yeux, en vain.

"Où est Bellamy?" demanda-t-elle à la ronde, la voix blanche.

Lincoln leva les yeux vers elle, et, en dehors de la douleur, elle crut y lire de la colère, de la peine aussi.

"Où est-il? " hurla-t-elle, clairement désespérée.

"Il a été enlevé" lui répondit Murphy en soupirant.

* * *

 **Bon, j'avais envie d'une petite pause où ils en apprennent un peu plus sur eux, avant de repartir sur l'action...  
**

 **Et comme finalement je me suis rendu compte que le chapitre précédent où tout était idyllique et finissait bien vous a moins fait réagir que ceux avec les cliff, j'ai assouvi votre désir :)**

 **Ne vous plaignez pas hehe :p**

 **Et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;)**

 **Bisous!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Coucou, j'espère que vous allez bien!_**

 ** _Perso je finis mon 1er trimestre de grossesse donc je suis plus en forme et plus motivée à écrire lol._**

 ** _Merci pour vos reviews, est ce que l'histoire vous plait moins? J'ai l'impression que vous êtes moins enthousiaste..._**

 ** _Merci aussi aux guests: Nanoush (oui un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes :p), Moi, Ophlie (réponse de suite, désolée pour l'attente ;) ), Eva et Kriina (merci pour tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir!)_**

* * *

 _"Tout obstacle renforce la détermination. Celui qui s'est fixé un but n'en change pas."  
_

 _Léonard de Vinci_

 _Bellamy, 7 jours plus tôt._

Il était tout bonnement incapable de se rendormir.

En fait il n'arrivait pas à prendre la mesure des choses, l'ampleur des évènements.

Il serra Clarke un peu plus fortement, oubliant que peut être il pouvait la réveiller, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Il avait toujours au fond de lui cette petite crainte de la perdre, de la voir fuir, mais pourtant, cette impression semblait de moins en moins tenace.

Elle était revenue. De son plein grès, malgré les tourmentes, malgré les disputes et les difficultés qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer. Elle était revenue. Et elle ne partirait plus.

Il sourit inconsciemment en humant ses boucles blondes et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Il crut la voir sourire dans son sommeil, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était la réalité ou le fruit de son imagination.

Ce qu'il savait en revanche c'était qu'il allait passer le reste de la nuit à la contempler. Ou plutôt, le reste de sa vie. Elle était sa femme, elle était sienne, et plus jamais il ne laisserait quoique ce soit les séparer à nouveau. Il l'aimait bien trop pour ça. Il l'aimait comme jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer…

 _5 jours plus tôt._

"A dans 4 jours princesse" lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Il tenait à la rassurer, car il l'avait rarement vu aussi nerveuse.

Et encore, elle ne connaissait pas tous les enjeux de son périple.

Le vote n'avait réellement lieu que dans 2 jours, ça lui laissait le temps nécessaire pour contacter Echo et de s'assurer que tout s'était déroulé comme il le souhaitait.

ça, c'était une chose. Ensuite il y avait l'union et le vote en lui même. Et les implications, toutes les implications.

Il secoua la tête tout en avançant, refusant de se retourner vers elle, car il n'avait aucune envie de la quitter.

"Alors chef, par quoi on commence?"

Bellamy ne put contenir un léger sourire devant le comportement habituel de Murphy.

"On va faire une petite visite au clan de la forêt."

"C'est un peu risqué d'y aller en personne Bellamy. Nous ne savons rien de l'état du clan ou de ce qui s'y est passé…"

Lincoln se contenta de le regarder d'un air impénétrable.

"Ce clan fait partit de l'union des 12. Il n'y a aucune raison qu'ils s'en prennent à leur allié. De toute manière, même si Lexa est encore à leur tête, elle ne voudra pas me tuer. Je lui suis bien trop utile."

"Encore faut-il qu'elle n'ait pas conscience que tu es en train de la destituer"

Ce n'était pas faux, mais il n'avait pas envie d'y songer. Sa soif de sang n'avait pas diminué, et à vrai dire si Lexa était toujours en vie, il était bien capable de finir le travail lui même…

Après de longues heures de marche durant lesquelles Bellamy refusa de s'arrêta, ils arrivèrent à la frontière du clan de la forêt.

Il posa instinctivement la main sur son couteau. Le jour n'était pas tombé, et tout lui semblait bien trop calme.

Il avança prudemment avec ses 2 compagnons, les sens en alerte, lorsque 2 gardes vinrent à leur rencontre.

"Qui êtes vous?"

"Bellamy Blake, roi du peuple du chateau" déclara-t-il d'une voix solennelle.

"Va me chercher...ton chef" compléta-t-il avec une légère hésitation.

Un peu nerveux, c'est avec soulagement qu'il vit arriver Echo.

Elle garda un visage dénué de tout sentiment, et les entraîna vers sa tente.

Une fois seuls, elle se précipita dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bellamy ne put s'empêcher de penser à Clarke et la façon dont elle désapprouverait ce moment. Même si tout était parfaitement clair de son côté.

"Est ce qu'elle est morte?" lui demanda-t-il sans préambule, sans faire attention au petit rire sarcastique de Murphy.

"C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça mon chou. Mais je te remercie de te préoccuper de moi à ce point!"

Elle soupira tandis qu'il croisait les bras d'un air mécontent.

"Si tu penses qu'il suffisait de la tuer pour me mettre à sa place, tu rêves. Il y a différents clans ici, il reste une partie de pro Lexa et j'avais besoin de leur soutien. Ne fais pas cette tête Bell, on l'a bannie. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais prévu, mais la finalité est la même."

"La finalité est la même? Tu plaisantes?" s'emporta-t-il. "Tu te rends compte qu'avec elle en liberté, je ne pourrais pas dormir sur mes 2 oreilles? Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas en route pour mon clan, et qu'elle ne compte pas tuer ma femme?"

"Woh. Ok. Je sais à quel point...tu aimes ta femme" commença-t-elle clairement peinée. "Mais tu surréagis. Il n'y a aucune raison pour Lexa de s'en prendre à elle si elle n'est plus en mesure de prendre sa place."

"Et si elle sait que c'est moi qui l'ait destitué?"

"Sans vouloir te vexer, _je_ l'ai destitué, toi, tu as eu l'idée, nuance. Et elle ne sait strictement rien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Bellamy. Ait confiance en moi."

Sauf qu'il était partagé. ça restait une semi bonne nouvelle, teintée d'une pointe d'amertume quand même, et il n'arrivait pas à totalement s'en réjouir.

"Aller! On va fêter ça ce soir, avant de partir pour le vote demain. Nous sommes attendus en fin de journée."

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment d'humeur guillerette, mais arrêta Lincoln du bras avant de suivre son hôte.

"Qu'est ce que tu en penses?"

"Je pense qu'elle a agit sagement. Il faut savoir choisir ses batailles Bellamy. Je ne pense pas que Lexa soit un quelconque danger."

"D'accord."

D'accord. Il n'en était pas convaincu à 100% mais Lincoln n'avait pas vraiment tort…

Ils passèrent la soirée de façon nettement plus sereine, avant que Bellamy ne rejoigne la tente qu'on lui avait attribué.

"As-tu besoin de compagnie ce soir?" lui demanda Echo, un peu ivre.

Il lui sourit, lui aussi n'était pas vraiment sobre.

"Non Echo. Tu l'as dis, je suis éperdument amoureux…"

"Elle sait que tu es ici?"

"Non, mais ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance."

"En effet. Elle a de la chance" murmura-t-elle en déposa un léger baiser contre sa joue.

"Bonne nuit Echo."

 _3 jours plus tôt_

L'heure du vote avait enfin sonné. Mais c'était tellement plus que ça. C'était sans doute l'oeuvre de toute sa vie. Il avait travaillé pour la paix, il s'était battu pour ça, avait fait des concessions, et aujourd'hui tout devenait concret.

Aujourd'hui la paix serait entérinée, et ça changerait tout…

D'ailleurs il y avait un petit côté solennel au vote qui commençait. Chaque visage exprimait une certaine retenue, mais en même temps, personne ne pouvait nier l'allégresse qui flottait dans l'air.. Même pas Gustus, qui avait l'air moins renfrogné que d'habitude.

Le vote fut bref, il dura un peu moins de 10 minutes, et les visages se détendirent rapidement, laissant place à une certaine joie.

Le décompte fut rapide lui aussi, et les chefs purent le découvrir en même temps.

Quant au résultat, il n'était pas franchement étonnant.

Pourtant Bellamy eut un petit pincement au coeur. C'était peut être ce qu'il avait attendu depuis le début, c'était peut être le travail de toute une vie, mais ce qui était certain, c'était que Clarke n'allait pas en être jouasse.

Il venait d'être proclamé chef des 12 clans.

Et aucune marche arrière ne serait possible…

 _1 jour plus tôt_

Ils étaient dans les temps, dans moins de 5h il serait chez lui. Et par chez lui, il entendait avec elle, en elle aussi…

Boosté par ses pensées, Bellamy accéléra la cadence sans même s'en apercevoir.

"Je sais que tu es pressé de rentrer, mais je te rappelle que moi je n'ai pas de bonne femme qui m'attend, et j'aimerais bien ne pas arriver sur les rotules, si tu vois ce que je veux dire" pesta Murphy sans se donner la peine de presser le pas.

Bellamy se retourna le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il vit surgir 3 hommes autour de lui, muni de fusils. Il sortit son couteau avec précipitation mais l'arme qu'on pointait sur lui l'empêcher d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil furtif à Lincoln et Murphy qui étaient eux aussi encerclés et impuissants avant qu'un homme n'approche de façon nonchalante.

"Lâche ton couteau"

Bellamy resserra son emprise autour de son arme en grinçant les dents, sans lâcher l'homme des yeux.

Sa respiration se fit saccadée et il luttait clairement pour ne pas tenter le diable. Mais c'était cause perdue. Il lâcha le couteau qui glissa doucement de ses mains.

"On l'embarque"

Pris d'un accès de violence, Bellamy se débattit violemment pour se diriger vers lui.

"Espèce d'enfoiré!" hurla-t-il alors que 2 hommes le retenaient par les épaules.

Finn soupira et se planta devant Bellamy.

"Je ne fais que rendre justice. Elle ne t'appartient pas!"

Il se tourna alors vers Lincoln et Murphy.

"Vous, vous rentrez à votre camp, et vous transmettez mon message. C'est lui contre Clarke. Il sera libéré si vous nous rendez Clarke."

Bellamy se débattit une dernière fois, prenant pleinement conscience de l'impact de ces mots, avant que Finn ne lui assène un violet coup derrière la tête. Et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui sans qu'il n'ait aucun pouvoir…

 _Temps présent_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait ligoté à un poteau, à même le sol, dans une pièce plutôt sombre mais pas vraiment lugubre.

Son sang pulsait encore violemment dans ses artères à chaque mouvement, comme pour lui rappeler le coup qu'il avait subit, et la douleur qui en découlait était presqu'insupportable.

Il fronça les sourcils en essayant d'analyser un tant soit peu la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une pièce qui semblait aseptisée, entourée de mur blanc et d'un calme troublant.

Comme si on l'avait observé, une femme entra dans la pièce et se positionna devant lui, les bras croisés.

"Tu n'as pas l'air trop mal en point, j'imagine que tu peux parler. Tu as dormi près de 24h mais tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale. Peux tu me donner ton nom?"

Bellamy regarda droit devant lui. S'il voulait avoir une chance de corriger la situation, il allait falloir observer en silence. Il ne voulait pas répondre, pas leur parler, pas rentrer dans leur jeu.

Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de détailler la visiteuse. Même si elle ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment, quelque chose en elle lui rappelait Clarke, peut être la détermination dans le regard, ou cet air revêche à toute épreuve. Il se demanda furtivement si c'était sa mère, avant de conclure que ça n'avait pas la moindre importance.

Ils ne les laisseraient pas s'en prendre à sa femme...

Le problème étant qu'il la savait suffisamment bornée pour se précipiter ici dès qu'elle saurait.

La femme en question serra les dents sans bouger, avant que la porte ne se rouvre pour laisser entrer Finn, clairement à bout de nerf.

"Tu es sur qu'il parle notre langue?"

Finn ne lui répondit pas et empoigna le col de Bellamy.

"Lâche le Finn! ça suffit!"

Le jeune homme fit marche arrière avec réticence et persifla entre ses dents.

"Bien sur qu'il parle notre langue!"

"Alors sort maintenant Finn. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!"

La femme soupira et s'accroupit devant Bellamy.

"Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien" lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix radoucie.

Bellamy déglutit difficilement avant de fermer les yeux. Il acquiesça sans même les rouvrir et il l'entendit se déplacer puis sortir de la pièce.

Il avait besoin d'un plan pour s'échapper, et vite. Parce qu'ici il était sans défense, et que sans défense, il ne serait pas à même de protéger Clarke, ou de les empêcher de l'éloigner de lui…

Seulement son crâne n'était pas de cet avis et tambourinait sans répit. Et s'en qu'il s'en aperçoive vraiment, il sombra à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il n'aurait su dire si c'était encore le jour, ou la nuit. Toujours était-il qu'un jeune homme était assis en tailleur en face de lui, le regardant attentivement.

Il lui tendit un verre d'eau, ainsi qu'un morceau de pain, que Bellamy refusa d'abord de toucher.

"Si tu veux survivre, commence par t'alimenter. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres ici."

Le jeune homme à la peau foncée l'intriguait particulièrement .

 _Nous ne sommes pas des monstres_.

Qu'entendait-il par là? Que son clan l'était?

Sans un bruit, il quitta la pièce, mais revint quelques heures plus tard.

"Tu as encore faim?" lui demanda-t-il en pointant du regard l'endroit où il avait laissé le pain que Bellamy avait finit par engloutir.

Bellamy soupira. L'intuition qu'il avait était peut être juste, ou pas. Etait-il suffisamment désespéré pour la suivre?

Le jeune homme fit demi tour et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de Bellamy le stoppa.

"Non merci. Wells." chuchota-t-il pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

Le regard du jeune homme fut sans équivoque, et Bellamy sut qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Wells leva les yeux vers un point au dessus de sa tête avant de reporter son attention sur lui de façon bien plus posée. Il sortit sans un mot et Bellamy n'avait plus qu'à espérer. Il n'avait plus que ça, l'espoir…

Et après de longues minutes d'attente, Wells refit son apparition.

"Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai désactivé les caméras, mais je suis juste censé te surveiller pendant la pause d'Harper. Tu veux m'expliquer?"

"Aide moi à sortir d'ici."

"Rien que ça?" lui demanda Wells, complètement ahuri.

"Si tu tiens à Clarke, alors aide moi. Elle… ne veut pas revenir. Du moins pas comme ça."

"Comment tu m'as reconnu?"

Bellamy lui sourit sincèrement.

"Clarke m'a suffisamment parlé de toi pour que ce soit évident. Et j'imagine que la femme qui est venue hier doit être Abby. La mère de Clarke. La chancelière."

Wells le jaugea d'un regard perçant, clairement hésitant.

"Tu n'as pas à me faire confiance. On sait tous les 2 que Clarke ne doit plus être loin d'ici. Libère moi et on ira à sa rencontre. Tu te feras ta propre idée."

"Et pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle ne peut pas régler la situation ici même?"

Bellamy soupira en rêvant de pouvoir se passer la main sur le visage. Wells n'allait pas être si facile à convaincre.

"Parce que je n'ai pas confiance face au camp Jaha? Ils souhaitent m'échanger contre elle, mais que se passera-t-il quand elle voudra repartir avec moi? Est ce qu'ils sont capables de la garder de force?"

"Sans vouloir te vexer, à la base c'est toi qui l'a enlevé."

"Pas réellement contre son grès. Disons qu'on avait un accord..qui a prit fin et elle est désormais totalement libre."

"Tu as l'air bien sur de toi. Qui te dit qu'elle ne voudra pas rester?"

Il serra les dents, parce qu'en réalité, c'était son pire cauchemar, pourtant, il savait qu'elle l'aimait, il savait qu'ils pouvaient traverser tout ça sans qu'elle ne veuille rester.

"Elle ne restera pas sans moi" souffla-t-il finalement. "J'en suis certain."

"C'est un peu risqué pour moi, tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que je risque."

"Je ne suis pas armé, tu as desactivé les caméras, tu ne risques rien Wells."

"Est-ce que...tu l'aimes?" demande Wells avec perspicacité.

Si Bellamy n'était pas dans cette position, il lui aurait sans doute collé le poing dans la figure, ses sentiments pour elle ne regardait qu'eux. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que l'honnêteté.

"Plus que ma vie."

Wells soupira, l'air un peu moins indécis.

"Attends moi, je vais vérifier qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours et je vais t'aider."

"C'est pas comme si je pouvais aller bien loin" lui répondit Bellamy en secouant les bras, sans pouvoir contrôler les sarcasmes dans sa voix.

La porte se referma et Bellamy fut saisit d'une nouvelle détermination. Il éviterait l'affrontement, pour lui, pour elle surtout...

* * *

 **Bon voilà, un chapitre 100% Bellamy. Il n'était pas prévu à la base, mais il m'est apparut essentiel.**

 **Normalement, il reste 2 chapitres avant la fin ;)**

 **Donnez moi votre avis!**

 **Hors sujet: j'aurais besoin de 2 ou 3 cobayes pour le début de mon livre. Dizalch est ma correctrice attitrée mais là ce serait plutôt pour me dire si l'histoire vous plait, ce que vous aimez ou pas, ce que vous imaginez ou souhaiteriez etc. Si ça vous interresse, faites le moi savoir par message privé, il me faudra aussi votre adresse mail pour vous envoyer les chapitres en pièce jointe ;)**

 **Bonnes fêtes à tous, qu'elles soient rempli de joie, d'amour et surtout de paix!**

 **Gros bisous!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Coucou à tous!**

 **Tout d'abord je vous souhaite une excellente année 2016 et comme l'a si bien dit Jacques Brel:**

 ** _"_** _Je vous souhaite des rêves à n'en plus finir et l'envie furieuse d'en réaliser quelques uns. Je vous souhaite d'aimer ce qu'il faut aimer et d'oublier ce qu'il faut oublier. Je vous souhaite des passions, je vous souhaite des silences. Je vous souhaite des chants d'oiseaux au réveil et des rires d'enfants. Je vous souhaite de respecter les différences des autres, parce que le mérite et la valeur de chacun sont souvent à découvrir. Je vous souhaite de résister à l'enlisement, à l'indifférence et aux vertus négatives de notre époque. Je vous souhaite enfin de ne jamais renoncer à la recherche, à l'aventure, à la vie, à l'amour, car la vie est une magnifique aventure et nul de raisonnable ne doit y renoncer sans livrer une rude bataille. Je vous souhaite surtout d'être vous, fier de l'être et heureux, car le bonheur est notre destin véritable."_

 **Désolée pour ce petit retard de publication, mais avec les fêtes et les vacances, j'ai été un peu overbookée.**

 **Merci à toutes les reviews, et encore une fois, désolée, je n'y ai pas répondu car le site a un léger problème depuis une semaine, on ne peut plus lire les nouvelles reviews. Bref, un grand merci à tous les fidèles lecteurs de cette fiction, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

* * *

" _ **Si on n'est pas prêt à tout, on n'est prêt à rien."**_

 _Paul Auster_

"Comment ça il a été enlevé par le camp Jaha?"

La voix stridente d'Octavia vint briser le silence dans lequel Clarke s'était réfugiée.

Pâle comme un linge, elle se contentait de fixer Lincoln et Murphy sans vraiment les voir. C'était comme si son regard les transperçait.

En y regardant de plus près, elle pu nettement déterminer à quel point les 2 hommes avaient des réactions opposées.

Lincoln semblait se liquéfier sur place, tentant désespérément de masquer sa nervosité sans pouvoir s'empêcher de gigoter, tandis que Murphy restait impassible et immobile, mais il la fixait d'un regard intense et profond, comme si elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'avoir un début de réponse.

Comment le pourrait-elle? Comment était-elle sensé agir?

Elle déglutit péniblement et tenta de contrôler le tremblement de ses mains.

Elle devait être forte. Pour lui. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

La jeune fille se refusa d'imaginer ce qu'il était advenu de lui, et dans quelles conditions il était détenu. La seule chose qui importait à ce moment, c'était qu'il était en vie. Il l'était forcement jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne au camp Jaha.

Elle essaya de se ressaisir et de reprendre contenance.

Le bleu de ses yeux se teinta alors d'une détermination sans faille, et ce fut d'un ton calme et posé qu'elle s'adressa à ses trois compagnons.

"Lincoln, tu restes ici pour te reposer. Murphy tu viens avec moi, on part d'ici 30 minutes."

"Bellamy ne l'aurait jamais autorisé Clarke" plaida Lincoln d'une voix faible.

"Et bien Bellamy n'est pas là à ce que je sache. Et en son absence, c'est à la reine de prendre les décisions."

Elle n'avait pas voulu se montrer si froide et intraitable, mais à cet instant précis, il n'y avait pas de place pour les sentiments, du moins en dehors de ceux qui l'unissaient à Bellamy.

Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter.

Sa remontrance eut le don de faire baisser les yeux de Lincoln, et elle en fut légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Je viens avec vous" décréta Octavia.

"Hors de question. C'est moi que Bellamy va tuer si tu viens"

"Tu ne peux pas y aller juste avec Murphy, tu sais à peine te défendre Clarke!"

"Bon, j'imagine que je peux tirer un trait sur mon repose mérité. Encore" grogna Murphy en adoptant une fausse voix exaspérée.

Elle commençait à le connaître et elle savait qu'il était un des soldats les plus fidèles de Bellamy. Et sa confiance en lui n'avait fait que grandir depuis quelques semaines.

"Alors je viens avec vous" lança Lincoln d'une voix dure.

"Tu vas nous ralentir mon pote" lui répondit Murphy du tac au tac, subissant de plein fouet le regard chargé de colère de son ami. "On va prendre Miller avec nous, et non Octavia, tu ne viens pas, la reine a raison, Bellamy va déjà vouloir nous tuer de venir avec Clarke, mais si tu es là aussi, c'en est finit de nous! Je suis suicidaire jusqu'à un certain point, mais faut pas pousser non plus!"

Clarke esquissa un petit sourire en se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait aucun mal à se fier à Murphy, et que la réciproque était peut être vraie aussi…

Ils se retrouvèrent 30 minutes plus tard comme convenu à l'entrée du village.

Sauf que Murphy et Miller étaient escorté de Lincoln et d'Octavia.

"Vous ne venez pas avec nous!" répéta-t-elle en les dévisageant calmement.

"Lincoln vient, moi je reste." chuchota Octavia les mains tremblantes.

"Si je suis un poids alors je ferais demi tour. S'il te plait. Tu sais bien que Bellamy est comme un frère pour moi."

Clarke hocha imperceptiblement la tête et se mit en route sans un mot sur son cheval.

Ils firent une halte pour se désaltérer après quelques heures de route et Clarke prit le temps de s'appuyer contre un arbre et de fermer les yeux.

Tous s'était passé si vite.

Désormais elle angoissait. De les revoir, eux et aussi Bellamy. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire, elle avait un petit doute. Et s'ils l'avaient tués? Ils étaient convaincus qu'il lui avait fait du mal après tout.

Et s'il était vivant, dans quel état?

Et surtout, est ce que le camp Jaha la laisserait repartir?

Il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte et inflexible, c'était la seule façon de sortir vainqueur.

Malgré la nuit noire, l'adrénaline semblait la maintenir éveillée et elle ne ressentait aucune envie de dormir.

"Bellamy va nous tuer de l'avoir ramené" chuchota Miller.

"Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, je suis là et j'entends tout. Ensuite, que vous l'admettiez ou non, si vous voulez revoir Bellamy vivant, c'est bien la seule et unique solution, c'est compris?"

Elle se surprenait elle même, jamais elle n'aurait pu se douter de cette force de caractère. Et elle savait que ce n'était que le début.

* * *

Bellamy se leva brusquement et son corps fut prit d'un bref soulagement en voyant Wells pénétrer dans la cellule.

Il l'incita à se lever, un peu hésitant et rompit les liens qui unissaient les jambes du prisonnier.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsque Bellamy lui présenta ses bras.

"Pas maintenant, je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais pleinement confiance en toi. On rejoint Clarke, et j'aviserais ensuite."

Bellamy lui renvoya un bref sourire de compréhension et le suivit.

C'était la fin de la nuit, le soleil était en train de percer, et le jeune roi savait que leur temps était compté s'ils ne voulaient pas être pris.

Il accélèra le pas lorsqu'un mouvement vers la gauche attira son attention.

 _Merde…_ soupira-t-il, vaincu…

* * *

Clarke et ses compagnons arrivèrent au camp Jaha au lever du jour, il devait être 5 ou 6 heures du matin, pas plus.

Elle distinguait à peine les forme familières du camp, mais l'odeur de pain chaud venait déjà titiller ses narines. Elle en aurait presque sourit de nostalgie. Presque.

Elle avança fermement vers la maison du chancelier, de sa mère, après un léger temps d'arrêt mais stoppa face aux hurlements des gardes qui n'étaient pas si loin.

Elle crut un instant qu'ils s'étaient fait repéré et vit Miller Linc et Murphy porter la main à leur arme. Mais c'était un peu plus lointain que ça.

Elle se tourna vers les cris, qu'elle entendait maintenant plus distinctement.

"Arrêtez vous où on tire!"

C'était lui, elle le savait, elle le sentait. Même sans l'apercevoir, elle le sentait, c'était aussi naturel que le sang qui coulait dans ses veines, aussi naturel que de respirer.

Son coeur se mit à s'accélérer tandis qu'elle observait la scène, et elle était tellement accaparée qu'elle ne les vit pas s'approcher.

Elle leva les mains lorsque les fusils les prirent en joue.

Clarke leva des yeux furieux vers la garde. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

"Baissez vos armes, c'est moi. Clarke."

Elle reconnaissait vaguement les visages devant elle, sans réellement pouvoir y mettre un nom, mais en les regardant, elle était certaine qu'ils avaient parfaitement deviné son identité.

La fille de la chancelière.

Ils baissèrent les armes devant elle, l'air gênés, sans pour autant les baisser devant les 3 grounders.

Elle soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire pour le moment.

Et puis elle n'avait pas besoin d'eux dans l'immédiat, elle s'en chargerait plus tard…

Elle se dirigea, malheureusement sous bonne garde, vers lui, comme aimantée. Elle ne voyait plus que lui. A vrai dire elle eut à peine conscience de passer devant Finn, Thélonius et Wells.

Clarke se retrouva face à lui, comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois.

Elle avait envie de sourire à n'en plus finir, elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras pour ne plus jamais le laisser partir. Mais sa raison prit le dessus. Ce n'était pas fini, ça ne s'arrêtait pas là, à cet instant précis.

Les yeux ancrés l'un à l'autre, elle savait sans même l'entendre, ce qu'il ressentait. Le soulagement. La colère aussi, quelque part, tapie dans l'ombre.

Elle ne prononça aucun mot, sans doute parce qu'elle était convaincue qu'aucun son ne pourrait sortir de sa bouche. Et puis elle gardait ses forces et sa salive pour la suite.

Elle s'approcha encore un peu plus près et sortit un couteau de son jean.

Sans lâcher son mari des yeux, en fait, elle s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable, elle avança le couteau et coupa la corde qui maintenait ses mains liées.

Elle le vit retrousser légèrement ses lèvres lorsqu'elle retourna le couteau pour lui présenter son manche, avant de reprendre bien vite son sérieux.

"Le tien?" demanda-t-il d'une voix ferme.

"Je l'ai" lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.

C'est alors que Finn lui saisit le bras et la tira brutalement en arrière, alors que le reste de l'assistance était encore sous le choc.

"Ne la touche pas!" s'emporta Bellamy en le poussant brutalement des deux mains alors qu'Abby faisait son entrée sur scène.

Clarke poussa un soupire d'exaspération et ferma les yeux, avant de sentir les bras de sa mère autour d'elle.

"J'ai eu si peur. Tu vas bien?"

"Je vais bien" lui répondit Clarke d'une voix détachée en s'interposant entre les deux hommes qui menaçaient d'en venir aux mains.

Au milieu d'eux, elle se tourna vers Bellamy et posa une main apaisante sur son torse, consciente que les gardes avaient dégainé leurs armes et semblaient assez nerveux pour les utiliser.

"ça suffit" ordonna-t-elle dans la langue de son mari, d'une voix plus dure que son geste ne le laissait entrevoir.

Bellamy se recentra alors sur elle en respirant bruyamment, essayant clairement de se calmer, ce qu'il fit, petit à petit, les yeux soudés aux siens.

C'est transfiguré qu'il se tourna vers Finn, un grand sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

"Je suis desolé de mes mauvaises manières. J'ai toujours eu un peu de mal avec les hommes qui brutalisent les femmes" expliqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, en insistant bien sur le verbe brutaliser, clairement ravi de faire fulminer son pseudo rival. "Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de _ma_ femme."

Le temps s'était comme arrêté, et la finalité n'aurait pas était différente si Bellamy leur avait envoyé une bombe.

Ils le regardaient tous d'un air atterré, surtout Finn à vrai dire, et Clarke ferma les yeux, sentant poindre un puissant mal de tête.

Elle se frotta les tempes et se plaça à nouveau devant Bellamy qui avait croisé les bras d'un air satisfait. Ou peut être triomphant.

Dans tous les cas, elle avait envie d'effacer ce maudit sourire de son visage.

"Bravo pour ton tact! Qui est le putain d'enfant jaloux cette fois?" lui demanda-t-elle furieuse, dans sa langue qu'elle maniait maintenant parfaitement.

Et le dit sourire s'effaça brusquement devant sa colère et son mari lui parut si penaud qu'elle était presqu'encline à lui pardonner dans l'instant, si l'enjeu n'était pas si grand.

"Est ce que c'est vrai Clarke?" demanda Abby qui venait brusquement de retrouver la parole.

Clarke inspira profondément pour se donner le courage de prononcer les mots qu'elle avait mûrement réfléchit depuis son départ du village.

Sans lui répondre, ni même la regarder, elle se détourna légèrement pour s'adresser à l'assemblée, d'une voix aussi ferme qu'elle le put.

"Vous avez enlevé et fait prisonnier le roi du clan du château. S'il n'est pas relâché dans la journée, vous déclarez la guerre à une armée entière de Grounders."

"Ah mais même si je rêve de l'achever de mes mains, on va le relâcher Clarke. Maintenant que tu es ici, nous n'avons aucune raison de le garder. C'était le deal." déclara Finn.

Elle sentit Bellamy se crisper à ses cotés, et lutta pour ne pas lui saisir la main.

"Je suis la reine. Si vous me retenez prisonnière, vous déclarez la guerre à mon peuple"

"Tu n'es en aucun cas prisonnière Clarke! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant ma chérie" intervint Abby, confiante.

"Vous avez 24h. Pas une minute de plus. Ensuite, vous mourrez tous si vous persistez dans cette voie." souffla-t-elle en perdant un peu de son assurance.

"Bon sang Clarke! Il ne peut plus rien te faire, tu es en sécurité ici! Ils ne peuvent pas nous déclarer de guerre sous prétexte qu'on a récupéré une prisonnière! Regarde moi Clarke!" hurla Abby en posant les mains sur ses épaules.

Et Clarke la regarda enfin. Il y avait tant d'espoir et de chagrin dans son regard. Mais elle ne pouvait reculer maintenant. Elle avait besoin qu'ils comprennent correctement les choses.

"Je ne resterais en aucun cas. J'ai donné des ordres à mon peuple et ils savent que s'ils n'ont pas de nouvelles de nous dans 24h, la guerre est déclarée."

Elle avait eu le temps de voir Kane avant son départ, brièvement, mais elle lui avait donné ses instructions, et elle savait qu'il les suivrait à la lettre.

Le regard d'Abby lui brisa un peu plus le coeur, mais elle espérait bien pouvoir réparer tous les dégats prochainement. Quand elle serait sûre que Bellamy et elle pourraient se sentir en sécurité.

Sa mère recula comme si elle l'avait giflé, mais Finn prit le relais.

"Tu crois qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'il en est? Il te menace, il se sert de toi contre nous mais nous ne sommes pas dupe, je te promets que je trouverais un moyen pour te faire rester Clarke, pour que tu reprennes ta vie d'avant!"

Les poings serrés, Clarke le dévisagea en soupirant. Comment avait-elle pu se croire amoureuse de lui? Il lui semblait si insipide maintenant…

"Je suis marié Finn. Bellamy est mon mari" articula-t-elle distinctement comme si elle parlait à un parfait idiot. "Il n'y a pas de moyen à trouver. Ma place n'est pas au camp Jaha, mais dans _mon_ camp, avec _mon_ peuple! Et j'aimerais que mes hommes puissent me rejoindre" déclara-t-elle en appelant Lincoln Murphy et Miller.

"Tout va bien au village?" demanda Bellamy tandis que l'attention générale était portée sur les grounders.

"Tout va bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter"

"Je vois bien ça" lui répondit-il en la fixant intensément, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Et pour la première fois depuis ces derniers jours, elle se détendit légèrement et lui sourit en retour.

* * *

 **J'attendais d'écrire ce chapitre depuis un bon moment, car la scène où Bell leur lâche qu'ils sont mariées me trottait dans l'esprit depuis les premiers chapitres (ainsi que leur tête à tête du prochain chapitre héhé!)**

 **Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus, je voulais montrer la force de caractère de Clarke, et sa loyauté envers son peuple.**

 **Dites moi vite ce que vous en avez pensé!**

 **On approche de la fin, c'est la dernière ligne droite :p**

 **Bisous!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Coucou à tous, vous allez bien?**

 **Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (normalement lol) de la fic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **Merci à tous pour votre assiduité, et merci aux guests: Nanoush, GreenEyes (désolée pour l'attente, c'est vrai que je poste tous les 15 jours...), Marine (une partie de la réponse dans ce chapitre), Eva (merci pour les compliments. Pour le tête à tête, j'ai du le couper :\\), MyNameisLalo (merci pour tes compliments, et oui je serais plus qu'heureuse que tu me traduises ma fic, par contre je n'ai pas de compte twitter pour l'instant. Si tu ne vois pas d'autre moyen, j'en créerais un, dis moi ;) )**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il y a un peu de tout, et pas de Finn :p**

* * *

" _Il y a trois choses que je désire dans une relation: des yeux qui ne verseront aucune larmes, des lèvres qui ne sauront pas mentir et un amour qui ne voudra pas mourir."_

 _Wiz Khalifa_

"Ma reine"

Clarke jugea le geste un peu démesuré et s'empourpra lorsque les 3 hommes lui firent la révérence.

Abby se posta devant eux, et elle sentit l'air devenir glacial.

Fini l'inquiétude de la mère, la chancelière était bel et bien de retour.

"Vous resterez au camp pour la nuit, sous bonne garde. Nous prendrons notre décision demain matin."

Elle fit signe à ses gardes de se rapprocher. "Emmenez les dans la maison des prisonniers."

"Hors de question" répliqua Clarke agacée. "Considérez les comme des invités. Qu'ils soient logés dans le pavillon des invités."

Abby serra les dents pour se contenir, et envoya un regard impassible à sa fille.

"Très bien. Emmenez les dans le pavillon des invités. Les 3 hommes dans la grande chambre et… le roi dans une autre. Toi, tu viens avec moi" compléta-t-elle en se tournant vers sa fille, non sans avoir échanger un regard avec Thelonius.

Bellamy lui attrapa le bras dans un instinct mélangeant inquiétude et possessivité.

"On ne se sépare plus" lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille sans lâcher son emprise.

"Clarke. Il faut qu'on parle. Seules."

"Non!" s'écria Bellamy d'une voix forte et maitrisée, laissant clairement percer la menace.

Mais Abby l'ignora tout bonnement. Elle continuait de regarder Clarke, qui semblait hésiter, et ne s'adressait qu'à elle.

"Si tu veux qu'on trouve une solution, tu viens avec moi."

"Pas sans moi" reprit Bellamy, avec une voix cette fois pleine de fureur.

Abby se tourna enfin vers lui mais afficha un air remplit de méprit.

"Avec tout le respect que je dois à un roi. Je te rappelle que tu as enlevé ma fille et que de ce fait, tu as perdu tout droit d'imposer tes desiderata"

Clarke inspira profondément. Elle sentait Bellamy se tendre de tout son être, et elle refusait un tel affrontement maintenant.

Elle était sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, de son camp, de sa volonté de le sauver coûte que coûte.

Pourtant son coeur saignait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Elle était écartelée, même si elle savait d'avance que Bellamy l'emporterait toujours sur le reste.

Elle posa une main apaisante sur son bras et se mordilla la lèvre pour s'insuffler suffisamment de courage.

Elle ne devait pas paraître faible. Pas maintenant.

"D'accord je te suis. Ensuite j'irais dormir dans le pavillon des invités. Avec mon mari." déclara-t-elle les yeux remplit de flammes.

"Je te l'interdit" lui souffla Bellamy dans sa langue, au comble de la colère.

"Tu es mon mari, pas mon maître. Tu n'as rien à m'interdire Bell" lui répondit-elle férocement dans son dialecte.

Elle était fatiguée. Non, épuisée. Elle voulait en finir avec tout ça, et elle savait parfaitement qu'elle se débrouillerait mieux que lui pour les pourparlers..

Mais contre toute attente, il se décomposa littéralement sous ses yeux.

"Je n'ai pas confiance. Et s'ils t'emmenaient loin de moi à jamais? Je ne veux pas. Je ne _peux_ pas te perdre princesse" l'implora-t-il d'une voix saccadée.

Le coeur de Clarke se serra à la vue de son mari, si fier et autoritaire habituellement, et qui semblait si démuni à cet instant.

"Je reviens vite. Je te promets. Je ne crains rien. Fais moi confiance. S'il te plaît."

Il hocha la tête et la laissa partir contre son grès, se faisant entraîner par les gardes qui le poussèrent sans ménagement.

Il retint un juron lorsqu'il la vit disparaître de son champ de vision, et s'installa à même le sol dans la chambre qu'on venait de lui ouvrir.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, et se força à ne pas s'écrouler sous le poids des remords, de la culpabilité, de la colère et de la peur, le tout dans un mélange pas vraiment bien dosé.

* * *

Clarke entra dans la maison de sa mère. Dans _sa_ maison en fait, avec une petite appréhension.

Thélonius, ainsi que 2 autres gardes les suivirent sans un mot.

"Laissez nous seules" lança Abby d'une voix impériale.

Et oui, la reine ici, c'était elle, et ça rendait Clarke un tantinet nerveuse.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit…" commença Thélonius, mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

"Je veux voir Clarke seule. C'est un ordre."

Les 3 hommes obtempérèrent et sortirent rapidement de la maison, la laissant seule avec Abby. Seule et démunie.

La chancelière se tourna alors vers elle et la détailla sans un mot, les yeux voilés par une tristesse qui lui serra le coeur.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-elle la voix serrée par l'émotion.

Clarke hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot sans s'effondrer, incapable aussi d'affronter le regard soucieux de sa mère.

"Est ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?"

Clarke soupira .

Même si elle comprenait ses motivations, la question était stupide. Jamais il ne lui avait fait du mal. Jamais il ne lui en ferait. Du moins pas physiquement.

Cette question lui redonna l'assurance qu'elle avait perdu.

"Non maman. Il ne m'a pas fait de mal. Et notre entrevue en tête à tête ne changera rien."

"Tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre n'est-ce pas? Qu'on te protégera quoiqu'il arrive."

"Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégée. Même si c'est difficile à comprendre."

"Tu es vraiment mariée à...ce grounder?"

"Oui" répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

"Est ce qu'il t'a forcé à…"

Abby laissa sa phrase en suspend mais Clarke n'avait aucun doute sur sa demande et s'empourpra légèrement.

"Non!" répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. "Est ce que tu vas nous relâcher maintenant?"

"Ce n'est pas si simple Clarke. Qu'est ce qui me dit qu'il ne te manipule pas? Que tu es en sécurité là bas?"

"PARCE QUE JE TE LE DIS!" hurla-t-elle.

"Ne fais pas l'enfant tu veux! Va dormir et on en parlera demain matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Clarke la regarda un instant les yeux écarquillés. Non seulement elle n'avait pas l'air de tenir compte de ses propos, mais en plus elle l'infantilisait.

Elle essaya de calmer la colère qui montait en elle et prit sur elle, de peur de regretter et ses paroles, et ses actes.

"D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'aimerai mieux te savoir dans une autre chambre que la sienne pour cette nuit."

"Il a un nom je te signale, et c'est le roi! Un minimum de respect est attendu" gronda-t-elle sans pouvoir se retenir.

Quelle idée d'avoir émit la pensée de pouvoir arranger les choses. Finalement, elle lui apportait juste l'assurance d'avoir prit la bonne décision. D'avoir agit comme il le fallait. Sinon, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Et encore, vu la tournure des évènements, ça n'était pas encore gagné.

Clarke ouvrit la porte en inspira profondément et reprit son rôle de reine. Celui qui l'aiderait à le sortir de là. Il le fallait. Coûte que coûte!

"Amenez moi à mon époux" ordonna-t-elle aux gardes d'une voix tranchante, sans manquer l'air désapprobateur d'Abby.

Avec agacement, elle regarda les gardes demander l'avis de sa mère, avant de prendre la route.

"Clarke!"

Elle sursauta au son familier et enfantin de son meilleur ami, et se jeta dans ses bras avec le sourire. Le premier de la journée.

"Wells! Si tu savais à quel point ça me fait plaisir de te voir!"

"Pas autant que moi crois moi! Est ce que ça va? Tu es si pâle et tu as l'air tellement épuisée…"

Son sourire se fana un peu et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux spontanément.

"Hey, ne t'en fais pas, quoiqu'il se passe tout ira bien d'accord?" lui répondit-il tendrement en séchant une de ses larmes. "L'intimité, vous connaissez?" enchaina-t-il d'une voix dure en s'adressant aux 2 gardes.

"On a ordre de l'escorter"

"ça ne veut pas dire rester à 5 cms d'elle. Reculez de quelques mètres, elle ne va pas se volatiliser comme par magie!"

Clarke se laissa guider par son ami, sentant soudainement ses forces l'abandonner. Cette journée était tout simplement la pire journée de sa vie.

"Tu n'as pas l'air très en forme. Sans vouloir te vexer. Et j'avoue que te voir dans cet état m'inquiète beaucoup. Est-ce que ça va? Est ce que tu veux parler de ton...séjour chez les Grounders?"

"Si je suis dans cet état c'est parce que j'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont faire demain."

"Qui ça? Nous ou eux?" demanda-t-il calmement.

"Vous" trancha-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

"Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Clarke. J'essaye juste de comprendre. Et mets toi un peu à notre place…"

"Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses."

"Je suis bien d'accord. Alors dis moi ce que tu veux. Réellement."

"Je veux qu'on me laisse repartir. Et pour ça je ne veux pas avoir à déclencher de guerre" avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, tout en fermant les yeux. "Pourquoi personne ne me croit?"

"Je te crois moi, je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas te croire. Donc tu es mariée à un grounder?" continua-t-il d'un air amusé.

"Tu trouves ça drôle?" lui demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir s'empêcher de partager son amusement.

"Définitivement pas ce que j'imaginais pour toi en effet."

Elle soupira. "Parfois le destin nous joue des tours"

"C'est comment la vie là bas?"

Elle lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Il était sans doute la seule personne qui s'intéressait réellement à elle, elle n'en avait aucun doute.

"Différente de ce que j'aurais pu croire. Et finalement pas très différente de celle d'ici. Moins de technologie c'est sur. Mais ce sont des êtres humains Wells. Avec leurs joies et leurs peines. Leurs règles - plus souples qu'ici - et leurs lois. Et je les aime." avoua-t-elle la voix serrée par l'émotion.

"Et lui tu l'aimes?" lui demanda-t-il les mains dans les poches.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui demander de qui il parlait, et son visage s'illumina en lui apportant la réponse.

"Plus que ma vie."

"C'est drôle. C'est exactement ce qu'il m'a répondu."

Clarke lui sourit généreusement. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Maintenant. Parce que sans ça elle allait exploser. Mais avant…

"Wells…" commença-t-elle d'une voix hésitante en s'assurant que les gardes ne l'entendent pas. "Si jamais...ça ne se passe pas bien demain… je...j'aurais besoin de ton aide."

Il la regarda d'un air pénétrant. Il avait parfaitement compris. Aussi clairement que les implications.

"Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi Clarke. Ne t'en fais pas, on trouvera un moyen. Mais on va commencer par la diplomatie d'accord?"

Elle hocha la tête, retenant un bâillement.

"Rentre dormir, on se voit demain d'accord?" lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle lui renvoya son baiser et suivit les gardes jusqu'au pavillon des invités.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre où se trouvait son mari, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle resta bêtement devant la porte.

Toute la tension de la journée s'évapora quand elle plongea son regard dans le sien, mais elle restait sans bouger, comme paralysée.

Mais Bellamy ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se précipita vers elle et elle se sentit décoller du sol. Elle l'enveloppa de ses bras et nicha sa tête au creux de son épaule.

C'était bon de sentir la force de sa poigne, c'était bon de sentir son souffle dans son cou, son odeur rien qu'à lui, c'était simplement bon d'être dans ses bras.

Il la fit tournoyer quelques secondes, la faisant rire malgré la situation, avant de la reposer sur le sol, sans pour autant la relâcher.

Il la serra contre son coeur, si fort qu'elle en eût presque mal.

Elle pouvait sentir les battements affolés de son coeur, ou peut être du sien, elle n'était sûre de rien, mais elle n'avait pas plus envie que lui de mettre un terme à ce moment de plénitude absolu.

Elle l'avait retrouvé, et rien ni personne ne pourrait les séparer. C'était une évidence. Par amour elle était capable de déplacer des montagnes, et bien plus encore…

Il se recula alors, avec réticence, pour lui encadrer le visage de ses mains.

Son regard lui donna des frissons. Pas parce qu'elle y lut l'intense désir qui l'animait souvent, mais parce qu'elle pouvait lire tout le reste, tous les sentiments qu'il était capable de transmettre, parce que les mots n'étaient plus suffisant. Ou juste parce que les mots étaient inutiles.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en soupirant d'aise.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la plaqua contre lui d'un geste possessif.

Pourtant le baiser était tendre et délicat, presque chaste.

C'était comme un premier baiser, une première caresse.

Mais c'était aussi suffisant pour l'enflammer, pour qu'elle en demande plus.

Parce que dans ses bras, rien n'était jamais de trop…

Elle l'entendit gémir lorsqu'elle inséra sa langue entre ses lèvres, savourant elle aussi la perte de contrôle total que son corps provoquait indubitablement en elle.

Il se sépara brusquement d'elle avec un grognement rauque et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Mas Clarke n'avait pas envie d'arrêter, elle voulait plus de lui, elle voulait qu'il la possède, elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, comme pour se prouver que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer.

"Tu vas bien?" lui demanda-t-il la voix éraillée par le désir contenu.

Elle aquiesça.

"Jamais tu n'aurais du venir" reprit-il d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Oh Oh.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment pour en parler Bell" lui répondit-elle en posant les mains sur son torse.

Bellamy tressauta sous la surprise, mais elle sentit son coeur s'accélérer dans la foulée.

Il posa ses deux mains sur les siennes et une douce chaleur s'empara de son corps.

Elle ferma les yeux et posa la tête entre ses 2 mains, sur son torse.

Elle sentit une de ses mains quitter une des siennes pour se loger au creux de ses reins, décrivant des petits cercles anarchiques qui lui envoyèrent une multitude de petites décharges.

"Aujourd'hui tu t'es montrée digne d'être notre reine Clarke" lui chuchota-t-il tendrement au creux de l'oreille. "Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier d'être ton mari. Et ce n'est pas Murphy Linc et Miller qui pourraient me contredire"

Elle releva la tête tout en sentant ses joues rougirent, mais esquissa un léger sourire.

"Il était temps que je sois la reine"

Il pouffa tout en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle le retint contre elle lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager, incapable de le voir s'éloigner.

Et s'en qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, une larme roula sur sa joue, puis une autre.

Et elle se retrouva à sangloter, bercée par les doux murmures de son époux, qui lui caressait tendrement les cheveux.

"Dis...dis moi...que...qu'on ne sera plus jamais séparé" sanglota-t-elle.

"Princesse...ne me fait pas promettre ce que je ne peux te promettre. Je ne ferais jamais rien pour te mettre en danger, c'est au delà de mes forces. Mais je te promets de tout faire pour te revenir. Et crois moi, je ne laisserais plus jamais personne se mettre sur notre route. ça te convient?"

Clarke essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et scella son regard au sien.

"J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, j'ai envie que tu ne me laisses plus jamais partir"

* * *

 **Donnez moi vite votre avis !  
**

 **Plus que 3 jours et ce sera le retour du Bellarke, je trépigne!**

 **Sinon, 2 choses:**

 **1/ Jetez un coup d'oeil à ma nouvelle fic "Je ne suis personne"** **qui prendra le relais de celle ci, histoire que vous ayez quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent ^^**

 **2/ J'ai un gros service à vous demander. Je viens de poster mon livre sur wattpad (pour l'instant, le prologue et le chapitre 1) et j'aurais grandement besoin de votre soutien, car sur wattpad, on est visible si on a beaucoup de lecteurs et de votes. En gros plus on a de lecteurs et de votes, mieux on est classé et plus on a de lecteurs cqfd. Bref, il suffit de s'inscrire, mon livre s'appelle "Déviants" et mon pseudo sur Wattpad est CaraSolak, et vous avez un bouton "Vote" en haut à droite de chaque chapitre: on peut voter pour chaque chapitre et les votes comptent pour beaucoup, soit pour l'instant 2 votes par personne. Et vos avis sont les bienvenus si ça vous plait bien sur. Je suis toujours en mode Bellarke, alors j'avoue que mes persos sont fortement inspirés des 100, mais comme ils ne m'appartiennent pas, ils n'ont pas les mêmes noms, mais vous pouvez considérer que:**

 **Gabrielle = Clarke**

 **Matthew = Bell**

 **Julia = Raven**

 **Noa = Finn**

 **Rob = Miller**

 **Oliver = Monty**

 **Je compte sur vous! Merci d'avance!  
**

 **(je peux vous conseiller 2-3 histoires sympa sur Wattpad si ça vous interresse, demandez-moi en mp)**

 **Bisous**


	24. Chapter 24

**Coucou!**

 **Alors avant tout, 2 choses: merci de vos reviews ET je n'ai pas pu tout caser dans ce chapitre. Donc l'épilogue arrivera dans le chapitre 25, mais là c'est sur, ça sera le dernier ^^**

 **Le début de chapitre est un peu guimauve mais bon, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'espère que vous apprécierez ;)**

* * *

 _"Celui qui n'a pas d'objectifs ne risque pas de les atteindre."_

 _Sun Tsu_

"J'ai envie de toi, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi, j'ai envie que tu ne me laisses plus jamais partir"

Bellamy grogna en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

"Qu'est ce que je ferais si la situation était inversée?"

"Quoi?"

"Si on retenait prisonnier des membres du camp Jaha?" lui demanda-t-il d'une voix sérieuse.

"Je...ne comprends pas…"

Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de croiser le regard de sa femme et de lui sourire en caressant tendrement sa joue.

"Si j'étais eux, j'aurais mis en place des espions Clarke. Pour écouter, pour m'informer. Le camp Jaha possède la technologie, alors tu dois savoir mieux que moi ce qu'il en est" affirma-t-il d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.

"Ohhh" sursauta-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui, avant de regarder tout autour d'elle à la recherche de caméras.

Évidemment. Elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'y avait même pas songé…

Elle se remémora les paroles à peine sorties de sa bouche et se mit à rougir.

C'était définitivement...embarrassant.

Bellamy, qui ne perdait rien de son état émotionnel, lui sourit de façon ambigue.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'attirer plus prêt de lui, sans qu'elle ne fasse un geste vers lui.

"Aussi tentante que soit la proposition et...même si ça m'en coûte de décliner l'offre, je pense que ta mère ne me porte déjà pas beaucoup dans son coeur alors on ne va pas aggraver les choses"

Clarke sourit contre son cou lorsqu'elle l'entendit rire.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi?" lui demanda-t-il d'un air inquiet.

"J'ai l'impression que c'était dans une autre vie" murmura-t-elle en soupirant. "Je dors mal depuis ton départ, ça c'est sur." continua-t-elle devant son regard insistant.

"Alors je te mets au lit, tes cernes font peur à voir!"

Sur ces paroles, il passa un bras sous ses genoux, et l'autre sur sa taille, pour la bloquer fermement dans ses bras.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce moment de plénitude. Etre dans ses bras après toutes ces épreuves, après tous ces doutes et toute cette peur, ce n'était pas juste inespéré, non, ça relevait presque du miracle.

A cet instant précis, elle voulait juste passer le reste de ses jours ainsi.

D'ailleurs elle refusa de le libérer lorsqu'il la déposa sur le lit.

"Reste près de moi…" murmura-t-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

"Laisse moi m'installer correctement Princesse, je ne vais nul part"

Il s'installa à ses côtés et la ramena à lui d'un bras ferme, enfouissant son nez dans sa chevelure blonde.

"Tu m'as manqué Princesse"

Il parlait en langage Grounder, et Clarke comprenait parfaitement pourquoi. Elle se lova un peu plus près de lui, lâchant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le simple plaisir d'être contre lui dépassait aisément tout le reste…

Bellamy lui caressait doucement le bras lorsqu'elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

"La 2ème raison Clarke…"

"Mmmhhh?"

Non seulement elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, mais son esprit refusait lui aussi de travailler.

"La 2ème raison pour laquelle je t'ai épousé" souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Clarke redressa la tête, cette fois parfaitement réveillée, pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

"Oui?"

"C'était parce que je savais. Je savais que j'allais tomber éperdument amoureux de toi. Je crois même que je l'ai su la première fois que je t'ai croisé."

Sous le choc elle entrouvrit la bouche et se trouva à court de mots l'espace de quelques secondes, avant de capturer ses lèvres avec passion.

Ses mains frôlèrent son torse et elle frissonna lorsqu'il laissa s'échapper une légère plainte.

"Putain Clarke, tu mets ma patience à rude épreuve" haleta-t-il contre ses lèvres, toujours en Grounders.

Elle lui sourit et déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Je t'aime Bell" susurra-t-elle dans son oreille tout en sombrant dans un sommeil cotonneux.

* * *

Thélonius était calmement assis à la table du bureau de la chancelière, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, tandis qu'Abby faisait les 100 pas l'air de plus en plus énervée.

Wells, quant à lui, se tenait contre la porte, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Abby, on ne peut pas risquer la guerre, tu le sais bien." lui dit son ami de façon posée.

"Tu crois que je ne le sais pas? Il a enlevé ma fille Thélonius! Que voulais-tu que je fasse?"

"Si je peux me permettre, chancelière, il l'a peut être enlevé, mais il est clair qu'elle est avec lui de son plein gré."

"Wells a raison Abby. Ça fait 2h qu'on les observe, et que tu le veuilles ou non, Clarke est amoureuse de lui. Elle est la reine, et lui le roi. On risque trop gros."

"Dans tous les cas on a un problème. Et je ne lui fais pas totalement confiance."

"Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire" soupira Thélonius et se relevant. "Je vais me coucher. On en reparle demain."

"Comment peux-tu rester si calme?"

"Je suis sûre que tu prendras la bonne solution. Essaie de réagir en chancelière, et non en mère, et tout ira bien!"

* * *

Clarke se réveilla le lendemain en sursautant.

Ses yeux eurent du mal à apprivoiser la lumière du jour et elle se les frotta énergiquement.

Paniquée, son regard se posa enfin sur Bellamy, à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'il s'habillait.

Elle sourit et l'observa à la dérobée sans qu'il ne se rende compte de son réveil.

Elle avait faillit tout perdre. Elle avait faillit _le_ perdre. Et c'était insoutenable.

Elle savait désormais où été sa place. Sans nul doute possible.

Elle se leva discrètement et se glissa dans son dos, passa ses bras autour de sa taille et posa la joue contre son dos.

Il se tourna vers elle avec le sourire.

"Bonjour Princesse" murmura-t-il en s'emparant de ses lèvres pour un court instant.

"Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant?" lui demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude reprenant possession d'elle.

" _On_ ne va rien faire. A partir de maintenant je reprends les rennes, d'accord?"

"Dans tous les cas je veux être avec toi."

"Clarke, je suis le roi. C'est à moi de prendre les décisions. On ne va pas faire la guerre au camp Jaha n'est-ce pas?"

Elle secoua la tête. Bien entendu. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était provoquer la guerre.

"J'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Marcus quand tu lui as dis de lever une armée. A moins que tu ne bluffais?" lui demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

Elle était heureuse qu'ils aient cette petite conversation en grounders.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

"Non je ne bluffais pas. Et Marcus a été relativement compréhensif. Un peu abasourdi oui, mais il n'a pas vraiment fait de remarque. Il faut dire que j'étais un peu énervée."

"Un peu?"

"D'accord, il est peut être probable que j'y sois allée assez fort. Personne n'a vraiment eu le choix" soupira-t-elle en rougissant.

Bellamy la souleva de terre et déposa un baiser bruyant dans son cou.

"Oh je sais très bien à quel point tu peux être convaincante" chuchota-t-il contre son oreille. "Une vrai badass. _Ma_ badass. Bon, maintenant il faut que j'affronte la chancelière."

"Pas question que ce soit sans moi."

"Clarke…" gronda-t-il.

"Je me tiendrais à l'écart, mais je viens"

"Tu me laisses parler et tu te tais. Je suis sérieux."

"D'accord" concéda-t-elle avec le sourire. "Attends Bell. Comment s'est passé le vote?"

Le regard de son époux se voila et elle ressentie une certaine appréhension vis à vis de la réponse.

"Je suis élu roi des 12 clans" murmura-t-il sans vraiment la regarder.

"Qu'est ce que ça va changer pour nous?"

"Je vais devoir m'absenter plus souvent Clarke. Entre autre. Mais tout va bien se passer d'accord?"

Elle avait pleinement confiance en lui, pourtant, elle ne pu empêcher sa voix de trembler lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

"D'accord. Je suis fière de toi Bell"

Elle déglutit, sentant ses angoisses resurgir. Elle avait bien vu l'effet qu'avait eu son départ des derniers jours sur elle et son moral. Sans compter que plus il partait, plus il se mettait en danger.

Il lui caressa le bras et posa ses lèvres sur son front.

"Ai confiance en moi"

"J'ai confiance. Mais toi promets moi que je pourrais t'accompagner de temps en temps."

"C'est pas une vie pour toi Clarke, je préfère te savoir à la maison que sur laroute."

"C'est toi ma maison" murmura-t-elle avec intensité.

Rien n'était plus vrai. Elle s'était bon nombre de fois demandé où était sa maison. Au camp Jaha ou au clan de Bellamy. Et maintenant la réponse s'imposait d'elle même. Sa maison était là où il était. Et elle le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde…

Et le sourire éclatant qu'il lui renvoya reflétait parfaitement ses sentiments partagés.

Il lui prit la main et ils sortirent de la chambre, se retrouvant face aux gardes.

"Amenez nous à la chancelière" ordonna Bellamy d'une voix intraitable.

Sa mère avait revêtut le masque de chancelière. Elle semblait impassible. Seul le léger balancement du pied la trahissait aux yeux de Clarke.

"Avez vous pris une décision, chancelière Griffin?" demanda Bellamy avec l'assurance qu'il avait retrouvé. "Mes hommes sont censé arriver d'ici quelques heures. Et entendons nous bien, je n'ai pas besoin d'une guerre. Vous êtes le clan de mon épouse, et je n'avais pas vraiment prévu de déclencher une guerre. A moins que vous ne m'y forciez."

Il restait courtois mais impassible. Ses paroles était calmes, mais teintées de menaces cachées.

Contre toute attente, le masque d'Abby se fissura petit à petit.

"Ce n'est pas _si_ simple. Personne ne veut la guerre, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Ma fille a 18 ans, et elle est à même de prendre ses propres décisions. Je voudrais néanmoins qu'elle me le signifie une dernière fois avant...de vous exposer un certain nombre de choses."

Clarke qui s'était forcée à rester en retrait jusqu'alors, s'approcha et se positionna à la droite de son mari.

Elle avait le choix, de se positionner en temps que reine, ou en tant que Clarke. La veille elle avait été la reine intransigeante. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste être elle même.

"Maman. Je sais que les choses ne se déroulent pas vraiment comme tu l'aurais souhaité. Mais je vais repartir avec Bellamy. Je le fais de mon plein gré, et c'est la seule chose qui me rendra vraiment heureuse."

Abby la regarda avec un léger sourire, mais au moins il semblait sincère. Est ce que ça allait s'arrêter là? Pourraient-ils enfin proclamer une paix durable et rentrer chez eux sans esclandre?

"Crois moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de te savoir heureuse, mais...nous sommes pris entre 2 feux."

"Qu'entendez-vous pas là?" demanda Bellamy en coupant court à la conversation.

"Nous ne t'avons pas trouvé seuls. On nous a aider à t'enlever."

Bellamy serra imperceptiblement les poings. "Qui?" souffla-t-il, sentant la colère monter en lui. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions, il en était parfaitement conscient. Juste 2.

"On a créé une alliance avec le peuple de la forêt."

Clarke regarda Bellamy se décomposer, et posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

"Lexa?" cracha-t-il comme si le simple fait de prononcer son prénom lui en coûtait beaucoup.

Abby acquiesça et le jeune homme se mit à rire compulsivement, sous les yeux hébétés des 2 femmes.

"Désolé. Sans doute la fatigue. L'alliance est récente j'imagine?"

"Quelques jours avant ta capture"

Au moins, c'était la moins pire des 2 solutions. Déclarer la guerre au clan de Gustus juste après avoir voté la paix aurait été nettement plus désagréable. Mais là c'était Lexa, et au final, ça lui permettrait d'avoir sa vengeance tant attendue.

"Je croyais que le peuple de la forêt faisait parti du clan des 12" constata Clarke en le dévisageant.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte que les explications qu'il aurait à donner n'allait pas être simple. Il lui avait caché un certain nombre d'évènements, et la connaissant, elle n'allait pas le prendre avec le sourire.

"Ce n'est pas si simple" commença-t-il en paraphrasant Abby. "Mais plutôt comique, si je puis me permettre. Vous avez signé une alliance avec la seule personne à ma connaissance qui souhaite la mort de votre fille. C'est plutôt bien joué…"

Il ne parvenait pas à ne pas être ironique. Mais au fond, il était à 2 doigts d'exploser et lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu personne d'aussi stupide!

"Quoi?"

La mère et la fille avait hurlé en même temps. Il allait devoir fournir des explications, il le savait parfaitement. Il s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers Clarke.

"Le soir du mariage d'Octavia. C'est Lexa qui était derrière ton...ta tentative de meurtre."

"Et tu comptais me le dire quand?" s'emporta Clarke. Il pouvait voir les flammes danser dans ses yeux, et ce n'était pas bon signe.

"Clarke. Je voulais régler le problème avant de t'inquiéter pour rien."

"Pour rien? POUR RIEN? Elle a participé à ton enlèvement!"

"Que tu le saches ou pas n'aurait rien changé aux évènements actuels."

"Elle n'était donc pas au vote?"

"Elle non, le clan de la forêt si. Puisqu'elle a été destitué."

Il serra les dents. "J'aurais préféré qu'elle soit exécutée, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à la faire destituer."

"Comment elle a pu créer une alliance alors, et qui est le nouveau chef?"

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne lui pose pas cette question. Surtout pas en présence d'Abby. Encore que la chancelière restait désespérément silencieuse, sous le choc des révélations.

"Elle a toujours une petite partie d'adeptes, mais ils ne sont qu'une poignée. Elle a tenté le bluff, ce qui était plutôt bien tenté de sa part, je dois bien l'avouer."

"Qui est le chef?" réitéra Clarke en fronçant les paupières.

"Echo."

"Tu plaisantes? Dis moi que tu plaisantes" s'énerva-t-elle.

"On va régler un problème après l'autre, tu veux bien? Ta jalousie excessive n'a pas de raison d'être. J'essaie d'éviter une putain de guerre!" hurla-t-il, ayant la présence d'esprit de parler sa langue cette fois.

Clarke croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et soupira furieusement.

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ce cas?" demanda Abby qui avait reprit tout son aplomb, sans manquer l'échange houleux entre sa fille et ..son gendre.

"Où sont-ils? Vous pouvez les contacter?"

"Euh...oui, nous pouvons les contacter."

"Bien. Alors envoyez leur un message. Dites que tout a fonctionné, que vous avez récupéré Clarke, et que je serais relâché d'ici 2 jours."

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait de notre armée?" demanda Clarke

"On les attend. Ils vont nous être utiles. On va les anéantir!"

* * *

 **Voila!**

 **Comme je n'ai pas encore écrit l'épilogue, je vous propose de me dire ce qui vous ferez plaisir d'y lire (dans la limite du raisonnable lol), sachant que l'intrigue est déjà bien réglée. Et donnez moi votre avis pour ce chapitre ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui ont fait l'effort de s'inscrire sur Wattpad pour me suivre sur mon livre Déviants! Ca me va droit au coeur! Pensez à me donner votre pseudo s'il n'est pas le même qu'ici, parce que je suis un peu paumée lol. J'ai d'ailleurs posté le chapitre 2et 3, si vous aimez, pensez à voter (il suffit de cliquer sur la petite étoile "vote" en haut à droite ;)) car l'histoire a un peu de mal à démarrer...**

 **Bisous à tous, on se revoit pour l'épilogue, et pour la suite de mon autre fan fiction "Je ne suis personne" :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir tout le monde!**

 **Je sais que ce chapitre s'est fait attendre, mais j'ai été un peu bousculée ces derniers temps, désolée. Mais je n'abandonne jamais une fic ;)**

 **Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et à tous les guests: GreenEyes (merci de m'avoir soutenue tout du long, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira!), Moi (j'y pense pour les instants guimauves de leur vie lol), Eva (toute bonne chose a une fin lol), Camille (merci pour tous tes commentaires, et pour avoir tout lu d'un coup. J'espère que globalement elle t'a plu, et que tu as remarqué qu'elle ne ressemblait à aucune autre ;)).**

 **J'espère que cette fin va vous satisfaire, on se revoit en bas du chapitre!**

* * *

"Si tu ne te bats pas pour ce que tu veux, ne pleure pas pour ce que tu as perdu"

Bellamy se frotta la barbe naissante avant de soupirer devant l'air dubitatif de Marcus.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Pas plus que les nuits précédentes à vrai dire, et malgré sa hâte de revoir l'ancien roi et son armée, il commençait à sérieusement s'agacer.

"Quoi Marcus?"

"Rien" lui répondit-il, songeur. "C'est juste un gros risque pour une vengeance."

"Une vengeance? Merde Marcus! D'abord elle essaye d'assassiner Clarke, ensuite elle m'enlève! Tu veux quoi? Que je porte un panneau sur le torse où il serait inscrit _Faites de moi ce que bon vous semble, il n'y aura aucune représailles?_ "

"Bien sur que non. Ce que je vois en revanche, c'est mon roi, à bout de fatigue, qui laisse la colère prendre le pas sur tout."

"Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?" lui demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu trop railleur.

"La capturer?"

Bellamy plongea la tête entre ses mains en riant.

"J'espère que tu te fous de moi? La capturer? On est pas au pays des bisounours bordel!"

Marcus soupira bruyamment.

"Evidemment. Calme toi tu veux, et laisse moi te donner ma vision des choses."

Bellamy hocha la tête. Il voulait en finir, et il savait que Marcus n'était jamais de mauvais conseil.

"Une partie du clan de la forêt est toujours derrière Lexa. Mais Lexa est une traitresse, ils peuvent parfaitement le comprendre. Elle a voulu verser le sang de notre reine. Et le sang appelle réparation. Le sang appelle le sang. Capturons là pendant l'affrontement. Epargnons les autres et… exécutons la. Ce sera le prix à payer pour maintenir la paix. Tu en seras d'autant plus respecté. Lexa est responsable de ses propres erreurs, et elle paiera de sa vie. Le clan de la forêt mérite une seconde chance…"

Bellamy dévisagea son ami d'un air intense. Lui aussi semblait éreinté. De larges sillons creusaient d'interminables cernes sous ses yeux fatigués, et il semblait soudain avoir vieillit de quelques années en moins de quelques jours.

C'était ce que faisait subir la guerre à l'organisme. La guerre, le stress, l'angoisse, et les longues nuits sans sommeil.

Le roi se frotta les paupières et se releva brusquement. Marcus était souvent la voix de la raison, une sorte de conscience dont il ne pouvait se passer.

"Je te fais confiance Marcus. Je ne prône pas la guerre. Et si je peux l'éviter, alors je le ferais!"

"Que feras-tu au sujet du peuple du ciel?"

"J'ai ma petite idée" lui répondit-il, un sourire mystérieux accroché aux lèvres.

* * *

Les 2 jours étaient passés, et Lexa ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition.

Il avait été convenu que l'armée les encerclerait à leur arrivée, sans pour autant se jeter dans la bagarre.

La fin était proche, et il avait hâte d'en finir avec elle.

S'il détestait la guerre, il avait une réelle soif de sang envers l'ancienne chef du clan de la forêt. Et rien n'arrêterait sa vengeance.

Il détourna la tête lorsqu'il vit passer la longue chevelure blonde de sa femme, à peine à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle n'était pas si loin, et pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il prit le temps de l'observer et son coeur s'emballa, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle.

Ils revenaient de loin tous les 2, et la route était sans doute encore semée d'embûche.

Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi certain d'une chose. La route de sa vie, il ne l'emprunterait qu'avec elle, même si jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir aimer à ce point.

Et les embûches, il les entrevoyaient très nettement. Clarke s'était montrée plutôt distante ces 2 derniers jours, et il n'avait pas à lui demander pourquoi.

Echo en chef de la forêt, ça lui restait très distinctement au travers de la gorge.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa jalousie, même si la plupart du temps, ça l'agaçait prodigieusement, puis il se rapprocha d'elle à pas de loup pour la surprendre.

Clarke se passa la main sur le front, les premiers rayons du printemps étaient vicieux et passer son temps à s'activer la rendait fébrile.

Mais elle préférait se tenir occupée plutôt que de ressasser les évènements des derniers jours.

Au moins, Bell n'était plus prisonnier. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Et de lui faire la tête aussi.

Elle l'aimait, mais sa confiance en elle était toujours très limitée, et imaginer qu'il ait manigancé dans son dos toute cette histoire avec Echo lui donnait l'envie de fondre en larmes.

Alors oui, elle courrait partout, se rendait utile, parlait avec Wells, beaucoup, et elle l'évitait, lui.

Ça valait mieux qu'une dispute…

Elle poussa un cri strident lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains se poser contre ses bras et se retourna brusquement.

"Merde, tu m'as fichue une trouille monstrueuse!"

"Désolé. On peut parler?"

Il avait le visage fermé et l'air vaguement inquiet. Mais comment cela pourrait-il être différent lorsqu'on s'apprête à déclarer une guerre?

La jeune fille fuyait délibérément son regard en lui répondant. "Je n'ai pas le temps. Un peu plus tard."

"Je rectifie le tir. Ce n'était pas une question princesse."

Il la tira doucement, mais fermement, par le bras, pour l'entraîner vers le bâtiment où ils étaient désormais considérés comme des invités tandis qu'elle le fusillait du regard sans oser faire d'esclandre devant tout le monde.

Elle secoua le bras pour qu'il la lâche lorsqu'ils eurent pénétré dans leur chambre, et se retourna vers lui les yeux emplis de colère.

"C'est bon, grâce à ta délicatesse légendaire, je suis là. Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"

"Pas une dispute en tout cas Clarke. Je suis désolé. Mon but n'est pas d'empirer les choses" souffla-t-il en accrochant son regard au sien.

Clarke soupira, toute envie d'hurler disparaissant brusquement. Elle croisa les bras, attendant la suite.

"Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais on ne réglera rien si tu m'évites."

"Tu m'as menti!"

"Techniquement, je ne t'ai pas menti."

Clarke se dirigea vers la porte pour en sortir, à nouveau furieuse.

"Attends Clarke! C'est la vérité! J'aurais du t'en parler avant, c'est vrai, mais je ne voulais pas aborder le sujet tant que tout n'était pas réglé. Ensuite, j'ai été enlevé, et nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps d'en discuter."

"Comment tu veux que ça fonctionne entre nous si tu me caches les choses? Comment je pourrais avoir confiance en toi?"

Elle avait chuchoté la dernière partie de la phrase, lui posant la question, tout autant qu'à elle même.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui et les larmes obstruèrent sa vue quand elle remarqua à quel point il semblait blessé.

"Je n'ai rien à cacher Clarke. Les stratégies politiques sont compliquées à gérer. Je ne voulais pas te blesser, et je voulais t'en parler le temps venu. Mais en effet, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi maintenant, alors il me semble évident qu'on est face à un sérieux problème."

"C'est en moi que je n'ai pas confiance" murmura-t-elle en ravalant un sanglot. "J'ai peur de te perdre."

Elle ne s'était jamais dévoilé autant, ni avec lui, ni avec autrui. Et il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais été autant vulnérable qu'à cet instant. Elle pensait les mots prononcés. Au final, son problème venait plus d'un manque de confiance en elle, qu'un manque de confiance en lui.

Echo faisait partie de son passé, elle était belle, drôle, visiblement intelligente, elle n'avait pas l'impression de pouvoir tenir la comparaison.

" Qu'est ce qu'il faut que je te dise pour que tu me crois? Je t'aime, tu es ma femme, je me contrefiche de toutes les autres, je ne vois que toi. Je m'y suis peut être mal prit mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Echo est et restera une alliée politique, rien de plus."

Elle acquiesça lentement alors qu'il se rapprochait pour la prendre dans ses bras.

"J'ai besoin que tu ais foi en nous. J'ai besoin que tu y crois comme j'y crois. Il n'y a jamais eu personne depuis le moment où tu es entré dans ma vie, et il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre."

Elle sourit contre son torse. Elle savait qu'elle avait confiance en lui, mais une partie d'elle même savait aussi que l'amour allait forcement de pair avec la peur de perdre l'autre…

"Je suis désolée. Je t'aime Bell, et j'ai confiance en toi."

"Tu vas faire l'effort de te montrer moins jalouse?"

"A condition que tu fasses de même" lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'attirer brusquement contre ses lèvres.

"On va mutuellement faire un effort oui" susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Clarke sentit le mur froid contre son dos tandis qu'elle se perdait dangereusement dans l'étreinte dévastatrice qui lui faisait tout oublier.

A vrai dire, c'était le cas à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras…

Il remonta doucement la main de son genou vers sa cuisse, avec une lenteur étudiée, en remontant toujours plus haut, et elle sentit sa respiration se faire haletante.

Sa respiration saccadée, son souffle dans son cou, les battements sourds de son coeur, toutes ces petites choses qui devenaient une habitude la laissèrent une fois de plus étourdie.

Toute raison s'enfuyant de son cerveau, elle le repoussant fermement des deux mains, pour mieux le diriger vers le lit, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui.

"Tu me sembles un peu fatigué mon amour" lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix sexy avant de déposer de légers baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

"Je vais te montrer l'énergie qu'il me reste" lui répondit-il en la basculant sous lui. "Et on verra qui est fatigué"

Clarke sourit sous ses caresses, ravie de sa provocation, et se détendit, oubliant momentanément la future guerre et ses implications, le clan Jaha, et même Echo.

* * *

L'armée du clan du château n'eut aucun mal à dominer durant le cours affrontement qui opposa Lexa et Bellamy.

Bellamy écouta la voix de la raison, qui s'incarnait parfaitement en Marcus, et proposa le deal qu'ils avaient élaboré.

Lexa pour réparer la trahison.

A condition que ses partisans soutiennent Echo sans conditions.

Le traité de paix fut signée moins de 24h plus tard, et Lexa exécutée dans la foulée.

Bellamy n'était pas spécialement partisan de la violence, et la méthode utilisée lui sembla juste et sans souffrance outrageante.

Lexa fut décapitée. Et Bellamy ne put nier le sentiment de soulagement, et quelque part au fond de lui, la joie de la savoir morte.

Elle ne serait plus un obstacle. Et surtout elle ne serait plus un danger pour sa femme.

Sa soif de sang était enfin assouvie, même s'il n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'allégresse qui en découlait.

Abby s'approcha d'eux de façon un peu maladroite, et visiblement stressée.

"Que fait-on à présent?" leur demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir décrocher ses yeux du cadavre de Lexa.

"Justice a été rendue. On va rentrer chez nous dès demain. Clarke?"

Pour une fois il cherchait son approbation, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"On pourrait peut être rester un ou deux jours supplémentaires?"

"Pas de soucis. Je garderais quelques hommes avec nous, et Marcus rentrera avec l'armée demain."

Elle avait besoin de se retrouver parmi les siens un peu plus longtemps. Sans le stress, sans l'angoisse. Juste le besoin de partager ces quelques moments avant d'entrer de plein fouet dans sa nouvelle vie.

"Bien. J'en suis ravie Clarke! Maintenant on va pouvoir célébrer ça! Je veux dire… la paix bien sur, pas…" hésita Abby.

"J'aimerais qu'on se parle un moment en privé si possible" la coupa Bellamy.

Clarke lui envoya un regard étonné. Il ne lui avait parlé de rien. Encore. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui en toucher 2 mots lorsqu'il la coupa à son tour.

"Tu viens avec nous, évidemment" ironisa-t-il devant son air réprobateur.

Elle les suivit en silence, un peu anxieuse, mais en même temps, elle avait pleinement confiance dans le jugement de son époux. Il était non seulement l'homme de sa vie, mais aussi un roi digne d'une confiance aveugle.

"Je sais que les choses n'ont pas forcement bien commencé. Et j'avoue avoir ma part de responsabilité dans l'histoire. Néanmoins, j'entends maintenir une paix durable entre nos 2 clans. Et pas qu'entre nos 2 clans d'ailleurs.

Je compte en discuter avec les 11 autres clans, mais il me semblerait judicieux de vous proposer notre traité de paix. En tant que 13ème clan."

Clarke avait conscience de son sourire idiot, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher une bouffée de fierté envers Bellamy.

Elle entrelaça ses doigts aux siens en maintenant ce sourire bête affiché au coin de ses lèvres.

Tout aussi surprise, Abby mit un petit moment avant de lui répondre.

"C'est avec un grand honneur que j'accepterais que le clan Jaha soit le 13ème clan"

Ce soir là fut un grand soir de fête et de partage entre les 2 clans. La soirée se déroula dans une ambiance détendue et conviviale.

"Est-ce que tu es heureuse?" lui demanda-t-il en dévisageant la jolie blonde de ses yeux perçants.

Clarke lui sourit, de prime abord dans l'incapacité de lui décrire tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

"Je suis heureuse du moment que je suis à tes côtés" lui affirma-t-elle, un air rêveur au fond des yeux.

Rien n'aurait pu être plus exact. Avec lui elle affronterait tout ce que la vie mettrait sur leur chemin. Elle ne doutait pas. Elle ne doutait plus. Son avenir était désormais tout tracé. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Comme leur mariage...

* * *

 **J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions.  
**

 **J'avais une autre scène de fin en vu (après cette fin), mais comme vous avez été nombreux à vouloir un épilogue avec une conclusion dans le futur, je me la suis gardé pour éventuellement en faire un. Par cotre, je n'aurais pas le temps en Mars, donc je ne vous promets rien, ce sera selon vos réactions et motivation!**

 **Dans tous les cas, merci de m'avoir suivi, moi et mes fics, vous m'avez motivé à retrouver le gout de l'écriture, et grâce à vous j'ai osé me lancer dans mon livre, et pour ça, un grand merci!**

 **Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et je vous invite à lire ma fan fic Bellarke "Je ne suis personne" en attendant que je trouve le temps de vous écrire un peu de guimauve pour Etrangers :p**

 **Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur Wattpad où j'ai publié 2 de mes fans fics et mon livre "Déviants", sous le pseudo CaraSolak.**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous, vous êtes extra!**

 **Vive le Bellarke!**


	26. Chapter 26

**_Place à la guimauve, RDV en bas ;)_**

* * *

 _«Être heureux ne signifie pas que tout est parfait. Cela signifie que vous avez décidé de regarder au-delà des imperfections» – Aristote_

Clarke étala ses paumes moites sur les draps immaculés qui sentaient bon la lavande. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle se sentait incapable de replonger dans le sommeil, aussi court fut-il. Seule dans le lit, elle entendait battre son coeur de façon sourde, cadencée, parfois un peu chaotique, comme les évènements de cette dernière année.

Depuis qu'elle avait croisé le chemin de Bellamy, déjàonze1 mois auparavant, la vie calme et simple qu'elle avait connu n'existait plus. A la place, elle avait découvert les affres de la passion, les combats, la vie, tout simplement.

Par instinct, elle tourna la tête vers la place vide à côté d'elle et se mordilla la lèvre. Dormir seule lui paraissait tellement incongrue désormais ! Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'il aurait dû être là...

En prise avec une rebellion, suite à la mise à mort de Lexa; Bellamy avait du décaller son arrivée au camp Jaha .

Clarke serra les poings, et un mélange assez saugrenue d'appréhension, d'énervement et d'excitation s'empara d'elle.

Elle avait suffisamment trainé au lit, alors elle se releva et se posta devant le miroir. Les cernes qu'elle découvrit la fit grimacer. Non. Pas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux. Bell allait la rejoindre, elle en était convaincue. Elle avait foi en lui.

Les coups frappés à la porte la firent sursauter. Octavia franchit l'entrée sans même attendre l'invitation. Enceinte de 6 mois, Clarke se demanda un instant comment elle pouvait encore se déplacer avec grâce et surtout, avec une telle rapidité.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tête ! En plus tu n'es toujours pas habillée ! C'est pas possible ! "

" Je ne suis pas sûre d'être la plus en retard figure toi" se renfrogna-t-elle en soupirant.

" C'est pas faux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se laisser aller. Aujourd'hui tu seras la plus belle ! Et je vivrai par procuration vu mon état…" grimaça-t-elle.

Clarke se laissa aller à sourire devant la bonne humeur contagieuse de sa belle soeur . En un tourbillon, elle se retrouva parée d'une magnifique robe blanche, assise devant son miroir, se laissant maquiller par la future maman.

La jolie blonde sortit de ses songes lorsqu'une larme s'écrasa sur son bras nu.

Elle cligna des yeux, incrédule et devisagea Octavia sans comprendre.

" Je suis désolée, c'est les hormones. Je passe mon temps à pleurer pour un rien ! " avoua celle ci en secouant sa main devant son visage en guise d'éventail. "Tu es tellement belle, je suis tellement émue et …"

Clarke la fit taire en la serrant contre elle. Octavia était devenu sa soeur au même titre que celle de Bell. La dévotion, doublée d'amitié et de tendresse qu'elle avait su faire naître avait engendré une éternelle reconnaissance.

"Je peux entrer ?"

Abby resta timidement derrière la porte sans oser s'avancer.

" Bien sûr maman"

Abby demeura un instant sans réaction devant sa fille, si bien que Clarke se sentit soudainement très nerveuse.

"Dis quelque chose" murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

" Tu es...magnifique"

"Merde vous allez vraiment me faire pleurer alors que je suis à peine maquillée ? Tu as vu Bell ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet

Abby secoua la tête d'un air mécontent. Elle respectait son beau fils, avait même de la sympathie pour lui, mais parfois la méfiance reprenait le dessus. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui,la jeune femme avait cruellement besoin d'être rassurée…

Clarke se tortilla les doigts, mille questions en tête.

Octavia s'approcha d'elle et posa sa main contre son bras.

"Il ne va pas tarder !"

"Mmmh"

L'heure n'était plus aux phrases construites. Elle s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir, occultant les deux personnes présentes.

Le chignon haut dénudait sa nuque de façon assez stricte, mais les boucles blondes disséminées sur toute sa chevelure ajoutaient une touche d'extrême candeur.

Elle souleva le bas de sa robe et fit le tour d'elle même, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Cette robe rétro tout droit importée de l'espace était constituée de dentelles anciennes, sans fioriture. Elle lui tombait parfaitement des épaules à la pointe des pieds, offrant à la vue de tous, un splendide décolleté qui n'était en rien vulgaire.

Machinalement, elle passa ses doigts autour du bracelet qui ne quittait plus son poignet depuis que son mari l'y avait attaché, comme s'il l'avait enchaîné à lui à jamais. Victime et consentante.

Elle laissa s'échapper un léger sourire. Envolées les cernes de ce matin. Il ne restait qu'une jeune femme pleinement épanouie. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Le soleil brillait au zénith et elle ne put retenir une pointe d'inquiétude. Bellamy aurait du être là.

Bellamy leva la tête vers le ciel et passa une main en visière pour se protéger des rayons du soleil. Il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Il entendit les soupirs agacés de Lincoln qui tentait de le suivre malgré l'allure rapide de sa marche.

Il ne pouvait ralentir. Clarke allait le tuer. Après l'avoir dépecé et offert son corps aux chiens sauvages, il en était certain.

"Merde Bell ! On fait une pause. Je n'en peux plus et on risque de se déshydrater !"

Bellamy grogna d'agacement, mais il ne pouvait nier la réalité des faits. Il était en retard. Deux minutes de différence n'y changeraient rien .

Il reprirent la marche à peine quelques seconde après s'être assis sous un arbre, et Lincoln continua à pester.

" Économise ta salive ou tu n'arriveras jamais jusqu'au camp Jaha !" s'amusa le roi qui n'en menait pas large.

Il s'essuya négligemment le front où le sang avait séché et soupira de découragement. Encore une heure de route, alors que la cérémonie devait débuter dans moins de 15 minutes. Et encore, il fallait voir le piètre état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Le sang de rebelles se mêlait au sien sur une partie de son visage, et sa joue bénéficiait désormais d'une jolie balafre à faire peur. Aucun doute, il n'allait pas être accueilli les bras ouverts !

Les yeux dans le vague, assise sur les marches de l'église, Clarke n'entendit pas Wells s'approcher.

" Tout le monde est à l'intérieur ?"

"Mmmh"

"Il ne va pas tarder"

"Pourquoi tout le monde se sent obligé de me dire ça ?"

"Pour ne pas que tu t'inquiètes ?"

"Je m'inquiète déjà…"

Clarke se tourna vers l'édifice religieux derrière elle. L'église avait été construite peu de temps après l'arrivée du camp Jaha. Comme si l'humanité restante avait besoin de se raccrocher à quelques chimères. S'il y avait quelqu'un derrière tout cela, il n'aura pas laisser crever 90% de l'humanité…

Pourtant, le bâtiment en imposait. Un roc face à l'adversité. A défaut d'y croire, pour elle, c'était devenu un lieu de rassemblement et de partage.

Clarke préférait se remémorer des souvenirs lointains, plutôt que de se ronger les sangs.

Mais son esprit voyagea malgré elle. Bell savait à quel point cette cérémonie était importante à ses yeux. Donc s'il n'était pas là, c'est qu'il avait eu un souci…

Elle réprima un frisson malgré la chaleur accablante et soupira.

" Bellamy sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à fuir. Tu es foutu de le retrouver n'importe où "

La jeune femme lâcha un petit rire qui la détendit instantanément.

"Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui"

"Je sais…"

Deux silhouettes se dessinèrent au loin, et elle fut sur ses jambes en un tour de main, le coeur battant. Lorsqu'elle les reconnut, elle courut vers eux et faillit trébucher à cause de la robe.

Elle stoppa net à un mètre de lui, et se mit à rougir. Il la dévisageait avec une telle intensité qu'elle eut l'impression d'être déshabillé devant tout le monde.

"Tu as perdu ta langue mon roi ? Fais attention de ne pas perdre que ça à cause de ton retard" plaisanta Murphy qui s'était approché de façon fourbe.

Bellamy le fusilla du regard avant de reporter son attention sur sa femme.

"Désolé, j'ai eu quelques soucis. Tu es...c'est….grandiose…" souffla-t-il en la caressant des yeux comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Oubliés la peur, l'énervement et l'inquiétude. Clarke lui sauta dans les bras.

"Tu vas salir ta robe" lui glissa Bellamy sans pour autant la relâcher. "Je t'enlèverai bien pour te mener jusqu'à notre chambre, mais mon petit doigt me dit que ta mère risque de ne pas apprécier" murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Clarke leva les yeux au el et lui asséna un petite tape sur le bras pour la forme.

"Tu peux au moins aller te débarbouiller ?"

"Oui, c'était prévu. Clarke ? Je t'aime " termina-t-il en déposant un léger baiser contre ses lèvres.

"Moi aussi" répondit-elle le souffle coupé.

Elle le regarda s'éloigner avec un bonheur immense qui comblait tous les recoins de son coeur, avant que Wells ne la rappelle à l'ordre.

"Tu as de la boue sur les lèvres. Très classe"

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, puis alla elle aussi se débarbouiller.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt.

La jeune femme détailla l'entrée de l'église comme si c'était la septième merveille du monde.

"Nerveuse ?"

"Un peu" repondit-elle à Wells.

"On y va ?"

Elle hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Son père n'était plus là pour le voir, mais Wells serait parfait pour la mener jusqu'à l'autel.

D'étranges sensations l'envahirent, des bribes de souvenirs d'un autre temps, d'une autre vie. Ce même genre d'allée, ces mêmes personnes, ce même moment solennel. Pourtant cette fois, c'était la plénitude qui se distillait lentement dans son corps, pas l'appréhension, pas la peur ou la tristesse. Non, juste la joie d'être enfin arrivée à destination. Dans ses bras.

Bellamy l'attendait devant l'hôtel, les larmes aux yeux. Pas de costume, juste ses habits de tous les jours, un peu déchirés par ses péripéties. Juste l'amour de sa vie imparfaitement parfait pour elle.

Ce second mariage lui tenait à coeur. Pas pour la cérémonie, pas pour la famille, encore moins pour la religion. Elle le désirait parce que cette fois elle voulait clamer haut et fort au monde entier que ce mariage était un mariage d'amour. Voulu. Désiré. Elle voulait remplacer les sensations de sa mémoire par celles grisantes qu'elle vivait en ce moment même. Rien au monde ne remplacerait ce jour, célébré en paix par leur deux familles. Peu importait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Les conflits, les guerres. Rien n'avait d'importance autre que la saveur de son sourire, le goût de ses lèvres, le réconfort de ses bras…

FIN

* * *

 ** _Je vous donne le droit de m'insulter, de me lapider, tout ce que vous voulez. Je suis impardonnable, j'ai mis un nombre de mois incalculable avant de vous poster l'épilogue !  
_**

 ** _Mais c'est chose faite et j'espère qu'il vous plait !_**

 ** _J'avais envie de mettre ce mariage en opposition avec le premier qu'elle a vécu :p_**

 ** _Donnez moi votre avis !_**

 ** _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de répondre aux commentaires, désolée, et pour JNSP, je vais m'y replonger très bientôt !_**

 ** _J'ai été très occupée cette année, entre la naissance de ma fille Elisa (non ce n'est pas fait exprès ^^) et mon livre en 2 tomes entièrement terminé, je me suis rajouté un petit extra. Je lance ma petite maison d'édition car Déviants (mon livre) marche bien sur wattpad, et que j'ai décidé de publier également d'autres auteurs._**

 ** _Vous pouvez d'ailleurs me lire là bas sous le pseudo CaraSolak. Déviants est en science fiction, et les deux persos sont très inspirés de Bell et Clarke, mais pas qu'eux ;)_**

 ** _Si vous avez 30 secondes et si vous voulez faire une heureuse (moi !), vous pouvez faire un tour sur la page facebook que je viens de lancer pour ma maison d'édition, likez, partagez, n'hésitez pas ! Il suffit de taper "Editions plume du web" dans votre navigateur facebook !  
_**

 ** _Bisous à tous et à bientôt !_**


End file.
